Tamer Gothic - Version Two
by gothicjedi666
Summary: After a few requests for more pokegirl action. I tried to write more chapters for my first Tamer Gothic story. However I just couldn't write anything. So I decided to do a different version of Tamer Gothic and get a fresh start.
1. Chapter 1

After a few requests for more pokegirl action. I tried to write more chapters for my first Tamer Gothic story. However I just couldn't write anything. So I decided to do a different version of Tamer Gothic and get a fresh start.

This story is all about the Pokegirls, so it will contain a lot of sex. It isn't a crossover (at least not yet) but I will try to include at least some material from other sources. Such as characters from other shows having alternate versions of themselves in this version of the Pokegirl World.

I watched the first episodes of Pokemon, Digimon and something that involved duelling monsters that were also trading cards (I don't remember the shows name) in order to try and get a feel for the kind of fights a Pokegirl Tamer would have in this kind of world. I would have watched more but I'm already bored of those shows and I couldn't get a strong sense of the genre despite watching so much so I'm going to write it my way.

Hopefully it will still be enjoyable.

Oh and also I skipped the parts were Gothic arrives and settles into the new world so I could get on with the fun stuff. What happened before this chapter isn't that important anyway.

**Tamer Gothic **

**Pallet Town **

The professor was a man of average height, he had a square jaw, a slightly pointed noise, and a head covered in grey hair. Upon seeing me he smiled and made a gesture that indicated that I should follow him.

I smiled backed at the old man and then I followed him through the lab. We made our way into the back room, which was a place I had never been in before.

Once we were inside the room, the professor walked over to a switch on the wall and the room lit up to show three pokeballs that each rested on a small pedestal.

"As you know I once was a Tamer myself, but now these three are the last I have, go ahead and claim your pokegirl"

Tamers were a Pokegirls owner or partner, depending on a person's view on the topic. A Tamer's job was to capture pokegirls then and to train them so they could be used to perform tasks suited to them. This could be any number of things, but for Tamers it was often combat.

Because of their biology a Pokegirl needs sex in order to avoid becoming feral. When Pokegirls become feral they become very animalistic to the point of becoming wild beasts. So if not for Tamers there would be only feral pokegirls around. If this happened then the ferals would wipe out what was left of the human race.

That was why humanity needed Tamers, and it was part of why I had decided to take the job.

Before choosing I then mentally reviewed what I knew about pokegirls. It helped to calm me.

A pokegirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a 'master' Some had been human females who had undergone what was called a Threshold and had been transformed, but most were born that way. All pokegirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from human females.

Pokegirls were not natural creatures they had been created by a guy called Sukebe (a man with a great understanding of technology and magic) as super-soldiers, sexual partners, and servants.

There were two main categories of pokegirls, Domesticd and Feralborn. Feralborn pokegirls are birthed, usually by parthenogenesis, by pokegirls who have themselves gone Feral. Since they spend their formative years living like wild beasts, they are very animalsitic in thought and have strong powers. Domestic pokegirls are ones that were either born in a Breeder's farm or were a human female that underwent Threshold. Domestic pokegirls will normally have less power than a Feralborn one, but will possess more intelligence.

Pokegirls have a lifespan equal to that of humans, save those with the Longevity enhancement. Pokegirls with the Longevity enhancement can live for centuries. They undergo their first puberty normally, but only undergo their second one when they reach middle age for them, which can take hundreds of years.

All Pokegirls have strong desires to have sex, to a greater or lesser degree depending on the specific type of pokegirl, but these hormones only kick in during their first puberty, which happens around the same time a human girl would undergo maturity. Pokegirls are infertile as far as normal reproduction goes, being able to bear young only from parthenogenesis.

I stepped up the machine and looked at each of the pokeballs. There was nothing to mark them so I simply decided to ask what sort of pokegirl was in each pokeball. Oddly the professor refused to answer so I was forced to pick one at random.

After picking up a pokegirl I activated it and out of it appeared a pokegirl which I scanned with my pokedex.

_PEEKABU, the Electric-Mouse Pokégirl_

_Type: Near Human (Mouse Animorph)_  
><em>Element: Electric<em>  
><em>Frequency: Uncommon<em>  
><em>Diet: Omnivore<em>  
><em>Role: Storm troopers, electric generators<em>  
><em>Libido: Average<em>  
><em>Strong Vs: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water<em>  
><em>Weak Vs: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock<em>  
><em>Attacks: Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Agility, Spark, Thunder<em>  
><em>Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x5), Enhanced Agility (x5), Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Sight, Olfactory) (x2)<em>  
><em>Evolves: Ria (Normal or Thunder Stone)<em>  
><em>Evolves From: Pia (Normal)<em>

As I'd hoped I'd gotten a near human pokegirl in fact the Peekabu look very human with the exceptions of the large lightning bolt shaped tail and pointed ears coming off of the top of her head. Rather than look like any sort of monster she was totally adorable. She was short, but not to short about 5.5 feet in height. She had yellow hair and a tan mark down her back that also looked like a lightening bolt. She had small breasts, but they suited her body rather well. I suspected that she was a thresholder which meant she would have been a human girl once upon a time. It was uncommon, but not unheard of, for a threshold to result in a Peekabu. I seemed to have gotten lucky.

"She was the last pokegirl I ever Tamed" the Professor told me "I never even named her".

Or dressed her either by the looks of things. She was totally naked and a little shy about it. I would have to get her some knickers at least. Maybe a skimpy top as well.

"I shall call her Thundercat" I decided.

Not that I knew why I chose that name. It had just popped into my head.

"Sorry I'm late" said a new voice

That was when Gary arrived. Ever since I'd appeared on this would the two of us had been friendly rivals in everything, this was because we were the only two young human males in the entire town. Which had gotten us a lot of attention from the girls. We'd always knew that we would compete with pokegirls one day as we both wanted to be the best Tamers the town had ever known.

Without delay Gary went over to the pedestals and grabbed a pokeball. When he set the creature free I scanned her.

_WHORETORTLE, the Wet 'N' Wild Pokégirl Type: Near Human  
>Element: Water<br>Frequency: Common to Uncommon  
>Diet: vegetarian, seafood<br>Role: hydration of others  
>Libido: Average<br>Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water  
>Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant<br>Attacks: Water Gun, Glare, Leer, Scratch, Withdraw, Bubbles, Slick Stroke  
>Enhancements: Increased Lung Capacity, Increased Water Capacity, Armored Shell, Purify Water<br>Evolves: Blastits (normal)  
>Evolves From: Squirtitty (normal) <em>

"Well, we both got a girl now, so lets battle em" challenged Gary.

An amateur mistake. He'd forgotten that a Peekabu was an electric type, but my advantage wasn't a huge one as while our pokegirls had both evolved from their more basic forms that didn't mean they could use their elemental attacks right from the start. You had to train your pokegirl before she could make use of all of her abilities, so this would a very simple fight.

"Let's head outside" I said to my fellow Tamer "no need to smash up the professor's lab".

We practically ran outside and before I was ready the battle began.

"Whoretortle!" Gary yelled, "Tackle!"

The pokegirl charged forward, but Thudercat rolled to the side at the last moment. She already had some training thanks to the professor, and she hadn't waited for orders.

"Again!" shouted out my fellow Tamer.

The Whoretortle had rolled over and had started to do a sort of crab-walk babut she was not quick enough.

"Thundercat use Spark".

I was willing to bet that my pokegirl already knew how to use the weakest ofher special attacks when under the direction of a Tamer, and I was proven right. The electricite attack she sent at the water based pokegirl wasn't very impressive to see, but it was more than enough to stun the Gary's pokegirl.

Smartly he decided to recall her rather than to carry on the fight.

"Nice one Gothic" praised my opponent "but next time we battle, you will lose! I guarantee it!"

After putting his pokeball back on his belt Gary then headed off top to pack for his trip to Viridian City. It was foolish of him to rush off like that but the city wasn't far so I knew he would be okay, as long as he let his pokegirl rest for a while.

As for me I to had some packing to do, but unlike Gary I was going to take my time and prepare right. Also I thought it a good idea to actually to spend time with my pokegirl before sending her into battle another battle.

So with that in mind I headed to the house I'd been given to live in when I arrived in Pallet town. There weren't that many humans males around, we only made up about twenty percent of the population and this wasn't a big settlement so I'd been treated very well by the people here. A house that hadn't been lived in for some years had been cleared out for me, and while it wasn't well decorated it was cosy enough.

Just as we got to my front door a person came running up to me.

"Hey Goth" greeted May, a rather pretty red headed girl "Is this your Pokegirl? She's cute."

Goth, or Gothic was what people called me due to the fact that I'd been dropped off here by someone who had told everyone that Gothic was my name. It wasn't my real name but given the way I dressed and the music I liked to listen to, it worked as a nick name.

"She's called Thundercat" I said proudly.

The name meant nothing to May, but she seemed to like it anyway. She also took the time to inspect my Peekabu. The pokegirl was a little shy but she made no effort to cover herself. Which pleased me as I wanted to show her off.

"I was wondering," May then said "why did you chose to become a Tamer?"

"You're asking me this now?" I said.

May had known me for months now, we'd even messed around a bit, but she'd ever questioned me on anything I did. Sure she was intelligent enough and rather sexy, but she kept to herself mostly unless she is the mood to spend time with someone in a special way.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" May said while avoiding eye contact with me.

"Sorry" I apologised "you just caught me a little off guard that's all".

I took a moment to phrase the answer she wanted before actually saying anything.

"I've never really excelled at anything" I said to May "but somehow I know I'll be a good Tamer. I'm going to try and be best Tamer I can be. I want to be famous for something".

May accepted that answer and walked off after making me promise to come back and visit her. Which I planned to as the way she'd made the offer made it clear I'd enjoy seeing her again.

"Is this your house, Master" asked Thundercat once my friend was gone.

I was rather shocked to hear the pokegirl talk, but then I remembered that domesticated ones could. Thundercat had most likely been a thresholder anyway so it shouldn't be surprising that she might not only talk but also ask me questions.

"Master?" the pokegirl said.

She seemed to badly want some sort of answer.

"Ah, yes it it. Come on I'll, uh show you." I said after a moment's hesitation.

It was a small house, so there wasn't much to see and I ended the quick tour in my bedroom. After looking around the room Thundercat headed strait for the bed and sat down on edge.

"It's nice" she commented.

I had no idea if she meant the house or just the bed. Given that she must of spent most of her time in a pokeball I could well imagine she was enjoying getting to move around and to see the sights.

"Thanks" I muttered in reply.

My eyes focused solely on her and the piece of furniture she was sitting on. I then began examining her body again before staring at what was between her legs. She had very little in the way of pubic hair so I got to see everything she had to offer.

"Master?" she said looking up at me.

I knew what she wanted, and I wanted her, so I gently kissed her. Quickly it changed from an almost innocent kiss to something more far more sexual my tongue met her own. We continued this way until the urgent need to breath forced us apart.

I saw a blush appear on Thundercat's already pink cheeks as she panted for air. When she got her breathing under control we locked lips again until I decided it was time for more. I started playing with her small and very stiff nipples.

Shivering with pleasure she brought her own hands up to my chest and she started tugging at my black t-shirt. Then she seemed to hesitate.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She seemed ready for Taming, and it was important that I did it soon because even an already domesticated pokegirl needs to be Tamed before she will accept a new owner.

"Can I have one of these?" Thundercat requested.

By 'one of these' she meant my t-shirt.

"Why?"

I intended to get her some clothes, I couldn't understand what the rush was.

"It's just… my breasts …they're too small!" she told me.

She spoke so quietly and meekly that I almost didn't hear her. She then covered her exposed breast.

"If you behave yourself you can" I said with a smile.

I then gently pushed her hands away from her breasts and kissed her nipples. I licked and gently bit the sensitive flesh around her breasts. Which made her squirm and start rubbing her thighs together at the sensation.

"Master, please," she begged in needy voice "I can't wait any longer master, please."

Hearing that made me want to do exactly what it was she wanted me to do and I started fumbling with his belt.

She watched rather intently as I freed my dick and then shed the rest of my clothes. Once I was as naked as she was Thundercat eagerly rubbed my erect cock. But she didn't do it that for long. Soon enough she was lying on her back and spreading her legs.

It didn't take me long to drive myself into her cunt I did it slowly as to not hurt her, yet she was more than wet enough to take me in. When my hips me hers I started to moving into and out of her. Greatly enjoying the squeezing and softness of her hole.

"Harder…" the Peekabu moaned.

I obliged by altering my pace so I was making shorter and faster movements. As I moved faster her moans became louder and louder. It was driving me wild and I kept pounding into harder and harder, even as Thundercat begged me to do so. When a Tamer bonds to a pokegirl, the empathic link formed during the taming does not last for long and is more binding upon the pokegirl than the Tamer. However it was working right now and I knew she was getting close to cumming.

It was a little sooner, than I'd expected and it meant that she might not be much good for sex battles, but on the plus side it would help me to stop her from going feral if she was so easy to please.

"I'm gonna cum!" the pokegirl called out.

Her cunt seemed to tighten around me just then and that sent me over the edge. I ended up cumming inside her sooner than I would have liked, but it was still very sexy as she shouted out 'Master' very loudly as I filled her cunt with my seed.

I rolled of the pokegirl and collapsed next to the peekabu as I tried to catch my breathe. Thundercat took a few moments to recover and then she moved towards me and laid her head on my chest.

"I'm glad I got someone nice for my tamer," she muttered just before yawning in a very adorable way.

I decided that a quick nap was in order as well. I had a long way to go in my quest to become a famous Tamer, and the sooner I started the better. But I could spare an hour or so for a quick nap.

Characters

Name: Gothic

Features: Dark Hair. Blue Eyes.

Age: 18 (was somehow de-aged)

Role: Tamer

Blood Gifts: Longevity, Charm, Psychic Charm, Durability.

Unknown

Blood Curse: Fetish (S&M - Domination)

Several months ago Gothic was dropped off at Pallet Town by an unknown person. It was discovered that came from another world, but few people outside of Pallet Town know this. Once having gotten somewhat use to this new world. Gothic decided to become a Tamer as he badly wants to achieve something with his life. He was given a second chance and he doesn't intend to waste it.

Also Tamer Gothic has an unknown Blood Gift (or possibly curse) that has not yet manifested itself. Tamer Gothic is not aware of this.

Name: Gary

Features: Brown Hair. Brown Eyes.

Age: 16

Role: Tamer

Blood Gifts: High Endurance

Blood Curse: None

Until Gothic's arrival Gary was Pallet Town's only teenage male. When Gothic arrived Gary saw him as a rival however they remained friendly and even helped each other pass the Tamers exam. Gary is not as skilled as Gothic, as he tends to rush things but he is a good Tamer as he cares for the well-being of his Harem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamer Gothic **

**Part 2**

****Viridian City****

I reached Viridian City with out any other trouble, and not really knowing what to do I decided to head for the pokecenter.

The pokecenter was pretty large, and I walked in and located the Nurse Joy. She seemed to recognized me, which confused me more than a little because I had never been here before.

"You're from Pallet Town right, we have been expecting you for a few hours. Our last visitor said that there was another Tamer heading this way".

That explained it. Gary must have been here already and by the sounds of things he informed the nurse type pokegirl that I might stop by.

"Any trouble out there?" the Nursejoy asked me.

I shook my head and smiled a little before saying.

"Nope it was a peaceful trip".

Thankfully I'd run into no trouble at all. I'd only seen one person outside the city. A brown haired girl who had been leaving just as I was entering.

"Why don't we give your pokegirl a quick check up, could you give me her ball?"

I handed her the pokeball and Nurse Joy ran her tests. When she was done the nurse told me that Thundercat was fine. Going back in the pokeball had done her no harm. Which was good to hear as I was already rather found of the adorable Peekabu

Nurse Joy then sent me on my way. Which left me wondering what I could do next.

As I was walking in, I spied two Tamers, one was very loudly complaining about something.

"How can an item shop not have any pokeballs?"

That was bad news for them, but I had five free ones. Due to supply and demanded this meant I could sell a couple of pokeball for a great profit, and then buy new ones in a store that a surplus. I would just have to remember to deregister them before I sold them.

I stepped inside the item shop and started looking around. The store served Tamers so everything here either for people like me or our girls. I looked around and found a black collar with silver studs that would look great on Thundercat. Not everyone let their pokegirls have any clothing at all.

Which was okay as lots of them had warm fur or had bodies not suited for human clothing. But I intended to dress my girls because you put near human pokegirls in clothes when visiting cites. Some towns, like Pallet, were more relaxed however cities had more League oversight so I had to follow the rules.

As for outfits I thought a bondage theme would be fun. It would go well with what I wore, which was mostly denim and leather. So if I put my pokegirls in leather collars and maybe gave them some leather cuffs to wear around their wrists and ankles it would be rather kinky. Real leather wasn't made any more as there weren't many creatures left that could be skinned (no one skinned pokegirls, at least no legally) but there was a synthetic version.

"Young man, did you come from Pallet Town?" the store owner asked once I had sold a pokeball and had brought the collar.

Another thing that had happened to me was that I had somehow been de-aged. I was a teenager again. Thankfully I looked about eighteen. I had no idea why this had happened, but it didn't freak me out any more.

"I just came from there" I told the old man behind the counter.

"Can you get there quickly?" he asked "I need someone to run an errand for me. I can pay you".

I doing okay for money for now, but I had to think about the future, and more cash would be helpful later.

"Sure" I said.

"Great! Deliver this parcel to the professor".

There was only one professor in Pallet town so I didn't need a name.

The store owner than passed me a small brown package, I took it and walked out of the shop.

I quickly started running back to the settlement I called home. I let Thundercat out for some exercise and in case I came under attack, but nothing bad happened.

When I got into town I headed over to the lab, and found the professor in his lab were he was working on some science stuff.

He took the package graciously and then he asked me if he could see how Thundercat was doing. I still hadn't dressed her much and the professor reminded me once more that in some places pokegirls were expected to wear clothes if they had human like bodies. Foolishly I'd forgotten to get my Peekabu an outfit while I was in the city.

The proff had some spare clothes and I ended up dressing Thundercat tight black shots that were open enough at the back to let her tail hang lose, and that was matched with black tank top that left her stomach exposed.

"I like my collar master" the pokegirl said proudly as she put it on.

That made smiled and I nodded at her feeling proud of her as well. She was already gaining more confidence.

"It is amazing how well bonded the two of you are" the prof said "I think that you will do well out there"

That was Gary made another appearance, which was odd because I had thought he was long gone by now. I could only assume he'd run into some sort of trouble.

"You want to see my Grandpa" said Gary after greeting me.

"Oh, right, yes I did" the prof said as he grabbed to small things off his desk, "I wanted you two to test out the latest pokedex. It's the largest portable information source on pokegirls that has been ever made. They can scan so fast that all they need is a second or two to fully analyse a pokegirl".

He then wistfully sighed.

"In my youth, I had a dream: to see each and every pokegirl in the entire world. I am too old to do that now, but you two are not. I want you two to go out and fulfil my dream for me, scan all the girls you can. Will you boys do that for me?"

We both agreed I took my new 'dex and looked it over.

"So, how does it work, professor?" I asked.

"Using the pokedex is very simple" Gary's grandfather responded, "All you have to do is scan a pokegirl and you will see what species and so on, just a like a normal dex. However this version will give you all the up-to-date information. I know that you will have great use for it in both my quest and in future battles".

Having accurate information was always vital when doing something important so I decided then to make great use of this 'dex.

"I guess I better going" I said as Gary hurried out the door "If I'm going to see every pokegirl that's out there. Then there's no time to waste".

"You might even discover a new type of Pokegirl" the professor then said to me "new ones are discovered every so often and some Tamers have even discovered new evolutions. Nobody even knows how many species there are out there".

Now that sounded like something special. I could really make a name for myself if I Tamed a pokegirl no one else ever had.

"I best get to it then" I called out as I headed for the door.

(Line Break)

****Viridian City****

I managed to get all the way back to the Viridian city before nightfall, but I was on the outskirts of the settlement when I ran into a female Tamer.

Due to the fact that Pokegirls needed sex in order to avoid going feral there weren't that many female Tamers about as while many Pokegirls were bisexual the same couldn't be said for all human girls.

Homosexuals were looked down upon because they weren't seen as productive members of society, so that tended to discourage females from sleeping with other females. The same applied for men as well, but I wasn't homophobic so I didn't agree with these attitudes.

Upon seeing me the Tamer approached. She was cute enough, she had messy brown hair under a bandana, and had smartly dressed in layers that weren't too colourful.

She also looked as if she hadn't been anywhere civilized for a while. That or she'd been having sex in the wilderness. It was the grass stains all over her and she the fact that she had a few twigs stuck on her backpack, that clued me in.

"Hi" she said "I'm Becky".

"I'm Gothic" I replied.

Some Tamers gave themselves what they thought to be cool nick names, which was also why I went by Gothic. But they always had their actual names on their licenses. Which we ended up exchanging so that we could be confident that neither of us was a fake. She was in fact called Rebecca and she was a real Tamer.

"Maybe I could travel with you'' she said hopefully. ''It's gets a little lonely out here".

Back on my world it would seem odd for a young woman to ask that of a man she just met. But there were things a lot scarier than strangers in the wilderness. Plus there was only one male per four females around here, so it was rare to find a single guy wandering around alone unless he was a real Tamer, and new to the job.

''Do you have any pokegirls?" I inquired.

I wanted to make sure that she wasn't just pretending to be a Tamer. ID's can be faked after all.

''Just one...I've only been a tamer a little a few weeks now I'll show you"

She took one of her Pokeballs off her belt and pushed the button in the front causing it to enlarge.

''Come on out Milktit,'' she said giving a slight twirl and tossing the ball.

My pokedex then started beeping.

"Can I scan her" I asked of the Tamer.

"Sure" Becky replied.

He opened it and scanned the Pokegirl

_MILKTIT, the Dairy Cow Pokégirl_  
><em>Type: Varies from Very Near Human to Not Very Near Human (Bovine Animorph)<em>  
><em>Element: Normal<em>  
><em>Frequency: Uncommon<em>  
><em>Diet: Herbivore, Can digest almost any plant material<em>  
><em>Role: Milk producer, Emergency food provider<em>  
><em>Libido: Average to High<em>  
><em>Strong Vs: Ghost<em>  
><em>Weak Vs: Fighting<em>  
><em>Attacks: Smother, Love 'N' Affection, Stomp, Warm Milk, Busting Out, Milk Drink, Roll Out, Butter Up, Mountain Hold, Enhancements: Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Intelligence, Semi-elastic skin, fast recovery, breasts can produce up to 25 gallons per day of milk; internal glands can alter the milk to various states<em>  
><em>Evolves: Minotaura (battle stress), Mooncalf (Moon Stone), Queenbra (Dragon E-Metal)<em>  
><em>Evolves From: None<em>  
><em>When looking at advertisements and commercials one of the most heavily used Pokégirls is the Milktit, though it's not because of her looks or fighting prowess. These bovine Pokégirls are known throughout the world as the source of milk, cheese, cream and other dairy products. Dairy farms often have several dozen of these Pokégirls, and many Tamers find them to be just what they need in terms of a food source for long journeys. It was for this purpose that Milktits were actually created. In conjunction with Chickenlittles, these cow Pokégirls were used in the Revenge War frequently. They were easy to feed in the field, their dietary needs easy to fulfill by simply letting them graze on nearby grass and trees, and the milk their breasts produced provided much needed health boosts for several units of Sukebe's forces. Because they were not the best fighters, however, they were also among the first breeds of Pokégirl to be officially `tamed.' The breed has remained widely popular to this day, especially among starting Tamers and Tamers who have trouble finding food in the wild.<em>  
><em>Uncommon across the globe, they're relatively easy to find in addition to usually being the face of the Dairy Industry. The diary cow Pokégirl's appearance ranges from fur and vaguely animalistic features to normal-looking girls with small, slightly curved horns and soft, leather-like skin. Most Milktits have features in line with dairy breeds of Pre-Sukube cattle, such as the black and white patched coloration of Holsteins or the smooth brown of a Jersey. However some take on the features of other cattle breeds, like the solid black Angus or rust colored Herford. In reality, however, this only amounts to variations in fur color and horn length (or in the case of 'Polled Milktits' the absence of horns). Their height and skin tones vary greatly as well, and their sometimes regional differences lead researchers to speculate that several types of human and cattle DNA were used in making different strains of this largely variable breed.<em>  
><em>Oddly for a breed based on cattle, they also have some capacity for higher intelligence and tactics, usually above the average human. This leads some Milktits to be used as assistants, but as they are generally submissive in nature, they rarely make good Alphas or Betas, the majority preferring subservient roles in whatever their setting is. These cow Pokégirls also have something of a maternal streak, and it's not uncommon for them to be seen in households as nannies or the mothers themselves. Friendly, gregarious, and non-aggressive, these bovine Pokégirls prefer the quiet life over the roving life of a Tamer, though they tend to accept most situations as they come.<em>  
><em>One of the most notable features of the breed is their breasts, and not just because they're spectacularly large. A Milktit's breasts are constantly lactating, producing delicious milk to drink. When milked completely, they are never smaller than a D-Cup, but it's rare to see them at such a comparatively small size. A Milktit produces up to 25 gallons of milk per day in optimum conditions (though usually stresses and other factors make this an average of about 10 gallons per day). This constant lactation is due to a variant of Prolactin that is created within the Milktit's blood stream. This means that the breed is constantly producing milk, and the hormone (called Prolactin M) is also present in the milk produced by the breed. Due to the presence of the hormone in the Milk, any female, human or Pokégirl, who drinks fresh untreated Milktit milk will begin lactating themselves. This lactation, however, is normal, and is curable simply by not milking the affected female.<em>  
><em>Not milking a Milktit will not stop her lactation though. Luckily, due to the elastic collagen nature of the breed's breasts, they can handle up to a whopping 45 gallons of milk before their system takes over and begins leaking the milk from their nipples at a constant rate due to pressure. For the Pokégirl, being that full of milk is an extremely unpleasant feeling, and that much milk has their breasts so large that they immobilize the bovine type. If a Milktit remains unmilked for up to a week, they will be immobilized by the sheer size of their own breasts. At that point, usually their breasts are sensitive to the touch as well, inducing pain. In liberal and some Moderate leagues, allowing a Milktit to go unmilked for that long is considered abuse, and there are fines and punishments that are levied accordingly.<em>  
><em>Most of the breed do not take to battling well, as they don't have many offensive moves. Milktits are more suited to a support role, where they can use their moves to distract or annoy their harem sister's opponents, or stay on the sidelines and use their innate abilities to give their sisters aid. To do this, the breed falls back on their milk producing ability. Inside their breasts is a series of glands which they can use to alter their milk's effects, creating a healing potion, a sedative, a libido enhancing drug, or a hypnotic. Most often during battle, it is the healing milk of this dairy Pokégirl that can keep her harem sisters going. If sent into battle on her own however, many of the breed begin to stress easily, which lowers their milk production, and causes their eventual evolution into a Minotaura.<em>  
><em>Taming a Milktit depends usually on the demeanor of the individual<em>  
><em>Feral Milktits are herd based Pokégirls, traveling in tandem with others of their kind and browsing the land and raising Pokékits when left alone. When attacked, the breed tends to stampede, the entire group of Pokégirls running madly away from danger and trampling everything in their path. Some wily feral predators have learned to simply chase down Milktits and separate them from their herd before pinning them and drinking their fill. However, more often than not, predator Pokégirls are after the bovine type's meat, and not her milk. Single ferals tend to be highly skittish and flee from most forms of what they perceive as danger. If a tamer wishes to catch a Milktit in the wild, often the easiest way is to take a page from the predatory ferals and single a Milktit off from her herd. Some liberal tamers have claimed that another method is more gentle and viable. Offering up some tasty fruit and have a non-threatening Pokégirl lie prone on the ground nearby. The gently curious ferals will investigate, and if a taming is initiated the Milktit is a good as caught. A word of warning for this method, however, if the tamer makes a wrong move, they may wind up trampled.<em>  
><em>Thresholding into a Milktit is among the more common thresholds for young girls to go through. Many thresholders delight in their new found 'assets' but the loss of their human status still stings. More often than not, thresholders are given to friends of the family or placed in dairy ranches, instead of being cycled into the Ranch system.<em>

After reading the dex entry. Which went into far more detail than my old one ever had. I inspected the Milktit. She was mostly human. She had horns and cow ears, but by far the most noticeable feature was the breasts. They were huge, really huge and the Milktit made no effort to hide them. Her lower half was covered up by a skirt but nothing else was.

''Wow" was all I had to say.

''Mistress? Do you require my services?'' said the Pokegirl "so soon again".

Ah well that explained the grass stains.

''Not at the moment I just wanted to introduce you to our new friend. He just became a Tamer like me hopefully he's going to travel with us".

"Do you want to suckle?" the Milktit then asked me.

Tempting, but I shook my head. Seemed an odd thing to do out in the open plus she wasn't my pokegirl.

"No it's okay you can return now,'' Becky said recalling her pokegirl.

The Tamer was blushing rather badly by now.

"Milky has a high libido" Becky explained "she likes it... when I".

Considering that I had dressed my pokegirl in a spiky collar. I wasn't going to judge another Tamer for having a lactation fetish. Besides who could say no to breasts bigger than your own head.

"Let's just find somewhere to spend the night" I said.

I wouldn't press her for any personal information just yet. She needed to know that I wouldn't judge her before she would open up.

''Right...after you?" the Tamer replied.

Author Note.

Name: Becky

Features: Brown Hair. Blue Eyes.

Age: 17

Role: Tamer

Blood Gifts: N/A

Blood Curses: N/A

Becky is the youngest human child of a famous Tamer who now runs a successful gym. She had no real desire to become a Tamer but when she didn't become a pokegirl (which was likely due to her high pokegirl ancestry) she was pressured into the role by other people's exceptions. However despite her lack of confidence she is a skilled Tamer who takes good care of her pokegirls, and having teamed up with Gothic she on the path to becoming a respected Tamer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note**

If you have any ideas for a cool Blood Gift and how it could be demonstrated then let me know.

As ever I'm open to ideas. I haven't actually decided what the overall plot will be yet. I have some ideas like Gothic finding a lab that contains a Legandary Pokegirl in stasis she'd have power over the flow of time including the power to time travel and she's physical powerful. Think Illyria as a pokegirl but much nicer towards humans once she gets Tamed.

**Tamer Gothic**

**Part 3**

**Wilderness**

I sat leaning against one of the few trees that were scattered around this field. Becky sat next to me and despite the fact that she had chosen to sit next to me she seemed very timid.

The two us of were staring at the fire and neither of us felt call of sleep just yet, even though we'd on the move for most of the day. Becky didn't seem to like spending time within the city. It was almost as if she was afraid of something. I assumed it was because she didn't want to be judged by people, but why she would worry about that I still didn't know.

What I did know was that she already seemed to like me, despite the fact that we'd only known each other for two days. That idea was supported when she moved even closer to me. Which didn't support my theory about her being a lesbian. Not that it would have mattered much to me. Of course she might just be cold, so I decided to test that.

"Are you cold?" I asked, while wrapping an arm around her.

"No, not with you here" she said in reply.

It was actually a mild evening, so it wasn't hard to figure out that Becky was lonely rather cold.

"So why did you become a Tamer?" I asked as I felt it was time to get to know her better.

Becky didn't answer right away, but she found the words she needed before long.

"My whole family are Tamers. My father is a Gym Leader and brothers are really great Tamers. I want to be Tamer too, but I'm not very good at it".

"Well you've only just started out" I said trying to sound supportive "and you did past your exam so you are a real Tamer".

"I barely past" Becky told me "I'm okay with book stuff, but I don't... I'm not aggressive enough when it comes to sex. I mean like it when Milky serves me..."

Now I could see the problem. You had to be strong sexual dominate to be a Tamer because you needed to be in charge of your harem. It was very much a Master-Slave relationship. Although it was also a partnership at the same time as the Pokegirls needed their urges satisfied.

"And your worried that people might judge you for that" I said to Becky.

"It would have been okay if I'd stayed at home" she said in a very sad tone of voice "I like boys so I could have gotten married. But everyone wanted me to become a Tamer so I did. I can look after pokegirls. It's the capturing them I'm worried about".

Getting forced into a role you weren't able to handle was one of the worst that could happen to a person. Even just passing the tests must have been an epic struggle for her.

"Sounds like you need a partner" I offered "someone who can do the fighting for you while you take care of your girls and maybe help with planning stuff"

"So I'd be like an Alpha?" Becky questioned.

An Alpha was the head pokegirl of a Tamer's Harem. The title doesn't bring any special changes or powers, just responsibilities as well as a few perks. An Alpha is the pokegirl that makes sure her Tamer knows what's going on with the rest of the Harem, keeps the other Harem pokegirls in top condition (which can include helping to Tame them), and is often the first to fight for her master in a pokebattle (though not always). Orders given by an Alpha to other members of the Harem have the weight of the master behind them, and are generally obeyed. An Alpha pokegirl enjoys the status of being the closest to their master, and usually is also Tamed more often than the others. The Tamer for a Harem always has final say on which pokegirl is Alpha, though many let the pokegirls themselves decide in-group which of them will lead, often times with some sort of sex based competition.

"Well not exactly" I replied

That wouldn't actually work as Pokegirls bonded with a single human. So you didn't get Tamers sharing their Harems with another Tamer. Pokegirls could be rentened out but they only had one real master. Having two Tamers would just confuse the pokegirls.

"I meant more that we'd work together" I explained "you can Tame a Pokegirls you just need help catching them".

So did I come to think of it. But one problem at a time.

"I don't know if I could make Milky fight" Becky then said "she's wonderful at sex, but it scares me to think she might get hurt".

And that lack of confidence was why she was avoiding going into cites. She didn't want to fight as she would either lose or always refuse to do battle. That would led to ridicule and shame. Plus she never be able to deal with a Feral pokegirl if she ran into one.

"Well then I'll do the fighting stuff" I decided "you can help me and get famous too. We'll be a team".

I started to rub her arm with the hand that was wrapped around her.

"Can I call you, master?" Becky then asked "when we're alone I mean. I like being told what to do by boys".

So she was a switch then. She like to be told what to do by a guy but was okay with ordering other females around. This wasn't odd for female trainers, most were doms but now and again some of them like to switch.

"Sure" I replied "if it's what you want".

Seemed a little soon to be we'd only been hanging out for a couple of days now, but on the other hand why the hell would pass up the chance to get a human girl to call me master. It was super hot.

"I do" Becky assured "and I do want to be a good Tamer I just need...".

"Support" I supplied.

It wasn't hard to guess that her self esteem was pretty low. Just having a friend around would help with that. But she might also want more.

"Yeah" she said softly.

I moved and wrapped my hands around her waist rubbing up and down her sides, one hand inching closer to her breast as the other moved ever lower. An aroused moaned escaped her lips and a blush started to appear on her pale cheeks.

"I think this could work" she said as my hands explored her body.

Oh yeah she so wanted a full partnership.

"What could work?" I asked "do you mean this?"

To demonstrate what I meant I started kissing her as one of my hands went up her top in order to caress her modest breasts.

"Or what about this?" I then said between kisses.

With my other hand I gave her butt a big squeeze, and then I forced her onto my lap.

"Both" she told me.

She started to breathe a little harder, and to rub her thighs together as as I played with tits. I lightly pinched her nipples causing her to gasp. Each movement of my hands made her wiggle more and more. Which felt really good. It really got me worked up.

"Get in the tent" I ordered.

Once we were inside I started to undress the young woman, who I assumed to be my new girlfriend. As I removed her clothes as best I could. She also started to mess with my clothing. Finding what she was looking for she pulled on my zipper just as I slipped my fingers into her panties. She gripped my shaft and started stroking it as I got her nice and wet.

"Ready?" I asked

When she nodded I pulled her underwear right off and with her guiding me in I soon pushed into her enjoying the feeling of being inside a very tight pussy and wet pussy.

"Do you want it?" I inquired.

"Yes… master…" she said while sounding very timid and yet still somehow very sexy.

As we fucked she moved slightly she met my thrusts and that caused her to gasp louder this time. Then I started to really shag her and she put her arms around me as if she was holding on for dear life.

This went on for a while I kept up a fast and hard pace while she let me use her for my pleasure. Neither of us said and anything and by the sound of her breathing I didn't think she could have spoken no matter what.

I slowed myself down after a while, and let her recover her breathe somewhat. Only to start going faster again when I figured she was getting close to an orgasm. I repeated this a few times. Which was a bit of a tease but I wanted this to last a little longer.

"Master… I'm almost there!" Becky called out before to long "let me cum".

"Cum for me" I commanded.

I tried to rush my own climax in a effort to match hers. I didn't make it, but she didn't mind as I came inside her before too long.

**(Line Break)**

**Wilderness**

_LAMBCHOP, the Fighting Lamb Pokégirl_  
><em>Type: Near Human Animorph (Sheep)<em>  
><em>Element: Fighting<em>  
><em>Frequency: Uncommon<em>  
><em>Diet: vegetarian<em>  
><em>Role: Personal trainers, bodyguards<em>  
><em>Libido: High<em>  
><em>Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel<em>  
><em>Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic<em>  
><em>Attacks: Stone Palm, Uppercut, Backhand, Counter, Evade, Pose, Focus, Focus Energy, Resist, Legsweep, Double Kick<em>  
><em>Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x1.5), Enhanced Speed (x1.5), Enhanced Toughness (x1.5), Enhanced Reflexes (x1.5), Enhanced Stamina (x1.5)<em>  
><em>Evolves: Kung-Ewe (battle stress), Shoap (Water Stone)<em>  
><em>Evolves From: None<em>

_One of the most frequently found Fighting-type Pokégirls, the Lambchop is also one of the weakest Fighting-types around. In the Revenge War they served primarily as a reserve unit in combat, staying in the rear and then rushing in to fill in any gaps that the humans may have opened in Sukebe's forces. In the modern era, however, they are often used as personal trainers or as bodyguards for those who lack the money to afford a more expensive and powerful Pokégirl._  
><em>Lambchops are considered to be incredibly cute, although they dislike people continually pointing it out. Their eyes are wide and open, and usually come in the usual array of human colors. They have lamblike ears, and their faces are adorned with slight muzzles, also similar to that of a lamb. They have short, stubby tails, and their legs end not in feet, but in hooves. Their skin is pure white in color, although it can only be seen at their hands and face, as they have a coat of wool that otherwise covers their body. This is usually a rather thin coating of wool, but once a month it grows out to sufficient length that it ought to be cut in order for the Lambchop to retain full effectiveness in combat, although in colder climes this is unnecessary as the coat of wool holds in heat quite well. Lambchop wool is an important material for the creation of clothing, as it is lightweight, can grow quite long, is easy to fashion into a garment. They are relatively short of height, five and a half feet high at the tallest (although just five feet is more common), and tend to have lithe, muscular bodies with smallish breasts.<em>  
><em>The Lambchop is without a doubt one of the weakest of all Fighting-type Pokégirls, and they are fully aware of the fact. As a result, Lambchops push themselves harder in training than almost any other Pokégirl. If their Tamer does not attempt to keep a watch over them, they are quite literally capable of working themselves to death. Lambchops are Fighting-types through and through, and their competitive drive refuses to accept that they could be so weak in comparison to most other Pokégirls that exist, to say nothing of the other Fighting-type Pokégirls. In an attempt to push themselves into a situation difficult enough to provide the battle stress they need to evolve, Lambchops eagerly accept any and all challenges thrown at them. Sadly, it is very difficult for them to find such a situation; with their weakness, they are usually easily and swiftly defeated (even by Pokégirls they would otherwise be strong against), and the difficulty of finding a Pokégirl strong enough to push them to their limits without beating them too quickly makes evolving them very difficult.<em>  
><em>Their training does serve them well, however. Lambchops, in their attempt to better themselves, devote themselves to the study of both the mental, physical, and spiritual aspects of martial arts. A Lambchop's body is almost always at the very pinnacle of what it could be, and their dedicated, almost incessant study of the martial arts has given the breed a mastery and knowledge of their style that many more powerful Pokégirls cannot claim to possess. Not only that, but many Lambchops also make a study of the theory of martial arts, and know a great deal about how the body works. Lambchops almost always focus their attentions on one of the "hard" styles that place an emphasis on striking, such as hung gar and certain styles of karate. Despite this, their inability to keep up with the naturally faster and stronger Pokégirls prevents them from excelling in combat.<em>  
><em>Lambchops are affectionate companions and loyal Pokégirls. A Lambchop's harem-sisters will often find themselves improving along with the Lambchop, as they often try to convince their fellows to also go through training to better themselves. Lambchops make for skilled personal trainers, as the study they put into learning about the body allows them to make training schedules that would be most effective for desired muscle development. That said, they are almost useless when it comes to training in areas that have no relation to the body or martial arts. Although devoted and passionate, they are slow to anger, and often play the voice of reason in the arguments of their harem-sisters. They are one of the more desired Pokégirls for new Tamers that want a Fighting-type, but are unable to attain one of the more renowned breeds, such as the Amazon.<em>  
><em>Any Tamer of a Lambchop must take care when allowing their Lambchop to fight a superior opponent. Their desire to evolve, and their need to better themselves, will result in them fighting long past when another Pokégirl would give in or collapse from pain. Many a Lambchop has crippled themselves from pushing themselves to fight with a broken limb, and their unrelenting determination to stay in the fight has earned them the respect of some of the more powerful Fighting-type Pokégirls. However, in fights against Ferals it is suggested that they not battle without another Pokégirl available to back them up. Even against opponents vastly more powerful than they, Lambchops will fight until they are beaten unconscious or die. After a tragic incident with a Widow in 90 A.S., many Leagues have put laws into place forbidding Lambchops to fight past a certain level of injury, and even the conservative Leagues strongly suggest that Lambchop owners not allow their Pokégirl to fight beyond a certain point. Due to this (and the movie that was made based upon the incident, suitably named "Desperate for Success", which remains a family favorite) the number of Lambchops killing or maiming themselves in training or combat has drastically reduced.<em>  
><em>The devotion a Lambchop puts into training transfers easily into Taming (although they almost never possess the desire or ability to compete in sex matches). Their High Libido makes frequent Taming a necessity, and Lambchops rather enjoy how frequently it occurs. A Lambchops rump is quite sensitive, and spanking and anal sex is something the breed very much enjoys. Tamers should not let a Lambchop be in charge of the Taming session, however, as they sometimes turn even sex into training, and some of the positions they would like to try are rather painful to Tamer and Pokégirl.<em>  
><em>Feral Lambchops are fairly peaceable Pokégirls. They generally simply roam about an area, often gathering into herds and feeding upon the surrounding vegetation. They neither train nor practice while Feral, for all intents and purposes possessing the mentality of an animal. Should a Pokégirl attack the herd, the Lambchops will simply flee.<em>  
><em>Thresholding into a Lambchop happens frequently enough, but should not be considered common by any means. Should a teenage girl suddenly devote hours and hours of time to devoting herself to perfecting her studies and sports in school, it is an almost sure sign that she is about to Threshold (much to the disappointment of the teachers).<em>

I closed the Pokedex and once more I thanked the Prof for giving me this upgraded version. There was a lot of useful information about pokegirls right in the palm of my hand.

"Looks like the trick here will be stopping her from running away" I said as I eyed the lone pokegirl.

Thankfully for us the adorable little Lambchop had cornered herself for the most part by wandering close to the river. Unless she could swim extremely fast it should be a simple matter to catch her. Thundercat could take her down easily enough, and then she'd be ours.

Unless the pokegirl was already owned but it seemed unlikely that a domesticated Lampchop would be wander around the countryside by herslf. There was no sign of a heard or of another Tamer so likely the pokegirl had gotten separated from others of her kind.

"Going to catch her?" Becky asked in my a whisper.

"Actually I think you should have this one" I replied.

My 'girlfriend' for lack of a better term looked a little frightened by the suggestion.

"I don't know" she said "Milky was my governess she hasn't fought in a long time".

Milktits were good with kids so that wasn't a surprise to hear.

"Then why didn't you get a different starting pokegirl" I asked.

It was normal to have a starter girl who could fight. A Milktit wasn't a good choice.

"I didn't want her to be sent to a ranch" Becky explained "there's no else at home for her to be with".

That made me realise something.

"Maybe the Lampchop is from a ranch" I mused "there could be one around here".

"Maybe" agreed Becky "if she's domesticated then she might just tell us and then we can take her home".

The pokegirl seemed happy enough. She was just sitting on the ground munching away on some moss. Clearly she wasn't worried about predators, not that we'd seen any around. This seemed to be a peaceful enough area.

"Okay I have a plan" I declared "I'll get closer and send out my Peekabu. She can shock the the lampchop and then you can capture her".

That was one way to do. There were other ways but they were dangerous. Feral pokegirls could be lured into having sex with a Tamer and a Lampchop might go for that if he was tempted by some food. But it could be extremely dangerous as even a weak fighting-type pokegirl could kill a human being. Attacking them with another pokegirl was the best way to go right now mostly because I didn't know what might tempt a Lambchop into having sex as she'd found her own food.

"How do you think I should Tame her" my girlfriend or possibly sidekick then asked of me.

Taming is all about sex. The process was given a somewhat neutral name so that children would misunderstand what it actually means. Taming is necessary in order for a Tamer to develop a relationship with his or her pokegirls.

Also pokegirl cannot Tame themselves. Most hypothesis say that the Taming works due to some need it furfills. A pokegirl who isn't Tamed often enough will eventually sink into a Feral state, losing her intelligence. So long as there is a partner participating in the sexual act, the Taming need in a pokegirl is fulfilled. The partner may be either male or female, it doesn't matter so long as the partner is human.

Two pokegirls who have not gone Feral can even Tame each other and often do in a harem, however, this works only about half as well as sex with a human would, resulting in the pokegirls needing their next Taming sooner than usual. A pokegirl cannot Tame a Feral pokegirl; such an act always required a human being invovled.

"Well according to my pokedex they like anal sex and spanking" I answered "so once she's in the ball all you have to do is a wait a while and then let her out somewhere safe for a spanking and then some lesbian sex".

Pokeballs allows a Tamer to catch a pokegirl and keep them in a container the size of a large baseball. Pokeballs are electronically registered to the one that owns them with a Pokedex. Pokegirls kept in a pokeball are subjected to pleasure/pain training to obey their Tamer, during which they are instructed to repeat phrases of submissiveness and obedience.

Compliance and obedience are rewarded with sexual pleasure. Resistance and defiance is punished with mild but shocking pain and nausea. Despite being physically in a state of suspended animation, a pokegirl is still awake while inside a pokeball in order to undergo the training. Pokegirls report that time seems much longer inside the pokeball, with minutes seeming like hours to them. Pokegirls who are fully compliant with the training are able to pretty much ignore it, and can even sleep.

In order for a Tamer to catch a pokegirl they don't own yet, they normally have to weaken the pokegirl so she won't resist the power of the pokeball. Some modifications make it easier for a Tamer to catch a pokegirl. Some illegal modifications, usually mod-chips, allow a person to force a human female to go through Threshold and possibly change them into a pokegirl. Most people caught doing this are punished heavily. Also, pokegirls in a pokeball can be transported back to storage where they can undergo healing and Taming cycles. Catching a pokegirl in a pokeball links that pokeball to that pokegirl.

Until the data is wiped from it, it cannot be used to capture another pokegirl, and its recovery beam will only affect the pokegirl it's keyed to. Pokeballs are registered to the Tamer who uses them by having information loaded into them via a pokedex. Just as I did.

"Ready" I asked Becky as I took out the pokeball which contained Thundercat.

"Yes, Master" she replied with a slight blush.

I crept closer and when the lampchop spotted me I sent Thundercat out to play. My Peekabu took the other pokegirl down easy and Becky sent her pokeball out to capture the lampchop. It went very well.

"Okay let's head for a pokecenter and get our girls checked out" I decided.

With that we headed back to civilisation. Becky needed a secure space to Tame her lampchop and I wanted to 'Tame' Becky sometime later so that finding a proper bed. Tents were not the best place to have kinky sex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews**

**Joe Lawyer**

I am hoping that this will be seen as an adventure story in a strange land full of sexy girls so I picked a good setting.

Well there's no point in having all the Gothic's be alternate versions of the same person (that being me) if they are all alike. Plus the Traveller likes to try new things and he interacts with the Gothics in different ways. It's why he's in some stories and not in others.

As far as I understand that world becoming a famous Tamer is a well defined goal, and from that he can more easily reach for something more substantial. He's got the long life blood curse so he has time to decide what he wants to do over the next few centuries.

Me too actually. The overall plot is still something I'm working on. I want there to be a overall season arc as it were I'm still working on the fine tuning but I'm leaning towards some big contest Tamer Gothic will win. But there's no rush yet as he's only just started on his quest.

**Tamer Gothic**

**Part 4**

**The Buggy Woods**

"Well, well what do we have here" I muttered as I came across a pokegirl who was sunbathing next to a bush that was in full bloom.

To find out what kind of creature this was I used my pokdex and did a quick scan.

_BOOBISAUR, the Busty Plant Pokégirl_

_Type: Near Human_

_Element: Plant/Poison_

_Frequency: Common_

_Diet: sunlight, water, nutrients through soil_

_Role: Farming, Gardening, Soil Regeneration, Libido boosters._

_Libido: Average_

_Strong Vs: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting_

_Weak Vs: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice_

_Attacks: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage_

_Enhancements: Solar Rejuvenation, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x4, Vines Only)_

_Evolves: Ivywhore (normal)_

_Evolves From: None_

_The Boobisaur is widely known almost worldwide as the classic Plant-type Pokégirl._  
><em>This Pokégirl looks less human than other commonly seen "starting" Pokegirls. Her skin and hair colours vary with the seasons and local plant life, usually both a deep green during spring and summer months, red, browns and yellows during fall months, and paler light greens during wintry conditions. In all seasons, her skin is has small darker patches of skin patterning her skin in a Cheetit-like manner.<em>

_The real oddity of this Pokegirl, however, is the large plant bulb growing on her back. It's usually small, about the size of a wreckball, situated on her lower back. Because of this, a Boobisaur will never sleep or lie on her back, always preferring to lie face-down, and is usually Tamed doggy-style, or with her being on top. Most Tamers don't mind any of this at all though, instead focusing on the most notable feature a Boobisaur has: huge breasts. No Boobisaur has ever been reported with anything less than a generous C cup, and many are larger than that. Despite their size though, they never sag, nor give a Boobisaur problems with back pains._

_Not being particularly strong, Boobisaurs prefer to fight from a distance. Whether it's tossing a parasitic seed at them, flinging razor sharp leaves, or using her vines as whips, Boobisaurs will generally wait until their opponent is down to close, usually finishing them off with Vine Bondage, where they use their vines to immobilize and forcefully pleasure their foe, or Lust Dust to drive them into a sexual frenzy. The two attacks together are a devastating combination._

_A Boobisaur's Lust Dust attack is its signature move. Any female hit by this attack experiences a temporary but drastic surge in her libido, desperately craving intense sex. The lust is so powerful that pretty much anything else is dropped to have a quick tussle with whoever is nearby. Some lucidity does remain, since she can still choose preferred partners over strangers, but most conscious thought is gone when this technique hits home. Curiously, though the dust does affect males, its effects aren't as great. A male hit with Lust Dust does become aroused, but not to the point of forgetting all else like a female does. Researchers are still trying to figure out why. Regardless, this attack remains very popular, both for capturing new Pokégirls and for having an intense bout of Taming._

_Boobisaurs are Plant-types, and as such need almost no special care to be kept alive. As long as they can get plenty of fresh water, bask in the sun for a little while, and can spend some time laying on the ground (real ground, not pavement or the floor), they're healthy. If she is injured, a Boobisaur can slowly heal herself by spending several hours just lying in the sun and not moving. This heals her wounds faster than a normal person could heal themselves, but still much slower than any real form of regeneration. A byproduct of this process is that the soil she is laying on will become very healthy, and is great for growing plants. Many gardeners own a Boobisaur, and will have her lay on their flowerbeds for hours or even days before planting to ensure that the soil is nutrient-rich. Even patches of badland can be made fertile again through this process._

_Another pleasant side-effect of this is that, although when enjoying the sunshine they seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, they are full of energy, and are quite enthusiastic to have sex. Having a Boobisaur release her Lust Dust attack on the rest of her Harem-sisters at this time will usually result in a very exhausting but enjoyable night for a Tamer._

_It is important to note that, although constant exposure to sunshine can leave a Boobisaur seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, the Boobisaurs are full of energy, and almost guaranteed to be horny, as sunlight has a strong effect on a Boobisaur's sexual desires and will amplify them over a period of time._

_Boobisaurs (and their evolutionary forms) all have the ability to connect with the plant life around them, which lets them learn of nearby pokegirls or humans and to sometimes track 'girls that otherwise would leave no trail. This, unfortunately, makes catching a Boobisaur something of a tricky endeavor, as, unless removed from the flora-rich environments they thrive in, they will rarely be caught unawares._

_Last of all the Boobisaur is one of the more common types for a Threshold girl to turn into. Feral Boobisaurs tend to run around tossing Lust Dust at random to get someone to screw them quickly._

What I saw was a green skinned humanoid female with a planet bulb on her back. It was a little freaky to see, and while I couldn't see much of the front, as the pokegirl was lying on her stomach, what I saw of the back looked good enough to me.

I'd not had much trouble getting Becky the Lambchop, so I didn't see why I would have a hard time taking this plant-type down. They were suppose to slow acting while sunbathing so Thundercat should be able to successfully knock her out before the planet girl could even react.

Then I would have Tame her which would be tricky. I had no desire to rape any female (self aware or not) so I would need to get her back to the Pokecentre. There they had secure rooms for this sort of thing and then it would be a matter of getting the pokegirl to want to have sex. I could offer her food and attention, and then simply let nature run it's course. After all Pokegirls wanted to have sex so it wouldn't be too hard to get her to have sex with me once she got to know me a little better or at least that was how I hoped it worked out. It would be a lot slower going that method some Tamers made us of but it was kinder.

I know had a plan I was just needed to...

That was when I discovered that Boobisaurs are not as meek as Lampchops, and that the Lust Dust did exactly what the name suggested.

The next thing I knew the plant-type pokegirl had me pinned down with some vines and was undressing me as best she could. I would of done something about the situation, but she had me right where she wanted me and I badly wanted sex. The same as she did and I was pinned down so I didn't really have a choice.

Before long the green skinned pokegirl was riding me like there was no tomorrow I was treated the hypnotic sight of her bouncing breasts. Which really made this a much more pleasant experience than it otherwise would have been.

I well aware of what was happening, and the fact that this counted as rape, but at the same time I wanted the pokegirl to keep going until I shot my load right up her tight little hole. That was what Lust Dust did to men.

So with some effort I forced myself to relax and to enjoy myself. I ended up closing my eyes and just tried to enjoy the fact that Boobisaurs was not actually hurting me. She didn't weigh very much so even when she slammed herself down hard it didn't hurt. Still I was very grateful for the bloodgift that made me tougher than the average human.

After a while the experience actually become somewhat fun. I very much like to be in charge when it came to sex, but if nothing else the novelty of someone else doing all the work was refreshing.

It didn't take that long for me cum and when I did the pokegirl stopped and collapsed on top of me. The poor thing had worn herself out. Which was actually good for me as it gave me a chance to trap her in a pokeball.

Also I never going to tell anyone about what had just happened. Never ever. Never. Never. Never.

**(Line Break)**

**The Buggy Woods**

"You have a second pokegirl already? And here I thought I was the one who came from a renowned family of Tamers" Becky said as she led me to the clearing of Pokegirls.

Sure enough the Budgtits and Buttitsfree were still there. Becky had located them earlier, but she hadn't dared to take any of them on by herself. Which was smart because what we needed to do was to get one alone and then we could tag team it.

''So you said you wanted to get a Veno-miss right?'' I asked

Becky nodded.

"There very rare in these parts" my fellow Tamer explained "but I spotted one nearby and there's always a reward for rare pokegirls. A professor in Kappa City is offering a big one for bug types".

I smiled as I saw how happy and confident Becky was becoming. It hadn't taken much to get her out of her shell. Poor girl had been very lonely and scared. Not of danger but of failure.

''It would help me a lot if you distract it for me" she then said "we just need to find one by itself"

When we did I scanned the pokegirl.

_VENO-MISS, the Poison Moth Pokégirl_  
><em>Type: Humanoid Animorph (Butterfly)<em>  
><em>Element: BugFlying/Poison_  
><em>Frequency: Rare in tropical climates, Very Rare elsewhere<em>  
><em>Diet: Flowers, Honey<em>  
><em>Role: Gardenerscombat_  
><em>Libido: High<em>  
><em>Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Poison, Psychic<em>  
><em>Weak Vs: Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Psychic, Rock, Bird Pokégirls<em>  
><em>Attacks: Daze, Gust, Lust Dust, Poison, Sleep Powder, Tackle<em>  
><em>Enhancements: Butterfly wings, Compound vision, Exo-skeleton, Resistance to Poisons<em>  
><em>Evolves: None<em>  
><em>Evolves From: Butter-She (normal)<em>  
><em>Veno-Miss are one of the more popular bug types because of their beauty and their usefulness in combat. Veno-Miss look more bug like than Butter-She, having compound eyes and antennae. However their true beauty comes from their multi-colored wings, which are covered in random patterns made of bright, shimmering colors. These patterns carry on in the short hairs which cover most of their body except their feet, hands and face. No two Veno-Miss, even those born through pathogenesis, will have the same patterns on their body and wings. Veno-Miss gain about half a foot in height when they evolve, now averaging five and a half feet in height. <em>

_Their breasts grow slightly, although a small C-cup is about as large as their breasts will get, most not going above a B-cup._  
><em>Despite their exo-skeleton, Veno-Miss prefer to fight at a distance since they are not very strong and can easily be overwhelmed physically by most other Pokégirls. Despite this lack of physical strength they are one of the best Bug Pokégirls at battling.<em>

_This is partly because of the wide range of poisons which they manufacture in their wings, which they can release as a powder into the air simply by flapping their wings. Although they can only release one poison at a time, they can manufacture several poisons at once and switch between them whenever they wish. Their other advantage in combat comes from their antennae. These antennae sample the air flow around a Veno-Miss, and this combined with the greater peripheral vision given by their compound eyes makes a Veno-Miss near impossible to sneak up on. Veno-Miss are immune to their own poisons (although not the poisons of other Veno-Miss) and resistant to all other poisons save for Hyper Venom._

_During the war, Veno-Miss were used to soften up defenses before an attack by flying over enemy positions and releasing their poisons to incapacitate or weaken the defenders. They generally weren't used in general combat since their poisons would have affected their allies as well as their enemies. Veno-Miss enjoy having plants around and those that aren't in a Tamer's Harem usually find themselves employed as gardeners, since they have the same natural ability to make plants grow and remain healthy that Butter-She do. Needless to say, like Butter-She, Veno-Miss get on well with plant Pokégirls when they find themselves in the same Harem._

_In the wild, most Veno-Miss live in tropical areas, and like Butter-She, they instinctively cultivate the local flora both because they enjoy having plants around and to provide themselves with a good supply of food. They also tend to have Butter-She and possibly plant Pokégirls living around them and assisting them in tending to these gardens._  
><em>As with Butter-She, those who live in non-tropical areas are migratory to ensure a good supply of fresh flowers for them to eat.<em>

_Veno-Miss eat flowers, preferring fresh flowers over dried examples although they can survive on dried flowers for a short time. This, however, will lead to them growing ill if they are unable to feed on fresh flowers over an extended period. They also enjoy sweet things such as honey, sugar and chocolate but again these are only stopgaps should fresh flowers be unavailable._  
><em>Whilst Veno-Miss are not as timid as Butter-She, Feral Veno-Miss are generally peaceful unless they or their gardens are attacked, but there is one exception to this. Veno-Miss greatly enjoy Buzzbreast honey and they have been known to attack lone Buzzbreasts to obtain it. A Veno-Miss will use her poisons to incapacitate the Buzzbreast and will then take great delight in eating her out. Obviously a Veno-Miss who finds herself in a harem with a Buzzbreast will be overjoyed and will take every opportunity to obtain her favorite snack. Buzzbreast honey is the only food other than fresh flowers which a Veno-Miss can live on indefinitely and some researchers speculate that it was specially designed this way by Sukebe to ensure that Veno-Miss would always have a source of food whilst on campaign in areas where fresh flowers would be unavailable.<em>

_Veno-Miss are somewhat difficult to tame since their exo-skeleton limits their sense of touch over most of their body. However, most Tamers with a Veno-Miss in their Harem report that their antennae are very sensitive and that they enjoy having them gently licked and caressed during taming. Some Tamers even report that a Veno-Miss can be made to orgasm just by doing this._  
><em>It is rare, but not unheard of for girls to threshold directly into Veno-Miss. Most, however become Butter-She.<em>

After reading this I couldn't help but wonder if the lust dust would come into play. I hoped not as I really wasn't up to more sex and I doubted that I be so lucky the second time.

"We need to lure away from the flowers" Becky said "we can't take on such a powerful pokegirl while having to deal with the other ones".

Good point. The last thing we wanted was to be swarmed. So what we needed was a cunning plan worthy of Blackadder himself.

"Do you have any chocolate" I asked of Becky.

"Sure" she replied.

Dumb question really.

"Okay well according to my 'dex Veno-Miss, like all girls, love flowers but they will eat chocolate so maybe we could leave a trail of chocolate for it to follow. The smell should attract the pokegirl then when it's away from the others we let Thundercat out to play".

The plan went well, the only flaw was that it took the pokegirl we wanted to catch a while to investigate the chocolate. It was doubtful that the Veno-Miss was that hungry what with all the flowers about but perhaps she was attracted to the smell of a food that she might never of tried before as this was a Feral.

''Alright Thundercat let's kick things off with Thunder Bolt," I said once the target was in range.

My Peekabu sent a lightening based attack at the Veno-Miss. It was weak against electric types but it was only lightly stunned by the Thunder Shock so I ordered Thundercat to make a physical assault called Quick Attack

The combination of lightening and the strike was enough to weaken the Veno-Miss so that Becky could capture it.

"You know this Taming business is a lot ..." I started to say.

I was interrupted when I heard a buzzing noise. A swarm of insect type pokegirls had taken to the air and they looked as they were really pissed off about all the noise we'd been making.

"RUN!" I shouted out.

And run we did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews**

**Joe Lawyer**

I don't see the point of levels. I'd much rather just have the pokegirls girls improve over time and the evolve if and when the plot demands it.

Tamer Gothic can't afford to be picky right now he needs more pokegirls in case he runs into danger he can't simply run away from. Plus he can trade pokegirls, sell them, buy ones he does like, give them as pets to friends or just give a girl he doesn't want to another Tamer if he wants their help capturing a more powerful pokegirl.

Also Tamer Gothic can store pokegirls in special machines as well and then he can just swap his girls for the ones he wants when he needs them. If he goes to water gym he'd take his electric types for example.

He can only carry six at a time, but he can own hundreds if he wanted to.

So he'd just be a lucky person. Well I can see that helping but luck isn't something you can control even if good fortune does smile upon you. Although I can see it being funny if bad things happen but then it turns out it leds to something good.

**Author Note**

A short chapter, but it is needed as it introduces a character and leds to important things.

**Tamer Gothic**

**Part 5**

**Kappa City**

Becky and I had decided that we had more than pushed our luck over the last few days. We'd captured three pokegirls (one of which we were going to sell) and we had nearly gotten ourselves killed.

Given that we had a lot of money now I had decided that we would stay in town for a while and enjoy the pleasures of civilization. Also there was a gym in Kappa city which offered us both the chance to train our pokegirls.

I might even go for the badge before we left, but that might be tricky as the Gym Leader here used dark creatures and I hadn't fought any of them before so I didn't really know what to expect.

We'd also gotten some shopping done. My Boobisaur needed some clothes now I had tamed her or maybe she had tamed me. In any case she was still some time away from being useful, as she couldn't even talk, and she didn't seem to understand orders very well either. But at least she wasn't raping anybody so I decided to get her a short black skirt and small top that did up with a strap at the back so as not to block out too much sunlight and because of her bulb. I'd also put a collar on her, because why the hell not.

Even I got a new bandanna, and Becky had brought a completely new out. She was starting to dress more like me. Apparently she wanted in on the theme I had going. That or she really liked wearing spiked accessories. Girls do love accessories.

Now we were back in the pokecenter once more.

"I would like to have my girls go through Level 2 Taming Cycle" I requested as I handed the Pokeballs containing my Boobisaur and Peekabu over to a NurseJoy.

"And a Cleaning Cycle, please" added my girlfriend or possibly sidekick "for the Boobisaur only".

"Cleaning Cycle?" I asked.

I had heard of it, but the meaning escaped for the moment, so I'd thought it wise to ask.

"A freshly captured Feral is recommended to go through Cleaning Cycle first since this process cleans and removes any foreign substance in the Pokegirl. We don't know what the Pokegirl encountered when she was feral. She can obtain dust released by some Plant or Bug type Pokegirl. And it could be harmful to a tamer if he tamed her outright. So it is necessary for the Pokegirl to go through a Cleaning Cycle and the same can be said to the Taming Cycle. A feral Pokegirl is recommended to go through Level 2 or 3 Taming Cycle," the NurseJoy explained to me.

She then went on to explain more despite the fact that I knew all about the Taming cycles.

"A Taming cycle is a somewhat-misnamed process that is similar to what a Pokeball does. In fact, a Level 1 cycle is the same as a pokeball, and the newest Taming cycle devices don't feature this level at all. They were subjected to pleasure/pain training to obey their Tamer, during which they are instructed to repeat phrases of submissiveness and obedience".

Which is why any Tamed pokegirl always called you master or mistress. It was programmed in.

"Compliance is rewarded with sexual pleasure. Defiance is punished with mild but shocking pain and nausea. Level 2 is slightly higher, and in general it's enough to bring a obstinate pokegirl back in line. Pokegirls who are already fully obedient tend to enjoy level 2 cycles as a reward, since they find them soothing and relaxing by reiterating what they already knew."

"Level two for both of them then" I decided.

My Boobisaur wasn't very well behaved but there was no need to make her endure a level 3 since she wasn't actually dangerous. Well not in the sense that she'd kill anybody.

"Same for my girls" Becky then said "they all deserve a reward".

Indeed they did. Well my plant-type didn't, but for her it wouldn't be a reward. At least not this time.

"We should find some rooms for the night" I suggested.

"If you're looking for something to do this evening then you should some to the Midnight Battles" said a woman who was putting up a poster "A Tamer called the Traveller is holding a contest with lots of prizes. You could even win me I'm being given away in the raffle".

That took a moment to process as the girl looked human. But you couldn't own a human being. Well you could if they went through a threshold, which was a bit messed up in my view but this wasn't my world and it wasn't as if my version of Earth lacked slavery, so who was I to judge.

"You're a pokegirl?" I asked.

She was over dressed for a pokegirl,as she wore a blue outfit that covered a lot of her body, other than her legs and while I was a butt and boobs guy even I had to admit those were damn fine legs.

"Sure am" the nicely dressed female replied "you can scan me. New Tamers always do".

Normally I wouldn't do that without the permission of the Tamer who owned her, but this seemed to one of those times when it was expected to scan so I did.

_WITCH, the Magic Abuser Pokégirl_  
><em> Type: Very Near Human<em>  
><em> Element: Magic<em>  
><em> Frequency: Uncommon (Most of the world), Very Rare (Edo League)<em>  
><em> Diet: Human-style<em>  
><em> Role: Amateur magic-users<em>  
><em> Libido: Average mainly, gets High when they're excited<em>  
><em> Strong Vs: Ghost, Fighting<em>  
><em> Weak Vs: Psychic, Magic, Water, Fire<em>  
><em> Special Weakness: Ticklish, green-skinned witches have severe water allergy<em>  
><em> Attacks: Spellwork, Witch's Curse, Barrier, Aura Barrier, Mystic Bolt, Mana Bolt, Power Bolt, Reflect<em>  
><em> Enhancements: Magical Affinity<strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><br>************************Evolves: Sorceress (normal), Enchantress (Moon Stone), Elementalist (Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, Psi Crystal, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone or Water Stone), Tick-Tock (Dream Stone), Puppeteer (battle stress… with dolls?)_  
><em> Evolves From: None<em>  
><em> Witches are how almost every magic-user Pokégirl starts out. They can use only low level spells and Magic Techniques, but they are generally useful for those wanting to start out with magic Pokégirls. Witches are low in all-around power, but they are usually attuned to a particular sort of magic. They have little in the way of magical strength but can usually be counted on to have some minor tricks that make them useful.<em>  
><em> This is not to say that there are not risks in having a Witch Pokégirl. <em>  
><em> Witches tend to be extreme in everything. Whether it's being pissed, battling, or Taming, they go at it with gusto and THEN SOME, encouraging their Tamer and Harem sisters to do the same. Most Tamers tend to want a more mild-mannered girl, but the growing few able to cope, though, find witches to be very useful, their powers capable of defeating Pokégirls that most would consider to be out of their weight class. Because of their tendency to overcompensate in, well, everything, a proverb has arisen. It goes: "Only a Witch could want to kiss you and kill you at the same time." This is most certainly true, as Witches sometimes find themselves frustrated with their Tamer's inability to keep up with them. <em>  
><em> Their Witch's Curse attack causing completely and totally random things to happen, and not always for the Tamer's benefit. Fortunately, the effects are low-level and amount to nothing more than light slapstick humor for the most part. <em>  
><em> There are rumors, though, of a Witch who wears scarlet, a Witch whose powers are strong enough to change the world entirely. All Witches scorn this rumor, however discreet observations have noted that the vast majority of them, especially older Witches, are afraid of the color red…<em>  
><em> As an interesting side note, a Witch's Magical Affinity makes their skin much more sensitive, making them very ticklish and easily satisfied during Taming. It also makes them near useless in Sex Battles, but as they will state (very loudly, especially after being defeating by a Sex Attack), "That's not the kind of battles we're meant for, dammit! RRAGH!"<em>  
><em> Also, never EVER accuse them of being Infernal. Doing so will get you a firecracker down the front of your pants. Most Witches have an almost instinctual hatred of Infernals, possibly stemming from a mystically-induced race memory of pre-Sukebe Salem. Frequently, when around an Infernal, they can be heard grumbling and occasionally muttering the words 'insult' and Salem.<em>  
><em> Witches are a relatively common Threshold for the children of magic-type Pokégirls. <em>  
><em> Side Note: Sometimes a Witch will be born with green skin. They usually have shorter tempers and meaner dispositions than their normal-colored comrades, and tend frequently to be found in Team Rocket-style groups, leading some to term them 'Wicked Witches.' They have a SEVERE skin allergy to water, as in being exposed to too much of it will result in severe rashes and painful boils growing on their skin. They can still drink it, however, as the allergy is just on their skin. Those affected describe the effect as feeling like they are melting. As such, 'Wicked' Witches quickly learn spells to keep themselves clean, as they don't have any other means of bathing…<em>  
><em><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><br>************************_

"I've been trained for fighting" the pokegirl "but I'm not very good so I mostly do odd jobs using magic. I can help organise things. I'd make a good Alpha".

Now that I had gotten a good look at her I could see that her eyes were purple and she had matching colour highlights in her hair. It was a rather attractive feature.

"Do you have a name" I asked.

"Raven" the Pokegirl answered left the pokecentre.

I got the oddest sense then that I'd met her somewhere before. But that was impossible. Still I decided then to try and win her as a prize, because their was something oddly appealing about that pokegirl. But that could just be because I found magic using girls rather sexy.

"We're going to that event" I told my fellow Tamer.

She yawned in reply.

"After we get some sleep" I added "And Tame our girls"

I was feeling a little horny right now. Apprantly purple eyed magic girls really got me going.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tamer Gothic**

**Part 6**

**Kappa City**

It was nearly midnight by the time Becky and I made it to one of the city's battle arenas. We would have set out sooner, but we had gotten caught up in looking after our pokegirls. My Peekabu had needed to get to know my Boobisaur, and that had involved a threesome.

You just couldn't rush those sort of things and my girlfriend/partner/sidekick had wanted me to watch her go at it with her two pokegirls. That had been a very erotic sight which had led to me also fucking Becky. After that we'd all needed to get cleaned up, and to get something to eat. So it was not surprise that we'd not arrived as early as we had planned to.

At least we weren't late. It looked as we might be the last Tamers to arrive, but the event hadn't started just yet so the people running the event had no complaints. The Goth type Pokegirls, who seemed to be the ones doing the real work around here, had handed us each a raffle ticket. As I'd known the Witch Raven was being raffled off to Tamers and there weren't that many Tamers here so there was a good chance that I could win.

"You can have my ticket" Becky offered "you helped me get Lambie so I'll help you get the Witch".

Lambie was what Becky had called her Lambchop, a pokegirl that had been captured due to what I saw as a team effort.

"Thanks" I replied as I took her ticket and then gave her a kiss.

I started to look and I noticed that there were a few small battles going on. The arena was pretty big and the matches weren't very intense, as they were about showing off rather than fighting, but one pokegirl caught my eye.

"That's a Drow" I muttered.

Thankfully it wasn't a Dark Elf from the Forgotten Realms, one of those monsters would never serve a human. However despite it being rude to do so I scanned her anyway, if only for my own peace of mind.

_DROW ZEE, the Elf Variant Pokégirl_  
><em>Type: Near Human<em>  
><em>Element: PsychicMagic_  
><em>Frequency: Uncommon to Rare<em>  
><em>Diet: Near Human Diet (Omnivore)<em>  
><em>Role: Strike squads, surveillance<em>  
><em>Libido: varies (usually Low to Average)<em>  
><em>Strong Vs: Psychic, Poison, Fighting<em>  
><em>Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost<em>  
><em>Attacks: Water gun, Ember, Spark, Hypnotic Gaze, Shadow Teleport, Backstab, Shadow Possession, Low to Moderate Magical Spells<em>  
><em>Enhancements: Nightvision, Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Poison Immunity, Longevity<em>  
><em>Disadvantage: Highly susceptible to Attraction effect<em>  
><em>Evolves: Dark Elf (Dark Stone)<em>  
><em>Evolves From: None<em>  
><em>The Drow Zee is a very interesting Pokégirl. They were originally meant to be part of a group organized into a strike force. Their low level Elemental Attacks, would be used in devastating combination, however alone, they were meant as strategic strike Pokégirls. They would infiltrate enemy bases, and use shadow teleport to enter into a strategic possession, sometimes they would take a powerful poison Pokégirl along with them. Then they would either kill their target or perform some act of sabotage, and take out a key position.<em>  
><em>Drow Zees stand at a maximum of 6'2 and at a minimum of 4'3. Their skin tone varies from a moderate tan to a dark black. They have the typical pointed ears of the elves, and surprisingly they have the ability to see in the infrared range. Their ears are capable of hearing much better than most humans. All these traits make them excellent spies and secret agents, however not so good battlers. They are susceptible to sonic attacks, and they are relatively weak. In a physical battle, most would be outmatched by a human. They are usually at a disadvantage unless they are in a shadowy area. They can the use shadow teleport to confuse the enemy and avoid attacks. Their immunity to poison makes them excellent against poison types. They can use Shadow Possession to gain a quick advantage. A Drow Zee's magic ability allows her to grow into a capable battler, but she isn't powerful enough to perform any of the high level attacks.<em>  
><em>A Drow Zee is a very introverted Pokégirl. They have a hard time showing any love and prefer not to get attached to one person. However, should you win one's affection; they will slowly come out of their shell, showing more and more affection. When hit by Lust Dust, or other attraction inducing status effect, a Drow Zee will become incapacitated. Thus a Drow Zee makes a terrible Sex Battler. Occasionally, Drow Zees will be seen in Elf Courts, however most Elf evolutions look on them with disdain. Because of they don't have the same connection to the forests as other Elves, Drow Zees are seen as inferiors, and are treated as a servant class, however more and more often, intelligent Elfqueens treating Drow Zees fairly so that they can use them to defend against poison. For this reason, Drow Zees usually come together in Drow Covens, looking after each other and keeping each other Tame. Should one evolve, the resulting evolution will be asked to leave the Coven because of the resentment between the species. The only exceptions to this are Dark Maidens and Dark Elves. Dark Elves choose not to stay with the Coven, but may ally themselves with one because the two breeds work so well together. Dark Maidens usually, though reluctantly, take up leadership roles of the Covens.<em>  
><em>Drow Zees and Drow Covens prefer Dark woods and caves as their natural habitat. They can use the shadows to travel better and protect themselves. A Drow Coven has surprisingly good teamwork, so be careful not to provoke one. They will often emerge from the shadows, attack and return making a Coven hard to defeat. The best way to make peace with a Coven is to expose it to an airborne poison attack as their immunity to poison actually causes the resulting scents to be calming.<em>  
><em>Drow Zees have a relatively high feral state. They will occasionally act distracted and disoriented. However, they are still more than capable, but because they are so weak, they are often easy to capture. Thresholding into a Drow Zee is uncommon but not unheard of. It usually occurs when one has known PsychicMagic or Elf ancestors._

I made mental note of a few things. Such as the fact they have no defence against Lust Dust. If I ever battled one I'd use Sunny (my Boobisaur) to defeat the Drow.

"Gothic!" someone called out.

I turned to see Gary, my friendly rival from Pellet Town, he didn't really blend in what with not being a Goth, rocker or an emo, human or otherwise, so he was easy to spot as he moved towards me.

"Hey" I said by way of greeting "I didn't expect to see you here".

"I just came for the battles" Gary explained "and I heard this Traveller guy has I lot of rare pokegirls. I wanted to get some scans for my grandpa. I wanted to win the pokegirl too, but Goths aren't my thing".

I took that rather personally, although to be fair he may have just been teasing me since the Witch up for grabs wasn't a Goth (pokegirl or otherwise)

"Say wanna battle" Gary the asked "I've already got three pokegirls. How many do you have?".

"Two" I replied before saynig "and what are your terms?"

A friendly battle between two Tamers sometimes had terms. No killing was always one of them. Pokegirls did sometimes die even in controlled battles, but that was never the objective and depending on the law you could get into big trouble even if it hadn't been intentional. The rule was always enforced even if it wasn't actually stated to be term.

There were always rumours of underground fights that were to the death, but why anyone would do that to one of their own girls was something I just couldn't understand no amount of money would ever tempt to put a pokegirl of mine into such a situation.

"One on one" Gary said "straight up fight, no sex stuff".

That was fair the sex fights weren't suppose to be done in public anyway as children might be watching. Which had always struck me as little odd as the violent battles were public battles. In any case it was the duty of the parents to decide if their children were mature enough to see such things, not mine so I didn't care that much.

"Any stakes?" I then inquired.

Sometimes Tamers put something on the outcome of the battle. This was a legal form of gambling in most places. A bystander couldn't always bet on the battle between two pokegirls the Tamers could but something on the outcome of a fight. This could be anything from cash to even pokegirls.

"Well I have a raffle ticket" Gary told me "but it's not worth much so how about you put a little money up to match it".

Actually selling the ticket would be extremely rude, it might even result in a fine or at least get us both kicked out. However offering it up as prize should your opponent win a battle was perfectly fine.

After offering a him small amount of money Gary asked for more, but not a lot, and and I nodded to show my consent to his terms. After that we moved over a small battle arena that was vacant.

"We both send our pokegirls in and the same time" my rival then said "we can scan before the fight starts. I did promise to scan all the pokegirls I could for my grampa".

He was clearly trying to gather information before the fight started to gain an advantage. However he was allowinh me to do the same so it wasn't cheating.

I took out the ball that contained Sunny. Sending out Thundercat would be a mistake because Gary knew I had a Peekabu. Of course he knew that I wouldn't call upon her which was why he'd also wanted to scan my new pokegirl before we battled them.

"Beaver I chose you!" my fellow Tamer called out as he unleashed his pokegirl

"Sunny it's time to shine!" I shouted as I sent my girl out to play.

Quickly I took out my pokedex and scanned Gary's beaver.

_BEAVER, The Wood-Loving Pokégirl_  
><em>Type: Near Human Animorph (Beaver)<em>  
><em>Element: WaterPlant_  
><em>Frequency: Uncommon<em>  
><em>Diet: Herbivore (Wood pulp and plants)<em>  
><em>Role: Carpentry, Engineers<em>  
><em>Libido: Average<em>  
><em>Strong Vs: Ground, Rock, Water<em>  
><em>Weak Vs: Bug, Flying, Poison, Ice<em>  
><em>Attacks: Wood Tower, Lance, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Thunder Tail, Mud Slap, Muddy Hand, Take Down, Tail Slap, Crunch, Bite, Tackle<em>  
><em>Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x7-Underwater only-), Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Lung Capacity, Strong Front Incisors<em>  
><em>Evolves: None<em>  
><em>Evolves From: None<em>  
><em>'Busy as a Beaver' is common statement used by mothers to their children, because when you think about the Pokégirl in question it is quite the accurate statement. Whether a Beaver is tamed or feral it is one of the busiest Pokégirls in existence.<em>  
><em>Beavers have curvaceous bodies, with a small layer of fat around their stomach areas. They are usually of a variable height between five to six feet. They're breasts usually stay in the range of a Mid C-cup to a high D-cup, with rare cases having B cups or DD cups. They're always brown furred Pokégirls though the shade of brown may vary. It has been noted that domesticates, ferals and thresholders all share something about their fur patters, the front of their bodies, upper chest to her mid inner thighs are completely bare of fur andor hair. Beavers prefer slightly warmer climates as their fronts are completely void of insulating fur. They have webbed feet and slightly webbed hands, with a large flat tail. Beavers always have very large incisors, usually protruding out of their mouth even when closed. It is not wise to make fun of a Beaver over their teeth, if you do, they will show you exactly how dangerous they are. Beavers have below-average eye-sight; most of them need some kind of eye-wear or contacts. All Beaver Pokégirls suffer from being obsessively compulsive about any goal. When a Beaver has a goal, she will work her hardest to complete the goal, consequences be damned. Add the fact that they're perfectionists and you have a very bothersome girl at times. A Beaver might drag her Tamer along with the project, and if he agrees to help he may be subjected to her harshness, and attitude to make sure everything is done perfect, any less, annoys her and makes her feel unfulfilled. Despite multiple taming cycles to a Beaver, she will not lose her OCD and perfectionist traits as the traits are genetic and incapable of being wiped out, even by a level 5 Taming cycle. Beavers do not like being made fun of because of their appearance at times, as they try their best to look perfect._  
><em>Beavers were known during the Revenge War to destroy wooded areas and build dams, they used to rob human encampments of water, and fiercely defend the dams. They were on the battlefield afterward, planting seeds to re-grow the trees they tore down. Tamed Beavers are actually good companions for forest rangers and forest restoration. The dam building ability of theirs is used now by smaller communities without all the technology the other larger cities have to help deal with water and regulate it. The dams mainly being used to help with flood control, and restoring water quality.<em>  
><em>Beavers are good underwater swimmers, capable of holding their breath for over an hour. They are fast swimmers using there webbed feet and large tail propelling them through the water. Their tail is used with most of their fighting, usually blasting the opponent with a Mud-slap then using Tail Slaps on their arms, busting out a Thunder Tail on foe to finish him off. Ferals fight the same way, but are actually more likely to run off or using Wood Towers to push them away.<em>  
><em>Ferals are very apt at using Wood Tower, having an innate knowledge of the move, and using it when the area is scarce of trees for them to chew and eat, and also so make dams. They patch these dams in with mud, making these dams nearly as strong as concrete. Feral Beavers work hard constantly maintaining the dam and chewing wood to get more limbs to strengthen it, as well as giving it a fresh coat of mud every week. Ferals build lodges inside these dams to keep predators out, and to rest during the winter month when food is scarce. They store food in these lodges and eat them from the inside out over the winter months.<em>  
><em>Ferals can be found in surplus out in the wild, seeing as if it is a large enough body or water; they will create multiple lodges and live together in a giant community. These communities can be somewhat of an annoyance as they will build dams that have a chance of messing with water flow, and cause water shortages. They also have a sense of togetherness, as if one Beaver spots a predator or a hazard, it will slap her tail unto the water's surface to alert the other Beavers who will take to the water and protect the dam and the community.<em>  
><em>Beavers have relatively simple taming habits, liking to be on their backs, as the tail is rather uncomfortable to have pressed against the back for anyone and being in an upright position for too long. Word to the wise though, Do not let a previously feral Beaver perform oral at least on a male, they have a tendency to bite into hard things that are put in their mouths, don't do it! They know better however to not bite down on breasts or other objects. Researchers have a hypothesis that the penis when put into their mouth reminds them of a large stick and makes them want to bite down. Thresholders and Domesticated Beavers can control this trait, though, letting a Beaver perform oral to a male should always be practiced with a good amount of precaution.<em>  
><em>Thresholding into a Beaver is uncommon, usually seen in girls with rodent-type ancestry with aquatic ancestry as well. A Beaver thresholding is usually categorized by the front teeth growing in length and their fingers becoming webbed as well as their feet. Some thresholders even noticed a loss of vision, where everything began to blur slightly.<em>

He'd sent out a short sighted pokegirl to fight mine at night. That did not seem wise. Gary was younger than me and he a habit of acting before thinking, but this was not a good choice even for him.

Also not only was Sunny strong against Plant and Water types the Beaver was also weak against Poison. Boobisaur was a plant/poison type. So this battle was as good as over.

Like myself, Gary knew he was outmatched, he couldn't have been training his Beaver for very long so it wouldn't be more skilled than Sunny, my Boobisaur, when it came to fighting. However my fellow Tamer wasn't going to give up without a fight. There was honour at stake her as well as a minor prize.

"That's a mighty fine Beaver you have there" I said to Gary "I didn't know you liked furry beavers".

The word beaver was sometimes a slang word for vagina. However in this culture that wasn't the case.

"My furry beaver is great" Gary declared "and she loves wood".

No one but me found that funny, but I couldn't resit making another joke.

"Do you always have wood for her?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied "I take good care of my Beaver I give her a lot of wood. She loves it".

When I stopped laughing everyone looked at me as if I'd gone a bit mad.

"Sorry" I apologised "I was just remembering something funny. I'm ready to start".

"1.2.3. GO!" a Goth type pokegirl called out.

With that the fight began. Gary decided to attack outright as physical attacks weren't elemental in nature.

"Beaver use Tackle" my fellow Tamer commanded.

"Sunny use Razor leaf" I ordered.

Before Gary's Beaver could get close enough to tackle my girl, Sunny attacked as ordered. Several leaves came off her back and went right at her foe. It was if she had used throwing stars. The leaves hit the pokegirl and she screamed in pain as her skin was cut. That made me wince in sympathy, but Pokegirls were tough she wasn't as badly hurt as it seemed.

"Bite her, Beaver".

That made me smirk and the distraction almost cost me the battle as the beaver did bite Sunny. I almost ran out into the battle because I didn't like seeing my pokegirl getting hurt, but I stopped myself.

"Sunny, use Leech Seed to heal yourself".

Leech Seed was an attack with allowed Boobisaur to leech health from a foe. However she might know the attack as she'd been feral until recently. Thankfully she did, and a seed latched on to the Beaver.

"Beaver. Tail Slap her" Gary ordered.

His pokegirl was a little too slow to react. Also unlike my pokegirl she was still losing health rather than healing.

"Sunny, pine her down with Vine Whip" I command.

My pokegirl was just a bit faster than Gary's. She whipped her enemy with her vines and then like she had done to me. Sunny used vines to pin the Beaver to the ground.

"It's over Gary" I declared "recall your pokegirl. My girl's given your beaver a good seeing too".

The puns were never going to get old for me.

"You're right she's done" Gary agreed "poor things going to be sore for hours. I'll have to rub her all over until she feels better".

I decided to leave that remark well alone. Making fun of an injured pokegirl was a bit crass.

My fellow Tamer recalled his pokegirl and with a scowl he handed over the raffle ticket. The scowl likely had something to do with how much I was grinning. It was his fault he had a sore beaver.

Once I had put Sunny back in her pokeball one of the Goths who was running this event came over to me. She had normal looking eyes so I assumed she was a human girl who happened to be Goth rather than Goth type pokegirl.

"The Traveller invites return tomorrow night. If you agree you will to face him in a one on one battle " the human girl said to me.

The Traveller. That name triggered a memory I had of being told about a man know as the Wanderer. According to the stories the Wanderer (also known as the Seeker of Truths) had been around for along time had he had been involved in some important events. What the man's motives and goals were, remained a mystery to everyone. Until now I'd assumed he was an urban legend of some sort. Now I wasn't so sure.

"Standard rules, and if you win you'll get a fabulous prize" the young woman then added,

"What if I lose?" I asked.

Hopefully nothing bad.

"Then you just get a random item" explained the girl "a healing potion, cahsh prize something like that".

Oh well that was okay as either way I'd at least get something.

"I'll be there" I said.

I wanted to met this Traveller. He sounded like very intriguing person_. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews**

**Joe Lawyer**

It sure looks that way.

**NPC200**

Yes that was a mistake. I meant to reupload chapter 1  
>but for some reason I put it up as new chapter.<br>I was on the phone at the time so clearly I didn't  
>pay enough attention to what I was doing.<p>

Thank you for messaging me. I wouldn't of noticed until I read the reviews and that could of taken days.

**Ifrit and Ivy**

Same as above.

**Selias**

Yeah I changed my mind about that character's name.  
>I didn't want to copy Ash Ketchum's rivial too much<br>but I changed my mind later. I've been getting distracted  
>a lot recently due to money troubles so I've been<br>making mistakes.

**Tamer Gothic**

**Part 7**

**Kappa City**

While I had been invited back tomorrow night, and I even had a special ticket to prove it, I wasn't going to leave just yet. The raffle wasn't due to start for another half an hour, and I had three numbers now so I had a fair chance of winning the pokegirl known as Raven who had the eyes seemed familiar somehow. However I didn't just want her because she had interesting eyes. I was also planning on making her my alpha.

When you had a group of pokegirls, three or more, it was a good idea to have one of the girls to act as a sort of deputy. An alpha helped a Tamer to manage his or her harem and thus needed to be smart. Also she had to able to handle tasks that some pokegirls weren't really suited to perform.

However anyone who could help organise an event like this would be a good choice for an alpha, at least in my view. She might be able to read and write, which would be handy and I had seen that she could carry out simply tasks without any supervision.

"There's a guy here who wants us to throw a fight" Becky said to me.

"Sorry, what?" I replied.

I wasn't quite sure that I'd heard that right as I'd been in deep thought.

"There's a Tamer here, he brought his little sister along and she's just gotten her first Pokegirl, so he's trying to arrange a match with someone who will let her win. He thinks I should do it".

Well that made some sense. Purposely losing to a less experienced and younger Tamer would be tricky for me as I had my foolish male pride holding me back, but Becky wasn't so vain so she was a better choice.

"Do you want to do it?" I asked.

I wasn't sure why she was even telling be about it.

"Sure" she replied "I just wanted your permission first. You're the leader".

That I was, although it was a bit odd to hear a human woman ask my permission to do anything, outside of sex anyway, but Becky was odd for a Tamer. She had self esteem issues that made it hard for her to take charge and seemed to need a man around to really enjoy sex. Not good traits for someone in her line of work. However it worked for us as I liked being in commandm, even if I didn't always feel the level of confidence required for someone in my role.

"And I thought it might embarrass the Team".

I wasn't really sure if two people counted as a Team. There were proper teams out there like Team Rocket and Trauma. Sure they were bad guys, but there were smaller groups who stood for more positive ideals.

Those organisations did divide their members into smaller groups, but two people didn't really count as true Team. Although we could register as one should I ever get some other Tamers to work with me.

"We don't exactly have a reputation to ruin" I pointed out "besides helping out a new Tamer seems like the decent thing to do".

If we were going to be some sort of Tamer Team then we needed to stand for something. Like say fair play, being kind to others, and getting girls to wear clothing meant for bondage play while out in public. These things were worth fighting for.

Becky and I headed over to where the brother and sister Tamers were hanging out.

"You guys want to do two on two?" asked the guy who was the older of the two Tamers "just one poke each".

A two on two was a match were four Tamers each send out one pokegirl. Two Tamers would work together to beat the other two. Sort of like two couples playing tennies.

The guy on the opposing side looked older than me and sure of himself as well. He was no doubt a veteran, and was taking a new Tamer under his wing. It was rather sweet really. His sister looked to be about fourteen, which was the minimum age for a Tamer but it was rare for child's parents to allow someone so young to risk their lives. However she did have someone looking out for her and he might be the only family she had.

"Any stakes?" I asked.

"Nope just a friendly came so my sister can get some experience".

And I assumed that we also doing this to give the girl a chance to start her career with a victory. That would boast her ego, and there'd be no harm in it as long as her brother didn't make a habit of this.

"Oh I'm Jace and this Jen" Jace said introducing himself and his sibling "we're here representing Ponyville Ranch".

Ponyville. That name rang a bell.

"Greetings I'm Gothic and this is Becky" I replied.

I then nodded to Becky who took out a pokeball just as I did.

"Ladies first" I said.

Becky sent out Lamie her Lampchop, and she was adorable as ever. Jen mimicked the action but her pokegirl was a Ponytaur. Which explained the Ponyville name. Jace and Jen must work for Breeders who specialised in raising Ponytaurs. It also explained the sort of cowpoke theme they had going with their outfits. It was both subtly and tasteful so I hadn't noticed it until now.

This was confirmed when Jace and myself sent our pokegirls I was using Thundercat and he had sent another Ponytaur. Tamers weren't allowed to have two of the same type of Pokegirls in their harem, but there was no rule forbidding two Tamers who worked together from each having a pokegirl of the same species.

"Mind if she scans?" inquired Jace "I want to get her into the habit of scanning when she sees a new pokegirl".

"Only if I can" I replied.

Jen gave her consent in rather soft voice and I scanned her pokegirl.

_PONYTAUR, the Centauress Pokégirl_  
><em>Type: Metamorph<em>  
><em>Element: Normal<em>  
><em>Frequency: Uncommon to Rare (Mountain, Forest, and Orange Leagues)<em>  
><em>Diet: vegetarian<em>  
><em>Role: Mobile scouts, rescue agents, farmers, transporters.<em>  
><em>Libido: Average<em>  
><em>Strong Vs: Ghost<em>  
><em>Weak Vs: Fighting<em>  
><em>Attacks: Stomp, Mega Kick, Take Down, Tackle, Dodge, Sonic Wave, Quick Attack<em>  
><em>Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x8), Metamorphic ability, Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x2), enhanced sense of balance.<em>  
><em>Evolves: Rapitaur (normal), Unicorn (Dawn Stone), Frozenare (Ice Crystal), Clydesdame (Diamond Stone), Samhain (Dusk Stone + Moon Stone), Tangi (Water Stone)<em>  
><em>Evolves From: None<em>

_A Pokégirl that was the 12th created by Sukebe after experimenting with the other basic normal types, the Ponytaur was fashioned somewhat after an animal from that time called a horse. Four-legged, strong equine body, these Pokégirls became known as Ponytaur after the first few battles that found them attacking humans with either makeshift weaponry or by using their Sonic Wave techniques to disrupt the terrain, destroy roads and bridges, and basically make human life a living hell by transporting one or two other Pokégirls on their back. In the days before teleporting and psychic Pokégirls became available, this was Sukebe's assault team's Pokégirl transport of choice. With their centaur-like body, they galloped like the wind and could keep up their maximum speed for an hour or two at most before needing a break. These Pokégirls are also capable of assuming a human form, allowing them to blend into human society and on some occasions, were used to infiltrate military compounds where captured Pokégirls were being held for questioning or scientific study. Upon rescuing the caught Pokégirls, they would escape easily afterwards. The one drawback is that while in human form, the Ponytaur loses half of their enhancements._

_After the war, the Ponytaur were also one of the first Pokégirls to be captured, despite their great running speed. When feral, the Ponytaur would act on instinct alone, and travel in herds of a dozen or more, often travelling about in plains or forests to avoid being found. They are very finicky at first, and do not trust any obviously hostile Pokégirl or human that may come near, often spooking upon seeing any being other than those in their herd. They tend to run rather than fight, unless it is to save a Pokékit of the herd. They tend to protect their children and even others from hostile Pokégirls against any odds, and this has led to several slaughters over the years between the Revenge War and present day. Once their worth was reevaluated, however, Ranches began to utilize these Pokégirls, domesticating them, and today they enjoy a steadily increasing popularity and usage throughout the world as the 'work-horse' Pokégirl. Although the meaning behind the phrase is old, it is still valid._

_According to historians and researchers, these Pokégirl's equine portions closely resemble the animals they were based off of. As there were many different variations of what was known as a horse, there are also these kinds of variations for the Ponytaur as well. In their centaur-form, the Ponytaur can stand anywhere between 5ft 4in. tall all the way up to 7ft tall on the average. In human form, these Pokégirls usually lose about eight inches in height in comparison to their centaur form. Their short-furred equine portions tend to be the same colour as their human skin, and these Pokégirls have a mane that reaches from their hair down their back to meet their equine-body. This mane is always the same colour as her hair is, unless one or the other has been dyed. Ponytaur often have B-cup or larger breasts, though none have been recorded with larger than a D-cup without the use of certain powders. These Pokégirls enjoy a rather high popularity in most leagues due to their speed, strength, and endurance, and can normally be seen on farms and being used to haul goods and passengers to and from places. The Ponytaur taxi-services, available in most large cities in almost any league, are a cheap and reliable way to get to where you need to go. Fortunately, most Ponytaur enjoy being used to transport things and people, perhaps a throwback to the days of the 'horse and carriage' that is described in pre-Sukebe literature._

_Although fast, Ponytaur must train to gain their maneuverability. This has led to the rivalry that exists between the Ponytaur and the Chocoboobs, who can do almost the same job, but are much more maneuverable in their large chicken-like form. Most researchers suggest that because of this rivalry, these two should be allowed in the same harem because they try to improve themselves to try and be better than the other. While the Chocoboob may prefer to go the speed-route, the Ponytaur is more common throughout the world and is somewhat more versatile, making these the most likely reasons as to why tamers, researchers, farmers, and watchers enjoy owning them compared to the Chocoboob. Another thing in the Ponytaur's favor is their seeming sixth-sense for obstacles and danger in the form of shifts of the ground around them within a 25-foot radius of themselves, allowing them to avoid ambushes and tamers that aren't trying to conceal their presence._

_Ponytaurs are one of the more easily accepted threshold cases for human girls, although it must be acknowledged that they are also one of the more painful as a result of the sheer amount of change that the girl must go through. Unfortunately, these are also rather common among farming communities and are almost as common in larger cities as well. There is a specialized medicine available at most hospitals in any league that has been developed that can actually make the process less painful for the thresholding girl (it is expensive, but usually one dose is all it takes to finish the threshold process). Ponytaur have also been noted to be very sociable Pokégirls, often doing things for other Pokégirls in order to be accepted. As such, some Ponytaurs are pushovers within a harem, and researchers suggest that they be considered on an individual basis for Alpha or Beta positions within a harem._

I skimmed through the information and closed the 'dex. I then waited for the referee to make the count down

"1.2.3. Go!"

"Stomp Attack!" both Jace and Jen shouted out.

"Thundercat try to get behind them," I ordered "use Agility"

Becky was a little slower than I was but she managed to order her Lampchop to dodge the attacks of the two pony pokegirls. Which was good because the two ponies worked well together. Their combined attack would have ended the battle already had it been successful.

Of course we weren't trying to win, but the Tamer called Jen would get a stronger feeling of achievement if she had to work a little for her victory.

The ponytaur that was closest to the Thundercat made another stomping attack but thanks to Agility my Peekabu was able to avoid the blow.

"Now use Spark" I commanded.

Spark was a weak attack so Jace's pokegirl was barely hurt by it, however it looked like a real attack and that was what mattered.

"Sonic Wave!" the siblings called out in unison.

At the exact same time both of the ponytaurs lifted up their front two legs and then slammed them down with enough force to make the air ripple. Which knocked both Lambie and Thundercat to the ground.

"Recall" I ordered.

The pokegirls could have kept fighting but Jace and Jen were really good with the teamwork Much better than Becky and I were that was for sure. Of course we were both relatively new to being Tamers as well, but still it was an impressive victory.

"Those were some awesome moves" I said once the excitement had died down.

"Ponyville Ranch is the best place to buy and breed ponytaurs" Jace said "most of them aren't as great fighters as ours but if you're on the move a lot they're a great help".

I had to admit that this was an effective way of advertising a business, a lot better than annoying pop-ups, and I was actually thinking about getting one of these pony pokegirls because I was going to have to travel around a lot over the next few years.

Taming a ponytaur in her human form and then riding her in a very different way, when she was in four-legged form sounded like a good deal for a Tamer.

"If I get the chance I'll check it out" I told Jace.

But that could wait for a day or two. I wasn't ready to leave this city. There was still a lot to do.

**(Line Break)**

It was pretty late by the time we got back to the hotel room we shared and when we did Becky went right to bed. I let out my girls to make sure they were okay. Sunny wanted to sleep so I let her lie down where ever she wanted by Thundercat wasn't so tired, but she was a little upset.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"I lost the fight" the peekabu said to me "I should of won that battle for you".

She didn't know that I'd wanted her lose so I explained and then told her that she had infact done very well. However that didn't cheer her up so I start stroking her ears in an attempt to make her feel better. It worked a little too well.

"Tame?" Thundercat asked very softly as she nuzzled me.

She didn't need Taming again, but she seemed to want it anyway despite having an average drive for sex, at least by pokegirl standards, so I guessed she actually wanted me to show her that I still wanted her as my pokegirl.

"Strip" I ordered.

As fast as lightening, pun intended, Thudercat removed her clothes and we started to work together to undress me. After that we kissed and fooled around for a little while she begged for more.

"No loud noises" I commanded "you can cum, but if you make too much noise I won't tame you again for the rest of the week".

She wouldn't need taming for a while after anyway, so it wouldn't do her any harm to go without sex. Really I just wanted to see how good she was at following my her flat onto her stomach onto the bed and penetrated her from behind. She gasped and ground her hips back into mine. I began to thrust into her and she softly moaned with each thrust.

Then I spanked what parts of her ass I could get at and she started to move even faster. So I kept thrusting and I spanked her harder and harder as she moaned.

Amazingly Becky didn't wake up and Thundercat managed to keep the noise down even as I ravaged her pussy and slapped her ass. Once her usually pale cheeks were a nice cherry red, I let up and began to rub her backside and in return she began to rotate her hips faster.

Then I pulled her back to my chest and started to bite her earlobes and she gasped. Thundercats ears were really senstive and gentle bites drove her nuts.

Wanting to make her cry out I decided to be a bit evil. I turned her around so I could pinch and twist her nipples. She had small breasts, but there was nothing wrong with them or her nippples.

Then I let go of her nipples and slapped her right tit, and then I slapped her left tit my other hand. She groaned, moaned but always softly. Even when I bit the tender flesh of her breasts she still made no noise louder than a soft whimper.

When I got bored with that I pushed her back down onto the bed I started to thrust harder and faster into her and she came. I knew it because she managed to warn me just before it happend, and because she made a cute little expression when she had an orgasm.

I wasn't done yet so I made her sit up and put my cock into her mouth, she sucked, slurped and made me feel great for every second it took me to cum. When I got my climax she took every little drop of it and didn't stop sucking until I was soft inside her warm and wet mouth.

"Thank you. Master" the peekabu said as she got into bed with me "I hope I wasn't too noisy".

She'd been a very good girl, so I decided to tell her that.

"You were very well behaved" I told her "I'm proud of you".

She seemed to bask in my praise, and when she asked for a cuddle as a reward I just had to say yes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Joe Lawyer**

You'd charge someone for a favour meant to help a child? Dude you are stone cold.**  
><strong>

Well it's not just possible for them to hook up they already did she's a pokegirl she has to have sex with her Tamer. Well 'has to' is a big strong, she wanted him to win the raffle as she found Tamer Gothic attractive.

I am thinking of adding a few more DC girls counterparts in the story but as minor characters. I have an idea for a farm girl Tamer who loves plant type pokegirls called Kara and a Tamer of psykic pokegirls called Ace.

Well he needs to be around for a while longer for the slow aging to become noticeable. Although he might make friends with some elves soon. Oh an Elf called Kara would be so hot.

I based the story on the anime shows were people battle monsters by shouting out commands. If Tamer Gothic stopped doing that it wouldn't be the same story anymore.

Selias

Good luck with the job hunting.

**Tamer Gothic**

**Part 8**

**Ponyville Ranch **

The ranch was closer to the city than I had first thought so I decided to visit the place since Becky and I still had reward money to spend. Getting there was rather simple. There a ponytaur taxi-service that took people to the ranch and back for free.

When we got there I at once noticed that most of the females here were pokewomen rather than pokegirls. A pokegirl who reached her mid-thirties undergoes a second puberty, and then becomes a pokewomon. Pokewomen have a decreased libido, take a lot longer to go Feral. Most interesting of all is that Pokewomen are able to bear children via sexual reproduction, with such children being either human males, human females, or pokegirls.

Which made little sense really as my understanding of biology told me that it was impossible for something that isn't human to convince a human child. But somehow it worked, and was the hardly the weirdest thing that happened in this dimension.

Unlike in the towns and cities it seemed that letting pokewomen and pokegirls run around naked was perfectly normal and the ponytaurs were quite friendly so I let my Sunny and Thundercat out for some exercise. I still only had to Pokegirls, but as hoped I'd won the raffle but I wouldn't be able to collect my prize until tonight.

"I always wanted one of those" Becky told me while pointing a pokegirl I had never seen before".

Since there was a sign saying that we were free to scan I scanned the creature and read what appeared on the screen of my pokedex.

_DILDORINA, the Sex Toy Expert Pokégirl (also the Tamer's Aide Pokégirl)  
>Type: Very Near Human<br>Element: Normal/Poison  
>Frequency: Uncommon (Very Rare Feral)<br>Diet: human diet, commonly vegetarian  
>Role: Taming aide, sex ed instructor<br>Libido: High, strong toy fetish  
>Strong Vs: Normal, Fighting, Poison<br>Weak Vs: Ghost, Dragon  
>Attacks: Thrust, Wood Pecker, Summon [toy]*, This'll Feel Good*, Spank, Erotic Kiss, Lust Dust, Pump, Gender Dust, others vary by individual [Note: Due to the huge number of different sex toys in existance, listing all the potential sex techniques for Dildorina is considered impossible. A few basic toys and techniques may be listed in the Techniques Primer]<br>Enhancements: Toughness x4, Endurance x4, fascination with sex toys, expertise with sex toys, ability to summon larger and more complex sex toys, Poison Resistance x4  
>Evolves: Dildo Queen (normal, focus on penetration techniques)<br>Evolves From: Dildoran (normal)  
>Once a Dildoran learns enough to become proficient with a wider variety of sex toys, she evolves into the toy expert Dildorina. Despite her name, she is no longer limited to simple dildos, and as she grows more and more experienced, she can summon a wide variety of vibrators, dingers, and other novelties, of which she has an instinctive understanding. She also develops a number of abilities to enhance the pleasure her partners get from sex with her. Male opinions on her vary: some learn very quickly to enjoy her new toys and abilities for themselves, others recoil in horror from her new powers. As with Dildorans, most male Tamers caught with a Dildorina in their Harem insist that they're merely keeping her for a female friend, and most Dildorinas are found in the company of female Tamers as Taming assistants for the harem. Sometimes they're found at Pokégirl ranches as well.<br>Whether she changes any physically in evolution is largely up to the attitude and condition of the Dildoran prior to her evolution. If she's secure in her own appearance, little change is likely to happen. Otherwise she may go up or down a bra size, grow slightly taller or smaller, or change the length of her hair. More significant details don't change, and she remains Very Near Human. Ferals don't care enough to change.  
>Unlike Dildoran, Dildorina is much more confident in her sex toy fetish and less likely to try to disguise herself as another breed. She's proud of her knowledge and skills with sex toys and is ready to demonstrate them to anyone who will sit still long enough for her to start whispering "This'll feel good...". Most Dildorinas are bisexual and enjoy chasing men as well as ladies, but they generally understand that a lot of men are going to be hesitant at the thought of being molested with sex toys and will back off if the answer is "no" (though this doesn't necessarily preclude the man in question finding his bedding covered in Lust Dust later). Many Dildorinas are happily lesbian. Despite being a valued Taming aide in many a female Tamer's harem, they do not covet the responsibilities that come with the alpha position.<br>The trend of being a lover, not a fighter, continues with Dildorina. A few Dildorinas can learn to use some of the simpler weapon techniques with their dildos, and they're tougher and have developed some poison resistance, but they generally favor sexbattling. Unlike Dildoran, however, Dildorina shines at sex combat. She tends to show off her new Poison subtype by opening a sexbattle with Lust Dust, Erotic Kiss, and This'll Feel Good to eliminate the possibility of rejection and attract the opponent before summoning a toy and getting down to business. In addition, her newfound expertise with a wide variety of sex toys and techniques allows each Dildorina to specialize; one may focus on vibrators and external erogenous zones, another may favor vaginal/anal double-penetration, while a third uses simple techniques with many different toys to overwhelm an opponent with sensations. Surprisingly, their own pleasure thresholds are rather low, but Dildorinas present such an overwhelming offense that few opponents get the chance to find that out. If facing a Dildorina in the sex ring, try a plant-type that can use Vine Bondage or a whip technique from a distance; then, as with Dildoran, try to steal her toy and use it against her.  
>This doesn't mean a Tamer will get away with preventing a Dildorina from using her toys in the sack. Some people swear that Dildorina gets more pleasure from using her toys on another than she does from the Taming act itself. Male Tamers who keep Dildorinas find that their Pokégirls are surprisingly agreeable otherwise; if he truly does not like the idea of a sex toy anywhere near his body, a Dildorina will accept a threesome where she uses her toys on a harem sister while he Tames her. Dildorinas with female Tamers rarely, if ever, have such problems with Taming, but if they do then the same alternative may be presented.<br>Feral Dildorinas are harder to readily identify than Feral Dildorans, because they don't behave as erratically. They're also quite rare, as Feral Dildorans usually do not survive long enough to evolve. However, they are a fright and a challenge for most male Tamers, as they may have an entourage of friendly Ferals, and also because many can (and will) use temporary Gender Dust on a male (thankfully, it's been proven that they cannot create the permanent version of Gender Dust). Most male Tamers sell or give away a Dildorina as soon as they've captured her.  
>Threshold Dildorinas are extremely rare, but it's been proven that their occurence can be influenced by educating girls likely to become Dildorans on how to use sex toys. Threshold Dildorinas are usually too busy enjoying themselves and others with their toys to mind the transformation much, though some are upset that men now avoid them like the Plague.<br>Summon [toy] - the Dildorina or Dildoqueen conjures the toy out of thin air. The toy is lubricated, and disappears after use or if discarded.  
>"This'll Feel Good" - a seductive whisper promising good things to come. It reduces the likelihood of a sex technique being rejected, even if the subject ordinarily doesn't like the technique in question or is male. Requires a common language between user and subject<em>_**.**_

I made a mental note to avoid this type of pokegirl at all costs. They seemed to be useful in stopping other girls from going feral, but I didn't need that much help.

"Well if you do ever get on then don't bring it anywhere near me" I said "I'm not one for being penetrated. I much prefer to do the penetrating thank you very much".

My comment made Becky giggle a little and then she said.

"And your getting so good at it too".

I was indeed getting better at the sex stuff. It took time to work out what a woman really enjoyed and a Tamer's performance tended to improve as he became more skilled at taking care of his harem.

"Welcome to Ponyville Ranch" greeted the middle aged man who I assumed to the owner of this place "I'm Breeder Max. It's nice to met ya".

Breeder was an occupation that gave a person the right to own as many Pokégirls as he or she can possibly handle. Most Breeders were once Gym Leaders or even Researchers who became attached to one or more Pokegirls and want to raise Pokégirls in a large area. These areas are referred to as a Ranchs. Some Breeders were once Tamers, and these are among the more successful Breeders, as they trained their charges as well as just providing an important services to the world.

The five most well known services were the ones I knew by heart.

1. Protect certain Pokégirl breeds from becoming extinct.

2. Provide Pokégirls to beginning tamers.

3. Enable trade between leagues utilizing the Pokégirls

4. Teach Pokégirls to talk and to make themselves useful in society.

5. Find find new uses for know Pokegirls.

Unlike a Tamer, who is limited to having six pokegirls at a time. A Pokégirl Breeder has no true limit to their 'harems'. While they are rarely monitored by the Leagues, theyare required to provide the facilities needed to house, clothe (if applicable), teach, support, and train Pokekits, Pokegirls, and Tamers when needed, and are often required to support nearby population centres during times of need. Most Ranches follow a rather utilitarian method of housing their charges, and almost every ranch follows at least a certain guideline when it comes to building their establishment.

There are several advantages having Pokégirls raised by a Breeder. Being raised in a human environment means they grow up with a human mentality, developing skills and personality that a Feralborn. While lacking the strength and toughness of a Pokégirl who grew up in the wild, their ability to communicate and handle other tasks make them more versatile than a Feralborn. This makes them more useful to society.

Also Thresholders are sometimes sent to these ranches to be cared for if there is no Tamer to take them in, and their family either can't or us unwilling to keep them.

"Hello" I said in reply

"Come to buy?" Max then asked "or are ya here to sell".

"Buy" I said "my friend and I would both like to purchase a ponytaur".

The Breeder nodded and then waved for us to follow him. Which we did and as moved we got to see more of the Ranch. As I'd expected there were a lot of pokegirls here who filled the role of livestock only they weren't slaughtered for meat. Which was good because they were thinking beings and it some respects partly human which would make practically cannibalism in my view and thankfully everyone I'd met seemed to agree.

However while we never ate them these pokegirls did provide humans with things they needed. Milktits for example gave us milk, and quite a lot of it. That milk was used to make all kinds of diary products and as an added bonus it had healing properties. Which was partly why Becky liked having Milky around. Even I drank her milk, but not from the source as she wasn't my pokegirl, instead Becky filled a special jug that she carried in her backpack. My Pokegirls drank it was well as pokechow (food meant only for pokegirls) was a bit dry and we didn't always have full canteens full of water on us.

There were also a lot of Lampchops around. They needed to be shaved quite often during the warmer months and their wool was used to make clothing and was stuffed into pillows. It was a very material and that along with their gentle nature towards small children and Tamers made them good playmates for kids as they were very cuddly. It was different when they were fighting or getting Tamed however as that breed were fighting types so the Lampchops here were either too young for that sort of thing or were older Pokewomen who didn't fight any more.

There were other kinds of pokegirls around as well, but I didn't stop to scan them as there was a lot of ground to cover, but they seemed harmless enough so I wasn't concerned about my lack of knowledge.

"You two Tamers?" asked Breeder Max.

Tamers weren't the only people who brought, traded and sold Pokegirls. Pretty much anyone could get a pet licence and when you had one you could have any pokegirl suited as a pet. Lampchops made good bodyguards once you got them trained, and Milktits often helped to raise children as they had maternal instincts.

Tradesmen also brought and sold pokegirls, they were people who worked as anything from bakers, security guards, and store clerks to farmers, construction managers, and doctors.

They were different from Tamers in that they provide a specific and localized service. Meaning that unlike Becky and myself they didn't roam around the countryside to try and Tame Ferrals.

As a single Tradesman did not need the varied types that a Tamer does, they are restricted to owning only those Pokégirls required for their job, as well as one or two combat types for protection. Tamers tended go to for more combat types than anyone else, as we were suppose to protect people from Ferals as well as Tame them.

While what is considered 'required' for an occupation is sometimes the subject of debate, as is the number of defensive Pokegirls needed, they are still restricted in numbers. Were as Breeders tended not to be. Also, depending on the specific job, a Tradesman may have more active Pokégirls than a Tamer's standard six, in such cases as a farmer and his fieldhand pokegirls. For example if you had a big farm to look after then six pokegirls simply weren't going to be enough to both manage and protect the place.

This was important for me to know as no Tamer was allowed to claim any Pokégirl belonging to a Trademan, pet owner, or a Breeder beyond circumstances such as witnessing abuse and endangerment, or in legal purchase/trade deals like Becky and I were doing now.

Tamers were therefore welcome customers for Breeders as not only did we buy pokegirls we could also supply certain types by capturing Ferals of a desired breed and once the Feral was Tamed she could be put to work on Ranches such as these.

"Yes" I said answering the Breeder's question "but we're both rookies".

It might have been wise for me to act as if I was more experienced, so as to reduce then chance of us being ripped off, but I didn't think I would be able to bluff a Breeder as he might ask me questions that only a veteran Tamer would be able to answer.

"I only wondered cause we've got some Pokewomen ready for breeding".

He was talking to me when he said that as Pokewomen got pregnant the same way human females did. I was fertile, however due to my Blood Gifts it was unlikely that any female children I had would be human, at least not for their entire lives.

This was because Human females with pokegirl ancestry had a high risk of Thresholding, and Blood Gifts were the result of pokegirl ancestry. I had no pokegirl ancestors, since I wasn't from this world, yet somehow I'd gotten Blood Gifts anyway so my DNA must have been altered.

How or why I didn't know, but it did mean that even if I did impregnate a human woman with little or no pokegirl ancestry (a Pureblood) then it was still very likely that any daughter I had would threshold. It would be different for any sons I ever had as at worse all they'd have to put up with was a Blood Curse.

On the flip side this made me more suited to impregnate Pokewomen who lived on a Ranch as the Breeder who owned them would want more pokegirls. Any boys born to a Pokewomen would be my responsibility in the sense that their well-being was my concern, but it would be perfectly acceptable for them to stay with their mother here on the Ranch and to be raised by the Breeder as an adopted son. This was perfectly acceptable in this world as male children were well looked after. I personally felt that a baby should be with their mother when possible rather than their father if the child couldn't be with both.

However while it was tempting to attempt to pass on my altered DNA I really wasn't up to it. Pokegirls only needed Taming so often but at the start of their training they desired more sex than normal as it helped to speed up the bonding process between themselves and the Tamer. Which was a big part of why Tamers started their careers as teenagers, they needed to have a high sex drive when Taming ferals.

"I'll pass" I said to the Breeder "I've only just broken in a new pokegirl".

The Breeder nodded in understanding. He was about to sell me a pokegirl. Who would also need Taming in order to accept me as master so I needed to save some energy for that. Thankfully she would already be domesticated so she should also be ready for a Taming with a new master.

"Well if you get some spare time you should stop by again" the Breeder offered "I pay well for confirmed impregnations".

That was a little freaky to think about. Getting paid to knock women up. Then again women on my world made use of sperm banks. This method just bypassed the need for such places and it wasn't as if they needed to worry about STDs as pokegirls couldn't be infected by such things, even HIV wouldn't pass on the child of a Pokewoman.

When we got to the part of the ranch that had the ponytaurs I noticed that the wooden fence that surrounded the field they were running about it, was not high enough to stop a pokegirl from escaping. It wouldn't have contained me I could have climbed it easily enough or even jumped it if I had good run up.

Therefore I concluded that it was actually meant to keep the smaller pokegirls out of the field rather to keep anyone contained. Which made sense as the ponytaurs were running around the field quite fast and some of them were running together in small groups. I could imagine that a young human or a pokegirl child could end up getting stampeded over if ran about inside the fenced off area. Not because the ponytaurs weren't intelligent to notice the danger but because when you were a running at the kind of speeds they were you couldn't just come to a sudden and complete stop should something or someone suddenly block your path.

The Breeder took out a whistle and blew it. I couldn't hear anything but clearly the ponytaurs could as they all turned and trotted over to us.

I noticed then they were all topless. This hadn't been apparent at first as ponytaurs in their centaur form don't cover their lower half anyway. However on the tended to cover their breasts with what passed for a harness and when in human form they wore clothes.

Apparently here on the ranch they didn't wear anything at all. But that shouldn't of surprised me as Breeders ran things the way they wanted to. They were kings of their own little kingdom and as a Tamer it was only my duty to interfere if I saw signs of abuse. Like say: bruises, cuts, or more psychological signs such as being afraid of their Breeder Which I hadn't as all the pokegirls seemed to be quite happy as they ran around freely. They had ample space to move about and I saw nothing that indicated they'd been struck or starved. Hell they looked more healthy and happy than some human beings that I'd seen back on my version of Earth.

This was reflected in the Breeder's price. Better treatment cost more and these ponytaurs were fast. My only concern, other than my bank account, was their strength. I intended to ride them to far off places. I wasn't that light and I carried supplies as well. Also speed was not as important as endurance on a long journey.

When I asked about this the Breeder told me that the ponytaurs had all been trained to know their own limits, and would tell me if I was pushing them too hard. A bad Tamer would push them well beyond those limits were as a good one would try to get his pokegirl to push herself past those very same limits but that would be done using encouragement and not done just because he wanted to get somewhere faster.

"Do we really need two?" Becky questioned me "I can ride with you".

"That's not a good idea" the Breeder said "you could really tire your ponytaur making her carry two people and it'll slow her down".

He might be trying to make two sales, but he had a point. If we needed to run from danger then having a steed each would be vital. However there was also the fact that Becky and I didn't want to have one of the same kind of Pokegirl each. If we both six completely different kinds of pokegirls that gave us options when it came to dealing with Ferals or when facing Tamers who wanted tag team matches like Jace and Jen had.

"There are other kinds of mounts" I pointed out "if you don't get on well with your Ponytaur you can always trade her to someone who would treat her well".

Once Becky had thought it over she realised that it made sense and we started bartering. That was a long process than ended up involving getting Lamie (Becky's adorable Lampchop) sawn so we could use the wool as part of our payment.

"We'll have to make some money soon" I said to my girlfriend "maybe capture some Ferals to sell or we could try to find some bounties".

There were lots of ways for Tamers to make money. We'd just have to find jobs that paid enough to be worth the risk.

With that we paid for the Ponytaurs and took them to one of the stable so we could spend some time 'getting to know them' before we headed back to Kappa City.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews **

Kara the Elf I am so writing her. A visit to an Elfcourt would be fun as well.

I understand what you mean now. Yeah I can work in some independent actions during fights as the pokegirls become more powerful and better connected to their Tamer. A pokegirl is suppose to have an empathic bond with a Tamer so it makes sense that as they got to know him they be able to predict what he'd want them to do and they would decide for themselves to do it. Done what way it doesn't really diminish the Tamer's role.

Well there's a lot of background material for the pokegirl world so I decided to make use of it in my own way. I want this AU pokegirl world I've created to seem real. It's a bit silly with the all sex, but there's real danger and darkness in that world as well.

**grandprincessanastasiaromanov5**

I love that name I feel like I should have bowed after getting your review.

**Tamer Gothic**

**Part 9**

**Kappa City**

I was trying to distract myself from what had happened last night by finding something to do. I'd been totally defeated by the mysterious Traveller. It hadn't really been a fight the Tamer had just sent out a Pokegirl I'd never seen before and she'd taken out poor little Thundercat in one move with some sort of magic attack.

On the upside my random prize had been cash. Not a lot of it, less than what I'd paid for my ponytaur, and a little less than the reward money for catching that Veno-mouth, but it had put had end to my money worries. That had softened the blow, as other people had gotten much worse prizes.

So overall while the loss bothered me I wasn't that depressed about last night as I gotten to Tame my new Pokegirl. Raven was a very near-human Witch type Pokegirl who been raised among people so she understood them very well, and had known how to cheer me up. Mostly this had involved sticking her ass up in the air while begging to be fucked by her new 'Magnificent Master', she even had her own accessories which I not only got to use on her but she would use on the rest of the harem. In my view all Pokegirls a person could win should come with their own bondage gear. It was just awesome.

Right now she at the Pokecentre using the Taming Room (a secure room put aside for the Taming of pokegirls) and she was educating my girls on the proper way to please their master. That was what she had been trained to do for the sex leagues, not to compete but to act as an alpha who could help train other pokegirls for such matches.

I didn't need to be there for that as I would be a distraction for the horny pokegirls. They couldn't leave the room anyway as they were sealed in, so I had some time to kill before I needed to go and recover them.

My feet ended up taking me to what was sometimes called the Goth quarter, which was a name that made me chuckle. It was amusing to think of people who were mostly social loners all coming together to live in one area. But this was a very weird world, as was the Goth part of the city.

It was day time so most of the girls had umbrellas up despite the completely clear sky. This was because some dark type pokegirls didn't like the sun. It didn't kill them, but they got sunburnt very easily.

As it real name was the Dark Quarter this was were dark types everywhere. At once I noticed the Fear and Scareleaders. Who were like evil cheerleaders in that rather than encourage people in sports team they liked to insult people who were uglier than they were or... well actually that was pretty much what the cheerleaders on television always did so maybe their was no real difference at all.

There were Trixies as well. They reminded me of Harley Quinn (the Joker's side kick in DC comics) only they wore brighter colour patterns and loser clothing. They weren't mean to anyone, their jokes and pranka were harmless but other than they were exactly like Harley Quinn.

It was pretty clear at times like these that Pokegirls had been created by some pervert who had travelled to other dimensions, gained vast magical powers and knowledge of science before returning home to make himself some awesome sex slaves.

Heck I might have done the same thing in Sukebe's place. Only without the genocidal war upon mankind.

My trail of thought came to an end when I spotted some really cool looking clothes in a shop window. A nice long black coat made of some thick material. Some nice sturdy looking boots with straps on the side. Also there were studded gloves that looked like they would prevent sweaty hands from making a person accidentally drop a pokeball. It was a Tamer's outfit judging by the belt.

I so had to buy those clothes, but it would drain my account. I couldn't do that just for some cool threads.

CLOTHES BROUGHT AND SOLD

The sign in the window drew my eye, so I figured that I could see how much I could get for my existing jacket as real leather was damn expensive these days as there weren't many real animals around, and no one with any morals would skin even a feral pokegirl.

Once I got inside I noticed that the girl behind the counter was a Seamstress. Having seen enough Goth pokegirls I could spot them more easily now.

Seamstresses, the Cosplay Pokegirl, were master tailors, and great designers. They can quickly create new clothing of many types, so long as they have access to the right materials. Which explained why she also brought clothes, she could recycle even tattered outfits. Also their work was more both more durable and of higher quality than any others. They still need funds, for raw materials and the like, if they are to let their creative skills fly, but if you can imagine it, a Seamstress could make it.

"How much for this?" I inquired

The pokegirl took the jacket and sniffed it. I thought she was checking for bad smells, but I was wrong about that.

"This is real leather, pre-Sukebe. I never seen anything like this".

The animal it was made from might not exist any more, and that was reflected in the offer she made me.

"I'm sure you can use it well" I said.

"Thank you, Sir," the Seamstress said accepting my words as praise.

"Now about those clothes in the window" I prompted

"Oh that outfit isn't enough for some much real leather. I'll have to improve it a little. Real sliver on the belt buckle and the buttons too. I can have it by tomorrow, Sir. I just need to measure you".

I went into the back room so that Seamstress Pokegirl could measure my body. If her skill at measuring was anything to go buy she'd make something good for me.

"It will be ready by noon tomorrow, Sir," the pokegirl said before adding, "But I would like for you to pay some down payment."

Well that made sense as there was no guarantee that she'd sell whatever it was she could make from jacket.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked as I reached for my wallet.

Which was also real leather now I thought about it.

"Oh! It's not much, just a Taming session,"as she squeezed her own breasts.

It was a sign of how just how well I had adapted to this world. That I wasn't surprised that this had turned into a scene out of a porn film.

"Don't you have a Tamer?" I wondered.

"No, Sir" the Goth type said as she started to undress "I get Taming sessions from my customers. Good looking men get a nice discount and some fun".

I was very impressed. A pokegirl had found a way to live without a Tamer and even ran her own business. A Feralborn Pokegirl she was not.

Of course it was her naked body that really impressed me. Nice firm tits and a shaved pussy.

We started to kiss and I groped her ass, which was also very firm, as the kissed intensified, then I moaned a little as she squeezed and rubbed my already erect member through my clothes.

"Not here," she said after catching her breathe, "We can continue this in my bedroom"

I followed her as she led me to her bedroom. She opened the door and let me, then she closed it and locked it.

Then she started to really impress me.

(Line Break)

**Kappa City**

When I got back to the secure Taming room I found Raven who asked me to Tame her and Chestnut my ponytaur, as they both needed more sex to form a proper bond. They were already naked, and while I'd already had sex today I was okay with doing it again as I'd had a nice but light lightafterwards followed by another walk so I some extra engery for sex.

Chestnut didn't have big tits, however her ass was pretty nice, as was what I could see of her pussy. I decided that I wanted to take her doggy-style.

"Raven," I said, "why don't you go down on her a little and warm her up for me. Just lick her like how you'd like to be licked".

Not that I'd do that for just yet, she had earn that by doing something important but she would get licked by other pokegirls.

"Yes, Master," she said.

Hearing that title always made me feel good and I was already hard with the thought of fucking my very submissive ponytaur so it must made me want to fuck even more. But not just yet. I moved off to the side where I could get a good view and slowly stripped.

Raven walked the first few steps towards the ponytaur in her human form, and then got down on her hands and knees and crawled to close the distance to Chestnut's pussy. She looked at it closely, and soon her tongue lanced out to take a lick.

At first she didn't move the tongue much, but instead kept it steady and moved her whole head back and forth, up along the slit, like it was an ice cream cone. Chestnut assisted by holding her labia wide open, giving Raven more access to the pink parts inside.

By the time I was naked, her tongue got more adventurous, and it flicked around her clit while Raven made sounds like she was enjoying a particularly delicious meal.

I watched it for a few minutes before I couldn't take it any more.

"Okay, Raven" I said, and swatted her lightly on her butt. "That's enough for now, it's my turn to have some fun"

When she moved out of the way, I told Lara to,"Turn around and bend over."

She frowned a little, then got up, turned around, and bent down, resting her arms on the floor and presenting me her ass. I stuck a finger inside her, feeling her wetness, and then used the hand to position my dick so that I could thrust inside without difficulty. I did just that moments later, while grabbing her by the hips. With one swift movement, I was all the way in.

Her pussy was like like a warm, comfortable, hug on my dick. Very nice but I wanted more so I thrusted in and out for almost a minute, pushing hard inside of her, and kept looking over to Rave, who was watching us. She didn't seem to approve of what was going on, and she soon told Chestnut to do a better job and then threatened to spank her if she didn't.

I started ramming more and more intently and reached and grabbed Chesnuts tits. The sudden onslaught of effort began to make her cry out in pleasure, and I kept going until she orgasmed. I still needed more as the ponytaur hadn't put much effort into the act.

Then slipped out of Chestnut and immediately put myself inside Raven.

"Thank you, Master. I need to be Tamed so badly".

She carried on thanking me and unlike the other pokegirl in the room Raven didn't just take the fucking she slammed her hips into me and told me how good it felt. Which got me cumming before her, but she didn't seem to mind in fact she thanked me again and instructed Chestnut to suck my cock until it was completely clean.

"Now that you're done cleaning me," I said to the ponytaur, "you should do the same for your sister"

Pokegirls in harems if they got on sometimes called each other sister, but that didn't stop Chestnut from licking Raven cunt so that all the cum was swallowed up and the Witch got the orgasm she had well earned.

(Line Break)

**Kappa City**

"Well you're in a better mood" commented Becky when I got back to the hotel we shared "did you manage to have any fun while out and about".

I'd recovered my worn out pokegirls from the Taming Room and then I head back here to find my girlfriend/fellow Tamer. Raven had a good job of proving that she was worthy to be my Alpha. She'd even gone to the trouble of writing up a report for me. She had been well worth winning that raffle.

"Yeah I did some shopping" I replied "and I Tamed a few pokegirls".

That surprised Becky. Not the sex, but the spending of cash. She didn't care who I fucked she was just happy to have a sort of boyfriend.

"I thought we were trying to make money not spend it".

It wasn't a criticism as such she was just concerned, but I felt the need to explain that I had sold my jacket. She was surprised to learn that my jacket had been real leather. Cows hadn't actually been totally wiped out, but they were very rare and only the rich could afford to wear their tanned hides. I would have felt ripped off if not for the fact that I was getting a totally new outfit and I'd already gotten a nice down payment in the form of great sex. That seamstress had been highly skilled when it came to pleasing men.

"So I guess you don't want to fuck me then" Becky said with a playful pout.

Becky didn't seem to care that I fucked some random pokegirl I.E the seamstress, by that was pretty normal these days. Monogamy was unheard of even married men had a pet pokegirl to screw on the side, and their wives might join in. She wasn't even disappointed that I had no desire to fuck her next.

"I'll just have to play with myself" she added, as she started to remove her clothing

Given that she had pokegirls to play with this was clearly a ploy. She just wanted some attention from me. She would get that attention just not in the way she planned.

"Oh well" I said, sounding like I was hurt "I was going to take you out for somewhere fancy for dinner. But if you want to stay here and masturbate...".

"No" she said quickly "I want to go on a date".

I hadn't actually meant to make it sound like a date. But that could work. I didn't even know people dated any more. Pokegirls didn't care for romance as far as I knew and human girls didn't get it because men wouldn't go to all that trouble when they could a get a pokegirl interested in them. However romance seemed to still happen now and again. Which I thought was nice.

(Link Break)

**Kappa City**

"It's nice to do something so normal" my girlfriend said as we walked through the well lit streets "things have been exciting, but I was getting so tired after everything".

Which was why she had been taking a nap when while I went shopping.

"Yeah it's been an intense couple of week" I replied.

In fact it hadn't even been two weeks. I'd not realised that I'd gotten so much down so quickly. Few Tamers have four pokegirls so soon after getting their licenses. Not unless they were rich enough to just buy them. Of course I'd won one girl and had brought the other, but still I was doing rather well. More than well enough to take a break.

"I was thinking of heading back to Pallet Town" I said to Becky "I have a house there and we could rest there for a while".

Plus I had some more pre-Sukebe artefacts back at that house. I'd given my mobile phone to the proff (which in retrospect was perhaps unwise given its value) but I still had a few odds and ends that were now extremely rare antiques. I could sell them for small fortunes if I found the right buyer.

"I've never been to Pallet Town" Becky said "is there a pokecentre there?"

"No" I answered "but there's a lab that has the equipment we need to take good care of our girls and the man who runs it is a retired Tamer so he might have some good advice for us".

Plus I had promised to visit a girl called May who lived in that town, and while it had only been a couple of weeks since I'd left it might not be such a bad idea to return because if I got caught up elsewhere I could end up never going back.

"Little B!" a loud annoying voice called out.

Becky and I both turned to see a guy running towards us. He was skinny and had messy brown hair. He wore normal looking clothes for the most part, but he also wore a red and white coat that made him stand out in the crowd he was busy running through.

"Friend of yours?" I asked my girlfriend/team-mate.

"My brother" she answered in a tone of voice that told me she was not happy to bump into him.

Now that she'd said brother I could see the resemblance. He had the same messy brown hair as Becky, and his eyes were likes hers as well.

"His name's Jayden".

That was an odd name. Most humans around here had a western world sounding names, but this was the future so it did make sense that people would use old names and new ones as well.

"Hey there Little B" Jayden said as he hugged his sister.

I noticed that while Becky didn't try to stop the hug or flinch during it, but she didn't seem to enjoy it either. They didn't seem to be as close as Jayden's actions suggested.

"Hey, Jay" Becky greeted back "what are you doing here".

"Oh I was just passing through" he replied "well actually I was here to challenge the gym leader, but he's not in town right now".

That was surprising to hear. Gym Leaders were much like Breeders in the sense that they tended to stay in one place. Their gyms weren't just their places of business, they were also their homes and in many respects their own little kingdoms. Gym Leaders ruled over their gyms and ran them as they pleased as long as they followed certain guidelines set down by the League and made themselves useful to the people who supported the funding of the gym. This was done in a number of ways. Gyms attracted Tamers, which was a form of tourism and they sometimes held big special events to bring in the kind of people who enjoyed watching pokegirl fights. Also their pokegirs were sometimes be able to perform certain tasks that other kinds couldn't. Like say dealing with powerful Ferals who threatened entire settlements

"So you'll be hanging around Kappa City for a while?" Becky asked her brother.

"Sure" Jayden replied cheerfully "will you?".

The guy seemed to smile a lot, and it wasn't a fake smile. He really seemed happy to see his sister again. However she wasn't so happy to see him. She wasn't afraid or disgusted by him, she just didn't want him to be here. I got the sense that he might be why she had self-esteem issues.

"No were leaving tomorrow" Becky said, while trying to sound disappointed "my boyfriend's taking me to his home town to visit a few people".

So I was her boyfriend then. Good to know.

"Boyfriend!" Jayden asked as if he didn't quite understand what his sibling had said "Little B has a boyfriend?".

"She does and he's me" I said as Becky wrapped her arm around one of mine "I'm Gothic".

Jayden made no move to do something civilized, like say sake my hand, but I wasn't offended. Few men take an instant liking to any bloke whose shagging their baby sister. I for one never had.

However his attitude was a little insulting towards his sister. He seemed very surprised that his sibling could find a romantic partner. Either he still saw her as a child or couldn't understand why anyone would want to be with her.

Which was strange to me because Becky was a nice person. Sure she had her issues, but who didn't, and once you got past them you saw that she was an open minded and affectionate person with no desire to be cruel to anyone or anything. She was also stronger willed than people might think and had a hidden confidence beneath the surface.

"So you two are working together?" Jayden asked "helping each other out?"

"Yeah" I replied "we're kinda of a team".

He seemed to spend a moment or two in deep thought.

"Thanks for looking out for her" Jayden then said before turning to his sister "Be safe Little B. I hope I see ya around".

With that he walked off, and he turned around to wave at us before disappeared into the crowds. The guy was very energetic I was getting tired after only watching him run off.

Also I wondered what he could be in such a rush to do. There wasn't anything important going on as far as I knew.

"I really don't want to stay here" Becky said.

"Why?" I asked "is he going to do something bad".

I mentally prepared myself to kick his ass if needs be.

"No" my now confirmed girlfriend replied "he's just really, really annoying".

Sounded a lot like a brother I had.

"He's the middle child" I reasoned "you have a brother older than him".

Becky looked at me as if I'd just done something incredibly impressive, like say read her mind.

"How did you know that?" she inquired.

Simple psychology.

"He strikes me as someone who acts like he as a lot to prove, and I think he subtly puts you down so your not as much of a threat to his success".

Becky eyes widened a little as she realised that I was right.

"He's never bullied me, not really, but he's always treated me like I was a little kid" she told me "but I never thought that was because he was worried I'd be a better Tamer than him".

Not an odd thing in a family. The oldest siblings try to be more supportive of the younger ones, but when you're a middle child it's different, they rarely feel that they get the attention their younger and old siblings get. This can make them act out.

"I doubt he realised he was doing it" I said back "If you want to avoid him I understand. We can leave tomorrow afternoon, but for now I think we could do with a good night's sleep".

Becky followed my lead and we headed back to the hotel for some rest. Tomorrow I would get my new outfit and we would once more hit the road. Pallet Town was our destination, but we might have an adventure or two along the way.

Name: Jayden

Features: Brown Hair. Blue Eyes.

Age: 18

Role: Tamer

Blood Gifts: Elemental Affinity

Jayden is Becky's older half brother. He's a middle child who feels he has a lot to prove and he has a habit of making his sister feel like a useless child because on some level he sees her as a threat to his success. However other than that personalty flaw he is a good person. He is somewhat over excitable and driven to succeed, but he is not capable of being knowingly cruel. He is also a talented Tamer much like his father and older brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews **

Raven is awesome in any reality.

I'm sure there is a way for Tamer Gothic to use his knowledge I just don't know how. Unless someone finds a storehouse full of 20th century tech they know nothing about and then they ask him for help he's a bit. He make a great Archaeologist in that world. Maybe I can work that in somehow.

**Author Note.**

An extra long chapter for you. It's a big deal this one. I hope I did a good job.

Up until now I've mostly been trying to give everyone a basic understanding for this setting without simply filling whole chapters with information that you could get elsewhere.

From now on I'll be trying to focus more on the plot and less on Gothic exploring the dimension he is in. That means new characters appearing, existing characters will get more 'screen time' and the all important tournament is coming up.

Plus Elves!

Oh FYI this chapter is heavy on action both sexual and not so sexual action (unless you enjoy that sort of thing) be warned it's very mature.

**Tamer Gothic **

**Cerulean City**

"Nervous?" Becky asked as we headed towards the Cerulean City Pokémon Gym.

Actually I was. I hadn't planned to go for a badge this soon. I'd only been a Tamer for a mere two weeks and yet here I was. We gotten on a solar powered train (which had been very cool to ride in) just this morning and by lunch time we were in another city. The train from Kappa City to Cerulean City only ran once a week, but it had been a smooth ride and surprisingly quick considering the distances involved.

Becky and I had been in the Tamer's carriage, which was a lot like being in first class only the tickets were cheap because if the train got attacked Tamers were duty bound to protect it. In exchange we got an entire carriage to ourselves (no other Tamers had been on board) and we had even been able to let our pokegirls out to enjoy the ride, which wasn't normally allowed on since as some pokegirls can get a bit rowdy and randy when they are out of their pokeballs for too long.

However my girls had been very well behaved Raven was able to keep them in line, she was an impressive alpha. I thought myself a very lucky man to have won such a skilled pokegirl.

"Gothic?"

Hearing Becky speak my name reminded me that I hadn't actually answered her question yet.

"I'm fine" I said after taking a few deep breathes.

There was no sense in delaying. The longer I waited the more nervous I would get. Becky wanted me to go first and she had good reasons. Her pokegirls weren't really fighters and I had four pokegirls now which gave me a lot a more options during battle. Plus I was suppose to be the leader of our dynamic duo so it made sense for me to first.

"Okay let's go" I said as I marched up the long path towards the door.

From what I understood Pokegirl Gym were divided into two sections. You had the public area, normally in separate building, that was an actual gym in that it had exercise equipment for both Pokegirls and their Tamers. One of the benefits of getting a Gym Badge was that you could use all of its services for free so if my girls won me this badge I was going to treat them to a nice swim, followed by a massage and then let use the steam room.

The other part of the Gym was were the battles took place. Normally only Tamers going for the badge were allowed to enter this area (exceptions being made for inspectors, Gym Leaders etc) unless there was a special event open to the public.

There were good reasons for this. For starters Gyms had sex battles, which children weren't allow to see, also some Gyms were more violent that others. A novice Tamer going for a badge could lose this girl if he got in over his head.

Thankfully Misty (the leader of this gym) was suppose to be easy. I wasn't sure if that meant she went easy on people or something else, but I was going to find out.

The front doors were kept locked and there was a sign on the door that told me to buzz to get in, so I did. There was no speaker so I didn't have to talk to anyone via a machine all I had to do was to wait for a pokegirl to open the door. When the doors did open I was greeted by a Blastits, which was a Whoreturtle evolved into. In appearance she was basically a big breasted woman with a turtle shell on her back. She wore a one piece swimming suit that was modest enough while also hinting at what she'd looked like naked. She was also a pokewomen. I could tell as they tended to look a little older than pokegirls, but she was still sexy and possibly pregnant too judging by her belly.

"Are you here to challenge the gym leader?" the Blastits

"I am" I told the greeter "she's just here to watch".

"Sorry, dear but it's Tamers only today" apologised the pokewoman.

Becky took out her licence to show that she was also a Tamer and not just a pet owner or a trader.

The Blastits smiled when she saw the ID.

"You're in luck dears" she said "Mistress Misty is in a Taming session but she likes being watched, so why don't you change into your swimwear".

Oh a kinky girl. This could be fun.

"We don't have swimwear" I told the pokewoman.

I hadn't thought of that. I'd assumed that only the pokegirls would get wet, and not in the way they normally did when I was around.

"Not to worry dear" assured the blastits "we have some for sale".

I brought some dark blue swimming shorts and Becky got a one piece suit that were also dark blue. Then we headed into the locker room to change and store our stuff. When we got back to the reception area the pregnant pokewoman guided us into a battle arena that was made up of rock and water. There was a small arch shaped bridge that took us all to stone platform in the centre of the room. The Blastits told us to cross and then she excused herself.

On the other side of the bridge there was raised platform and upon that there was a sight that was both arousing and a little disturbing. Misty (who looked like an older version of the pokemon character) was getting all three of her wholes fucked by what I guessed to be an Octopussy.

She was buck naked while on her hands and knees, and judging by the fact that she'd raised one hand to wave at us she was doing this willingly and she wanted us to watch. It was extremely kinky and yet kind of horrible at the same time. It also made me realise that I was perhaps not as perverted as I thought or maybe I wasn't perverted enough as when I managed to turn away and looked at Becky she looked a little aroused, but also a little embarrassed. Hopefully she only enjoyed watching this sort of thing.

Nothing was said the entire time, as Misty was no state to talk and couldn't if she wanted to, so we just stood and watched the free perverted sex show.

When she was done the Gym Leader slammed one hand down hard on the floor three times and that signalled the pokegirl with the tentacles that it was time to stop.

"Good job, Octo" Misty praised

The Octopussy moved and disappeared into the water just as her sexual partner got up and stretched her body in different ways and that gave me a nice view. As for looks she had orange hair, which actually suited her and a body that was skinny, but not so much that she looked starved. Her tits looked to be a nice handful and her ass was even sexier.

She appeared to be in her early twenties, which was young for a Gym Leader so she had to be a great Tamer. According to my pokedex (which also had information on gyms and the people who led them) Misty was an expert on water types and was a Harem-Master, or Harem-Mistress in this case, so she must of done something right with her life.

"If I'd know you to were coming I would have waited before having some fun. But if you want we could have some fun after your tests" Misty said.

Or she might be a total nymphomaniac who had slept her way to the top. Which would be disappointing as I really wanted to earn the badge. It wouldn't mean anything otherwise.

"So is this a threesome?" the gym leader asked "cause if you give me a few minutes then I'll be up for that, but the rules say I can only test one Tamer at a time".

"It's just me" I said.

Given that I was pitching a tent right now I couldn't make myself just stand here and focus on a battle. Which to be fair might be why Misty was naked. Gym Leaders ran their businesses the way they wished (as long as they followed certain rules) so using her body to distract Tamer was perfectly fair.

"Okay, handsome" said Misty "I can see that your up for some action".

Becky giggled at this point which made me sigh. Being male wasn't an advantage when you were a Tamer. But at least I had shorts on so the erection wasn't exposing me even further.

"Now there will be a quick battle at the end, but that's not enough to earn the Water Badge, to start with I want you to Tame one of my girls, so I can see that you know to Tame a Feral".

That surprised me as Tamers were told that letting other Tamers have sex with your pokegirls was a bad idea due to the bond we formed with our girls. The bond had different levels, which was why some Pokegirls could just get Tamed when they wanted to by any human they wanted to, but for the kind of bond you needed to make sure your harem only pleasured you and other pokegirls. If another human got involved it complicated things. Pokegirls kept as pets tended to get Tamed by anyone in the family who was over fourteen, but that was within the same household and so the pokegirl had time to get to bond with everyone and she wasn't going to get rushed into a fight like a Tamer's girl. However if Misty had been a Tamer for years then she should know what she was doing. And it was possible that her bonds were so strong that they couldn't be messed with by one of her girls occasionally screwing around.

Of course there was also the issue of the tentacle rape. Watching was one thing enduring it was very much another.

"You can chose from the following" the leader said.

When she said Beach Bunny I smiled and requested her. Misty sent out the Beach Bunny and she was exactly what I expected. She was pretty much a girl with bunny ears and a cottontail (which I couldn't see from this angle) The pokegirl wore a white bikini that covered next to nothing and pretty much transparent, she also had a nice pair of Double Ds.

"Nice choice" praised Misty.

She knew as I did that Beach Bunnies even when feral, which this one wasn't, were rather easy to Tame if understood what they enjoyed.

They had sensitive breasts and even more sensitive nipples, it wasn't possible to make them cum by just playing with their tits but they did cum really easily if you played with them before and during sex. Also they loved the water, if you fucked them even in a shallow pool they loved it, and as an added bonus they could hold their breath for a long time (up to half and hour) meaning they could perform oral under water without fear of drowning. Also they were very friendly creatures so I wouldn't have to use any sort of force.

"Strip for me" I ordered.

I made it sound more like a request than a command from a master, but most pokegirls liked being told what to do by a human if got them sex sooner or later. So the bunny girl eagerly took off what little clothing she wore and when she had I told her to get into the water.

Thankfully it wasn't too deep the water stopped at my chest, and while it went up to the Bunny's neck that wasn't a problem either as she wouldn't drown even if I dunked her. Which I wouldn't as that would be cruel.

After making sure the Gym Leader was watching, which she was very intently in fact, I got started.

The Bunny did indeed like having her breasts played with. It didn't take much to get her moaning, and I kept squeezing them together only stopping to gentle pinch her nipples.

It worked like a charm she got very aroused and before I knew it the pokegirl was giving me a titwank. She'd pulled down my swim sorts and was almost frantically moving up and down using her mammoth mammeries to try and get me to cum. I thought I might lose control as she was very good at using her big and bouncy tits to please a man. She knew exactly how to squeeze her boobs together so as to imitate a vagina.

Which was great, but as successful Taming required the girl to orgasm I couldn't cum just yet. Making sure the pokegirl had an orgasm assured that not only was she satisfied but also meant you didn't need to Tame again for a while. Plus with a feral it was always a good idea to make her cum as she'd be easier to capture if you made her happy.

So I had to remain focused and I had to take charge. With this in mind I made her lean out of the water so that her tits were touching the cold stone surface while her lower half was still in the water. I then took her from behind and I knew then that I had gotten her worked up enough that she would cum before I did.

Her cunt wasn't that tight but I got my dick deep inside which made the Bunny cry out in a good way. In fact as I'd hoped she would she got an orgasm very quickly.

"I'M CUMMING!" the bunny screamed.

But I didn't stop there I plowed into her some more and noticed that Misty was playing with herself as she watched. She seemed rather relaxed and not in a rush to finish so I wondered if she was warming up for something.

"Please master, let me suck you" the Bunny girl begged.

Since a good Tamer always took what his pokegirl wanted into account I allowed her to blow me and I discovered that it was almost impossible to stay standing up while getting an under water blowjob from a Beach Bunny I almost collapsed because of how she made me legs tremble. I shot my load down her mouth without warning.

The Bunny girl didn't stop sucking until I pulled away from her and then put my swimming shorts back on.

"It's fair to say you pass" said Misty "You chose a pokegirl that you knew well. You took command of the Taming right from the start. You knew the best way to get her in the right mood. You even knew the best place to Tame a Beach Bunny. And it was hot to watch".

I assumed that last remark would only increase my chances of getting the Water Badge

"Rest up a bit stud" the Gym Leader instructed "come back in an hour for our battle. Just you and two pokegirls".

There was no reason to argue to disobey so Becky and I left. We headed over to the café in the gym to get something to eat and to plan out my strategy for the coming battle.

Tamer Gothic

**Cerulean City**

An hour later I was back inside the gym and this time Misty the gym leader had a very different attitude. She'd even gotten dressed. Granted she was wearing a yellow bikini, but I got the sense that for her this was modest dress,

This is a two vs two Pokegirl battle!" Misty called out from her elevated platform "we each use two pokegirls, but only will fight at a time. You'll stay on the far side while the centre platform will be the battle arena. You win you get the badge. You lose and you get nothing".

I nodded to show that I understood the terms of the fight.

"Challenger, are you ready?" the gym leader asked.

"I am!" I called out.

"Then let the match, begin!"

I tensed and reached for one of the two pokeballs that I had on my belt. I'd left the rest with Becky who was waiting outside the gym.

"Come on out, Queeny!" Misty shouted as she threw out one of the balls she had took to the waistband of her bikini bottoms.

She released a Queenler onto the central platform. The girl was a tall, standing around 6' with a brown carapace covering her torso much like a corset and she wasn't wearing much else, her right hand from mid forearm down was covered in a large brown carapace shaped into a claw.

"Go for it, Sunny!" I said as my Boobsaur, landed on the central platform, too.

My plan was to keep Thundercat back for now. She was a powerful electric type, but I didn't want her getting tried out so I would send her only if Sunny couldn't handle her opponent.

Upon seeing her foe the Queenler got into a combat stance, and my Boobisaur dropped to her knees looking ready to pounce. Sunny was very aggressive for a plant type.

"A Boobisaur" said Misty "a plant type that's a good choice".

So Queenlers were also weak to plant types as well. That was good to know.

"Alright then, suit up Queeny!

Within a heartbeat the Queenlers entire body became covered in some sort of carapace. Natural body armour that would make physical attacks less potent I assumed. Also one of her arms became something like a sword while the other looked like a crude hammer. Apparently Queeny here could shape her carapace into basic weapons.

"Attack" Misty ordered.

The shell covered pokegirl charged forward, she was fast considering how well covered up she was, but she wasn't fast enough.

"Dodge" I commanded "then bind her legs using Vine Bondage".

Technically that was a sex battle move, but it could be used in a fight to restrain a foe.

Sunny moved at the very last moment letting the Queenler's swipe miss her by mere inches, before she lashed out with her vines. Since there was little distance between the two this allowed Sunny to quickly grapple the Queenler's legs.

"Now, knock her about" I called out.

It was kind of nasty to watch some pokegirl being bashed against the central platform, but I had faith in the natural toughness of the Queenler's body armour. Pokegirls were tough so Sunny was only going to beat her up rather than kill her foe.

"Cut those vines and get into the water!" Misty shouted out to the girl

Following her orders, Queeny quickly brought her claw down, snapping though two of the four tough vines. The water pokegirls then threw herself into her natural element.

"Now use, Water Gun!" the Gym Leader ordered.

Queeny launched herself out of the water on the opposite side that she went in, her chest swelled up before exhaling a torrent of water right at my pokegirl. Sunny took the blast right on her face, and she stumbled backwards slightly. Once the torrent ended, she shook the water off and looked really pissed off.

As for me I was impressed I hadn't expected a fighter to have a ranged attack like that. A Squirtitty could of done that attack, but I'd assumed that something wearing body armour would be trained for close quarters fighting. I'd been wrong about that. Misty had trained her girls well.

"Sunny, use Razor Leaf" I commanded go for the eyes".

They were a noticeable weak spot and Sunny sent out her leaves right at them. The water type Pokegirl raised her hammer shaped arm to shield the weak spot. She was no doubt confident that her shell could protect her, and she was mostly right however one leaf cut her elbow as there was a small gap there. Which made sense or else she wouldn't be able to move her arms so well.

Queeny shouted out in pain shortly before diving back into the water, and I had to stop Sunny from trying to follow. Taking on a water type in their element was a bad idea.

"Not bad" praised Misty "Your smart and good lucking. But it's not going to be enough Queeny, get out of the water and Bulk Up"

The crustacean did just that, she leapt out of the water and to my amazement her body armour seemed to grow until only her eyes could be seem. The Queenler was now moving more slowly, but she would a lot harder to hurt.

"Attack!" Misty ordered.

Sunny barely managed to twist out of the way, and she did so without an order, which was good as I'd not said anything. My mind when blank I didn't know what to do I was not winning this fight.

Which I should be as plant types were good against water and fighter types and Queeny was both. Yes she was tougher than most pokegirls I'd seen, but so was Sunny.

"Use Vine Whip" I commanded "try to strike her eyes"

With incredible speed the two uncut vines whipped out Sunny missed how the armour around Queeny's eyes was not as tough as on the rest of her body and it shattered under the blow.

Unable to react in time Queeny cried out in pain as blood ran into her eyes from where Sunny had cut her head. The Queenler couldn't talk as her mouth was covered but Misty could see the pain in the pokegirls eyes.

"You did great" Misty praised her pokegirl "now return and I'll put in a healing cycle as soon..."

The Gym Leader stopped talking as Sunny began to change.

"She's… Evolving…" I heard Misty say.

When the light died down, a new and improved Sunny stood before me, she was a changed woman, her already impressive breasts had gone up at least one cup size, and she had grown a foot or two in height. Even her butt looked somehow cuter. However the most noticeable change was that the bulb on her back had now opened a little to show the petals of pink flower. I knew that this would benefit Sunny a lot as it gave her access to new poison attacks.

Sunny then stood up straight she no longer crouched down, and she used a free hand to grab one of her vines which she now held as a whip.

"I'm ready to fight, Master".

My feeling of surprise was renewed. Sunny had never said much until now. In fact she'd only known a few words. I'd assumed she'd been born Feral and therefore would need an upgrade via something called a T2 to give her the power of speech. But that didn't seem to be the case, she must have been domesticated at some point in the past before going feral and her evolution somehow had given her back the power of speech.

"I was just thinking that she was a little too powerful" Misty commented "fighting Queeny must have given her enough experience to finally evolve into an Ivywhore".

That did make sense. Ferals tend to use physical attacks rather than special moves. Lust Dusting someone was one thing as Sunny had been horny due to all the sunbathing. However the fact that she had used that attack followed by Vine Bondage could mean that she been trained to fight at some point in the past. Perhaps her Tamer had died out in the wilderness, or she might have been set lose from a ranch that didn't want her she could even be a girl who underwent a Threshold and then ran away from home.

"If your pokes still up for the fight then let's keep going" the nymphomaniac Gym Leader then said "you haven't won that badge yet".

Indeed I hadn't there was still another pokegirl to beat.

"Alright then. You're up, Snappy!" Misty called out as she sent her other pokegirl into play.

The girl she released made me scared for a moment due to the sheer size of her. The pokegirl was an imposing eight feet and had a body comprised of muscles that were covered in thick, dark scales. Also she had a row of red ridges running down her spine and a pair of massive D-cupped breasts.

"Meet my Feraligarter, Snappy"

"This should be fun" Sunny said, perhaps trying to hide her fear.

Snappy smiled at Sunny revealing a long row of very sharp teeth.

"You must be my lunch" said the crocodile like pokegirl.

She wasn't being serious of course. Feral pokegirls might eat each other but Tamed ones only ate each other out. However it wasn't a pleasant thing to hear even if you knew it was just words.

"Use Takedown," Misty ordered,

The scaly pokegirl launched herself forward with enough force to crack the stone she landed.

"Dodge" I ordered.

Daphne leapt into the air, making good use her more agile form. However she barely dodged the attack in time. She wasn't used to her new body yet.

Without waiting for orders Sunny struck out with both whips, aiming for the Feraligarter's legs. Just like she had with Queeny. Clearly Sunny had grown in intelligence as well as size as she hadn't need an order from me.

"You'll need more than those toys to hurt me, you little snack" said Snappy as she used her tail to divert the attack.

"Attack" Misty ordered again.

Without meaning to Sunny used Leaf Shield, a move much like Razor Leaf only it was used to block an attack rather than do damage. Snappy's tail hit the leaves destroying them but no harm was done to my pokegirl.

"Nice one, Sunny" I praised "now whip that bitch".

The Feraligarter grunted as my Ivywhore struck with her vines. Snappy's tough scales protected her, but vine attacks were elemental in nature so the defence wasn't perfect. Snappy had been hurt.

"Oh" Misty said, with a wide grin on her face. "I'm impressed, that is a clever 'girl you have there, you don't even need to shout out orders most of the time".

Not having to shout out commands was coming in handy I had to admit.

"She'll do what she needs to do to do win" I replied.

Sunny had never lost a battle, and I didn't think she'd lose this one either.

"We'll see" said Misty "My badge isn't that hardest to win, but this isn't over yet".

No it wasn't, but I had a feeling that luck was on my side today. That and a sexy plant girl.

"Snappy get into the water" Misty calmly commanded.

With those words she dove into the water, submerging herself and disappearing from my view.

Sunny kept an eye out for the Feraligarter. Perhaps like me she hoped that the now submerged pokegirl had been more hurt that she seemed, but I didn't think she really believed that and neither did I.

The water suddenly erupted behind Sunny as Snappy appeared, the pokegirl's massive jaw opened wide, ready to grind my Ivywhore between her razor sharp teeth.

"Dodge" I shouted for what felt like the hundredth time.

Sunny leapt to the side, avoiding the powerful jaws, and quickly made her choice of attack. She lashed out, catching the Feraligarter point-blank right across face.

"Gah, you bitch!" Snappy shouted out as she clutched at her face. "I'll eat you alive for that"

This time that didn't sound like a bluff.

**"HYDRO PUMP!**" Misty almost screamed.

Sunny jumped away, and kept moving as she evaded the water. My Ivywhore kept leaping and dodging, she barely managed to stay ahead of the massive torrent of water being shot out by the Feraligarter.

"Not bad, not many pokes can outrun a Hydro Cannon like that," Misty praised. "Bu does she have the stamina to keep fighting or are you gonna have to recall her"

"M…M... Master… I…" Sunny said.

Before she could finished her sentence, however, the she collapsed to the ground. I recalled her and sent out Thundercat, and I knew the Badge was mine then as Snappy was out of water and also she looked very tired.

"Thundercat use Spark and show this scaly cunt whose going to eat who around here".

The downside of using a massive attack is that it tires a pokegirl out. Snappy just didn't have the energy do more than try to shield her already damaged face. There wasn't time for anything else either.

Her efforts did her no good anyway as the Spark attack was elemental, extremely so in fact and Snappy soon hit the cracked ground beneath her feet. Thankfully I'd used the weakest electrical attack, as I didn't want to kill the pokgirl, but it was more than enough to make Misty end the fight.

"Congrats" the Gym Leader said "you got the badge. Why don't we go to my room and I'll give it to you. That fight got me really juiced up so you better stick around for a little longer".

Oh so that was what people meant when they said Misty was easy. It was easy to get her into bed if you got the badge, not that badge was easy to get. Although if Misty wasn't a hard Gym Leader to beat I so wasn't ready to face any of the others.

(Line Break)

**Cerulean City**

The second I got to the small hotel room we had booked for the night, Becky ran up to me and asked me how I did. It took a while to explain everything that had happened, and when I was done I showed my girlfriend my first gym badge. She was very proud of me.

The badge itself was shaped like a drop of water and was made of what I guessed to be some sort of blue tinted crystal. But that wasn't the impressive part, what did impress me was what I couldn't see.

After I'd collected my other prize, which was getting to have some really enjoyable and very kinky sex with Misty, she had told me that there was a computer chip inside the badge. This chip made stealing the badge from me pointless as each one was registered to the Tamer who'd won it and those records were backed up at the gym and also on what passed for the internet in this world.

If I lost the badge, or if it was stolen, then I could get a new one from Misty (for a small fee) and I didn't even have to carry the badge around with me since anyone who could access my records, which was anyone with 'dex, would know I'd won it as it was in my file.

This made it possible to give the badge to a loved one for safe keeping and according to Misty many girls considered doing to be a romantic gesture. Although I couldn't give it to Becky as she was also a Tamer and the chip in the badge would be scanned at official events. Which might make people think she stole it.

Also getting the badge offered me some bonuses. There were tournaments just for people who had one badge. They didn't matter as much as the championships but they were still worth entering if only for the cash prizes.

Another benfit was that I now wouldn't need to renew my Tamer's lience for two whole years. Which was great as while renewing wasn't that costly or time consuming not having to it made me feel like this was a real carrer, and not just a job I might lose.

There were some other minor things as well. Some league bureaucrat had sent me a little money along with a text message to my dex saying well done.

The badge also came with responsibility. I was no longer a mere rookie. Having a badge meant people would think that I could handle danger. For example I might be called upon to assist members of law enforcement with matters concerning pokegirls.

As happy as she was for me, what really thrilled Becky was the fact that Sunny had become an Ivywhore. A special thing about that type of pokegirl is that they can make Bloom Powder, which has an odd effect upon women: it makes their breasts larger.

There were two kinds of this powder, the one Becky was interested in was the one that made breasts bigger and didn't wear off. It would take Sunny a full week to make enough powder, but it would make Becky breasts bigger and she wanted that as she felt her tits weren't big enough.

I thought they were fine, but it wasn't about what I thought this was a self esteem issue, and so giving her the powder would help with that.

"Okay you have the powder" I told her.

I'd never seen Becky so happy, and I got the feeling that a few more women would be asking me for the Bloom Powder.

"We should go out and celebrate" I said "we can take the day off tomorrow, then head to Pallet Town the day after".

Becky didn't want to go for the Water Badge, at least not yet and there were other badges out there that would be easier for her to get.

"Sounds great" my girlfriend replied "Let's go dancing".

Oh hell no. I couldn't dance.

"Maybe we should just go see a movie" I suggested.

Thankfully they had cinemas in this world.

"Oh that's a great idea" Becky said "then we can grab something to eat and have sex when we get back".

I was so glad she wanted to wait. Misty had worn me out. I didn't think I could get another erection for at least a few hours. I was having way too much sex.

Well nearly too much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews**

**Joe Lawyer**

I so need to have in the story again. A total nymphomaniac in the pokegirl world has to be a happy person.

Given how long it takes to make it might be a while before he can profit from it as all his girls (aside from Sunny) will want bigger breasts. There are bound to be other Ivywhores around but Becky wouldn't of asked their Tamers for the powder.

I think I'll stick with luck. It explains why he's so successful. There's a pokegirl type called Lady Luck who give their Tamers good luck, and since Blood Gifts come from Pokegirls genetics it makes sense that there could be a Good Luck Blood Gift.

**Author Note**

I just couldn't resist having Jessie and James in this story.

**Tamer Gothic**

**Petalburg City**

Grabbing her outfit out of a nearby black duffle bag, Jessie, Team Rocket member, rushed into the bathroom of the motel room she and her partner had rented for the phase of of their plan to steal some pokegirls.

What she failed to notice was that the door didn't shut completely, and that the crack in the doorway revealed her reflection in the bathroom mirror…a full-length bathroom mirror.

Tean Rocket member James also failed to spot it at first, as he was just happy to have a chance to lie on a proper bed, one that was also not in a jail cell.

He was lounging back . But as he let his eyes wander a bit, the sight of Jessie undressing became very clear.

"Alright, we all know the plan, right?" Jessie asked as she took off her top, revealing her black lacey bra.

"Uh-huh…" James responded mindlessly.

"Yeah, we got it!" Meowth the Candy Catgirl added

James continued to watch intently as Jessie shed her skirt, revealing a black thong.

"We might encounter some resistance in there, so be prepared for action, just in case…"

Jessie paused to think over her words for a moment, and decided to heed her own advice…by going commando if she had to Tame a pokegirl then the underwear would just in the way. Her thong was removed first, as James was treated to the reflection of Jessie's bush unabated. James' smile was ear-to-ear as he saw that the hair down there matched her fiery mane up top.

Then she removed her bra, setting her massive melons loose as they bounced free of their containment. He was mesmerized as they swayed with her movements. Her words didn't even register any more. He began to imagine the things he would do to her in that very bathroom, the touch of her body, the positions they could try, all the while not noticing that Jessie had almost fully redressed in her all black uniform.

"…and once we have the Nurse Joy locked up in the back, we steal the Pokeballs!" Jessie finished. "So we're all on board, right James? James!? JAMES!?"

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

The sound of his name being yelled so loudly rocked him from his daydream, and caused him to fall out of bed, startling the poor Candy Catgirl.

"What's wrong with ya, sleepin' on the job!?" the Candy Catgirl demanded to know.

"Huh, no! No!" James replied. "I was just…I mean…"

He turned towards the bathroom expected one last glance at his nude partner, but found her standing in the doorway, fully-clothed.

"I mean…we're wearing the black uniforms."

"Of course! Didn't you hear me?" Jessie responded. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves! A pick in and out to grab the Pokegirls! Now get changed!"

"Okay black uniforms ten " James agreed as he pulled his uniform from the duffle bag and retreated into the bathroom.

Jessie, meanwhile, took her turn plopping down on James' bed to relax a moment, when she noticed that he had made the mistake she had unknowingly made earlier.

"Uh James, you might wanna.." Jessie began to say.

"I know, I know, hurry up." James interrupted as he dropped trousers. "Stop worrying, this mission will be a success!"

At that moment it was the complete opposite, as Jessie found herself getting worked up over the reflection of James' Team Rocket boxers. Off went his shirt next, as she bore witness to the ripped chest and six-pack he sported.

"I…I…" Jessie muttered.

Biting her lower lip, she let her hand slip down her body, between her thighs and under her skirt. She ran the tip of her two fingers against her pussy lips, becoming so lost in the moment she didn't even notice that James had finished dressing.

"…and we should work together on this one. So what do you say, Jessie? Jessie!? JESSIE"

"WAAAAAH!"

It was now Jessie's turn to be startled as she stumbled and fell out of bed, which annoyed their already upet mascot pokegirl to no end.

"What's da matter wit you two? Can't ya jus' lie in a bed without gettin' injured?"

Jessie was quick to get back up to her feet.

"I'm fine! Nothing wrong!" She blurted out. "Let's…just get to our mission! The sooner we nab those Pokegirls, the sooner we'll be living the easy life!"

James and Candy obediently followed as Jessie led the way out of their room. In the back of her mind she still had thoughts of James in the buff, as he still had of her. But the two of them were able to suppress those thoughts. enough to focus on the heist.

The sky was a dark blue as the three left the cheap motel and traversed across the street. They slinked around the side of the Pokecenter, making sure they weren't going to be spotted by anyone. Once the coast was clear, they headed for the still open pokecentre.

"Everyone ready?" Jessie asked of her team mates

When they both nodded she said.

"Then it's time for our grand entrance"

**(Line Break)**

**Petalburg City**

Becky and I had only spent a couple of days in Cerulean City before taking another train to another city. We were now in Petalburg City a place famous for being as much a garden as it was a settlement.

As soon as we'd gotten off the train I'd seen for myself why why 'dex had described the city in such a way. Since it was spring, and a very pleasant one at that, the weather was being kind and the flowers were all in bloom. Even a man like me had to admit that all the bushes were pretty with all those flowers growing from them.

The city was also famous for it's plant type pokegirls, there were hundreds of them about working to encourage the growth of healthy vegetation there were even some Ivywhores about, so rather than keep Sunny in her pokeball I'd let her out to enjoy the flowers and to do a little sunbathing.

Right now she was making friends with a few Boobisaurs who were tending some rose bushes. She was even help them to prune the leaves. Doing so made Sunny happy so I was glad that this city was one of the more liberal ones, they didn't see pokegirls as things to be used like in some places. When at work they were more like partners working with humans to maintain there beautiful home.

Sure the human men were in charge, despite being in the minority, but it wasn't like some places I'd heard about. The girls, human or otherwise were submissive to the men, but it was more like the guys were all the heads of their own households rather than say the masters of slaves.

When we'd sat down in the outdoor cafe, Becky had commented that it reminded her the town she'd grown up in that the pokegirls had a lot more freedom and got treated like pets who were part of the family just as much any of the children. The pokegirls seemed to like that from what I'd overheard.

Right now I was listening to a Beach Bunny who was talking to a human girl of about twelve. They were discussing the Bunny's recent transformation into a pokegirl.

"I always wanted to be a pokegirl like my mummy" the Beach Bunny said "she is just soooo beautiful. Did you see her when you came over. She is just so pretty. My daddy always treats her sooo nice and sweet. He is always telling her how pretty she is and how nice she is. He's always petting her and kissing her. I always wanted to be just like her!"

Since I'd encountered a Beach Bunny at the Cerulean City Gym I'd taken the time to refresh my knowledge. I knew that they weren't normally this animated unless they were in or at least near a body of water big enough to swim. There was a big fountain so maybe that was enough for this pokegirl.

"When I was little I used to wonder why I didn't have cute ears like my mommy but then she told me that only Bunnygirls had them and that I was a little human not a pokekit" the bikini wearing teen went on to say "She told me all about how things worked and I just knew that I was going to grow up to be a pokegirl some day"

From what I understood there was no guarantee that any girl would go through the Threshold no matter how many Pokewomen you had in your family tree. It increased the odds if you did, but there was still always a chance that a girl wouldn't transform.

"I don't mean I just hoped or wanted to be a pokegirl, I knew it, I knew I was going to be a pokegirl one day,"

Apparently this young lady didn't believe the facts. But she had been proven right so I did not think her a fool.

"I couldn't wait! I made my mommy teach me all the important things like how to cook and sew and clean. How to be nice and respectful to my Master or Mistress".

Kind of sweet really. I found it odd that anyone would want to change species like that, but in my world there people who went to a lot of trouble to change gender, so maybe it wasn't that strange.

"Did your Mum teach you everything?" the human girl asked.

It wasn't hard to guess the younger of the two was worried about becoming a pokegirl, and smartly she was trying to gather information about girls who had gone through the threshold.

I couldn't actually see the Bunnygirl but I could tell that she was a little embarrassed despite the fact that she might already have some Taming her. The age of consent was fourteen for a good reason. Teenage girls who become pokegirls needed sex just as much as those born into the species. Without it they couldn't stay mentally healthy.

"Well...not everything...I mean she taught me some things when I started to Threshold...Oh I was so happy! I mean it hurt and I was sick for a couple of days but I knew that when it was over I was going to be beautiful Bunnygirl just like my mommy and it happened just like I knew it would!"

There was a slight pause I couldn't see anything but I guessed that the Beach Bunny was doing some amusing as the younger girl giggled a little.

"See! Just like my mommy! Well mostly, mine don't stick up, but she said that made me even prettier! She told me that my Master would stroke them and it feels really good when he does".

Even without looking at her I could tell that the Bunny was smiling a lot I could hear it in her voice.

"How did you met your Master?" the human girl asked.

The girl sounded a bit nervous, and I could understand why. If she went through the Threshold she'd have to leave her family and would be given to a human as a pet.

It wasn't a good idea to keep a girl who turned into a pokegirl with her family as she would need Taming and might got feral if she didn't. That could led to incest which was illegal here, and without Taming she might even hurt a member of her family depending on what type of pokegirl she turned into.

"I was a present!" the Bunny squealed, and act that drew curious glances from other customers

"Like with a bow and ribbon?" the human girl inquired.

Nothing was said so I assumed the answer was none verbal like a nod of the head.

"He's great" the pokegirl went on to say "he's the same age as me and he just got a pet licence so I'm his only pokegirl".

Since men only made up about twenty percent of the population. There weren't enough of us to go around, so it wasn't odd for even a fourteen year old boy to have a pokegirl as a pet if he could afford to take proper care of her.

I hadn't gotten one as I hadn't wanted to bond with a pokegirl unsuited for combat before I got a girl who was good in a fight. Plus boys who wanted to become Tamer didn't tend to get pet pokegirls because they'd have to leave her behind which meant giving her to someone else.

"Oh! What was I saying...oh yeah! Mommy taught me a few things, but she said that it would be better if I didn't know too much, she said that it would make me cuter to my new owners and that I should learn what they like first".

I could well imagine that her master liked that his Bunny was a bit innocent when it came to that sort of thing. Sex education in this world wasn't as clinical as mine had been, but it was still normal to keep children away from sex, so the Bunny's mother had mostly likely only told her daughter about the basics.

"Oh we're going to be late" the Beach Bunny said "My Master likes me to home before dark. I think he worries something bad might happen to me, so better be quick"

For a while then no one was talking. The cafe's customers were starting to head home.

Becky broke the silence when she said.

"I'm going to get a new pokegirl and change my name".

"Huh" was all I had to say.

That had come out of next to nowhere.

"I think Milky and Lambie would be more happy on a ranch" Becky went on to say "Milky's not been the same since I started travellling about and I really need a pokegirl who can fight, so I'm going to sell them both to nice ranch and use the money to buy myself a girl good at fighting. Then I'm going to think up a cool name and get really serious about being a Tamer".

Becky and I hadn't been a couple for very long, so I didn't know her well enough to figure out what had brought this on, although I guessed it had to do with me having a Gym Badge, but I was wise enough to know that the would like if I was supportive.

"If you think it's best" I said "then I'm behind you one hundred percent".

It was getting dark now which meant it was time for Becky and I to head back to the pokecentre. I recalled my Ivywhore, Sunny and then walked hand in hand with my girlfriend to the Pokecentre so that we could pick up the girls we'd left there for a nice long and low level Taming cycle followed by a good cleaning.

On the way she discussed her ideas for changing her look. I was so insanely bored, that I let my mind drift away, and I didn't pay attention the world until we were almost back at the pokecenter.

**(Line Break)**

**Petalburg City**

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth & love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

The two crooks took a step forward, showing their faces to the scared Nurse Joy.

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

Then they struck a dynamic pose. It didn't come off as intimating in fact if anything they looked like a couple of court jesters.

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

The Nurse Joy had been about to panic, but then she remembered that Jessie and James weren't really that dangerous. They'd never successfully pulled of a real high stakes crime, and fact that left people wondering why they were even in Team Rocket. There only real talent they had was for escaping jails.

Then the alarm went off and the pokecenter went into lock down and Nurse Joy ran for the panic room. Fools the two criminals might be but fools could sometimes be very dangerous.

Outside of the Poke-Center, a perimeter was already being set up to ensure there was no escape. The stand-off was being headed by an Officer Jenny.

"What's the situation here?" the law enforcement pokegirl asked.

"A silent alarm just went off in the Poke-Center" one officer informs her. "It looks like a robbery attempt."

"From the looks of whose inside, we think Team Rocket's involved" another officer added,

"Perfect." She lamented as she took a pair of binoculars to peer inside. "Looks like you're right officer…and I think I know which agents they are."

She then grabbed a megaphone that had been sitting on the hood of a nearby squad car so that she could address the crooks.

"Attention: This is the Petalburg City Police! We know you are in there and we know you work for Team Rocket. Come out now with your hands up!"

**(Line Break)**

**Petalburg City**

"Well this isn't good" I muttered as I saw what was happening outside the pokecentre.

By the looks of things I wasn't going to get the rest of my 'girls back any time soon.

"Are you two Tamers" an police officer asked us.

"I was just coming to fetch my pokegirls" I started to explain.

"Please tell me you have at least one poke with you" the officer pleaded "it's only Jessie and James, but there locked in there with a lot of pokes who aren't all safe".

Tamers were sometimes asked to assist law enforcement with pokegirl related problems, but I hadn't expected that anyone would call upon me. Plus from what I knew of Jessie and James they were pretty much the same as their cartoon counterparts. In short they were idiots, so why the police needed a Tamer was unknown to me. They should be able to handle this themselves.

"If they set a freshly caught Feral lose it could get messy. We need to take them down fast but we don't have any pokes that can knock them out. Which means we'll have to go in guns blazing".

Unless the police officers here had something more powerful than revolvers they might not be able to handle a dangerous Feral. There were pokegirls out there who couldn't be killed with mere bullets. Not unless they were charged with elemental power that is.

Thinking fast I sent out Sunny and asked her if she had any Sleep Powder ready. Thankfully she did so it should be a simple matter for her to dose those Team Rocket idiots.

The tricky part would be getting in. A lock down was in effect and I didn't think my Ivywhore could break in to such a well fortified place. At least not by herself but my other pokegirls were inside the very place I wanted Sunny to break into.

"My Ivywhore can take them down" I assured as I was confident of that "but getting in will be the hard part".

"We've got that covered" the Office Jenny told me "we have an Amachoke ready to break down the door, but I'm worried she might kill the suspects if they put up a fight. It's much safer for everyone if we can just knock them out with Sleep Powder".

Sleep Powder made anyone hit by it fall into a deep slumber, it worked best if it was breathed in but skin contact would do the trick.

"If it works you'll get half the bounty" Officer Jenny then said "it's not much but there's two of them so it's worth your time".

Bounty Hunting was another thing that Tamers sometimes made money doing. Not every human being out there could be trusted and those that did often had a pokegirl or two to assist them. So Tamers sometimes had to deal with bad pokegirls and human who worked together. This was one of those times it seemed.

"You okay with the plan, kid?" Officer Jenny asked.

It was nice to be young again, most of the time. When I got called 'kid' it was not one of those times.

"Yeah. Your pokegirl breaks down the door and my Ivywhore goes in and knocks everyone out with Sleep Powder" I summarised.

Simple plans were always the best as it meant less could go wrong.

Before anything else happened I made sure that my Ivywhore understood exactly what it was she was meant to do. Sunny had gotten into a habit of taking independent action when in battle. While that was a good thing most of the time, as it made her a better fighter, this was one of those times she had to follow my orders. Pokegirls who killed humans, even by accident, got harsh punishments and while I didn't care about the lives of two criminals I did care about Sunny.

Once everyone was ready the Amachoke made her move. She rip the security gate away from the door and then kicked the door down, then my Ivywhore leapt into the pokecenter.

There was some screaming. It sounded as if a few things got knocked over and a cat girl hissed really loudly, but that noise didn't last long.

Seconds Sunny walked rather causally out of the Pokecentre dragging along a cat girl who looked oddly happy considering the fact that she was tied up in vines.

I discovered why this was soon enough. When I got into the pokecenter I discovered that my Ivywhore had used Lust Dust rather Sleep Powder.

The two members of Team Rocker were being restrained while still half naked. They must have been doing it while they were being arrested. I found that extremely funny. The only one I felt sorry for the Nurse Joy who had tried to molest one of the officers who had stormed the building. Thankfully they were able to get her inside a pokeball and then they put her into a cleaning cycle. Which would ensure that the effects of the Lust Dust would wear off quickly.

"Well that was fun" I said to Becky once the cops got a statement from us for their records "but let's hope tomorrow is more dull".

Since she wanted to sell her two of her pokegirls or trade them in for a fighter, she too was hoping for a more peaceful day tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note**

Okay folks. I'm giving the character Becky a new name. Something that fits her darker and more dedicated persona. I've but some suggestions in the story but I'd like to see what guys think would be a good name for her.

Oh and the next chapter will have Elves in it.

**Reviews**

Dark0w1

I don't have any plans to update any of my other stories right now. I'm really driven to write this story.

**Tamer Gothic**

**Buttercup Ranch **

"Okay how about Maleficent" I suggested.

Becky and I had spent most of the journey to Buttercup Ranch trying to think of a new name to with my girlfriend's new look. She gone goth girl to the extreme. With the help of Raven, who had a number of spells that were useless in battle, but could be used help a person change their appearance. Becky had straightened her hair, somehow turned it black and then had added purple highlights.

She'd also brought new clothes. Which I'd paid for using some of the money I'd gotten for helping to capture Jessie and James of Team Rocket. It was money well spent.

Becky had already been dressing in black for a couple of weeks, but until now her outfits had been more sensible. Now she wore fishnet stocking, a skirt made of synthetic leather, a long sleeved black t-shirt and more synthetic leather in form of a jacket. She even had studded bracelets on like I did and her knee high boots didn't look that practical compared to mine, but somehow she walked in them just fine. She even wore make up now. Eye liner and such. When it came to make up I didn't know what did what really, but the effect was rather sexy if you like goth girls. Which I did.

Thankfully she did have clothes more suited to travel stashed in her back back. We could fit a lot more in them now as Raven also knew how to create bags that were bigger on the inside than on the out. It had taken her a while to make them, but it was a common enough piece of magic so not that tricky to do.

"Maleficent" Becky said as if testing out the word "it's a bit of a mouthful".

It was also the name of the Wicked Witch in the Snow White story, but she didn't know that.

"How about Kali" I suggested next "it's the name of a Hindu goddess. She was all about power and destruction".

Most of the old faiths were gone now so it wasn't a big deal for her to use the name of a goddess.

"Maybe" Becky.

"I always liked Selene" I said next "she was a moon goddess in Ancient Greece".

And a really hot chick in the Underworld movies. She was the only vampire I'd sleep with that was for sure.

"It doesn't sound very scary" Becky commented "I want a name that makes people think I'm intimidating".

Clearly she'd never seen those films.

"Well how about Circe" I offered "In Greek a myth, Circe, was the daughter of sun god Helios, she was a sorceress who lived on an island, her trick was what she could turn men into animals with her magic wand and then she got people to eat them".

That sounded scary to me.

"Yuck" was all my partner had to say about that.

Given that people in this world mostly ate seafood and plants I could see why that idea would turn her stomach more than it did mine.

"Okay what about Lilith" I next suggested "She's a ancient demon goddess and a sorceress . Or you could go with Echidna. She was the mother of all monsters in mythology and your a Tamer of monster girls so it sort of works".

We might have discussed the topic further, but we had reached the front gate of the ranch, so we dismounted from our ponytaurs and let Chestnut and Hazel return to their pokeballs for a rest.

"Oh there she is" Becky said as she pointed to the Tigress.

By habit I took out my 'dex and scanned the pokegirl.

_**TIGRESS, the Fighting Feline Pokégirl**__  
><em>_**Type:**__ Animorph (Tiger)  
><em>_**Element:**__ Fighting  
><em>_**Frequency:**__ Uncommon  
><em>_**Diet:**__ meat, milk, human style foods  
><em>_**Role:**__ Combat, security, adult entertainment  
><em>_**Libido:**__ Average  
><em>_**Strong Vs:**__ Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
><em>_**Weak Vs:**__ Flying, Psychic  
><em>_**Attacks:**__ Bite, Pummel, Scratch, Slash, Super Claw, Uppercut, Growl, Pose, Puff Puff  
><em>_**Enhancements:**__ Enhanced Olfactory Senses (x6), Enhanced Hearing (x5), Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced strength (x5), Quick Recovery time, Claws, night vision  
><em>_**Evolves:**__ Panthress (mistreatment), Ebony Tigress ([Classified] Ebony Stone [Classified]), Titter (mechanism unknown), Sabretooth Tigress (Diamond Stone (eaten), Round Stone (does NOT have to be eaten), White Tigress (E-Stone Ceremony, high level, strong bond with Tamer), Romanticide (Shiny Stone)  
><em>_**Evolves From:**__ Catgirl (battle stress)  
>One of Sukebe's original Pokégirl breeds, the Tigress was one of the primary front-line fighter of Sukebe's forces during the War of Revenge. A deadly warrior thanks to enhanced senses, strength and agility, not to mention the attributes given to her by her tiger genetics base, such as claws and night vision, this was a Pokégirl breed was highly adaptable to most given situations. There are many newscasts and articles produced before the new age that exist today that best show the ferocity and cruelty this breed was capable of. Ironically, this was also among the first Pokégirl species that were turned to humanity's side. They were a very sensual breed and it was easy for soldiers to turn captured Tigresses to their side with a satisfying Taming. In the end, this was the many Pokégirl breed that made the majority of Tamer forces that attacked Sukebe's stronghold at the battle of San Bay, and making them popular amongst Tamers even today. Their willingness to do hard work and the intense, near Growlie-level loyalty they can posses makes them an ideal Pokégirl for both Tamers and as partners to Police Officers.<em>

_Physically, the Tigress breed has strong genetic association with their namesake. The breed is built with muscled, sleek feline frame, having furred tail and cat ears and normally covered in reddish-orange fur with black stripes, covering their bodies entirely. The breed is noted for their healthy breast-size, which hovers around a large C-Cup. Although there are members of the breed noted with larger cup sizes, larger breasts can often impede their fighting skills. Most Tigresses stand at a height between 5'5" and 6', all of which is well toned, sleek muscular forms that are capable of some impressive flexibility which can be used in combat or the bedroom. All of these physical traits are what make the Tigress so highly sought after._

_Almost universally the Tigress Pokégirl species possesses a very passionate nature, both within a combat arena as well as in bed. Their battle-lust keeps them ready for battle anywhere, anytime, even against opponents that they would be considered weak against. Fighters to the core, they will throw themselves into battle, always pushing their limits to the max. Simply pointing them in the direction of their opponent is all a Tamer needs to do to get the results they want as most enemies are often intimidated by the ferocity with which Tigress fights with in combat. However, such is not advised, considering the damage that can be incurred during a Pokébattle with a wild-running Tigress. Instead, Leagues have put out educational material for educating Tamers on properly handling and training their Tigresses, made free upon request at most Pokécenters. A Tigress, even if Domestic, is a wild being and Tamers that don't help their Pokégirl properly channel her skills can meet with some disastrous results, often very lethal to the Tamer.  
>Equal to if not surpassing their love of battle, Tigresses are imbued with an insatiable appetite for sex and act with a wild manner, making this Pokégirl a wild one in bed. During Taming, the Tigress breed are extremely passionate always pushing the limits of both Pokégirl and Tamer to the limits. Feline flexibility, sleek muscles and an insatiable appetite all come together for a Taming with Tigress that is a memorable event for even the most experienced of Tamers. They are very sensual, loving any attention paid on them, particularly having their fur stroked with their tail being particularly sensitive. Despite all they're capable of in bed, Tigresses are Average Libidoed Pokégirls, however, they only require the average and are more than willing to go for the extremes. Indeed the phrase, "like a Tigress in bed" refers to all this, setting a standard that all other Pokégirls are judged by.<em>

_However, not everything concerning the Tigress is a bed of roses. The breed has taken some serious hits in its popularity over the years, especially in the past century. Due to the intense loyalty, if not fanaticism surrounding one Tigress had for her master and the events that lead to his death, saw the rise of Mao's Rebellion in 248 AS, sealing the fate of Pokégirl Rights and leaving humanity to face factions of her Rebellion to this very day; the Limbec Pirates included as such. And then the discovery of the Panthress Pokégirl breed only a couple of decades later has caused people to look at Tigress breed in a new light, leading them to realize that while they have the potential to aid humanity, their same versatility can also be used to cause great harm; a true double-edged sword. Nevertheless, despite the shortcomings and hits to their reputation, the Tigress remains among one of the most highly sought after Pokégirl breeds._

_Although a rare outcome for girls to change into when they hit Threshold, it is not a surprise that women with a strong feline ancestry to have a solid shot at becoming a Tigress. Especially if they were many felines of the Catgirl branch rather than the Merrowl in their family tree. The families of said girls are advised to be careful, as the onset of the girl's new instincts cause her to become rather wild. Although it may be dangerous, it's best to give the girl company as she goes through this trying state, lest the invading animal mindset be allowed to take over completely, causing the Threshold Tigress to take flight. Once she's fully Thresholded, it's then safe for the family to sell her off to a Ranch or a private party. _

Well she wasn't the kind of pokegirl I'd go for, too furry for me, but Becky did need a good fighter in her harem. Milky, her Milktits, wasn't a fighter and Lambie wasn't working out as well as we'd both hoped. Neither of them seemed to like travel much either, so letting them settle down somewhere was for the best.

Trading two pokegirls for one might not seem like a good deal, but with a strong fighting pokegirl Becky would have a much easier time taking down Ferals, which was good as she really needed to build a strong harem that could win her some fights like mine had.

While my partner in Taming was examining the pokegirl on offer I took a look around the small ranch. If anything it was more a dairy farm than a ranch. Most of the pokegirls around were Milktits, judging by the noise they were getting milked and it also sounded like they were enjoying it. I couldn't seem as they were in barn but I didn't need to know what was going on.

There were a few Lampchops about as well but not many, there were far more of those chicken type pokegirls. I tried to scan one but they were too far away and I didn't want to wander to far as I wasn't her to snoop around. I was just here because Becky wanted me to be.

"I've got another pokegirl I'd like to sell" the ranch owner told Becky once she was done checking out the Tigress "I brought her to help with the Taming, but she's not working out so I won't ask much for her".

Becky asked to see the girl, and to my complete surprise she turned out to be an Infernal (a demonic pokegirl), she wore a purple corset, high heal shoes and black panties. However her lack of dress wasn't what drew my attention. What did was the small horns she had sticking out of her ebony hair, and the fact that she had massive bat wings. They made her other features seem unimportant.

"She's called Naamah" the Breeder said "and she's a total bitch".

"Takes one to know one" replied the demonic girl.

I quickly scanned the pokegirl to see what kind she was. Hopefully she wasn't lethal.

_SUCCUBUS, the Sexy Soul-Sucking Pokégirl  
>Type: Near Human<br>Element: Magic/Ghost/Flying (Infernal)  
>Frequency: Rare<br>Diet: Life Energy  
>Role: Combat, Taming Support<br>Libido: High  
>Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ground, Ghost, Magic, Plant, Poison, Psychic<br>Weak Vs: Celestial, Dark, Electric, Ice, sonic-based attacks  
>Attacks: Energy Drain, Shadow Blade, Soul Fist, Possess, Go Down, Call Me Queen, Backhand, Wing Buffet, Night Shade, Spank, Butt Wiggle, Nipple Cripple, Rapid Stroke, Caress, Ensnaring Kiss, Enslaving Kiss, Kiss In The Dark.<br>Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x8), Enhanced Speed (x4), Constant Ashen Wings, Flexibility, Longevity, Solid Ether Body  
>Evolves: Dark Queen (Dark Ritual), Mazouku (Mechanism Classified)<br>Evolves From: Daimon (Dusk Stone)  
>Succubi are perhaps the most popular of the Youma line, and indeed, of Infernaldom in general, a fact that their classification as "rare" despite the fact that their evolutionary requirement (which was only very recently confirmed) would suggest "extremely rare" is a great testament to. It is also a fact that makes a great deal of sense; with bodies sculpted almost to perfection, almost ungodly sexual skill, and respectable combat powers to boot, only the general opinion of Infernals and the attitude of Succubi towards those they don't respect has stopped them from replacing the Tigress as the Pokégirl that "every tamer wants."<em>

_Physically, Succubi are, as stated, designed to be almost perfect. Their heights are somewhat variable, usually owing to the un-uniform appearance of their previous evolutionary forms, but whatever it is, their breasts will almost always be perfectly proportioned on the resulting frame, not looking ridiculously large, but never being small enough to be considered lacking by any normal standards. Hair and skin colorations will also often vary from Succubus to Succubus, although the two are generally complementary and also go well with her eye color. However, aside from normal human attributes, two things distinguish a Succubus from an extremely attractive human female; their wings, which are somewhat bat-like, and a second "off" characteristic, the exact nature of which is difficult to pin down, though a set of vestigial wings on the head or small horns are two of the more commonly seen manifestations.  
><em>

_The former are, interestingly enough, not at all suited to flying, generally being used for entrapment (they're surprisingly strong, despite the almost velvety texture) or as slashing weapons via a charge of Infernal energy, a technique which is known as "Shadow Blade." Succubi are still considered flying types, however, as they are capable of magical flight, though, strangely, they cannot seem to sustain it without their wings going through the motions of flapping. It should also be noted that the span of these wings isn't particularly standardized, and so tend to vary, though most tend towards being proportionate to (and not greater than) the Succubus's height.  
><em>

_However, in spite of their physical appeal (or perhaps because of it?), Succubi have been noted to, by and large, have very bad attitudes. More specifically, they're almost unbearably condescending towards anyone or anything that hasn't earned their respect, especially those who are easily taken in by the allure they extrude. Despite their uppity attitudes, the dress and manner of a Succubus is almost always provocative, and revealing attire is quite common (with corsets being especially favored), making them seem very inviting at a glance. However, once someone has failed to impress her, she generally turns rather vicious, sadistically pounding on the "offending" person verbally (and sometimes physically) even as she flaunts her superiority to them further.  
><em>

_This doesn't mean she'll turn down an offer of taming, though; the Succubus's reputation as a sex fiend is well deserved, and few people who approach one looking for taming are actually turned away... though some do try to run away once they realize what they're in for. A Succubus's condescending attitude extends to the bedroom, and rare is the Succubus who will choose to be submissive. This attitude especially extends to her tamer and harem sisters in most cases; until the former earns her respect, she'll generally turn any encounter he attempts to initiate into a session of dominating him thoroughly enough to put even a member of the Domina line to shame whilst the latter will have nothing but her contempt for submitting to him. As such, Succubi get along cordially enough with dominating Pokégirls, at least until the latter fail to impress.  
><em>

_In any case, as with those of most Infernals, there is a more appealing side to the Succubus's attitude. Should her master manage to earn her respect (generally through forcing her to submit in the bedroom), the Pokégirl's world view shifts to place him above herself, and so far above her contempt. Naturally, though, she will still look down on others, and, if not carefully watched in public, will often instigate conflict by glorifying her master further through ridiculing others. Still, this is to be considered a sign of extreme loyalty, and a growing number of tamers seem to be willing to endure the dangers of attempting to win the respect of Succubi, considering such loyalty and the promise of wonderful sex worth the risk. It should also be noted that, since the revelation that Succubi evolve from Daimon through Dusk Stones, the market for said stones has exploded, as those who respect their tamers prior to evolution are generally much easier to bring into line.  
>Another incentive, however, is that, although sexuality is their true forte, Succubi are not at all bad fighters. Not only are they fairly fast, capable of learning a wide array of techniques, and generally apt with magic, but the same endurance that sustains them for hours on end in intimate affairs also allows them to last quite some time in combat, and their flight abilities are nothing to scoff at. As far as actual battling style goes, however, there isn't really a norm to speak of except perhaps that they are as sadistic on the battlefield as they are towards those they feel contemptuous of, and will often attempt to end a fight with a humiliating technique such as Energy Drain or Backhand. Also, it is interesting to note that Succubi, by virtue of being comprised of "solid ether," are able to touch ghost Pokégirls, even those who're "phased out." This would make them highly prized as guards if they didn't generally look down on such mundane work.<em>

_On a related issue, Succubi and Demonesses do not get along well, and both breeds tend to be extremely passionate about such fights in their own ways. In the case of the Succubi (who not only see Demonesses as annoyingly serious, but as inferiors who need to learn their place), this is generally manifested as attempting to turn the fight into a sex battle, which both allows them to use their abilities more effectively and effectively humiliates the Demonesses. As such, should the Succubus win the fight, an immediate taming will generally be initiated, regardless of circumstances, and their distraction in such situations would make them optimal for forcing them to submit...if such encounters were common enough to be readily available. If the Succubus loses, however, she will generally become sulky and more vicious than usual (presumably trying to reaffirm her superiority), and most of the very few recorded cases of depressed and/or humble Succubi occurred after such losses._

_In any case, as one might expect, it would be almost impossible to create an accurate description of the Succubus breed's taming style without having several volumes of material when one was finished, so a much shortened version much be presented here. To drastically understate the case, Succubi are sex fiends, sex experts, and perhaps even sexual connoisseurs, and even their bodies are designed to accommodate this. As such, aside from having an impressive array of innate sexual techniques and insanely high flexibility, Succubi literally require sex to live... or rather, the energy it creates. Using a somewhat modified version of the energy drain technique, a Succubus then takes in during taming to sustain herself, which is likely one of the reasons that they are so fond of the act. In any case, this draining isn't at all detrimental to the drainee, and the extraction generally only results in them being a bit more tired than normal the next morning.  
>Finally, Feral Succubi are almost unheard of. Not only are they quickly snapped up by tamers (to sell or keep) when they appear, but they actively seek out taming to attain their needed energy, and since they can be a bit brutal towards those preventing it, it is recommended that tamers encountering feral Succubi simply tame them and capture them once they go into taming shock. Thresholding into a Succubus is considered an impossibility as of 300 AS, as none have yet become Pokéwomen. <em>

Well she wasn't as dangerous as she looked then, but still I didn't think I'd take her. If nothing else she'd annoy my other girls and my harem wasn't to be messed with.

"I could do with a Alpha" Becky said "How much?"

She was serious I could tell. I just had to hope that she knew how to handle such a powerful pokegirl.

The Breeder and my girlfriend bartered price for a while, and eventually Becky got herself a good deal, after borrowing a little from me that is. She was a lot more confident that usual as well. Maybe her idea of reinventing herself was more a big deal than I'd first thought. Hopefully she wouldn't go evil. I didn't want her to become a criminal as then I'd have to turn over to the League. I would do it I'd just feel really bad after.

As Becky (or whatever it was she was gonna call herself) de-registered her old pokegirls and registered her new ones, my 'dex beeped at me.

Opening it up I noted that I had two new messages. One was from May, a girl living in Pallet Town, and the other was from the Pokegirl Gym Leader Misty. They both wanted me to visit them sometime soon as they had something they wanted to ask me.

I was heading for Pallet Town so I sent a text message to May saying that I should see her soon, and then I sent one to Misty that said I wasn't available right now as I needed to return home.

The messages sent by a pokedexs weren't like emails they didn't arrive right away, but it would only take a few hours at most. From what I understood they were relayed to other machines via computers that the League controlled. I no idea how or why, but I assumed they were being read.

By the time Becky was done so was I, and there was no reason to stay. So we sent out our ponytaurs and once more hit the road.

It was time to go home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews **

**DarkAvenger001 **

For the most part vampires make my skin crawl they are horrible monsters that kill people for food that's not sexy at all. Well Kristanna Loken was kinda hot when she was the vamp chick in BloodRayne but she's the only other vampire I wouldn't try to stake.

Joe Lawyer

Nikita, that could work.

Pokegirl Succubus don't drain life force during intercourse its the sex itself they feed off so it doesn't matter who they do it with. Besides I plan for Kara to be a _Gardelfwhor _who doesn't like demonic pokegirls or dark elves so he can't have one of those in the same harem as her.

Funny you should mention Raven being the alpha, that's going to cause some friction soon.

**Dark0w1 **

I might go back to DC soon. I'm a bit stuck with the story I was updating, but I might just skip the next one _DC Gothic -_ _Freedom Fighters_ as I have some fun ideas for that story.

**Author Note**

Here are the promised elves.

**Tamer Gothic**

**The Forbidden Forest **

Most rookie Tamers, such as myself, would have made an effort to find a way around a place called the Forbidden Forest, but I somehow knew that I had the made the right choice by deciding to enter these woods. It was a gut feeling more than anything else.

Still I'd not been foolish. I'd let my harem and my girlfriend know what my plan was, they had all agreed that venturing into this place was worth the risk as long as we were careful. All of my girls were out, and so were my partners. I'd made sure that we had rations enough for an entire, having stocked up at nearby town, before we'd entered the forest.

The Forbidden Forest was so called by the people of a nearby town, because it was forbidden to enter the forest. Why exactly this was no one knew, it had simply been that way for such a long time that no one questioned the rule. From little information I had been able to gather the woods were easy to get turned around in and it was important to stick the paths. Which made me wonder who walked these paths because if no one used them then they shouldn't have existed.

In my view the paths in the forests had been made purely for the purpose of confounding me. For about an hour we followed them, but it was impossible to tell if we'd made any progress at all.

Also we had encountered no ferals, not a single pokegirl which worried me a little as it meant that there might be a powerful predator in these parts that had scared all the others away.

"Do you think we'll find something here?" Raven asked me "some rare pokegirl maybe?"

"Actually I'm hoping to find Hogwarts" I kidded.

Since only I knew why that was any sort of joke I had to explain what Hogwarts was. Raven didn't grasp that it was fictional so she ended up asking me how humans girls could use magic without thresholding into a magic using pokegirl. Apparently there was a Blood Gift that gave guys the ability to use magic, but that was rare in this part of the world.

That topic convasation came to end when we saw that my Ivywhore was waiting for us at a turn in the path. I'd had Sunny scouting ahead, as this was her natural environment. We'd caught up to her a few times and every time there was nothing for her to report on. However this time I could tell at a glance that she had some important to say.

"Master, I found something" my Ivywhore told me as we once more caught up to her.

She sounded excited rather than scared, so I didn't think we were in any danger.

"I saw a Elf with a stick fighting two Drow-Zee, they are battling it out right now, we could capture them easy if they wear themselves out!"

Sunny seemed very happy about the idea of getting into a fight, and she even her own plan. Given that she had evolved during her last big battle I could understand why, however rushing into a fight was foolish. The Drow here were not like the ones in the Forgotten Realms setting. The elf might be the evil one.

"A Drow would go great with my Succubus" Becky said.

"I can take down a few Drow-Zee" Raven assured.

Apparently everyone else seemed to think it was a good, so I decided to come up with another brilliant plan.

"Sunny do have any Lust Dust left?" I asked.

An Ivywhore couldn't produce endless amounts of dust and powders. She devoting some of her energy into making Bloom Powder so she might not have any Lust Dust to use.

"Yes, Master" my Ivywhore replied "but not a lot".

She wouldn't need much. The Drow were immune to poison attacks, but for unknown reasons Lust Dust had the odd effect of paralysing them. So all we had to do was let Ivy hit everyone who was fighting with the dust. Then the Tamers in this group could each ball a Drow, and if the Elf too if she wasn't friendly.

I explained my plan to everyone and they followed my led.

We set off at a jog, and were not disappointed by what we saw. There were two Drow Zee ganging up on an Elf who had a quarter staff and wore leather armour. She was not a normal Elf, but I had no time to scan her.

As planned I called out to Sunny and she hit all three of the elves with the Lust Dust. The Drow Zee went down easy and also as planned Becky and I nabbed them with pokeballs. They need to spend some time in the containers before we could let them out, but when they were complaint, then we would have a chance to Tame then and make them ours.

That was when the small flaw in my plan became apparent. The blonde haired elf who used a quarter staff had not been paralysed by the Lust Dust. Upon her it had the more normal effect: it made her really horny.

"You saved my life" the elf said as she got close to me "here let me reward your bravery".

**I hadn't done anything other than come up with the plan, but I had no time to protest as s**he leaned forward and kissed me deeply. She moaned as I kissed her back.

"Do you want some space?" my girlfriend asked

Most women would be angry about this sort of thing, but Becky (or Demona as she now wanted to be called) understood how this world worked and never cared much that I had sex with other girls. I had to as a Tamer and she actually liked to watch me work sometimes.

"Everyone other than you needs to keep watch" I ordered between kissing "there might be more Drow about".

The elf type pokegirl wouldn't be stopped without force and since she was on her knees pulling my jeans and boxers down she was to close for any of my girls to risk an attack.

I stopped thinking when took me into her mouth. I slumped against a tree and slowly fell to the floor as I experienced the best blow job of my life. She was able to keep me in her mouth even as I laid down next to the tree.

The elf paused for just a moment, she looked into my eyes and then back down at my saliva covered dick.

Maybe she'd been trying to say something but then her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned as she took my cock back into her mouth. The Lust Dust was making her do this, but I didn't want it to stop.

After only a couple more minutes by my best guess the elf stood up, and did some impressive magic that changed her outfit into a green skirt and and a skimpy top that I guessed to be made of some sort of silk. She quickly took the skirt off, showing that she had no underwear on, and she got to her hands and knees before turning around.

She then shoved her bare ass at me I couldn't help but stare. Her butt was perfection. No human girl could have a rear bumper this sexy. There weren't even words to describe why it was so just so damn awesome.

I wasn't going to pass this up. So I stepped up into position, one hand on her ass and the other on my shaft to make sure it got where it needed to be and then began to spear my way inside of her hot, wet pussy. In no time at all I was in _heaven_. The elf let out a low moan and didn't stop moaning as as I pulled back and then slammed my way back in. I was giving the fucking she so badly wanted as hard as she wanted, and without words she was letting me know exactly how grateful she was.

I fucked her so hard and fast that after a few minutes, she came in a rush, she screamed something a word I didn't understand and within seconds she pushing her hips to met my thrusts. She wanted more and I was was happy to give it to her.

The Lust Dust was driving her on she practically milked my cock until I erupted within her. Only when I started to go soft she she slumped down to the floor. She panted as she tried to catch her breath. I too needed a moment or two just to calm my breathing,

She turned to look at me, still dazed and confused as I struggled to dress myself. I needed a pokeball and I one spare left.

However rather than capture her I just gazed at her. I'd already seen her perfect ass and now I could see her flat belly and equal perfection that was her breasts.

It would be a crime to deny myself that view right now so I didn't ball her, and she in Taming shock by the looks of things so I had time to admire her body before I captured her.

As distracting as her body was I still took the time to scan her as I knew she was no ordinary elf.

_GARDELFWHOR, the Sexlestial Pokégirl  
>Type: Near Human<br>Element: Fighting/Magic/Electric  
>Frequency: Rare<br>Diet: Fruit, fish, vegetables. Omnivore but prefers to avoid red-meat products.  
>Role: Heavenly Warriors<br>Libido: Average to High  
>Strong Vs: Water, Rock, Steel, Normal, Dark<br>Weak Vs: Ground, Dragon, Poison  
>Attacks: Mystic Bolt, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Lightning Kick, StonePalm, Double Kick, Drill Kick, Spank, Sexy Hug, Rapid Stroke<br>Enhancements: Enhanced Speed and Agility (x5), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Senses (x5), summon and dismiss armor as needed.  
>Evolves: Elf (Shield Stone + Thunderstone)<br>Evolves From: None_

_Around the northerwestern parts of the Ruby League, as well as in the Blue League, there have been increasing signs of a new elf evolution that has recently been discovered. In several Elfcourts, reports say, an unusually powerful elf has been seen. One researcher reported that the Pokégirl wore armor, had long pointed ear like an elf normally does, and was looked up to by all but the Elfqueen. All reports that have depicted this Pokégirl shows that they stand around five and a half feet tall, though several have been seen that are shorter or taller by several inches either way. They braid their hair, which is normally of a lighter shade, such as blonde, platinum, or a gentle brown color (which has been seen on only one Gardelfwhor). The main difference is the fact that they are physically much stronger, and it seems that battles between Elfcourts are decided by a champion- which is often done by either the Elfqueen or the Gardelfwhor. The other difference is in the fact that they have larger breasts than most elf-types, normally in the solid C-to-D cup range. As such, many elves are searching for a means to evolve into this Pokégirls, and researchers believe that if news of this evolution gets out to the rest of the world, they may become Uncommon within a few years.  
><em>

_The Gardelfwhor are a militant type of elf, although they are rather lusty. They hint at being a Celestial type, though this has been unconfirmed as of the time of this entry. Megami, Seraph, and Angels are unsure what to make of them, but the fact that the Gardelfwhor is loose with their tongues (and their bodies) when it comes to things of a 'celestial' nature makes them disown the elf-type. The Gardelfwhor just ignore them, since they consider the 'other' celestial types to simply be prudes in all things, including and not limited to the truth and sex. Indeed, the Gardelfwhor enjoys sex almost as much as a Succubus might, minus the need for life energy. When they wear armor, it is usually a loose leather armor, with very few of their kind willing to wear metal. As such, most use only bokken as weapons, though some use a quarterstaff as well when they feel a need to be armed. The armor they wear, although they don't create it magically, can be summoned and dismissed with their magic. It's unknown why they cannot make it with magic, but it has been speculated that their magic is only combat oriented and not useful for more mundane tasks.  
><em>

_When not out on Champion-challenges or having sex, these Pokégirls often patrol the forests that the Elfcourt calls home, dealing with feral Pokégirls as best she can. In battle, her unusual combination of using Fighting and Electric techniques often make her very versatile. The fact that she can cast spells as well also leads to greater versatility, usually allowing more poweful Gardelfwhor to be able to combat her weaknesses. However, there are a few things that Gardelfwhor are loathe to deal with. To begin with, they hate any type of red-meat and will avoid it with a passion. They also tend to try and finish off an opponent using Sex attacks rather than standard attack techniques. They don't enjoy fighting unless it's necessary, although once in a battle they fight with a passion that is, according to them, equal to their libido. Gardelfwhor do, however, love sex battles and will urge their Elfqueen or Tamer to allow them to fight in one at least once a month, if not more often than that. When wih a Tamer's harem, Gardelfwhor are not known for being overly aggressive other than to be alone with her tamer for a taming session. _

"Master" I heard Raven say "we're in trouble".

I looked around to see more elves, and while they didn't look as sexy, tough or anywhere near as tall as the one I'd just Tamed like an animal in heat, but they all had bows and there were a lot of them.

"Fuck me" I muttered.

I was so going to die.

"Just give me a few minutes" the elf now getting off the leaf covered ground said "and I will..."

She stopped when she noticed her fellow elves.

"It's okay, he was trying to help me" she said to her fellow elves "These Tamers got those two Drow bitches, and I got hit by some Lust Dust but I don't think he meant to Tame me".

She sounded very American for some reason.

"He Tamed you" said one of the elves as they lowered their bows "how was he?"

"Oh you have got to try him" the nearly naked elf said "he's much better than the last guy we had".

I had a horrible feeling that this was man now dead. It was possible that it had been very good death, and I could think of worse ways to die.

"He was going to capture you" pointed out another elf.

Oddly the elf I'd just dumped my load into was not offended by the fact that I'd had a pokeball in my hand.

"Well duh that's what Tamers do" the elf I'd fucked said as she got dressed "and I might be dead now if they hadn't tried".

That seemed to convince the other elves to put away their weapons. The taller elf, the one I'd been about to ball, turned to me and smiled. It was a smile that no man could resist. I had to have her in my harem.

"I'm Kara. If you want me as one of your girls you'll have to get rid of that Drow bitch you balled and we'll need your help with something. Oh and I'll be your Alpha. You won't find anyone better".

It was odd for a pokegirl to dictate terms like this, but it wasn't me who objected.

"I'm his alpha" declared Raven.

Already I knew that these two were just not going to get along.

"For now" Kara said.

Just for a second I thought there was going to be a fight, but Raven was no fool she knew we were outmatched. She'd bid her time and then strike.

"Help with what?" my girlfriend asked as I finally got off the floor "are there more Drow-Zee?"

Rather than answer Kara grabbed my hand and started to led us somewhere.

"The Queen can explain everything" she said "and we need to get somewhere safe before it gets dark".

She then looked right at me and gave me another sexy smile.

"And you need to Tame me again if were going to have a proper bond".

There was no way I was going to say no to the offer of more sex with this gorgeous elf girl.

**(Line Break)**

**Elf Court**

In my view the Elf Court looked as if someone had taken a the work of Tolken and then really sexed it up without making it seem at all tacky. The town hidden in the forest, could have been in Lord of The Rings if not for the fact that all the elves were female, mostly half naked and all horny.

The Elf Queen was not half naked and she didn't look horny either, but she was happy by the looks of things. She had a regal appearance, she wore no crown or fancy jewels, even her gown wasn't that elaborate, but she was royalty of that there was no doubt. Even sitting on her throne, she seemed graceful and her beauty was beyond anything I'd ever seen.

Sitting around were more elves, who looked to be older than the majority of the pokegirls living here so they were likely pokewomen. Also I suspected that they too were not ordinary elves.

"Kara I was worried for you" said the Elf Queen as my newest pokegirl went to stand by her monarch.

"I'm fine milady" she replied "I ran into a couple of Drow but these two Tamers hit us with Lust Dust and balled those bitches".

It was rather shocking to hear someone swear in front of a queen, as that sort of thing just wasn't done but the monarch didn't seem to mind.

"They are becoming more bold" said the Elf Queen "we shall have to increase the patrols".

Didn't seem like an extreme enough reaction to me, but I didn't have any real idea of what was going here so I kept my mouth shut.

"You'll have to do that without me" Kara said "I'm going with him".

The Elfqueen looked me over, and then turned to the Gardelfwhor at her side before asking.

"Do you think he can help us?"

"Help you with what?" I inquired.

If they needed me to capture another Drow then that was doable. A Tamer wasn't allowed to have two of the same type of Pokegirls in his harem, but they were allowed to capture pokegirls to sell and trade, so I could temporally have two Drow-Zee in my harem as long as I sold one soon. I did plan to sell both of them in fact as Kara wouldn't be in my harem as long as a Drow was and she was a rare pokegirl, well worth as she more powerful than one Drow-Zee.

"We can discuss this tomorrow afternoon" the Elf Queen said to me "until then you and your girls should rest and refresh yourselves".

Before I could say or do anything Kara had taken my hand, and was guiding me to her home.

On the way I saw Becky being led somewhere by a couple of elves, and she seemed quiet happy about that so I decided not to spoil whatever fun she was getting herself into.

The same could be said for my pokegirls, they two were all being guided into homes by horny elves. For a second I worried that this was some sort of trap, but if the elves had wanted to lock us up or kill us they could of easily done either by now, so I stopped being so paranoid and followed Kara into her lovely home.

(Line Break)

**Elf Court**

Soon enough we were inside the small home that belonged to Kara and we were naked in less than two minutes. I was about to plow into her when she pushed me off and said.

"Before we do anything, you are going to make me alpha."

She was nude so I wasn't really listening, but I got the message when she lifted my chin and repeated that statement.

"Why do you want to be my alpha?" I asked "I already have one and Raven's doing a really good job".

Being the alpha meant a lot to Raven, and I was willing to give me up my Drow-Zee to have Kara. That sound be enough really.

Rather than answer my question Kara laid besides me and began to nibble onto my ear as her hand reached down to my erection and took it in her soft hands.

"Because..." She began stroking it ever so gently as she whispered into my ear. "...I can give you what no other woman can ever give you. You have the Longevity Blood Gift I sense it. I'm an Elf I'll live for centuries and so will you. We can be together for hundreds of years. You'll never be alone".

Kara then positioned her face in front of my member and smirked as she looked me in the eyes.

"I deserve to be your alpha" she then whispered "let me show you why".

As soon as she finished, she turned back towards my cock and flicked her tongue over the head. I felt my entire body twitch underneath her, she then smirked again before flicking her tongue out again and giving me a good and long lick.

She started with the tip and brought tongue over my tool until it was at the base. She spent a little time there, giving a few soft nibbles and using her tongue to give me more pleasure before slowly dragging her tongue back up, and then down again.

I was absolutely sure I had died and gone to heaven by now. The bliss I was in as as she worked her tongue on me was agonizing but it a good way. My entire body twitched and shuddered from what she was doing and I couldn't help but pant a little.

At this rate I would be putty in her hands soon. And as she skilfully used her tongue to pleasure my cock. I could tell she wasn't going to stop teasing me until I gave in. Until then she wanted me to feel more of her tongue. She was showing me what she could do to me with really doing much a tall.

Feeling that I was unsatisfied by being unable to released she released her hold onto my shaft, she licked the head like it was a lolli-pop before taking it into her mouth, but only for a few seconds.

"If you put me in charge of your harem I will show exactly what I can do for a man, and I'm really good at sex battles. You'll be the only man I'll be with, but I'll fuck any girl you want me to".

While keeping her blue eyes on mine she positioned herself to where she was laying on top of me. My manhood was rubbing against her womanhood keeping it hard and ready for action.

"If you want more. If you want to put that incredible cock of yours into me, make me your alpha and every day I'll beg you on my knees to let me pleasure you".

By now I no longer cared about what she wanted to be alpha for; I just wanted to have sex.

"I'll make you my alpha, just please..."

That was all I got to say as she kissing me, only stopping to say thank you about a dozen times.

"Then come take me, cum into me and make me your Alpha, please master."

There was no hesitation I let my instincts drive me as I grabbed her ass cheeks. After pressing and squeezing them for a moment, I took my right hand and gripped myself before lining the head with her womanhood. I was tempted at first just to push it in, but I smirked as I decided I was going to tease her for a little. She so deserved it.

Kara gasped and moaned as she felt what I was doing to her. I was

purposely rubbing my cock against her special place while feinting entering with a push here and there. Her entire body was shaking as she wanted nothing more then for me to take her and bond more with her.

Seeing that my dick was covered in her juices, I decided that she had had enough of my teasing. I began to slide in my soldier and instantly felt the wonder of being inside her again. The beating warmth of her vaginal walls tightened around my cock as it went in was beyond divine.

Hissing deeply in her throat, she gripped the sheets of hrt bed as I began to Tame my newest pokegirl. I grinned as I heard her and gripped the top of her heart shaped behind before I started to pump myself into her. Each time I did, I was in heaven and she moaned in pleasure as every time I pulled back the tightness of her walls tried to pull me back in and keep me fully inserted into her.

I couldn't deny how wonderful being inside her was and judging by how she moaned each time I thrusted into her. The feeling was mutual. I knew that all she wanted was me to continue screwing her like this.

Each time I thrusted into her tight box, I drove in faster and harder. I wasn't even close to cumming yet so I knew that I was going to be doing this for a while.

While laying her head on the bed, she sighed deeply. I could tell she enjoyed having sex with me greatly, but the real treat for both of us was that I was now slamming so deep inside her. She moaned, she nearly screamed as I filled her hot, wet cunt with my dick.

This was pleasure beyond pleasure in my opinion and I was enjoying every second of it as she bucked and pushed herself against my thrusts in perfect union. Feeling the heat building in my sack, I knew it wouldn't be too much longer before my essence would be released into the moaning pokegirl. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she wanted it, so I continued to pumping into her, wanting her to feel as I good as I did.

I knew she was pretty close as well I could hear her breathing even over my own, she was almost bouncing off me despite being on her hands and knees, and when she did cum I had to grab her hips to stop her from falling off her bed.

Groaning loudly, I slammed myself into her tightening box as fast as I could until I drove myself as deep as I could as I finally came. I filled her up with my cum, and I heard her thank me before I laid down on the bed and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note**

I corrected the problem with Sith Gothic. The proper chapter is now uploaded.

**Reviews**

Dark0w1

I don't plan for Jessie and James to show up again but the more dangerous parts of Team Rocket will appear. I might do something with Jessie and James again if I can fit into an appropriate chapter.

Joe Lawyer

I don't plan to let anyone use Harry Potter magic, at least not in this story. Maybe in the sequel as that will involve Tamer Gothic going to other dimensions.

No Becky's harem is off limits due as in my story two Tamers don't share their girls because of the strong bonds Pokegirls form with their Tamers. That doesn't mean Tamer Gothic won't get to Tame pokegirls belonging to other people just not other Tamer's harems. And of course there are plenty of Pokegirls out there who want causal one off Tamings. Besides him being Becky's master is private. Which is why she doesn't call him that unless they are having sex with just each other

From what I understand Tolkien wrote his stories for his children so it makes sense for the elves in that setting to be prudish.

There will be tension between Kara and Raven, and fights.

**Tamer Gothic**

**Elf Court**

"You want food, but won't get out of bed to get it?" Kara asked me as I complained about my hunger "does that mean I have to get it".

Well to be fair it was a very nice bed and it had a naked elf girl in it. Why the hell would I ever want to get up?

"Oh, I thought you said you wanted to be my alpha? Alphas must work hard to appease their master's every desire" I teased.

Kara had gotten the job and she knew it. I'd have to make it up to Raven and make her the beta, which meant she'd be the alpha again if Kara couldn't perform her duties for whatever reason. I'd keep her in her pokeball until I had some sort of magical item to give her. A nice present would soften the blow.

"I'll make you something if I can have my breakfast first" Kara said.

Before I could ask her what she meant by that she grabbed my dick. I groaned a little bit as she began stroking me. It didn't take me long to figure out what she might be thinking about and I was clued in more when she open her mouth and licked the head before taking my entire cock into her mouth. She then moaned and slowly began to swirl her tongue around my manhood before she started to suck.

She looked up at me as she sucked harder and bobbed her head up so hard that my cock ended up hitting the back of her mouth, but rather than stop she continued bobbing her head up and down while sucking. Then to my amazement, she started increasing her pace my cock entered her throat as she twisted her head.

My legs trembled a bit as her hands reached out and started to fondle my balls. She moaned happily and began humming. I shook a bit as she did that because it felt too good and she didn't stop. Her cock sucking was so intense I just had to cum.

She shifted a bit and moaned deeply in her throat as I shot my load. I thought for a second she might choke, but she was swallowing my seed and kept going as if she thought there was more on the way. Which there wasn't I was utterly drained.

When she did finally finish, she said.

"It's still early go back to sleep for a bit. I need to talk with someone and then I'll make you breakfast".

I was a little tired so I decided to do just that. I rolled over and went to sleep not caring that Kara had already left.

(Line Break)

**Elf Court**

I was rather enjoying my stay at the Elf Court, but I was only a guest so it would very rude of me not to help my hosts in anyway I could. The only problem was that they had a lot of things they needed help with.

All of the elves wanted Taming by a human because it's more effective than them Taming each other. But they also didn't want to bond with either of us so we had to be careful not to engage in too much sexual activity with any one elf. Kara actually wanted to bond with, for reasons of her own, so it was okay for me to keep Taming her, but she wasn't the only one who wanted a taste of my man meat.

Becky could Tame as well as I could, but the pokegirls here had been Taming each other everyday for years so they were a bit upset that I was getting worn out by Kara. I was the only man around and thus their only change to get Tamed the way they all liked the best. Which should of made me feel like a kid in a candy store, but it was a little scary as well as I had to worry about what would happen when it was time for me to leave.

Thankfully for them the Elf Queen had invited me to stick around for a while, which would give me the chance to do some more Taming, but before that could happen we had to discuss the issue of the Drow.

"We need your help retrieving the Cockring of Power" said the Elf Queen.

I could have sworn I misheard her, but when I heard Raven gasp I knew I hadn't so I took out my pokedex and looked it up.

_This golden ring is meant to be placed around a man's erection, magically resizing itself to fit whatever phallus it is placed on snugly but not painfully. The One Cockring can only be willfully removed; it never accidentally comes off nor can be taken from the owner by force._

_The One Cockring allows a man wearing it to completely control his fertility. When he ejaculates inside a female's pussy, he may decide if she gets pregnant or not, and if so, whether the child will be a boy, girl, or pokegirl, (he may not choose pokegirl if both he and the female he's with are humans). Everything else is determined normally, (e.g. he can't choose the type of pokegirl she'd be born as, or if a human daughter would undergo Threshold later, etc). _

_Further more, The One Cockring overcomes most circumstances that prevent pregnancy such as; chemical contraceptives fail to function, and the female becomes pregnant even if her womb is barren, (like a Warrior Nun). Even pokegirls may become pregnant via sexual reproduction from a man wearing The One Cock ing._

_While it looks like a plain gold band, when soaked in vaginal fluid, an inscription appears that says, "One cockring to screw them all, one cockring to bang them, one cockring to bond them all, and in the bedroom, Tame them."_

So it was a magic item. That explained why Raven had reacted that way she being a Witch would know all about magical artefacts.

"It was stolen from us by the Drow, so they could increase their numbers and take over the Forbidden Forest" the Elf Queen said to me.

That didn't make much sense to me.

"How?" I asked "I mean even if they all got pregnant as often as possible it would be more than a decade before any of their children were old enough to fight".

"You think like someone who has mere decades of life ahead of them" the Elf Queen said "The Drow are long lived, like us they have plans that span centuries".

The fact that I could live for hundreds of years really hadn't sunk in. But I was starting to be able to grasp were this conversation was going.

"And you think in the same terms" I reasoned "that's why you want our help because you can't make a plan that they can't anticipate".

They were playing a chess game. The Drow must have a leader just as smart as this Elf Queen. They could spend years planning moves to counter each other, but humans were more unpredictable. Any plan I came up with would be something they'd never think up, because long lived beings make long term plans.

"How many Drow are there?" I asked.

No one knew. Which didn't surprise me as they were known for their secrecy. The only thing we knew for certain is that there were two less than there had been, since Becky and I had captured one each, and there was at least one more as Kara that fought three Drow-Zee during that patrol. The third Drow has escaped the skirmish.

"Where are they?" was my next question.

That at least they did know. The Drow-Zee lived in a network of caverns than could be accessed via a cave in some nearby hills.

"They mostly come out at night" Kara told me "Mostly".

Given that it was bright and warm day the chill that went down my spine had nothing to do with the temperate.

"Drow are paralysed by Lust Dust" I said to all the Elves "so if we wait until my Ivywhore has some more Dust then we go into those caverns and take out the Drow-Zee".

Sunny wasn't effect by her own Dust, so she wouldn't have much trouble dealing with a group of Drow as long as she had back up. The trick would be preventing my other girls from being effected by the Dust. Which was possible as there wouldn't be any wind when underground.

It was still dangerous, but Tamers were suppose to deal with pokegirls who were a threat. Not that I knew if these Drow were a threat to anyone outside this Elf Court, but since I'd captured one of them, it wouldn't be difficult to find out their side of the story.

"How long will it take for your Ivywhore to produce this Lust Dust" the Elf Queen inquired.

"Days" I replied "a week at most".

Sunny would also have some permanent Bloom Powder ready in a day or two, and once she did not only would Becky get the bigger boobs she desired, Sunny would then be able to devote her energy into creating more Lust Dust.

"No time at all" one of the elves sitting close to the queen remarked.

Subtly I scanned her as there was something different about her.

_GRANDELF, the Mystic Elf Pokégirl  
>Type: Very Near Human<br>Element: Plant/Magic  
>Frequency: Rare<br>Diet: omnivore, tend to lean towards vegetarian diet (only requires 2/3 human average intake)  
>Role: Librarians, quiet environment maintainers, magic researchers<br>Libido: Average (can be higher when emotionally attached to their Tamer)  
>Strong Vs: Plant, Water, Psychic, Rock, Ghost, Ground<br>Weak Vs: Steel, Flying, Ice, Domination Attacks  
>Attacks: Leap, Command Plants, Lance, Sleep, Mystic Bolt, Shield, Spellcasting, Cura, Pray, Regen, Absorb, Teleport<br>Sex Attacks: Charming Look  
>Enhancements: Longevity, High Magical Affinity, Nightvision, Flawed Constitution, Reduced Feral, Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Hearing (x3)<br>Disadvantages: Domination attacks cause Elves to physically sicken and are not recommended. Salt also weakens Grandelf.  
>Evolves: None<br>Evolves From: Elf (Mana Crystal)  
>A GrandElf prefers quiet areas and a noncombatant role whenever possible. Slender and delicate, GrandElf often suffers from an affliction particular to Elf types and unevolved Pokégirls – breast envy. GrandElves is also taller than the 4' Elf, averaging 6'0" in height. Their ears extend, on average, to a total length of 5-6 inches, though a few have been recorded to have up to 8-inch long ears (which, tamers have noted, are very pleasure-oriented body parts). However, their breasts never become larger than a small C-cup, although B-cups are much more common. This evolution of an Elf is actually more supportive than anything else, actually preferring to assist with their magical techniques rather than attack. However, some GrandElves do manage to form an affinity for one or two particular magic attacks.<em>

_GrandElves also develop an interest in learning various sex attacks and are just as good at sex battles as they are in regular battles (after being trained in sex techniques, that is, as they only know Charming Look naturally). However, when facing any Domination attack, it will take an unusually strong-willed GrandElf to not surrender immediately to it. As with most elves, they do enjoy learning new dance techniques, and some actually enjoy training with Amazonlees or Amazonkapoeraa despite their low constitution and endurance._

_Unlike most Elf Pokégirls, GrandElves do not suffer a weakness to Poison attacks, despite their Plant-element. However, with their magic much stronger, it negates this weakness and their Fire weakness, but the GrandElf becomes weak to Ice and Flying attacks instead. As a result, many Tamers that have a GrandElf in battle instead makes her the support Pokégirl of any self-respecting team. With her ability to heal others, as well as herself, a GrandElf is considered a high-priority target in any large-scale battle. In fact, it was due to this ability during the war that allowed the Elf-type Pokégirls to survive whenever they came across a landfill or dump station in or near a city, as the GrandElves would be able to heal them enough times to get their forces past the obstacle in question. GrandElves were also rather commonly found throughout any of Sukebe's assault teams to provide additional healing and support to his Pokégirl forces. Oftentimes, outside of elf forces, they were found in groups with fighting types, which researchers suggest may have been the basis for the way that GrandElves and the Amazon-breeds (other than the Amazonchan) get along so well._

_In an ElfQueen's court, the GrandElf usually finds herself in a supervisory and advisory position beneath the ElfQueen herself. Giving suggestions and ideas when needed, although this is rare, the GrandElf is also used as a courier between the elf 'queendoms' and as representatives towards the leagues during matters between the two 'governments'. However, there are some GrandElves that manage to subvert the ElfQueen's control, and instead control the Queendom through the Queen herself by using her powerful magic. These Pokégirls are rather rare, being ambitious enough to actually train their magical abilities more in Black Magic than in any other field of Magic, and at least one has been rumored to be in control of a Queendom for so long that she actually replaced the ElfQueen after a while. However, most GrandElves do not seem to abuse their power over ElfQueens, and are often key to keeping different Elf Courts from attempting to absorb one another._

_Feral GrandElves have a rather weakened Feral state- although not easily able to speak more than a few broken words, that is still more than most feral Pokégirls are capable of. They also seem a bit dumber than they otherwise would be, but are overall known to be far more intelligent while feral than most other feral Pokégirls ever are.  
>However, in some cases, feral GrandElves have been found to come up to large breasted Pokégirls or human women (with DD-cup breasts or larger) and begin to poke-handle them until something is done about it. Tamed and domesticated GrandElves can resist this urge with some effort. Researchers are certain that this has something to do with the known breast-envy that is found throughout numerous unevolved Pokégirls and, in particular, almost all the elf-types other than a Golden Elf. Because of a GrandElf's longevity, they do not reach maturity (or first puberty) until the age of 55. A GrandElf usually reaches her second puberty at the age of 300, give or take a few yearsdecades. _

Since this Grandelf was a pokewoman rather than a pokegirl, that meant she was about three centuries old. Which also meant that she could have been around since the Revenge War. So yeah a week was nothing to her as she had a few more centuries to go.

"An all out assault would be costly" the Elf Queen then said "however with this Lust Dust we could end the threat of the Drow and recover the Cock Ring of Power"

I had to smirk when I heard that magic item's name.

"Then I hope you will stay long enough to impregnate myself and my advisers" the elf monarch requested of me.

That didn't make me smirk.

"Sorry, what?" I said "say that again".

The Queen of the Elves leaned forward and I couldn't help notice that she had rather big breasts. Not as impressive as Kara's, but they looked big enough to make excellent pillows. Her green coloured low cut gown did a good job of flattering her form.

"The sole purpose of the One Cock Ring is to allow a single man to impregnate as many females as he wishes to. Once you recover the ring it can not be forcible taken from you. So in exchange for returning the ring to us. You will be allowed to sire our children. It is a great honour".

Well I could see how she would think that, and it was flattering to be asked but I wasn't sure that I could make babies and then leave them to be raised by their mothers. Fathers were suppose to be more than sperm donors. On the other hand, they would hardly be lacking for support. If the Drow were defeated they should be safe.

The only problem I could see was that there were at least fifty Elf pokegirls here and six pokewomen within the village if they all wanted children then I could be here for a while, and there could be more of them about that I just hadn't seen yet.

"You all want children?" I asked.

The Elf Queen and her advisers laughed. It wasn't a mocking laughter it was more like they thought I was making a funny joke on purpose.

"No that would be impractical" the monarch explained "the crèche isn't large enough, and those carrying the children couldn't be expected to patrol the forests. Only myself and my advisers will breed. There are other pokewomen within my court, they are taking care of the other children we have. Which is why you have not met them".

Well that explained why I hadn't seen any pokekits about. The elves were keeping then hidden away even from me. Which didn't offend me at all as they were at war.

"When you impregnate us will of course be up to you. We are in no hurry" the Queen told me.

Well that was good to know. Now the only issue was why I should give them the cock ring back once I'd gotten the pokewomen up the duff. If they couldn't take it from me then I could walk away with it. However they might be willing to kill me in order to keep it even if that rendered it useless to them. Owning a magic ring could result in me getting into that sort of trouble.

Of course even if could take it away from here that didn't mean it would be safe for me to keep it. If people found out I had the cock ring they'd want to take it from me. Which meant I'd rarely be able to use it as if enough women got pregnant by me then someone might notice a pattern and then want to to investigate. That could led to me being detained somewhere so I could be used to make human children by the League. So it was best to leave it here.

"Okay I'll get the ring and knock you up" I said.

Impregnating a bunch of sexy elves sounded like fun, and I knew the kids would be well looked after so I'd be doing everyone here a favour.

The Grandelf leaned in and whispered something in the Elfqueen's ear. The monarch then looked me in the eyes, and said.

"We will wait one week. Until then you and your pokegirls are our honoured guests. I'll hope you'll join us for this evening's orgy, assuming Kara doesn't decide to hold you prisoner in her home as she did last night".

I wasn't at all upset that I'd missed out on an orgy. Kara was well worth spending time alone with, and I hadn't really had the energy anyway as I'd been rather tried what with being on the move for the whole day.

"This audience is over" one of the advisers declared as the pokewomen got up and started to leave.

I looked around for Becky but she was already gone. Perhaps she had some fun of her own in mind.

"Raven challenged me for the right to be alpha" Kara told me as everyone went their own way "so if it's okay with you we'll head over to the clearing and battle now. I'll kick her ass and then we can go down to the hot springs and take a nice, long bath together".

Well that did sound like fun, and did take the pressure off me as I now no longer had to tell Raven that she wasn't the alpha. It didn't even matter who won because I wasn't involved so I'd still have both of them no matter what. Assuming that one of them didn't kill the other that is. I didn't want that, but Kara wasn't under my control and Raven clearly wasn't going to just sit back and let another girl take her position within the harem.

"Led the way" I said.

(Line Break)

**Forest Clearing**

The battle would be a simple one. It was Kara verses Raven and the victory as well as the title of alpha would go to the girl who knocked out her foe or accepted the other girl's surrender. Hopefully this wouldn't result in one of my pokegirls getting themselves killed. The elves had sent a healer along but that might not matter if enough force was used. After all nothing cures a broken neck.

Looking at both of the girls I saw that Raven was really pissed off. I'd not made her fight as her strengths lay in organising and helping to train my other girls. But now she looked ready to cause some serious pain.

Kara on the other hand looked relaxed. I could tell that she thought that she'd already won. In fact she was only paying attention to me and judging by the look she was giving me she was think about the bath we would soon be taking rather than on the fight about to happen. Which almost cost her the battle as Raven decided to start without any sort of countdown.

Closing her eyes for a moment, the Witch called out, her voice echoing with power.

"Mystic Bolt!"

After dodging Kara returned the favour with a magical attack of her own as she too had combat spells.

"Reflect!" shouted out Raven.

The magical attack was sent back at Kara, but again she dodged and was about to perform another spell when she suddenly called out in pain. Raven did as well, but before I could react I felt something hit me in the back and I too called out in pain before passing out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note**

Big thanks to Takao-kun. We both had the same idea to give Kara an evil sister somewhat based on Galatea and he came up with some funny ideas. I decided to take it further and ended up creating a pokegirl version of Menzoberranzan.

This chapter is dedicated to him.

Thanks Takao-kum.

The Hero named Villan

Not sure about a Killerqueen but Dark Elves can become Dark Ladies, but they are pretty dangerous and hard for a Tamer to control.

Joe Lawyer

How he will travel to other dimensions will be explained later. I don't want to give too much away.

The Cockring of Power is part of the background material for this setting. I found it on the Pokegirls site, so it's not my creation. Although I do plan to come up with some pokegirl versions of things for my story.

Well they never said that he couldn't visit. But the elves want their society to be seperate from the human one so having humans stay there in the long term isn't something they're willing to put up with.

He does have options for the future just not with those elves.

**Tamer Gothic **

**Menzoberranzan**

Slowly I opened my eyes and when my vision cleared I found that I was in someone's bedroom. It was a nice room, soft bed, richly decorated, warm and it was lit by candles. It was somewhat gloomy despite the many lights, but I'd never had much trouble seeing in the dark even when I'd needed to wear glasses, so I could see everything in the room and everyone.

"Good you're awake" said a Drow-Zee "How do you feel?"

Given that I was a captive of the Drow I was understandably worried, but rather than panic I decided to try and cooperate. These were not the Drow of the Forgotten Realms, so I might not be in as much danger as it seemed. I hadn't woken up in a torture chamber, and physically I felt pretty good so there was no reason to be scared right now. Not that thinkng that helped really, but I was able to stay calm.

"I'm fine" I told the Drow.

As the pokegirl moved towards me I backed away. Which was hard as I was lying on a bed yet somehow I managed to put some distance between us.

"You don't need to be scared of me" the dark skinned pokegirl assured "I have strict orders to keep you safe and satisfied".

I actually believed her. She wasn't armed or wearing armour, she only wore a silk nightgown which meant that she wasn't going to use force to keep me in this room, she'd use sex to keep in the bed. Which would work on me because dang she was hot. She had white hair, purple eyes, ebony skin and since her robe was partly open at the front I could see enough to know that she had large enough breasts to keep me interested in looking at her.

"Until the Matron Mother wishes to see you" the Drow-Zee added.

Hearing that worried me. Matron Mothers were the most powerful and evil of all the Drow of the Forgotten Realms.

"Which is now" a female voice then said.

I assumed that this was the Matron Mother and when she stepped into the limited light offered by the candles I knew at once I was right. She was a Dark Elf, more powerful than a Drow-Zee and also a pokewoman rather than pokegirl as she looked to be in her late thirties. However she was an elf so she could be more than two hundred years old.

The Drow left the room and the Dark Elf who had blood red hair, took a seat in a chair that could have been a throne. She looked as regal upon it as the Elf Queen had when I had met her, they even dressed somewhat alike. A low cut gown that showed off some impressive cleavage. Which I looked at and while I did I noticed that she wore a silver necklace that had a gold ring attached to it.

"I am Kiransalee" the Dark Elf said "I am the Matron of this Coven and one of the rulers of this city".

Before I could even begin to process this information Kiaransalee took the necklace off and gently tossedthe ring at me. I caught it and it was the cock ring. I could feel something from it. Nothing I could put into words other than to say it felt charged somehow.

"No doubt Mielikara wanted you to have this, and I'm inclined to let you have it.. for a small price".

It only took me a moment to figure out who this Mielikara was.

"The queen did ask me recover it" I admitted.

Hearing that made the Matron laugh.

"Well we did steal it that's true, but they took it from another Elf Queen about sixty years ago. It's changed hands so many times that even I can't remember which queen had it first. It's not even the One Cock Ring. Maybe she's doesn't remember that either".

I didn't say anything but I didn't need to. The Matron explained further.

"There were twenty magical cock rings forged during the Revenge War. Three were given to the elves, and over the centuries they've changed hands quite a few times. The only real difference between that one and the One Cockring is that it this ring doesn't let men impregnate pokegirls. It works well enough on human females and Pokewomen, and that's why she wants it. We elves are long lived but not very fruitful so increasing the size of a Coven or a Court can take centuries. The rings were meant to help us keep up our numbers up not to start wars".

Huh well I felt very foolish. I'd been under the impression that I'd get to go on an epic quest to recover an important magical item from dark forces, and they'd just handed it over. Plus it wasn't even as important as I'd thought it was. It only boosted the Elf population. So no need to throw it into the fires of Mount Doom.

"So you're just going to give it to me?" I asked.

The Matron grinned and it was a smile that chilled me. It was a predatory smile like that of a shark.

"After you use it to get me pregnant" she said "but that wasn't the price I mentioned".

Now I was scared again. Not just because this unknown price could be something dangerous but because I really didn't think it was a good idea for me of all people to breed with a Dark Elf.

"I want you to take the ring to the surface elves and tell them that your keeping it".

That surprised me.

"There aren't just going to..." I started to say.

"Yes they will" the Matron corrected "they can't stop you from taking it anywhere it belongs to the man that uses it and to no one else until he chooses to stop using it, so they can't force you to use it either. Offer to use the ring on them. If they protest remind them that it only works with the man's consent. They will not say no to you then".

Well I'd willing take it away if ended the fighting. I'd have to be very careful when using it, but I didn't have any desire to spread my DNA around too much so that wouldn't be a problem.

"That cock ring has caused nothing but trouble for last three hundred years" Kiransalee added "even my fellow Dark Elves don't want it around. We only stole the cursed thing because Mielikara wants another daughter she can make into a Gardelfwhor. One is bad enough. Kara's been nothing but trouble for us".

"Kara's the Queen's daughter?" I asked.

Damn I'd fucked a princess. Go me.

"Yes and daughter of my husband's first wife" the Matron said "this war started off as nothing more than a family feud. Mielikara left him and took Kara with her when the girl thresholded into an Elf".

In the back of my head I could hear voices shouting 'Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!'.

"Robert, Kara's father, was devastated. He eventuality tracked them both down to the Forbidden Forest and she had her guards chase him away. The poor fellow got lost and ended up down here. I took him as my patron and he blessed me a daughter I named Kira, she was born human and thresholded into Drow".

I could see where this was going 'Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!'.

"A decade or so ago Kara found out that her father was here and she tried to find him. She and my Kira have been trying to kill each other ever since. Kira couldn't match her sister until she found a dark stone. However that has only made things worse as while Kira was out in the Underdark her father went to see Kara. He was killed by a Feral just outside the city. Kira found his body".

Wow this was messed up.

"Which is why I want you take them both as your pokegirls".

"What!" I shouted out.

The Matron might not be evil, but she had a darkness about her, that was for sure she had a wicked sense of humour.

"Kara is already yours, and while taking her away might seem like a good idea I worry that Kira will simply chase after her in some foolish attempt to kill her own sister. What they need is a Tamer who will make them work together".

Well that sounded like a simple job... not!

"Do you really think they'd kill each other?" I asked.

Despite having only know Kara for a day I was already attached to her and had no desire to see her get hurt, so taking her away from a family feud/war seemed like a good idea but I didn't think that her half-sister would actually try to kill her.

"Follow me" the matron instructed.

I had no idea where she was taking me, but I felt that disobeying would be a really bad idea.

(Line Break)

**Menzoberranzan**

The battle may have started out as rather serious however by the time I got to the battle area on the lowest level of this building. It had turned into a cat fight with clothes being torn off and hair being pulled.

Soon after I arrived it finally devolving into a brawl where they were calling out insults to one another while wrestling in away that was kind of arousing to watch while also worrying to see.

I ended up sitting down on one of the carved out steps that surrounded the arena and then I scanned Kira so that I could better understand her.

_DARK ELF, the Mystic S&M Elfgirl Pokégirl  
>Type: Very Near Human<br>Element: Poison/Magic  
>Frequency: Rare<br>Diet: Omnivore. Tends to lean toward a meat-heavy diet.  
>Role: Trackers and Hunters. Good tacticians, but better in urban and enclosed environments.<br>Libido: Average. Up to High with a trusted/favored tamer.  
>Strong Vs: Ghost, Poison, Rock, Psychic, Dark<br>Weak Vs: Steel, Electric  
>Attacks: Levitation, Bitch Slap, Erotic Kiss, Nipple Cripple, Spank, Needleshot, Toxic Sword, Vine Bondage, Vine Whip, Power Bolt, Shield, Hypnotic Gaze, Glare. Rune Chain.<br>Enhancements: Longevity, Magical Affinity, Poison Affinity, Night-vision, Enhanced Speed, Agility, and Reflexes (x4), Intuitive Bondage Attacks  
>Disadvantages: Light attacks tend to disorient and in rare cases cause temporary blindness or to become light-headed<br>Evolves: Dark Lady (Moon Stone), Bondage Elf (normal), Bondage Queen (evolved Bondage Elf; normal), Enchantress (Mana Crystal)  
>Evolves From: Elf (Dark Stone), Drow Zee (Dark Stone)<br>Common tamer wisdom says, "You may be able to mistake a Drow Zee for a Dark Elf, but you'll never mistake a Dark Elf for a Drow Zee."  
>Most Dark Elves share common physical traits with the Drow Zee. Nearly all have obsidian-black skin and pointed ears from their elf heritage. The majority express blood red eyes and bone-white hair done up in various styles from elaborate to simple, depending on the amount of personal power a Dark Elf has (or just personal preference, in some cases). Occasionally, there are aberrations, and hair color will have a light purple or light blue hue, or even a startling blood red, with eye colour running the gamut from amethyst to blue to golden (green has never been documented), but these are the exceptions, not the rule. Body type varies in height, and Dark Elves typically have larger busts than their Elf cousins, much to the Elf's dismay, varying from a healthy C cup to the occasional overlush double-Ds. There have been only one or two documented Dark Elves with breasts that are smaller than the average. Although much more rare than the Drow Zee evolved Dark Elves, those of this breed that evolve from an Elf typically have lighter colored skin, often ranging from a gray to a light blue, all the way up to a chocolate brown color. Their eyes become light-sensitive, and many threshold or domesticated Dark Elves resort to wearing sunglasses to assist with their vision during the day. However, physical similarities is about the only way that any tamer may mistake a Dark Elf for a Drow Zee, and the reasoning behind this is simple.<em>

_A Dark Elf's personality differs drastically depending on their environment. Among other Dark Elves, they fall into the typical habits of their known 'society', becoming ruthless, conniving, power-hungry, vicious and unforgiving. Having two Dark Elves in a harem is typically asking for trouble, unless one of the two is willing to accept the other as the more powerful of the pairing. Even then, the conflict never really ends. It merely subsides, picking the occasional moment for the subservient Dark Elf to test the dominant one's defenses. This, needless to say, can be very damaging during a pitched Tamer battle. This attitude amongst other Dark Elves is the reason this Pokégirl breed is so rare. When amongst themselves, without an external threat, they turn on each other, dominating and killing in displays of power. Older Dark Elves are respected, not, per se, for their personal power(which is typically impressive), but because they have lived for so long, and are considered to have the title 'Matrons'. This does not save them from normal power plays and betrayals, they just have enough sense and power to survive these trials with little problem. When outside the societal structure that occurs whenever Dark Elves congregate, they do a complete about-face in terms of personality. Dark Elves are typically proud and noble, holding themselves with great pride to be what they are. Their power-plays and betrayal never express themselves among groups of Pokégirls that -aren't- Dark Elves, beyond normal harem dynamics. When questioned, Dark Elves seem to imply that such things, when not amongst other Dark Elves, aren't worth their time. It has been noted by several researchers, however, that some Dark Elves simply do not care for such political maneuvering amongst their own kind, although this is typically found in those that evolve from Elves. So far, there is no evidence to support why this is the case, although there are some researchers looking into the matter.  
><em>

_One surprising trait that all Dark Elves share is a specific weakness towards males. This is what makes them so valuable to Tamers. A Dark Elf rarely, if ever, attempts any type of dominating powerplay against a Tamer. When bonded, they are almost whorishly slavish and faithful to their Tamer and/or Owner, offering themselves no matter the time or the place, making helpful suggestions and overall being very, very useful and protecting. Nothing is so amazing to watch than a Dark Elf successfully keep a Domina from having any effect on their mutual Tamer. This trait is so universal among Dark Elves and so ingrained in their psyche that it's nearly impossible for a female tamer to keep a Dark Elf in their harem. Unless the female tamer psychologically manipulates the Dark Elf to see the female as falling into the role of her 'Matron' - a tricky, and troublesome effort at best. Most Female Tamers don't bother, instead viewing Dark Elves as very valuable trading Pokégirls. All in all, it's this quirk of the breed that makes them universally distrusted by all Anti-male organizations, and viewed with some amusement by such groups as the Amazon Preserve. Initial research into Dark Elf pack dynamics was met with some skepticism when first documented. Most Researchers claimed that such viciousness would have killed the entire breed.  
><em>

_They were right, but the solution to this problem wasn't documented for many years to come. Every so often(the specific trigger is unknown, but speculated to occur whenever the year is what was once called a 'leap year', a group of Dark Elves will undergo a Breeding Frenzy, their libidos ramping up to 'Extremely High' as they mate with themselves, other Pokégirls, and any Tamer that happens to come along. Despite having a normally low-level feral state, during their Breeding Frenzy, they fall into a near mindlessness. Typically lasting a week, once past, all Dark Elves that were triggered undergo parthenogenesis. This population boom is what keeps Dark Elves as a breed from dying out. Notably, they are NOT easier to capture during this frenzy, but a smart tamer can successfully lure a powerful Dark Elf away from the group and capture (or bond) her once the frenzy passes.  
><em>

_For many Dark Elves, being captured within bonds is a close, intimate thing that can enhance pleasure by extracting a small amount of pain at most- hurting the one she is with is something that she tries to avoid. It's the intimacy that she truly enjoys. The ability to not fight back, to trust her partner, is a thrill that a Dark Elf loves. This is a fairly sharp contrast to the Domina's line of thinking, and having one of both breeds in the same harem is not suggested, as the Domina breed will often attempt to break the Dark Elf and mold her to her ways in many known and reported cases. In any case, Dark Elves rather dislike the Domina breed, and Domina view them as if they were apprentices (whether or not the Dark Elf agrees with them). Often, this leads to fights that lead to a taming session at some point, as each will attempt to maneuver the other into some sort of bindings. It seems that neither breed is willing to let it go, however, hence the suggestion that no tamer should have a Domina-breed or a Dark Elf in the same harem at the same time._

_Every so often, a Dark Elf will be born that does not express the typical glee and hunger for the cut-throat social dynamics of the Dark Elf society. Instead, they find it tragic, lamenting their sisters bloodlust and escaping their society as soon as possible. Normal Dark Elves refer to these individuals in a mixture of contempt and humor as 'Drizzlings', and most Tamers get the impression normal Dark Elves are having a very good laugh at their 'reformed' sisters expense. These 'Drizzlings' often have a sweet-as-sugar attitude when among humans and Pokégirls, making them even more valuable among Tamers. These 'Drizzlings' are often accepted by Dark Elves that evolved from elves, and are often found in their own little colonies away from any contact with what are considered 'typical' Dark Elves. Strangely, Dark Elves that evolve from Elves that follow this attitude are considered 'normal' amongst those that are typical Dark Elves. Researchers speculate that this is due to the fact that they can be identified easily (their skin coloration is most commonly lighter than the typical Dark Elf has), though this has been neither confirmed nor debunked.  
><em>

_Dark Elves, while not making a good Alpha, often make an excellent Beta, as they are willing to submit to another Pokégirl that expresses more power or intelligence than them. They make excellent mothers to human males, but terrible ones to human females, viewing them with contempt that they were born with such a weak body, and often urge them to undergo threshold as soon as feasible. Dark Elves claim that they typically get along well with other Pokégirls, including other elf breeds. Elf-type Pokégirl would claim otherwise, citing the Dark Elf's normally superior and noble attitude resulting in a number of conflicting incidents. However, other than the obvious attitudes towards Domina and most other Elf-type Pokégirls (other than Drow Zee, it seems), the Dark Elf's claim seems to be the most prominently supported amongst tamers and harem studies that have been polled.  
><em>

_During the end of the war, when Dark Elves became somewhat more common in Sukebe's army, they were found in small groups of four to six Pokégirls that would track and hunt down human survivors trying to escape the cities that the Pokégirl armies had overrun. However, their numbers remained small for reasons unknown to humans until the first Tamers came into being, at which point it was learned that Dark Elves, despite their origins, seem to be independent as a whole, despite found in groups. After the war, the Dark Elves were not often found or captured, and they were a relatively unknown breed until 87 AS or so, when the first recorded instance of an Elf evolved into a Dark Elf. It wasn't until 93 AS that a Drow Zee was found to evolve into one as well. Since then, they have been found in harems throughout the world. Feral Dark Elves, however, are difficult to find, although they have been recorded to live underground and among the remains of old city ruins from pre-Sukebe times. _

_Ferals of this breed are a very individualistic bunch, with some living with others in groups of around half a dozen, while others hunt and live in pairs or singly. Semi-feral dark elves are found more commonly in city ruins than in caves, scratching a living off of the what they can find to eat in and around their territory. Often, it's the ones that live in caves that manage to get along better than most Dark Elves that live together, though there have been some documented times when small groups of Dark Elves manage to live together in peace. When in larger groups, however, is when their dislike towards one another gets completely out of hand.  
><em>

_In battle, Dark Elves are a fearful type to behold, as they prefer to fight from afar rather than up close, and they are equally useful in standard battles as they are in sex battles. Their speed and magical attacks allow the Dark Elf to outmaneuver many opponents, and if not, can use several attacks that can wither down her opponent at any given range. Their levitation technique allows them to not be hampered by terrain like other elves might be, a major advantage against other Pokégirl types that are land-bound. However, their strength is something left to be desired, although most tamers do not mind this problem if they can train the Pokégirl enough. In a sex battle, their magical abilities give them several advantages, the least of which being their Rune Chain technique to bind the opponent. With this in use, there's little that the opponent can do until the Dark Elf releases her. This is a favored technique of all Dark Elves, even while being tamed by her tamer or in any battle- a bound target is easier to hit and deal with, and in taming it just excites a Dark Elf more. And combined with the Dark Elf's natural intelligence when it comes to strategy, these Pokégirls are often considered for an Alpha or Beta position within any harem. Towards the others in her Tamer's harem, a Dark Elf is perhaps a little condescending towards those who are weaker, but rarely is it taken out of control. She does enjoy being allowed to assist her tamer with taming other Pokégirls, however. There is one thing to note about Dark Elves, however, that a tamer that uses her in a combat harem should be aware of: they are easily blinded by sudden flashes of light, thanks to their light-sensitive eyes.  
><em>

_Unlike normal Elves and the typical Elf breeds, Dark Elves can survive and thrive easily in a much wider range of environments, and are not limited to non-polluted areas. They typically prefer underground areas, such as naturally formed caves, but a number have professed a liking toward the more run-down urban structures when properly reconditioned. _

I noticed that Raven was also here and she was glaring at me. She kept glaring at me the entire time it took to walk around the pit that served as a battle area.

"Your new Alpha looks so mature rolling around in dirt . Yes, she's such an improvement of over your last alpha".

I sighed as I remembered that Witch type pokegirls could hold grudges for a very long time. I'd have to find a way to cheer her up or she was going to be impossible to live with.

By now Kara was boasting about getting a Tamer with the Longevity Blood Gift. Which I guessed was an impressive thing as there weren't that many Tamers who shared my Blood Gift.

Kira, who looked like a Drow version of Kara only with hair that was more reddish blonde than golden, countered by saying that she was surprised that Kara could even get a Tamer due to her small boobs and inability to take a decent spanking. Well that was the cleaned up version I had to translate the trash talk a little.

Kara then yelled something along the lines off :I never needed giant breasts to attract a Tamer because I have the better ass.

Kira countered by asking Kara if she was still pissed off about that when she was dosed by temporary Bloom Powder and still didn't have proper sized breasts like Kira -envy was a real problem for pokegirls. Although to be fair Kira did have really impressive breasts. They'd popped out of her top and even at this distance I could tell that they were bigger than Kara's boobies.

Then they started bitching about their father. Apparently Kara was under the impression that Kira was some sort of replacement for his real daughter. Which was a horrible thing to say.

Kara then managed to throw Kira off and started yelling something about at least she never tried to tempt daddy into incest. That surprised me as incest was still a big taboo in this world.

At this point I was starting to see why the Matron of this Coven wanted her daughter to sort out these issues. Even for a Dark Elf pokegirl Kira was really messed up.

Kira was of the belief that Kara was just jealous that daddy had actually contemplating doing it with her because he actually loved her.

After that the insults became far less well thought out.

"Dyke!"

"Whore!"

"Bitch!"

"Tree Hugger!"

Were just some of the nasty names they called each other, and yet still I found it all oddly arousing. But that most likely had something to do with the fact they had spanked each other for a bit and now Kara pretty much trying to suffocate Kira with boobs which were nearly as big as her sisters.

Then Kira overpowered her half sister and made Kara eat some of the gravel on the ground. According to Kira this was an improvement over the taste of 'surface elf pussy'.

"You chose that idiot!? Over me!?" Raven screamed.

By the looks of things Raven had reached her wits end and fuelled by her rage she sent out a massive magical attacked that knocked out both Kara and Kira.

Somehow this ended up evolving her and I just had to scan.

_SORCERESS, the Magical Generalist Pokégirl  
>Type: Very Near Human<br>Element: Magic  
>Frequency: Rare to Very Rare<br>Diet: human style diet, just lots of it.  
>Role: magical powerhouses. Depending on their available spells they can be found in many different roles.<br>Libido: Average  
>Strong Vs: Ghost, Fighting<br>Weak Vs: Psychic, Magic, Water, Fire  
>Special Weaknesses: Ticklish, requires large amounts of food.<br>Attacks: Mystic Bolt, Shield, others vary  
>Enhancements: Magical Affinity<br>Evolves: Archmage (E-Stone Ceremony)  
>Evolves From: Witch (normal)<em>

_Physically a Sorceress changes little when she evolves, perhaps gaining a few inches in height and a slightly bigger bust, if she changes at all. Temperamentally a Sorceress changes greatly from a Witch. While they still have a temper they can be calm and unflappable when the situation requires a cool head. The big change though is in their magical power, a Sorceress's spells are more powerful than a Witches and she is capable of channeling more magical power before she becomes exhausted. The last change that they undergo is the most obvious one, the runes which appear on her skin when she is casting a spell, the more runes that appear the more magical power she is channeling._

_Sorceresses retain the biggest weakness of their previous form, they are very ticklish and so just as easy to tame and just as useless in a sex battle. They also require large amounts of food, far more than would appear necessary for a Pokégirl their size. In fact most people seeing a Sorceress eat for the first time will ask where she puts it all._

_Sorceresses are capable of learning and casting spells from any element or magical school. Sorceresses seem to focus on flashy spells which can be used to directly damage their opponents rather than subtler magic that can be used to assist her harem sisters in combat. Although any Sorceress worth her salt will have some defensive spells available as well as some healing magic and a flight spell._

_Sorceresses have an insatiable thirst for new spells and most will seek to pump any magic user they meet for any new spells that they might know. They are also capable of creating new magic spells, either by witnessing a spell in action and creating their own version of it or by creating a spell which is entirely new to them (although this obviously takes longer than recreating a spell that they have seen). The amount of time it takes to create a new spell varies depending on the level of the Sorceress and the level of the spell but usually even a high level Sorceress will take at least a week to come up with even a low level spell._

_The price that Sorceresses pay for their magic is that by being a jack of all trades rather than a master of one they lose the ability to create magical items beyond basic one-shot items such as potions and salves.  
><em>  
>Raven then looked at me, showing off her new body by making a sexy pose. She was taller now and bustier too. I wanted to Tame her so badly.<p>

That was when she flat out told me that getting any from her any time soon, and she stormed off.

Thankfully for me I'd just read her 'dex entry so I knew her weakness. She was still extremely ticklish so all I had to was tickle her and her mood would become much better. However to do that she'd have to calm down enough to let me near her, but being a pokegirl she'd want sex sooner or later so I just had to bide my time.

As for Kara and Kira. They were both out cold, and since the Drow I'd caught had been released by her kin, I had two empty pokegirls. My 'dex hadn't updated (since I was out of signal range) so there was no record of me ever capturing a Drow-Zee which left me free to ball the half-sisters.

"One of you is bound to want to have sex with me" I said to the five full and one empty pokeball on my belt "assuming you don't all kill each other before I get you into bed".

That or I'd have to find a Drow to help cheer up me. Hopefully they weren't all in femdom sex.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tamer Gothic**

**Menzoberranzan**

I never would have imagined that I'd be happy about being kidnapped by a group of Drow and then brought Menzoberranzan. I already loved this small underground city. Not only was it full of hot elf chicks, who didn't want to torture me, it had a market place that sold magical items at discount for me because I was a man.

The Drow-Zee here were very different from the Drow of Menzoberranzan that I'd read about so many years ago. Sure they all hated their surface cousins and they lived underground, but they weren't xenophobic towards humans at all. In fact they treated human males very well.

From what Kira had told me as far during this tour of the city. Every Drow Coven had a patron. They were human males who were pretty much husbands of the Matrons, and therefore also the second in command. Their authority did come from the Dark Elf pokewomen they were married to, but Dark Elves are devote to the man that Tames them, so the patrons were rather spoiled and they were respected by the Drow within their covens.

The Drow who served the Matrons saw the patron as a sort of father figure, and sometimes he actually was a father to one of the Drow as his main job was to get the Matron pregnant. Most patrons only ever sired two children in their entire life time since Dark Elf pokewomen can go decades without getting pregnant and human males didn't live for centuries.

Male children were the most prized because they might become patrons. When they reached maturity they could be married off to a Dark Elf who wasn't yet a Matron and that would make his wife more politically powerful. Also since he would have strong pokegirl ancestry it was very likely that he would have the longevity Blood Gift.

However nearly all of the children who'd been born to the Matron over the last two centuries had been female and even the human ones had undergone the threshold.

Most people would think that this would led to an extremely low rate of population growth. However Drow from all over the League had come to this underground city in order to be with their own kind.

From what I'd seen the elves here outnumbered the surface elves about ten to one. There weren't currently ten matrons commanding about fifty Drow and lesser Dark Elves, so they could easily crush their surface cousins. Physically the underground elves were weaker fighters, however they had numbers to crush their enemy.

It didn't take me long to figure out why they didn't do that. Dark Elves like to play power games with each other, and sometimes this resulted in them killing their own kind. The way they had gotten around that was to unite against the surface elves in a sort of cold war. As long as there was an Elf Court nearby the Matrons had an enemy to focus their hate upon and that allowed them to work together.

Not that this stopped them from being a bit evil. The Drow had lots of slaves. They captured other pokegirls, put them in ranches or made them work as slave labour. Which was pretty much what humans did as well so I didn't judge these elves for that and it was also why each Coven needed a human male as a Patron. It was his job to Tame Feral pokegirls so that they could then be put to work.

Those pokegirls would obey the patron first which was another reason why the men were so respected by the Drow as they couldn't give a Feral pokegirl the ability to think like a person and the men could control the pokegirls more easily. It was true that human women could do that as well, but Drow-Zee had no love for human females, they saw them as weak.

That was technically my job right now as I was the Patron of Kira's Coven. At least for a few days as a new patron wasn't allowed to leave the Coven until he'd sired a child. That wasn't to say he was a prisoner, he was just valuable to be allowed to wander off into the Underdark alone. When he'd done his job he could leave forever if he wished it just rarely happened.

Normally this could take years if not decades, but since I had one of the magical cock rings (which I wore on chain around my neck) the Dark Elf matron should already be pregnant. When this was confirmed I could leave whenever I wished and I'd still be the patron of the Coven as Kira's mother had no intention of remarrying any time in next few decades.

Which meant I'd have to come back sometime in the next twenty to thirty years and use the ring again, but given the time table involved I wasn't worried about that. I had a whole decade as leeway and if I still had the cock ring at that point I'd only need to stay a few days.

I even had a plan in case I lost the ring in the future. Raven was now a sorceresses, which meant she could create new spells. This took time and effort, but with the cock ring to study there was a good chance that she could fashion a spell to mimic the effects of wearing the ring. It wouldn't last very long, but it didn't have to.

Sadly replicating the magical item wasn't possible. Raven had lost her ability to create enchanted items, it was a side effect of evolving into a magic using pokegirl who had powerful combat spells. But I didn't think it was possible to make copies anyway as the Elves all had magic of their own so if they could have created more cock rings they would have because it would of solved the problem of their low birth rate.

Just having one cock ring was actually a bad thing, because they were willing to kill each over it which made having the ring rather redundant, as it ended up decreasing their population rather than increasing it.

Which was why all of the Dark Elves and Drow wanted me to take it with me when I left. Without it they'd have less reason to kill each other and it was the hate Kara and Kira had for each other than further egged things on. So taking both of them away would also help.

Doing this might not help me, in fact it could make me miserable, but if it ended a war then it was worth it. Besides the Matron had given me money for taking them, and she's supplied me with magic pouches that would allow to carry a lot more supplies which meant I could spend longer in the wilderness without worrying about running low on food.

Aside from that I'd been gifted with a finely crafted dagger which was a curved blade that had clearly been made by an elf for an elf. The cool thing about it was that it was a spirit blade. They were awesome because the blades had a spirit bound to them. The spirit knew who the blade belonged to and would not harm its wielder no matter what. Also it was razor sharp so I could use it shave. Which had struck me as a little disrespectful but since I hadn't been able to cut myself when shaving I assumed this meant that the spirit with the dagger was okay with me using it for that purpose.

"Oh there's a stall" Kira said as we got to the far end of the outdoor market "it sells collars".

For reason even they couldn't fully explain any pokegirl who was owned by a human wanted to wear a collar. It was as if they didn't feel like a proper part of a Tamer's harem until they had the accessories to prove it. Despite the fact they were pretty much slaves, or perhaps because of it, many pokegirls seemed to find great happiness when they were given things by their Tamer that they could keep for themselves.

Which was why I'd gotten all my girls one of the special pouches the Drow normally wore hung from their necks. Being heavily enchanted the pouches could contain a lot of items without becoming full or even that heavy. A truly brilliant piece of magic in my view.

Even Raven had been impressed when I'd given her one, she'd almost smiled. Then she'd remembered that she was mad at me, and had starting giving me the silent treatment which involved pretending I didn't exist even while following me around the city.

That had gotten on my nerves so I had given her some money and told to go by herself a new outfit. Her current dress didn't really fit any more as she was now taller and bustier than she had been as a witch pokegirl.

As Kira picked out a collar I could see Raven as she walked towards us. She had completely changed her look. She now wore what I would call a modest one piece bathing suit that was made out of dark blue coloured silk if my guess was right. I knew that the silk they had down here was produced by spider type pokegirls and was far more sturdy than what they had on my world. Plus it could be enchanted as well so it might keep her warm even if it didn't cover much.

It did cover her torso however it did nothing to hide her legs, which to be fair were her best feature. But she was wearing a dark blue _piwafwi_ which was a Drow cloak that increased a person stealth skills. With hood up she'd be very hard to see when bathed in darkness like we were down here or walking around at night upon the surface.

"You look good" I complemented.

Anyone else in that outfit would seem silly but for her it totally worked. It just had to be the legs. Upon closer inspection I discovered that she was wearing tights of some sort that had a very intricate spider web pattern. From even a short distance they matched her skin colour but when you got close you could see the design.

"Thank you" Raven said.

The way she spoke suggested that while I wasn't in the dog house any more, I hadn't yet been fully forgiven so I'd better watch what I say and do. Women were a mystery to men, but even blokes like me now and again picked up on things that made females a little more understandable. How a woman said something was often far more important than what she actually says.

"I'm gonna look so hot in a spiky collar!" Kira shouted out as I paid for the item "just thinking about wearing makes me _sooo_ wet".

Then again there are times when women (pokegirl or human) confuse the hell out of me, even when being extremely blunt.

"Speaking of wet girls" Raven said rather randomly "Where is Kara?".

It took me a moment to process that question as I couldn't figure out how we'd gone from the subject of collars that made Kira feel sexy to where her sister was.

"Oh I sent her home" I explained "I've Tamed her enough to make a bond"

Not a strong one, but she'd spent the night a pokeball so she had been brainwashed by the Taming cycles the containers made the pokegirl within them endure. Hopefully that would keep her loyal to me until we spent some more time together.

"Anyway Sunny can't stay down her and I didn't think it was a good idea for Kira and Kara to spend too much time together until Kira's more used to me".

By that I really meant that I was keeping her close until I was sure that she would obey my orders. Forming a proper bond with a pokegirl required more than just sex you had to get know your new girl and it helped if she got more familiar with her Tamer before getting into any fights.

As for my Ivywhore she was pretty much a plant person, so she needed sunlight to live and now again she had to extract nutrients from the soil. She accomplished this by sunbathing near plants, but there was no sunlight in the Underdark so if she stayed down here for too long she'd get sick and perhaps even die.

So it was best for her to go back to the elf village and to find Becky who could take care of her. At the same time she could tell my girlfriend where I was and that I was okay. I didn't want her worrying too much about me, and if I wasn't trying to end a war I'd reunite with Becky now. I missed her but what I was doing now could really help both elf groups so I willing to stay down here for a few days.

Moving over to another stall, which was run by a human woman, rather a Drow-Zee, I examined the magical items that were on offer. Mostly they were rings, these ones worn on fingers. The more expensive ones were enchanted in a way that offered some elemental resistance Raven explained to me.

Which I guessed was her way of hinting for me to buy her one. If I recalled what the 'dex had told me a Sorceress was weak against Psychic, Magic, Water, Fire. Which was odd because they were magic types and most pokegirls were strong against their own elemental attacks.

There was a ring that offered minor protection against magical attacks for sale, and it had a Amethyst as its stone that didn't quite match Raven's eyes, but it was close enough.

"Do you like this one?" I asked the spell casting pokegirl.

"I do" was her reply.

She seemed oddly sedate about the whole thing. Witch type pokegirls tend to express emotion in extreme ways, but as a sorceresses Raven seemed to have more control over her feelings. However when I brought the ring she became more animated and perhaps even pleased with me.

At least until Kira wanted me to buy her one. Which annoyed me as well as her mother was quite wealthy. She been around for a couple of centuries and so she'd had plenty of time to acquire quite a bit of wealth. Which was the Matron had been able to give me such great gifts, and so logically her daughter should at least be able to buy herself some jewellery. I actually went as far as to say that she should pay for it.

Kira's dark face went from a happy expression to a sad one in record time.

"I'm not allowed to own anything you don't give me" Kira told me "My mother said that I could only take my clothes and weapons. Everything else belongs to the Coven not to me, and what I have on me is yours. I hope you let me keep it all".

I had not know that and I quickly noted that while Kira did have her own pouches that didn't mean they contained that much.

"What's yours is yours" I said before asking "Why didn't she let you take anything else?".

To me it seemed foolish not to send her out with everything she needed.

"She wants me to make my own way in life" the Dark Elf answered "I've got centuries to go before I become a pokewoman so I might never become a Matron of Menzoberranzan, but if I do then I need to learn how the rest of the world works, and how to live in it".

I was now wondering why that required me taking her when Kira explained that too.

"You've got the longevity Blood Gift so we could be together for a while. I think my mother is hoping that you'll be my patron in the future".

Now I understood. That was a very long term plan but I was starting to understand that this was how elves thought, and I wasn't worried that Matron Kiransalee had a long term plan. Centuries would pass before Kira became a Pokewoman and a lot could happen in the following decades.

I wondered if I would still be around then. Someone with the Blood Gift had the potential to live for up to six hundred years according to the research. No with the Gift had yet died of old age and the oldest person with the gift was over two hundred and fifty years old.

While I hadn't been born with the Gift, it didn't kick into until a guy reached fifteen anyway and I was physically eighteen so I might have only lost a few decades of life. So five hundred years of life was possible. Kira would need a couple of hundred of years to get to the pokewoman stage, but that would still give us three centuries or so to make babies.

Even for a Dark Elf that was a long time and if I still had the ring we could have a few babies every decade as Elf pregnancies weren't that much longer than human ones. As the centuries past we could have hundreds of children. That was a scary thing to think about.

Another scary trail of thought was that my long life combined with the ring meant it was possible for me to end up impregnating my own descendants at some point. I would have to be very careful in using the ring as doing that sort of thing was really freaky to think about.

On the other hand having my DNA passed on to so many offspring would ensure that my genes lived on as long as my species did. The very idea was so intoxicating that I felt a little dizzy.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked when I realised that Raven had said something to me "I was thinking about something".

The Sorceresses huffed a little, but answered the question with one of her own.

"Assuming I'm still your alpha, then whose going to be the beta?".

Well Raven hadn't won the fight however I couldn't give Kara power over Kira or vice versa. That was just asking for trouble. Of course they'd both want to be the beta if they couldn't be alpha.

I thought the problem over and then smiled as a plan came to mind.

"You can decide" I said to Raven "you're really good at your job so you should know which of my girls can assist you the best".

The face of the magic using girl displayed several different emotions before setting on something that told me she was happy.

"I'll think it over" she finally said.

That was when I noticed the magical lights of the city were dimming. This meant that the 'day' was coming to an end down here. Stalls were starting to close and already the streets were beginning to empty.

Not that this meant the city was actually closing it was just that most of the Drow would be heading back to their Covens in order to have dinner but first the would Tame each other. Which meant an orgy.

"Let's go" urged Kira as she led us back to the part of the city she called home "I want to be Tamed by you in front of everyone".

That stopped me in my tracks. I hadn't thought that a Dark Elf would act this way. She was suppose to be more ruthless, conniving and power-hungry, or at the very least she should be more prideful about herself. Yet she seemed to be rather relaxed and happy. Unless of course she being prideful and that was why she wanted Taming in front of her whole Coven. She just wanted to show me off.

"So an orgy then" Raven muttered to me "I've never been in one before".

Yeah I was a little nervous to. Having sex in front of someone you know is one thing having sex with a bunch of strangers was something else.

"Maybe we could just have a threesome in your bedroom" suggested my magic using pokegirl.

Kira seemed rather offended by the idea.

"The patron has to attend at least one orgy" she said "even if it's just to watch. Then we could go somewhere more private after dinner. Some patrons do that".

That seemed like a good compromise and I was hungry

"Okay led the way" I told Kira "let's go watch a Drow orgy".

It would either be one hell of a show, or possibly I'd be scared for life. Either way I doubted I'd ever forget it.

(Line Break)

**Menzoberranzan**

Being a Sorceresses meant that Raven had a strong desire to learn new spells. Not all magic was useful in a fight, but spells often had uses outside of combat. There were spells to clean clothes, spells to make it rain, there were even spells to cast while having sex. Raven wanted to learn as many as possible so that she could become one of the most powerful magic users the world had ever known.

Which was why she'd spent the last few years moving from city to city. She'd been trying to gain knew knowledge, but a pokegirl alone in the world didn't have the easiest of times.

During her journey a few Tamers had tried to capture her. Which was legal as any pokegirl not owned by a human could be claimed by a Tamer, and the people of one small town had actually chased her away. So upon arriving in Kappa City (a city know for supporting pokegirl rights) Raven had decided to stick around for a while and get herself a Tamer. To this she put herself up as a prize in a raffle. She'd hoped her Tamer would be a nice enough guy, and he was.. most of the time.

Still she couldn't complain to me. So far she'd gotten some great sex, got to be alpha, assuming her idiot of a Tamer didn't change his mind again, and she gotten plenty of chances to put her keen mind to work. But she liked the most was getting to visit places like Menzoberranzan.

The Drow were also fond of magic, they didn't have the kind of talent she had for the arts, but they weren't novices either and every Drow Coven within Menzoberranzan had its own library.

After wolfing down another large meal Raven had headed down to the library. Her appetite having increased greatly since her evolution the Sorceresses found herself eating far more than was normal for her. Which was were having a Tamer came in handy. He took good care of his girls and made sure they got enough to eat.

Thoughts of food fled from her mind when she got into the library. It was lit by candles, and had a very spooky atmosphere to it. Which Raven loved almost as much as the fact that it was full of books.

They weren't all books on magic. Somewhere about the pokegirls who lived in the Underdark and others still were just diaries. There was no doubt in Raven's they contained much wisdom but only knowledge of the occult would satisfy her.

With this in mind the magic user took a chair and opened a book on some sort of sex magic. She then left the world behind as she started to read.

"Enjoying yourself?" the Coven's Matron asked Raven sometime later

The Sorceresses almost shot up right in her seat when she heard that voice. Raven didn't actually have permission to be here, and this was a city run by pokegirls the elves did make slaves of other types of pokegirls. Gothic might be the patron of this coven, but didn't mean the privileges he enjoyed extended to his harem as well.

"Calm yourself Raven" said the Matron "you are welcome here. I simply wished to talk".

Which was good for the Sorceresses as while she had a lot of spells to call upon the Matron was also a magic type and had centuries of experience behind her. Meaning she could know spells Raven couldn't even imagine.

However the centuries old Dark Elf had no intention of attacking anybody. She really did just want to talk so Kiransalee took a seat.

"By now you must have discovered that I have plans for your young Tamer" the Matron said.

Raven just nodded in reply.

"You need not fear my schemes" Kiransalee assured "I mean my new patron no harm. In fact I wish to aid him. I sense that he will be an important figure in shaping the future. You must know this yourself".

Again Raven nodded, and she agreed with the Dark Elf. There was something about Gothic that gave her the impression that he was going to do some important things. They might be good things, but they would important of that she had no doubt.

"I am content to let him spend a century or so having adventures. He will want to settle down one day, and when he does I hope it will be with my daughter. If they both survive what is to come I believe they could be the foundation of a powerful Coven. That is what I want for Kira, she's young and reckless, but if she lives long to learn she might just surpass me or at very least equal my success".

Raven wasn't sure what the Matron meant by that, however she didn't need to ask.

"Menzoberranzan" is a growing city, the powerful Dark Elf went on to say "yet it must develop slowly. If our population to were to increase to swiftly then we would face shortages that would force to us take from others. That sort of thing draws attention. So my fellow Matrons and I have planned for a slow growth. In about two hundred years we hope to have twice as many Covens as we do now. My daughter will led such a group and she will need a patron she can trust. I intend for Gothic to be that patron. He's more intelligent than he realises and more skilled".

Raven could only nod her agreement once more. However what she didn't understand was why the Matron was telling her all this.

"My Coven supports itself by exporting silk and magical items. We facet stones that are used in magic rings like the one you wear".

Raven looked at the amethyst stone on her finger. It had been excellently cut and enchanted even if it wasn't that powerful an item.

"We don't work much metal so the gems are sold to traders and sometimes end up being sold right here in the city as trinkets".

The Sorceresses still couldn't see where this was going, so rather than talked she just listened.

"In time intend for Kira to take over the business of producing magical items, but in order to become more successful than I she will need the help of a skilled Archmage".

Raven now was starting to see were this was going.

"I won't live that long" she pointed out.

A Sorceress did enjoy a slightly longer lifespan that most pokegirls (who tended to die in their 70's) but she would not be around in two centuries. Becoming an Archmage would allow her to extend her life further but not as long as the average elf.

"You will if I grant you a spell of longevity" said the Matron "such rituals take time and they come with a price, however in this case the cost to you is a minor one. In exchange for centuries of life I want you to stay with your Tamer. To watch over him and to serve him as any good alpha should".

Raven then frowned.

"I might not stay his alpha with Kara around" she commented "she's got him ensnared with her breasts".

Kiransalee laughed and then said.

"Men can be fools sometimes, but I have learned that with a strong women supporting them that they can achieve much, and he has centuries to learn the wisdom he needs. But he might not live that long without your guidance. And if you want to be alpha then you must seize the position. My daughter and her half-sister might not support you in that role but if the other three girls do then he will have no choice but to keep you in that role. Then you will find your two rivals united against you. This will force those two silly girls to work together, which will only benefit the harem".

Raven then smiled as she realised that this could work. An alpha was often chosen by the pokegirls within a Harem rather than the Tamer. The two big breasted elves would have to put aside their own differences to overthrow her, but if they came close to do doing she could just offer one of the the role of beta which would then set them against each other whenever she wished them to fight. They would have to be handled carefully, she couldn't have them arguing when unity was needed, but Raven was crafty. She was sure she could outsmart two girls who seemed to think with their sex organs rather the organ between their ears.

"When your Tamer returns in twenty years I will assist you in the ceremony to make you an Archmage, but until then a longer life will eb your reward. I could even loan you a few spellbooks to help you with your mission. That one on Taming magic can be very useful when a man has an entire harem to please. Acceptable payment. Is it not?

"It is" Raven agreed.

If nothing else she get more time to study magic, and Gothic wasn't that bad of a Tamer. He just needed a little grooming and the occasional kick in the backside when he was being an idiot.

"Then let us perform the ritual while my daughter bonds with your young Tamer" said Kiransalee.

Raven nodded once more and followed the Matron out of the library. She'd be back for the books.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviews**

Joe Lawyer

No it wouldn't be enough as the wand is the important part of using that style of magic, and the wands in the Pokegirls world just enhance the power of spells you cast.

She'll be focusing on this like a teleport spell for a while anyway. Later on there will be new spells I might use more of a D&D theme. You know a personal spell book and rituals rather than direct uses of magic.

Yeah the Luck Blood Gift is having an effect. Well it doesn't turn off or on so its always working to help Tamer Gothic.

**Author Note**

I'm wrapping up the Elf section of the story in this chapter. I didn't want to jump from Menzoberranzan to the next part with nothing in between so this is mostly filler.

**Tamer Gothic**

**Elfcourt**

Upon reaching the surface I found that the Elf Queen was not amused. In fact she was down right angry. Not that I blamed her really. I had sort of sided with the Drow, who were the enemy of this Elfcourt, and betrayal always stings. Not that I considered myself to be a traitor as I wasn't really on either side. I just wanted to stop them from killing each other over a magical item that wasn't worth keeping.

At one point I'd thought there might be a fight, and I'd subtly been reaching for a pokeball when Kara somehow ended up standing between myself and her mother.

"He's kind of right" Kara said to everyone's surprise "the cock ring isn't worth having around. It's meant to be owned by a man, so just let him have it and then he can come back one day and use it again".

"Yeah in about twenty years" I muttered.

I was sure I'd be in a better mood in a couple of decades, and maybe even they wouldn't hold a grudge for that long.

"Acceptable" the queen's Grandelf advisor said.

Right elves had enhanced senses. Of course she would of heard me.

"Return here in twenty years to use the cock ring again, and we shall consider this matter to be closed".

The Elf Queen spent a few moments whispering with closest advisers, and while it took them a while the monarch ended up agreeing with the more reasonable Grandelf.

"You can leave _after_ you use the ring to impregnate the six of us" one of the other pokewomen added.

That could take a while. I wasn't thrilled about the idea of having more children that I wouldn't see for a couple of decades. I was still trying to process the fact that I'd gotten a Dark Elf Matron pregnant. Now I would have to deal with having another six children I wouldn't see until they were already adults. The only reason I was even considering this was because my offspring would be well taken care of by an entire community.

Besides if I said no I'd pissing off a lot of women, and they might want children for reasons other simply increasing their numbers.

"I guess I could stay a week" I said.

(Line Break)

**Elfcourt**

Two weeks had passed and still I was at the Elfcourt. I couldn't leave yet because I hadn't done the job of getting all six pokewomen pregnant. I was only halfway through the task. The elves themselves didn't seem to be any rush. In fact they never rushed when it came to doing anything at all, and they seemed surprised that I wanted to get things over and done with as soon as possible.

I could see their point of view. They had all lived for a couple of centuries at least and would see centuries more as long as they were careful. Perhaps I should be trying to learn to see things their way, but I was too young to understand what it meant to live even a normal human life. Besides I did feel an urge to get moving for other reasons.

For starters I'd told May, a girl who lived in Pallet Town, that I would soon be returning home soon and I'd told her that two weeks ago. There was also the matter of training my pokegirls. My harem was happy enough here, it was a pleasant place to visit but I longed to return to the place I considered home so that I could take some time off and then get to work training my girls for the next Gym Battle.

However while I longed to be on the move I hadn't wasted my time here. Kara had spent most of a day trying to teach me to fight using hand to hand combat methods.

Sadly she was simply too fast and strong to train me and even if she hadn't been hitting her wasn't something I was willing to. Plus I couldn't move like she could, she was too graceful so we had moved on to attacking people from a distance.

At this I actually had some talent. I'd take a couple of archery classes in the past and I seemed to have a knack for using a bow. I was lousy compared to an elf, but humans weren't to bad at archery anyway the elves just had a lot more time to learn. If you can spend a few decades perfecting a skill then of course you're going to master it as long as you had some talent to start with.

The amusing thing was that I could afford to spend decades learning to master the bow and I had an elf warrior to teach me. As an added bonus I had an Ivywhore who produced dusts and powders that my Sorceresses could turn into poisons that could be coated on the tip of an arrow. I even had a Dark Elf to show me which poisons worked best.

I'd gotten my hands on a nice enchanted bow. The locals could use magic that way and they created bows that were not only superior to what humans had, but they were also extremely durable so much so that you hit people with them hard to break bones without damaging the bow. Even the arrows were enchanted, so that they were hard to break.

Combined with the poison on those arrows this became a deadly weapon, if the actual attack didn't kill say a Feral Pokegirl then what was coated on the arrowhead should. Of course their were pokegirls with exoskeletons, scales and thick hides who could ignore projectile weapons of all sorts, but that was why the Drow and surface Elves worked in groups. Plus if I got really good then I might be able to hit weak spots: such as the eyes. Of course I was years away from that level of proficiency .

At least by now I'd gotten the part of firing the bow down really well. I knew the right way to stand. I knew to aim before I pulled back the string, and I knew never to hold the shot you had to fire as soon as you pulled the string back. Otherwise it wouldn't hit whatever it was I wanted to make die with enough force to kill, or in this case the arrow point wouldn't bury itself in the target.

As the arrow I had just let lose hit near the bullseye I once more thought about how stealthy this weapon was. Guns were loud and the recoil could throw off your aim. I still wanted a pistol, but the licence fees were too high for a novice Tamer and the guns themselves were too expensive.

Upon hearing a noise I turned to see Kara stomping her way over to where I was practising.

"What's the matter with you?" I inquired.

She was wearing what could be called bikini armour. Allegedly she wore it because unlike her other set this one didn't limit her movements. Personal I thought she was trying to show off and it wasn't something I was going to let her wear outside of battle. I'd seen Beach Bunnies more covered up than Kara was right now and they at least had the excuse they spent a lot of time swimming. Thankfully she could switch into civilian dress quickly enough thanks a spell she knew so I wasn't worried about taking her into human settlements.

"Kira" was all the Gardelfwhor had to say.

I repressed the urge to sigh.

"You better be nicer to your other half-sister" I remarked.

Kara gave me a funny look before understanding crossed her face. I'd knocked her mother up and when I'd cum inside the Elf Queen I'd been wearing the cockring so I'd been able to decide if the child would be a pokegirl or human. The actual process was simply you just had to make the choice in your own mind and the magic handled the rest. So Kara would soon have a half-sister who was also my daughter. That was really freaky to think about, but it also worried me because I didn't want my kid to fight with her half-sister.

Then there was the fact that this daughter who was a sibling of Kara's would have five other half-sisters to argue and fight with. I could just imagine the horror of six girls who were all my offspring and how evil they could be.

Also since I had knocked up the Dark Elf Matron with a human child, since she wanted a son, that meant Kira would be that kid's half-sister, and if they didn't get on I was going to have one hell of a messed up family.

Thinking all that got me wondering if I was the first man to be in this position. Kiransalee had said that this sort of cold war was really just a family feud. There could be many Drow and Elves here on the surface that had the same human father.

"She won't be a Drow bitch" Kara finally said.

"I find it weird that you can be so racist towards your own sister".

It really was extremely messed up, and for the first time I was glad that I wouldn't be around to see these kids grow up. If I did just knew I wouldn't survive the sheer amount of angst they'd produce once they became teenagers. Which wouldn't be long from now as elves aged like humans did for the first fourteen years of their lives. A decade and a half was nothing to people with longevity. In fact I'd only look about twenty by then, so by looks there'd be little in way of age difference. Which also freaked me out.

Still the terror of sibling rivalry aside I didn't intend to wait twenty years before seeing any of my kids. The Elfcourt didn't want any humans living with them, but they were open to guests so I planned to swing by at least once a year if only to drop off birthday presents. A short visit by Elf standards was weeks so I could make it vacation of sorts. Assuming nothing bad happen to me.

Menzoberranzan was open to me whenever I wished to visit. They had a cool spell that prevented me from talking about the place when I wasn't physically there, but it did nothing to stop me from finding the place. It was a nice place to visit as well. I didn't think I would be able to live there in the long term because staying underground that long wasn't much fun. Plus the Drow ate a lot mushroom and fungus, and I hated eating that stuff. Even the moss they dined on was weird because it glowed in the dark and some types got you stoned. Next time I visited I was taking my own food.

"Kira tried to get Tamed by Daddy" Kara then said as if it somehow justified her racism "she's fucking nuts".

I had gotten the Dark Elf's side of that story and it wasn't as simple as Kara made it sound. Kira had once been human, when she underwent the Threshold she'd gotten sick for a few days. Then after that she'd become extremely horny and her mind had started to slip. Her father than been the only human around at the time so Kira had tried to get Tamed to stop herself from going Feral. Which could happen even to pokegirls who had been born human.

I could understand that as suddenly changing species was bound to mess with anyone's head. Then combine that with ever decreasing intelligence along with an increased sex drive, and it wasn't that surprising really.

This was why girls who underwent the threshold had to leave their families. Pokegirls wanted to be Tamed by a human and they already loved their male relatives, so it could led to attempted incest. Most often it was the father who had to deal with this, but the decent ones prepared in advance and made sure their daughter would be cared of on a ranch or by a friend of the family.

"Don't you have daily orgies" I pointed out "I've not joined in but I've watched and some of you have to be related".

"So what" my elf pokegirl replied "it's only incest if a human's involved".

"Wait what?" I said in shock "that makes no sense".

"Sure it does" Kara replied "I've seen the ranches. Some of those pokegirls must have the same father and they Tame each other all the time".

Taking out my pokedex I checked the laws on Taming and found that incest was only illegal for humans. Pokegirls could Tame each other regardless of being related.

"I checked the laws over years ago" Kara then told me "it only applies to humans because Pokegirls can't get each other pregnant".

Which made some sort of sense as you didn't want say brothers and sisters making babies that was bad for the gene-pool.

"And there's too many of us to not to Tame each other" Kara went on to say "We'd all go Feral with the orgies and it helps keep us all together because we don't get jealous and we all love each other".

Sounded like they had too much free love to me. But I was human which meant I had different psychology then the elves. Plus the Drow had orgies as well so it wasn't just something Kara's people did.

"I've met other Tamers" my Gardelfwhor then said "I know that human girls don't always threshold into the same kind of pokegirl and some of them have the same Tamer too".

That was true. Thresholding was a result of having a pokewomen in your family tree. The more pokegirl ancestry you had the more likely it was you would threshold and you could become any pokegirl you were descended from. Which meant two sisters could become two different pokegirl types and it wasn't unreasonable to give them to the same Tamer as then they'd at least have each other.

Also pokegirls within a harem were encouraged to think of each other as sisters. Some even called each other sister and now that I thought it about that might be a way to cover up the fact that they really could be related.

Now that I thought about Chestnut and Hazel (the ponytaurs owned by Becky and I) did look somewhat alike they could be half-sisters too. They had been born and raised on a ranch so they might of Tamed each other in the past.

"This is a freaky world" I muttered.

Even in this sexed up world incest was considered to be illegal and highly immoral yet it was happening all around me. It was making me feel a little ill. Not because it was repulsive but because it was just so hard to understand. I was suffering from some form of culture shock I guessed so I took some deep breathes and tried to calm down.

What put the icing on the cake was that I was just as bad as everyone. As the patron Kira's Drow Coven I was sort of married to her mother, not in any legal sense and it was more a political alliance than a holy union, but that did sort of make me Kira's stepfather and I was Taming her as well.

"Where's Becky?" I asked.

I felt a strong desire for some human company. I might also be messing around with her, but there was nothing odd about that she was my girlfriend and nothing else.

"She's going by Nikita now" Kara replied "and she's Taming her pokegirls. Girls got a lot to learn about dominating. Her Succubus still won't eat her out on command no matter how much bondage is involved".

Right well watching my girlfriend try to get oral sex from a demon wasn't going to help with the culture shock. On the plus side at least she getting her Pokegirls under better control. A Succubus could be a right handful if you didn't get them to respect you and sexually dominating them was one way to get that respect.

"At least her Slicer is behaving" Kara then commented.

"Her what?" I asked.

Slicers were some sort of ninja pokegirl if I remembered correctly. But that was all I knew about them.

"While you were slumming it with the Drow, Nikita helped us with this Slicer" Kara explained "she was with my patrol and we cornered the Slicer. All she had was a couple of tree branches so I was going to knock her out or maybe kill her, but Nikita had this knife she'd gotten from our blacksmith and she just walked up to the Slicer and laid the dagger on the ground. The Slicer picks up the dagger and just accepts being balled. It was awesome. Nikita is a great Tamer".

It was nice to hear that Becky, or Nikita as she'd named herself, was growing as a person. Changing her persona seemed to have done wonders for her. The only downside was that she might become confident enough to want to go her own way. If that happened I'd be sad about it, but I didn't love her. Really I hardly knew Nikita at all despite the fact that I'd spend weeks of my life with her.

I rubbed my head as it started to hurt. All this drama was starting to my brain hurt. There was simply too much to process.

"I'm going to go lie down" I said to Kara.

"Need someone to keep you warm?" she inquired.

Sex was the last thing I wanted right now, but having someone soft and warm to cuddle up with wouldn't be so bad.

"Sure" I replied.

When we got to my bed I found Kira already in there. I wasn't sure why although I could make a good guess.

"I really just want to lie down" I told my pokegirls.

"You heard him" Kara said to her half-sister "get out".

To avoid the argument that I knew was coming I said.

"You can both cuddle with me if you want".

Before either of them could protest I then said.

"Or you can leave".

They both looked at each and then at the same time they both marched from the room. I hadn't expected that, but one of the great things about being a Tamer is that you can keep a cuddly person on hand at all times. I took out a pokeballs and brought forth Thundercat who actually liked to held and she was even cuddler than an elf.


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews**

Takao-kun

Well the elves in this setting have only been around for about three hundred years so they can't be that pompus. They aren't immortal either and humans with the right Blood Gift can live as long as they do. Still they somehow manage to be a bunch of dicks.

The Drow Coven of Menzoberranzan are only so nice to human males because they need them so badly. If you were a woman the best you can hope for is to be a guest and that's only if your useful like a say a Trader. They do enslave other pokegirls.

Joe Lawyer

As far as I'm aware the children of pokewomen get their blood gifts (if they are boys) or go through the threshold (if girls) due to their pokegirl genes they get from the mother. So I don't think Tamer Gothic will be passing on any strange DNA to his kids. His Luck Blood Gift might pass on any son he had with a human woman, but I don't know if it works that way or even if anyone would notice as luck isn't something you can measure.

You're assuming that the Traveller was the one to modifty Gothic's DNA.

As for the kids themselves. Again they will be elves so they won't be like human children. That said all pokegirls are part human so there might be some distance between him and his children, but that's the way the Elfcourt wants it.

In my view Crossbows aren't that great when compared to a decent rifle. There are good reasons why people switched to firearms. Guns are easier to use. They reload faster and are cheaper to produce.

Plus I can use a bow. I've never killed anyone with a bow, but I know how to. I'm Welsh it's in my blood.

That said Kira has a pistol crossbow that's magical so Tamer Gothic might learn to use one later on but there's no sense trying to learn to use that when Kara's also trying to make him a better archer.

You just like Nikita cause you got to name her. I do plan for her to be gone for a while but not forever. She's got to go and get her own badge.

**Tamer Gothic**

**The Roadhouse **

Long had I suspected that whoever it was who ran existence had a sense of humour and that only they found their jokes remotely funny. A day out from the Elfcourt, and still two days from Pallet Town even on the back of ponytaur, the heavens had opened up and the mother of all storms began.

Rather that get drowned Nikita and I found the nearest shelter, which just happened to be a place called the Roadhouse. It wasn't much to look out from the outside, but the sign had said 'Tamers & Girls Only' and I assumed that meant Tamers and their pokegirls were welcome rather than just girls in general.

As we headed inside I found a place that could most kindly thoughts of as having a lot of rustic charm. If I was a nastier person I'd call it a large run-down shack. But it was warm inside and dry. Which is what mattered.

"Hey there" said a middle-aged woman behind the bar "you two kids Tamers?"

We were both soaked but thankfully our licences were not so without delay we showed them to woman who I assumed was the owner.

"Not that I'd kick you out in this storm" she added "but it's best to check cause I don't normally let youngsters in".

Well it was a bar, so that made sense.

"I'm older than I look" I assured the woman.

Which was true and not just because of the slow ageing.

"Welcome to Harvelle's Roadhouse. I'm Ellen Harvelle" the woman behind the bar then formally greeted "and the girl behind you is my daughter Jo".

I hadn't even noticed her, and I should have given that she had a sawn off shot gun on her hands. It wasn't pointed at anyone now, but it still made me a bit edgy as all I had on me was a dagger.

"I go by Gothic" I said.

Ellen Harvelle had checked my ID so she knew my real name but it wasn't odd for a Tamer to give themselves a moniker when they started their Taming careers.

"I'm Nikita" my partner said "I'm with him".

Why she'd felt the need to say that last part was a mystery. I would of have thought it was obvious.

"Take a load off" Jo said as she moved away from us.

I took of my water covered coat and hung it up. It buttoned at the front and went down to my ankles so I wasn't as wet as my girlfriend, and she wasn't wet in the good way so she was upset about it. Thankfully Ellen supplied us both with some towels.

"I've got some veggie stew and poketea if you've got the credits" the blonde girl called Jo offered "and plenty of chow for your girls".

Poketea was a new thing. It had only been officially discovered a few years ago, although I suspected that it had been around for longer. It was made from the leaves of a Pokeberry bush and like the berries it was toxic to normal humans. Not that it killed people, but if unless you were a pokegirl or had strong pokegirls ancestry, you'd puke your guts up. I had three Blood Gifts so I was able to drink the stuff and I liked it. So did Becky as her mother had been a Pokewoman, thus she could handle it.

I let my girls out and was very grateful that no one cared that Chestnut and Hazel were naked. Normally they retook their human form when we got near civilization and put on their rather modest outfits before we encountered other people, but that hadn't been an option due to the sudden change in weather.

Once they were dressed I found out that all my girls wanted stew, aside from Sunny who metabolised sunlight and therefore didn't eat but she did drink, so she had some tea.

While we waited for the hot refreshment I took a look around and became rather impressed by the place. It had a dart board, a pool table, a jukebox that looked to be from the 1980's and even a pinball machine.

Recovering and restoring pre-subeke technology could be very profitable from what I'd heard. Some stuff you could dig up and fix was illegal: such as cloning technology but there was lots of stuff out there that was harmless. One of these days I'd to look into that business as I'd lived in a time were things like a pinball machine were common place. I might be able to make a fortune in archaeology.

I started playing pinball and found that the game was in perfect working order. Whoever had repaired this thing was a genius in my opinion but that didn't help me play very well.

Next I went over to the jukebox and found it full of classic rock, this was my kind of music. I selected a song and went back to the pinball machine. I would bet the pitiful high score or be damned.

_I looked out this morning and the sun was gone_  
><em>Turned on some music to start my day<em>  
><em>I lost myself in a familiar song<em>

Alas the food was served before I got the score high enough to be recorded, but I was hungry so I didn't care too much.

"So were you too heading?" Ellen inquired as Nikita and I ate at the bar.

"Pallet Town" I answered.

That was when I noticed the video phone that was by the back door. It looked like a regular payphone only it had a large screen built into so that the people on the line could see each other. It was pretty sophisticated technology for this world, but my mobile had been able to do that and it fitted into the palm of my hand so the payphone didn't impress me. I was however happy to see it as it meant I could call May and tell her that I would be home soon. I could also call the Gym Leader called Misty and found out what she wanted, but that could wait until after dinner.

"Pallet Town huh" said Ellen "has there been any trouble in those parts?".

"Not that I know about" I replied.

If there had been I was sure that May's message would have asked me to come back ASAP.

"I heard different" remarked Jo "Over the last couple of months three Tamers have gone missing. Some of their pokegirls turned up, but not all".

"Where about was this?" I inquired.

"Somewhere between Pallet Town and Kappa City".

Nikita and I exchanged glances.

"Weren't we still close to Pallet Town when we were in Buggy Woods?" I asked of my girlfriend "that wasn't too far from Kappa City either".

It wasn't exactly between the two, but it wasn't that far off.

"More or less" my partner agreed.

"See anything odd up there?" Ellen questioned.

"We did find a Feral Lambchop" I informed the women behind the bar "I suppose she might of belonged to a Tamer but she didn't have a collar. And I Tamed my Ivywhore there. She was a Boobisaur at the time and pretty strong but I don't think she'd killed anyone".

Sunny had been more frisky than dangerous.

"There was that Veno-Miss" Nikita added "there was a whole load of bug types in this grove, but they didn't chase us very far".

I had been about to get to that part as I my intention had been to leave nothing important out.

"So unless the Tamers went in like fools and tried to take all those bug types on then it's probably somethin' else" Ellen said, mostly to herself.

"Did you camp overnight" Jo asked of us.

"Yeah" I replied

"And nothing bothered you?" Ellen asked.

"Nope" I said.

The two women looked at each other. For a second I wondered if they thought we were lying, but we had no reason to do that.

"I guess Sam and Dean should go check the area out" Ellen said to her daughter "Go call Bobby and let him know about the bugs. The last thing we need is to lose another hunter on a wild goose chase, but they might pick up a trail. Those Winchester boys always find trouble".

I'd been sipping my pipping hot poketea while listening to that and some of it ended up going up my nose.

"What was with all the questions?" I said, posing a question of my own "do you hunt down dangerous pokegirls or something?".

Their questions had been more than mere curiosity, and there was no way that those names were just coincidence. Something big was going on here and I wanted to know.

"You don't know where you are, do ya kid" Ellen told rather than asked me

"This is the Roadhouse, it's kinda a pit stop for Tamers who Hunt".

I could almost hear the large H she'd used.

"Hunt what?" I inquired.

At this point I could have successful guessed.

"Dangerous Ferals. Infernal types. Evil Witches. That sort of thing".

Raven noticeably tensed right up. She was on the stool next to me and was now leaning in close.

Ellen then spoke to Raven in a calm voice

"Relax, honey unless your planning on killing people we don't care that you use magic. Heck we've got witches working for us".

After that she went back to talking to me.

"Mostly we just hunt anything that kills people we hunt em and kill em. There aint much law and order outside of the big cities, someone's got to look after the smaller towns. If you're from Pallet Town then you should know that, kid"

I did know that. Tamers worked for the League and we were charged with protecting people when possible. When in a city this was rarely an issue as there were police, and for the really big stuff there was the army. So Tamers only got called into action if they happened to be nearby. Like when those two Team Rocket fools had tried to rob a pokecentre in Petalberg City. But outside of civilization a Tamer was in many ways an officer of the law or even a soldier. We were suppose to defend any settlement we stayed in and deal with Ferals that caused them any trouble. These Hunters seemed to take that duty very seriously.

"So you're the Hunters Guild" Nikita said.

Now that I group I had heard about.

"I thought that was a bounty hunter organization" I commented.

"Some of our cases are bounty work" Ellen explained "but that's just how we pay the bills. Our real job is protecting folks. We're spread all over the League and this is sort of the headquarters for the region".

Leagues were divided into regions, many of which had been countries before the war, and this was a rather safe region to live in so they might not get that much business here. Which would explain why they didn't have a fancy building as their HQ like the other Hunter's Guild I heard about. That guild must be the real bounty hunters, the ones that were in it for the money and not to keep people safe.

"How do you recruit members?" I asked.

It never hurt to have options. I had a career right now, but one day I might be looking for something new to do.

"We got two kinds of members" Ellen told me "Full time members mostly come from the families who started the guild, but we take on people if they've got the right skills and a few years of experience Taming".

Which I didn't have.

"And we have associate members too. They're like our support. They give us a head's up if they find something we might wanna look into. If they've settled down then they'll let Hunters stay at their places if they need a roof over their heads. They even get called up to give some backup if a Hunter needs it. In return we can smooth over getting a firearm licence and even get you a cheap gun".

Well that could be handy. I wanted to get a gun, but the licence fees were expensive. Joining a guild seemed to be a way to deal with that issue.

"We don't have anyone based in Pallet Town these days so we could let you join if your based in that area, but there's a few requirements for membership".

I assumed there would be a fee.

"And they are" I prompted.

Ellen went on to tell me them.

"First of all you gotta be eighteen".

Which I was.

"You need a full harem"

Which I had.

"You gotta have at least one gym badge".

I showed her the Water Badge. It was the easiest to get by all accounts, but it still counted.

"You need to already have gotten a bounty".

Which I sort of had.

"I helped the police bring in two members of Team Rocket" I said "I only got half the bounty for each but two halves make a whole".

Ellen nodded her agreement with that logic. It wasn't really about the bounty, she just wanted to make sure I had some experience before signing me up with the guild.

"And you need a gun".

"I don't have one. I've never even fired a gun" I admitted.

They weren't allowed in the UK. Most people just stabbed each other back home. Well I hadn't but I had a dagger now so I could if I wanted to. Not that I did.

"Do you even carry a weapon?" the owner asked.

I nodded before saying.

"Well I can use a bow and I carry a spirit blade".

Taking it out of its sheath I showed the women my dagger.

"You've been to the Elfcourt" she reasoned after examining the weapon.

Again I nodded.

"They don't hurt anybody, but they don't welcome folks in their woods" Ellen remarked.

True enough. The Elfcourt was not as friendly as I had first thought. On the other hand they weren't exactly hostile towards humans either. They were just lying jerks.

"I kinda of found them" I said "I wandered into a fight between the Elfcourt and some Drow. I managed to ball a couple of elves after my Ivywhore hit them all with Lust Dust".

It was a bit more complicated than that and while I didn't have the Drow I'd caught back then, Nikita did so it explained enough and any Tamer with a brain knew that Drow are paralysed by Lust Dust. Kira was a Dark Elf, but you can confuse them with a Drow-Zee.

"We heard stories about some Drow on the far side of the forest" Ellen then said "but they don't seem to be hurting anyone so we leave them be".

I couldn't talk about Menzoberranzan directly, but I could say something.

"Most of them just want to be left alone".

She must have been able to sense that I was going to say more on the matter as Ellen switched the topic back the issue of firearms.

"Not all of our associates actually use their guns, but you need one if you ever wanna go on a case. You can take a class on shooting in most cities and then just apply for a licence through the Hunter's Guild later. You need to be a member to do that".

Ellen then handed me a pile of paperwork. Thankfully most of it turned out to be nothing more than detailed explanations on what exactly my obligations would be. Which was just what the owner of the Roadhouse had already told me just in fancier words.

I had to promise to keep the guild informed of anything that might threatened the safety of the smaller settlements. If I dealt with the threat myself I had to report to them as well as the League, but that was normally done at pokecenters anyway as you had to give them those sort of reports as long as it was pokegirl related and I could call people from the pokecenter so that was no trouble.

If I had a permanent address I then had to open it to other Hunters when they needed a place to crash. I did have a house, but I was rarely there. I could always just leave a key under the mat for them. Pallet Town had no hotel so there wasn't anywhere to stay so I could see why the Hunters would want someone there.

There was also some stuff on bounties. Associate members always got a smaller share of the bounty, but they were back up so that made sense and it was optional anyway as novice or retired Tamers weren't required to actually put themselves in danger for the guild.

Information and logistical support were all I really needed to give them, and I was happy to provide that even if it was limited. Plus it never hurt to make useful contacts either. Mostly I hoping to get a gun at some point and maybe met the Winchesters as well. That would be so cool.

By the time I'd done all the paperwork it was starting to get late so I rented a room for the night. They only had single beds here, and not many at that but there were two in the same room so Nikita and I wouldn't be separated over night. Which was good as we'd been spending to much time apart over the last three weeks.

The rest of the evening was peaceful enough until we headed for the bedroom and Raven declared that she needed to be Tamed. Which was something I'd normally be happy to do if not for the fact that for the last couple of weeks I'd been having sex to get Pokewomen pregnant and it had not been as fun as I had hoped. Plus I'd had to bond with Kira and Kara some more so by now I really wanted a break from Taming. I ended up suggesting that she play with Chestnut as they seemed to get on, and two Pokegirls could Tame each other to stave off going Feral.

However the magic user had other ideas. She waited until after I'd balled the rest of the harem and then when Nikita left to go use the bathroom Raven hit me with a spell. It looked like some sort of green rope was connecting our gentiles and then the whole thing buzzed with energy.

It took we a few moments to even understand what was happening, it felt like I'd sex, but it fast forward and I didn't climax so the spell left my testicles aching.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded to know.

My magical pokegirl was just now getting up off the floor.

"Taming spell" Raven explained as she collapsed onto the bed "it let's men Tame pokegirls without cumming, that means you can Tame another girl right away. Feels really good I have to do that again".

"Oh no you don't" I said as I reached for her pokeball.

This was her revenge for make Kara the alpha for a while.

"You can't stop me" Raven declared in a superior tone "I'm the one with magic".

She was wrong about that.

"I have the one thing that beats magic" I said

"What's that?" she asked.

"Balls!" I shouted before saying "Raven Return!".

Before she could do anything she was inside her pokeball and safely contained.

"I'll let you out in a couple of days" I told the pokeball, not knowing if she could hear me or not "you better behave then or I'm going to put you through a nice, long Level Three Taming Cycle".

Level Two was pleasant for her, but clearly she needed something more intense to remind her that I was the one in charge of the harem.

"What happen to you?" my girlfriend inquired when she got back into the room I'd rented.

"Don't ask" I replied, not in the mood to talk "just take your clothes off and lie down on the bed".

No exactly romantic but being told what to do by a guy was a bit of turn on for her so she was okay with it, and she did as instructed.

"Fuck me, Master. Fuck me hard" she said when ready.

It was hard to say no to a request like that so I didn't even try. Besides I had fucked her in the last couple of weeks, and she had be missing regular sex even if she had been messing about with members of the Elfcourt.

"Just keep your voice down" I said "this place isn't as soundproof as the hotels were normally in".

That advice was totally ignored, but thankfully because the storm started up again, no one heard her scream. Well asides from me I just loved making her call out my name so that was okay.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tamer Gothic **

**Pallet Town**

After another couple of days of hiking my girls and I had finally made it to Pallet Town. Now we could take a day or two off before getting down to some serious training. Well at least that was the plan, but there was one last obstacle between me and my house.

A Trader was in town, and by the looks of things he dealt in items that you wouldn't get in the average store. In fact he had an entire ponytaur drawn caravan full of stuff that you couldn't get even in Kappa City.

I did wonder why a Trader in pokegirl goods was in a place like Pallet Town as there was gym or pokecenter here. He explained that he was just stopping her over night before heading out again in the morning. It was blind luck that I'd gotten back here while he visiting the town.

Looking over his many wears I found potions, magical items, T2 modules and to Raven's delight a spell book.

"I know you like books, but what's so important about a book that has no words in it".

Sure it looked fancy, but it was empty. I was a happy to buy her all the empty notebooks she could carry, which was a lot given that she had her own pouch of holding slung over shoulders.

"I can copy other people's spells into the book" my alpha explained "and then I can use them right way. There's no research involved!"

Judging by her tone this was a big deal.

"And I can write new spells and then trade them. I'm working on that fertility spell you wanted. If I had spell book I could sell that spell to other magic users and make a little extra money".

Raven was good at the whole long term planning thing. Being the one with the life expectancy of about five hundred years I should be better, but I still wasn't very motivated to prepare for my very long future. I really had to do something about that.

"So it's a good investment" I said.

How an empty book could make it easier to trade and sell spells I had no idea, but I took Raven's word for it as she was the magic user.

"Bloody hell!" I swore when I saw the price "is this thing made of gold?".

I could have brought a new pokegirl with for as much as this book cost. If it wasn't for the fact that Raven knew it was real I'd suspect that the trader was one of those Snake Oil Salesman and given that his name was 'Murgo the Magnificent' who could blame me.

"It's a magical item not just a book" my sorceress told me "and the corner protectors are gold. It's from the Vale, they make the best stuff but the best is always the most expensive".

I'd heard of the Vale. It was part of the League but also sort of not at the same time. Most of it's population were magic using pokegirls and they even had men who could use magic as it was becoming a Blood Gift. Human girls didn't get magical powers but they could thresholded into Witches as they had a spell for that. Or at least that was what I had heard. The Vale was far from her and while rumours travelled fast facts tended be to a little slower.

"Are you from the Vale?" I asked Raven.

She just shook her head. I wanted to know where she came from but she didn't want to talk about. I got the impression that she hadn't had a great home life. I also sometimes wondered if she been born human. It wasn't unknown for a girl to threshold and then be disowned by her parents.

"Okay I'll buy it for you" I decided.

Raven went from stoic to gleeful so fast it made my head spin a little. As soon I gave her the book she started swaying a little I thought she might do a happy dance, but thankfully I was spared from having to view such a sight. For which I was grateful as I wasn't sure if my sanity would have survived the experience.

As for me I was now worried about my bank account, but those concerns soon went to the back of my mind when Raven told me that she had something for me.

"What is it?" I asked as she handed me a small jar of crème.

"I made a salve out of Bloom Powder" she explained "I've got twenty jars. A girl can go up a cup size if she applies it all to her breasts. I've already tested it so you can sell them. Well the ones you don't use on us".

Damn. I'd forgotten about the Bloom Powder. I'd promised Nikita that she could use the first batch. Still giving a jar ought to solve that problem.

"I didn't say you could use the powder" I said to Raven.

Despite my tone of voice I wasn't actually cross with her I just wished she asked first.

"I was trying to help" the magic user stated "permanent Bloom Powder is really expensive".

"Why?" I asked "I mean Sunny made the stuff you used in week",

Creating it limited the amount of dusts she could produce, but that wasn't really a problem as she was great fighter even without her special attacks.

Plus anyone with an Ivywhore could make enough Blooming Powder to give an A-bra pokegirl double DD breasts within a few weeks. Well maybe not that much powder so quickly, but I wasn't far off.

"Supply and demand" Raven explained "Tamers horde the stuff to drive up the price. That's why I made into a salve. You can stretch it out further and the Tamers who deal in the stuff won't try to drive you out of business because your not selling the powder in large amounts or its pure form".

Also I knew that an Ivywhore that was being used to help boost planet growth didn't have the energy to devote to making their dusts and powders. Crops were far more important than giving women bigger boobs. Still it seemed wrong to drive up the price of the powder when breast envy was damaging the self esteem of so many girls.

Social injustices aside I was happy with the crème. It was a good way to make cash and I could give Thundercat bigger boobs as well. She didn't like being nearly flat chested. Personal I didn't mind as she had a petite form that big breasts would ruin but going up a cup size wouldn't detract from that and she'd be happier.

"Who did you test it on?" I inquired.

None of my girls had bigger tits than before. I should know I saw them naked often enough.

"One of the Drow" Raven replied "Bloom Powder works on them but they're resistant to most poisons, so I got the recipe wrong then it wouldn't of done her any harm".

That had been sensible of her, but I was getting worried about her independent actions. I wasn't worried because she made them, but because she didn't keep me informed of them. Something she did could bite us in the ass I'd never see it coming. At some point I needed to sit her down and have a talk.

"I'm going to check out the T2's" she then said "Come on we should see if we trade my salves for some spells. Then I can copy them into my new spell book".

That seemed like a good idea and we started looking around for teaching modules.

Technique Training (T2's) were machines that used subliminal teaching methods developed from some tech that Sukebe had created long ago. They only worked on pokegirls, and they could be expensive however they were worth the price. In appearance T2's were small metallic 'gems' could grant a pokegirl a single attack technique or a even a skill such as cooking. All the 'girl had to do was hold it and seconds later she had the knowledge. Once it was used it became worthless as it was just a stone then.

I scanned some with my 'dex and found one Raven might like.

T2: Stumble

TYPE: Status Effect

ELEMENT: Magic (Exclusive to Witch and its evolutions)

FREQUENCY: Common

DESCRIPTION: A hex that brings out the 'klutz' in the Witch's opponent.

A spell that made a foe clumsy. Could be handy if we came up against something that was tough enough to ignore direct attacks. Plus it was cheap as it wasn't a very powerful spell.

I took the item to Murgo and offered a jar of Bloom Crème, as it was called, in exchange. Apparently the demand was very high as the trader offered three T2's for two jars of the crème but only if we brought common and uncommon T2's as his rare ones were worth up ten times more than the others.

Raven chose:

T2: Cook

TYPE: Skill

ELEMENT: All

FREQUENCY: Uncommon

DESCRIPTION: This is a special T2, designed to give pokegirls a bit of cooking knowledge, allowing even the clutziest of Bunnies, the most inane/stubborn Tomboys, and Feral pokegirls the ability to prepare simple dishes for their Tamer

"Cooking?" I questioned "why would you need to learn that you can brew options that's got to be harder than making a meal".

Raven looked a little embarrassed as she explained.

"I can't at all, and I want to cook for you. I'm your alpha I'm suppose to help you take care of the whole harem and that includes you... I want to cook for you".

It was tempting to ask her why, but I thought it best not to push her further.

I then got one for Sunny as it was thanks to her that we could afford to buy the T2's.

T2: Flower Kick

TYPE: Attack Technique

ELEMENT: Plant

FREQUENCY: Common

DESCRIPTION: A Plant-type pokegirl performs a kick that, upon connecting with the opponent, erupts in an explosion of flower petals.

That didn't seem very useful to me, but all girls like flowers and it did give a small elemental boost to a physical attack which could come in handy if we faced any more water types.

"I want these" I heard Kira say.

"You already have sunglasses" I pointed out

Any Drow-Zee or Dark Elf who ventured to the surface needed sunglasses. They simply couldn't handle the changes in light levels like humans could. It wasn't so bad for Kira as she'd been on surface patrols before but without them she'd suffer from headaches if she spent too long in the sun.

"They're enchanted" Raven told me "not very strongly but I can sense it".

I scanned to find out more about them. A pokedex always had information on items meant to be used my pokegirls. Unless they were new or so rare that no one had every made an entry for the item.

Name: Dark Glasses

Effect: Given to a pokegirl, it increases the damage dealt by Dark type moves. It also lowers the chance of blinding from moves like Flash.

Frequency: Common

Price: 100 SLC

100 SLC was nothing so I brought two pairs as I thought they'd look cool on me as well. Despite being a Dark Elf, Kira was a not a Dark type but she was vulnerable to blinding moves due to her eyes being sensitive to bright lights. Plus it hid her eyes, which meant she might get confused with a less powerful Drow during battle.

"You should see what this guy has in the back of his caravan" Kira then said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

The trader had set up a stall so I assumed the caravan was where he slept, so I had no idea why I'd want to invade his mobile home.

Rather than answer the Dark Elf decided to show Raven and I what was on offer. It turned out that you can greatly expand the internal space of a room even if that room isn't inside a building. Which made me wonder why everyone didn't get bigger rooms. Then I remembered that spells can be dispelled if someone did that while you inside an expanded room it would return to its original size and if it was full of things you get crushed by those things.

Since this room had shelves that were covered in sex toys. If the spell failed it would be comical death in my view.

"Defiantly an adults only section" I commented as I walked over to Nikita who was filling a box with kinky things.

"Is your Infernal still giving you trouble?" I asked.

It would explain her need for a whip.

"No I just thought it would be fun to make her scream" my girlfriend replied "she's been a bad girl".

I took a step back and realised that Becky was long gone. Darth Nikita was here to say.

"Well don't beat her too badly" I said.

Infernal or not she was still a person.

"She likes it really" my partner assured "and so do I".

And with that I went to find someone to talk to who was less likely to make me want to run in fear.

"Oh you so have to use this on me" Kara told me while waving what appeared to be a studded wooden paddle.

Well I wasn't running away.

"Wouldn't it hurt, a lot" I commented.

"That's kind of the point" the elf warrior replied "besides I can take it I'm tougher than other women, and I have something to trade for it".

I wondered then if my Blood Curse was somehow infectious. It was either than or I kept meeting very kinky people.

"It's your money and backside" I told Kara "if you can afford it then you can buy it".

All my girls heard that and started rummaging in their pouches for things they could trade. Where they had gotten these things I didn't know and I wasn't sure I wanted to know either. Because they may have stolen it all.

So rather than deal with any of that I head out of the caravan in order to snatch a few moments of alone time. That didn't work out as May turned up. I would have thought she'd be mad at me given that I'd promised that I'd soon pop by for a visit over two weeks ago, but once again the mystery that is woman left me confused. She in fact very happy to see me and she even invited me to her house for dinner. It was hard to say no to her as she rarely wore more than a cotton dress and she never seemed to mind me having my hands up it, so I said yes.

"I'll see you tonight" I said as the strawberry haired girl skipped off.

I'd need a bottle of wine to take but other than that all I had to do was to kill time until seven in the evening. Hopefully the shopping wouldn't take that long.

(Line Break)

**Pallet Town**

Dinner had been going well right up into May decided to drop a couple of bombshells on me. The first one was that her grandmother had died a few weeks back. Which was sad but it was nothing compared to the news that her grandmother's will required May to get married in order to keep everything her grandmother had left her.

Before I could fully process that May followed up with two more shocking bits of news. One was that she wanted to marry me and the other was that she was secretly a lesbian.

I wasn't sure which bit of information surprised me more. It was a big thing to hear that someone had to marry to keep an inheritance, and it was another big thing to hear that they would have to marry someone belonging to a gender they weren't attracted to. Then on top of all that she planned for me to the person she was going to marry.

"So you want a sham marriage" I summarised "with me".

It had taken me a few moments to get my head around that. The whole lesbian issue wasn't that big of a deal to me, but it was to everyone else as same sex marriages weren't even legal here. I wasn't even that shocked to hear she was gay. We'd fooled around a bit, but she'd never gone all the way with me. Now I knew why.

At the time I'd assumed she was saving herself for marriage or at least a steady boyfriend, but that had been back when I hadn't know that even the human women were so liberal with their bodies. Although to be fair they kind of had to be in order to compete with the pokegirls.

"There's a lot in it for you" May told me from the other side of the dining table "I own the house your living in so you can have it, and you'll outlive me so you can have everything when I die".

Well I had been looking for a way to help support myself over the next few centuries, but I had not considered marrying someone I got outlive just to get their money. Seemed a little evil to me.

"I'll give you a monthly allowance as well" she added, trying to sweeten the deal "and in five or six years when your a famous Harem-Master then I'll fund a gym in Viridian City. You've got magic using pokegirls and there isn't another magic gym in the whole region. I can buy the building now and write a proposal to set up the gym for them to approve in a few years. My grandmother had a few contacts with the League, they'll go for it as long I can fund it and you can make it profitable for both of us by selling magical items".

Now I was less shocked and more impressed.

"You planned this out very well" I complemented.

May smiled at me before saying.

"I learned a lot from my grandfather before he died. He always had a good head for business. He's the reason I pretty much own Pallet Town, or at least I will if you agree to our little deal".

Interesting way of viewing a marriage, but she'd hardly be the first person to marry for money. At least in this case she was being honest about it and it wasn't my wealth she was after.

"I don't want children" May then added "raising a baby in a sham marriage would be wrong".

On that much we agreed. Leaving a child to be raised by a mother who had the support of a community was okay with me, but bringing a child up in a family that wasn't really a family was, as she had said, wrong.

"If we divorce you won't get anything" May then said "but I won't divorce you cause then one of my cousins would get all the property, so if we do this it's for life. Well my life. Fifty or sixty years won' be much for you".

In fifty or sixty years I'd looked about twenty-five years old. Everyone would think me her toy boy in a decade or two.

"No it won't" I agreed.

That was something struck me.

"I have a girlfriend" I told May.

That might derail the plan.

"I don't care" she said, which again surprised me "as long as your discreet about it you can sleep around all you want. You're a Tamer so everyone's gonna be expecting you to be Taming your harem in your house. Even if met someone, and that's a big if, I couldn't marry them anyway and I wouldn't have her around when your here, so don't worry about being faithful cause I want you to be happy".

Now I was starting to get a headache. More culture shock, that or I was just wasn't built to handle stuff like this. Give me a pokegirl battle any day at least people fighting made sense, even if they weren't human people.

"My plan is for us to get married soon as possible" the red head was now saying "we just register at the town hall then you hang around in town for a couple of weeks while staying in my house. Then you can go be a Tamer as much as you want. Just come back home now and again, so I can see my husband and business partner. I might have a favour or two to ask. You know errands. Nothing important I just don't want to travel by myself".

This region was a peaceful one, but that didn't mean it was safe for a young woman to travel alone. Getting a Tamer to deliver things or to attend a meeting on your behalf was wise idea.

"We can consummate the marriage using Lust Dust" May went on to say "I know you wouldn't need it but I will. Hit me with that stuff and I won't care that your a guy".

That was true. Men could resist the stuff, but few women could for long and if she didn't want to resist then indeed she would not care who she was having sex with.

"Do you want to do it?" I asked.

Being gay she should want to avoid that sort of thing if possible.

"It's not legally binding if we don't" May reminded "you could get an annulment if we don't do it. Besides I'm going to be sleeping with pokegirls and it would be mean to do that if you didn't get to have sex with me at least once".

Well I'd be sleeping around and having children with other women, so I couldn't judge her having a 'girl to take care of her needs.

"I'm a virgin too. I'm saving myself for marriage. It's actually in my grandmother's will. She was always worried I'd get myself knocked up by some guy who just wanted her money. So I can't sleep with anyone else until my husband deflowers me. I want to honour her wishes. She was a bit nuts but she was grandmother".

May looked to be deep in thought before she spoke again.

"Anyway I don't want to leave this house, and I have two years to get married but there isn't anyone other than you that I can marry without having to keep pretending that I like guys. And I always thought that you were really open minded and way smart enough to know a good deal when you heard it".

It sounded simply enough even if it was dishonest. I was sort of married already. Being the patron of a Drow Coven was a lot like being the husband of the matron only there was no wedding involved and the matron didn't really share the leadership role. Not that she needed to as being a patron was a sweet deal. All the Drow pussy a man could ever want and you got to watch the daily orgy before dinner.

This was different, but not that different really. Marrying to forge a business partnership was not as strange as it sounded. In times past men had given their own daughters to other men as wives to form political alliances and business partnerships. Compared to that sort of thing what May was suggesting was more moral because we were the ones making the choice to marry for something other than love.

"There's a few things I want from you" May then said "I got myself a pet license so I want you to buy or even catch me a poke".

It only took me a moment to figure out why she didn't buy a few for herself. If I got them for her it wouldn't look suspicious because I was going to be away a good husband would make sure his wife had someone to keep her company or even protect her while he was away. Getting them for herself would only make people think she might be a lesbian.

"You can Tame them to" she added "I know most pokes are bi and I don't mind sharing since we won't be sleeping together. Well we will be sleeping in the same bed just not having sex".

"Why do you want to share a bed?" I asked "I could have my own room here".

She had a big house after all. Plenty of room.

"You can keep your stuff over at your house" May said "but I want to share my bed in case anyone sees us. Besides we're friends I don't mind cuddling up with you. Long as you don't try anything".

She winked when she said that last part so which confused me a little until she explained further.

"We can Tame a girl each in bed. Might be fun to snuggle up with our pokes. I don't find you attractive but it's not like your ugly or anything".

I wasn't quiet sure how to process that. Did it mean she wanted to watch me Tame a pokegirl or be to watched? Lots of people had fetishes in this world and they could be very bizarre. It was either that or she thought I'd enjoy watching her Tame a pokegirl, and to be fair that would be hot.

"Oh and I want your badge too. It's romantic to give one to your spouse and like I said: we are friends so it would be a nice gesture".

Giving someone one of your Gym Badges was considered to be a sign of great affection. Lots of new Tamers gave their first badges to their mothers for example so she could show it off to her friends. It was a lot like having a sports trophy on the mantelpiece or putting a framed certificate from school up on the wall.

"Sounds good to me" I said.

It would be safe here so that was no problem and maybe she was a little proud of me in a friend way. We did get on well and she'd been very kind to me when I'd first arrived.

"I've got three slot pet licence" my possibly future spouse then told me "so get me two pokegirls that aren't hard to look after and I know it's a big deal but I want one of your pokegirls".

Now that could be a problem. It was also considered romantic to give someone you married one of your pokegirls as it was a sign of trust. Plus it got around the six girls limit as you didn't need a storage licence if your spouse cared for the pokegirl as she would by law belong to the couple not to the Tamer. Which meant the Tamer could still use the pokegirl in a support role or to make money.

The issue here was that I didn't want to give up one of my girls. The only one of them I might consider parting with was Chestnut as she and I weren't very close. On the other hand I could just by a new mount as you could have the same type of pokegirl in your harem and as your spouses pet pokegirl. It was a loophole in that rule.

I didn't want to sell Chestnut as she did her job very well and while she was timid when being Tamed, and that made it less enjoyable, she was a sweet girl who didn't deserve to be sold off like she was nothing other another bit of livestock. But it wouldn't be so bed to make her a pet for a wife. Pet pokegirls were considered to be a part of them family and they were treated very well.

"Well I have a ponytaur" I told May.

"I can ride" she replied "and who doesn't love a ponytaur".

So she wasn't a bunch lesbian then.

I started to think about pokes that would make good house pets. I could get her a Titmouse they were good at housework and friendly enough.

"You should take a day or two to think about this" May said interrupting my trail of though.

I took that as a sign that it was time to leave. No doubt she had some thinking to do as well.

"It's not that I want to pressure you" she said as I headed for the door "it's just that I really need an answer. If you say no then I need to explore other options. I know marrying someone is a big deal, and you wouldn't be able to marry anyone else while I'm alive, but it would mean a lot to me. I love this house and my life here. I just want a nice garden and space to do my art, and without a husband I'll lose my home".

I could tell she was being truthful, and it wasn't even her fault that she had to marry for the wrong reasons. This society had a lot of bigotry towards homosexuals, and only by marrying a guy could she avoid it. She was just trying to make a life she could live with for herself.

"Let me sleep on it" I told her "I'll give you answer tomorrow".

Annoying I couldn't even talk to my girlfriend about the real reason May wanted to get married. Nikita and I hadn't been together anywhere near long enough to be planning a future together but marrying someone else would put any vague plans she might already have to a swift end.

As I walked back to my house I wondered if my girlfriend might even leave me if I said yes to May. Men didn't have to worry about monogamy due to the four to one male to female ratio. Even when married it was common for the husband to be Taming the family pet pokegirl. However Nikita might not want to be my mistress she wasn't a poke after all, and she might want to settle down one day. Me marrying meant it would never be with me and that would make it hard to be a couple.

I'd have to tell her. Hopefully she'd take it well.


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviews**

**Joe Lawyer**

An AK assault rifle? They are pretty good weapons if video games are anything to go buy. However I think only pistols are legal for the public to use in the pokegirl world. I'm letting the Hunters Guild get away with shotguns as they work in the wilderness and small towns so they wouldn't be stepping on the toes of law enforcement very often. However assault rifles might be a bit much. Maybe later when he's a Harem-Master the League might authorise him using such a weapon.

**Tamer Gothic**

**Pallet Town**

Had anyone been both awake and outside at this late hour they would of spotted something strange. Above the town flew a pokegirl. She had no wings yet she was able to stay up in the air and even float above a house.

She was Moan, one of the very rare Legendary Pokégirls. She'd been created by Sukebe to be something far beyond any normal Pokégirls, Moan was the ultimate psychic pokéwoman, only her genetically-engineered daughter, Moantwo, could surpass her in power. 

Physically Moan looked like someone had mixed an A-bra with an Amachop. She was just under five feet tall, and had light grey skin that was as soft as it looked. Her hair was a darker shade of grey that hung down to her shoulders, and it was the only hair on her body. Her tail was the same grey colour as her skin, and was even longer than her legs. Her bust was remarkably large given her frame and as for her butt that thing was a work of art.

As was her habit Moan never wore clothing, she didn't need to her powers kept her warm even as she used them to hoover over a house.

Her eyes were closed, but she was wide awake, she was using her psychic senses to examine her surroundings rather than her more mundane senses. Moan was looking for someone.

She quickly found her objective and moved so that she could peer into the bedroom of a small home. The human male sleeping on the bed was the one Sexebi had told her about. Apparently the Tamer had already met Sexebi, at least from her point of view, however from the man's perspective the meeting was yet to happen. Sexebi's travels through time meant that she could met someone in the future and then go back to met them again. It was confusing but Moan was arguably the most intelligent being in the world so she could grasp the complexities of time travel.

However that didn't really have anything to do with why the psychic pokewoman was here. Sexebi might have an interest in this human, but she had no claim to him yet so Moan wanted to try him first.

The Legendaries had a rule about not stealing each other Tamers, but since Moan had been fucking for three hundred years she needed to find ways to keep the act from getting dull, and claim jumping was one such way.

She didn't need Taming as often as her sex life suggested she did, she just liked sex, however doing the same thing over and over again could drive anyone mad even if was sex. At first she simply tried new things. New positions and fetishes, but that wasn't enough these days

So she'd tried to spice things further. For the last fifty years or so she'd mostly gone after virgin boys. She go to a small town, like this one, and use her powers to make sure everyone stayed asleep. She'd also scare off any Ferals so that the sleeping people were in no danger. Then she'd enter the boy's bedroom and put him into a state of mind that was between reality and dreaming. Then she used her centuries of experience to give that boy the time of his life.

When she was done the boy would never know for sure if it had been a dream or not, but he'd never forget it and many of those young men had gone on to be great Tamers. They would travel the world to look for her and while they'd never get to Tame her again she had let herself be seen by a few of those men just so they'd know it hadn't been a dream. Of course they never got any proof of her existence as Moan wanted most people to think she didn't exist any more.

Now she bored of that. Virgin boys had kept her amused for decades. Moan still fondly remembered the night she'd gotten Tamed by twelve different teenage boys in one night. That had involved teleporting across entire time zones as well as quite a lot of late night swimming in order to keep herself clean and fresh for each human. Lots of fun, but it was time to move on to try something else.

This time she was going after a man who Sexebi had made a claim on, or at least would in the future. Getting their first, at least from the perspective of someone experiencing liner time, was a bit of a thrill for Moan. She planned to give this Tamer such a good time that nothing Sexebi could ever do would compare.

Moan used her powers to put everyone in a deep sleep and was about to teleport into the Tamer's bedroom when she sensed a powerful mind heading towards her.

A quick mental scan confirmed that there was no danger, but that didn't mean the intrusion wasn't annoying.

It was Whore-oh the self proclaimed goddess of love. She was as far as the other Legendaries were concerned, completely deranged. During the war Whore-O had refused to fight at all except when in self-defence.

Which wasn't why Moan and her sisters had thought she was mad from the start. What had tipped them off was that Whore-O would make these long speeches about ho humans and Pokégirls should make love, not war, and how that they should abandon their differences and focus on pleasuring each other in peace and love.

Most of the other Legendaries had found this notion to be too ridiculous to warrant any serious attention, and most of them had just ignored Whore-oh. Even the kind hearted Sexebi, found little value in Whore-O's philosophy of peace and love. Not that Sexebi was violent, but she loved a good hard Taming now and again.

Moan vaguely recalled Bastit once saying something along the lines of 'her lovey-dovey attitude really takes the fun out of fucking' and Moan agreed with that statement as much back then as she did now. There was nothing wrong with two people loving each other both emotionally and physically, however she liked to fuck. Whore-O was against any sex that was actually fun for beings like Moan.

Opening her eyes the psychic pokewoman examined her sister. Whore-oh wasn't very tall, standing she was only five feet four inches. Her wings were separate appendages from her arms, unlike other bird Pokégirls which gave her a somewhat angelic appearance. Her hips and knees could bend ways a normal human's can't, allowing her to land easier from a fast flight just as she doing now. Her feet were clawed, with a back-toe to aid in gripping rough ground.

Unlike the other Legendary birds, her feathers were not a uniform colour. Her breasts, belly and even her crotch were covered in short, feathers of a cream colour. Her arms, torso, face,and the back of her wings were covered with light reddish feathers, and her legs, as well as the inside of her wings and the feathers hugging her ass, were protected by soft yellow feathers. Her hair, which was a golden blonde, hung down to her should. As for her assets her breasts were a large C-cup, and her cunt was surrounded by very short feathers that hugged her skin closely, giving her cunt an unshaven appearance

Moan thought Whore-O to be rather attractive, but sadly she'd never get to play with her as the so called 'Legendary Love Goddess Pokégirl' was completely heterosexual. Plus while Whore-O had fucked more men than Moan ever had her sister only went in for love-making.

The psychic legendary had watched Whore-O a few times, and had read the minds of the men 'Legendary Love Goddess Pokégirl' had been with. None of them had found the experience unpleasant, however it was rather intense and Moan had actually rubbed the memory out of a few people's heads just because they had been so overwhelmed. Moan hated doing that as she agreed that someone's personalty was in many respects the sum of their experiences. Which was why she let men remember their time with her as a marvellous dream rather than erase the event.

_'What are you doing here?'_ Moan asked using her telepathic powers.

The legendary psychic pokewoman didn't have the ability to speak. She could moan when being verbal which was why she was called Moan. However she could talk with her mind very well. Human minds, and those of more normal pokegirls, couldn't handle it very well so Moan only ever 'spoke' to her fellow legendaries.

"I could ask you the same thing" Whore-O replied "but I already know the answer".

Moan closed her eyes and read her sister's mind. Sexebi had also told told Whore-O about this Tamer. He was from another version of Earth. Which didn't make him as special as it sounded. He wasn't the first person from another dimension to wind up here and he wouldn't be the last either.

Still it wasn't as if people from other realities turned up that often, so there was some novelty to having sex with someone from another world, and that in part was what had made Moan decide to come here.

The man wasn't that normal however. He'd had some fun times judging by his memories, and even more intriguing he possessed one of the Cock Rings of Power.

Macavity, another of the legendaries sort the One Cock Ring, as she believed it would allow a man to impregnate her. None of the legendaries could have children and a few of them were upset about that. Thankfully for this Tamer the lesser Cock Rings didn't work on the likes of Macavity. Their creator had the One Cock Ring for himself, but even Moan didn't have clue where it was now.

"I want him" Whore-O declared.

_'He's mine' _Moan 'said' _'I got here first'_

It was odd for centuries old beings to argue over things like they were children, but Moan and Whore-O were siblings after a fashion so now and again they did end up fighting over trivial matters.

"He's a person not a toy" chided Whore-O "and I have come to give him enlightenment not a cheap thrill".

Had her eyes been open Moan would have rolled them. She just couldn't understand her fellow legendary. Whore-O had been wandering the world for decades trying to spread her philosophy, and very few people ever embraced the teachings of the so called 'goddess of love'. In Moan's opinion Whore-O would be better off settling down somewhere and setting up a temple so that people could come to her, but no she had to wander the world trying to convert people to her teachings as if she some sort of messiah of sex.

_'He's not your type' _the mind reading pokewoman 'said' _'he's more into being dominant and he likes to give a girl a little pain"_

Having mostly been with inexperienced young men for the last half century Moan was looking to getting Tamed by someone who knew what he was doing. Teenage boys certainly had enthusiasm, and it didn't take them long to get it up for another round, but experience didn't count for something. Plus a spanking could be fun, it had been a while since she'd had her gorgeous butt turned red.

"Poor misguided youth" Whore-O remarked "love-making should never involve pain. I pity his girls".

Moan had read their minds too. They very much enjoyed what their Tamer did to them. In fact they wanted the rough stuff more than he did and he was the one with the Blood Curse.

'_You should pity him' _Moan commented _'he's not having an easy time right now'._

The legendary had also viewed the Tamer's memories. The man had a tough choice to make. He could marry a girl for a long term gain, and to help a friend but doing so would upset his romantic partner.

Which explained why he was sleeping alone. The girlfriend was angry with him and so had left to stay in the nearby city. Which seemed very unfair to Moan as the Tamer hadn't actually done anything wrong. Oh well she'd make him feel better, assuming Whore-O didn't get there first and ruin the poor lads sex life.

_'The point is that he's not suited for you' _was Moan's next telepathic communication _'so go bother someone else'_

Whore-O huffed a little and thought about staying, but there was really no rush. Moan might want him now however the bird legendary could always find the Tamer again later if she so desired.

"Fine he's all yours" Whore-O said as she flew off.

Moan smiled and reached out with her powers to prepare the Tamer for a night of passion. She also planned to give the lad some advice, not that he would remember receiving it but it would stick with him. While she didn't like to interfere in people's lives Moan did have centuries of wisdom to call upon and she did like to provide help sometimes.

_'Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex' _Moan sent out as she teleported in the young man's bedroom.

It was a good way of making her intentions clear, as while few humans could handle prolonged mental contact with her repeating a single word and broadcasting it into someone's mind never did them any harm and it was good to let someone know you were about to drop in on them.

(Line Break)

**Pallet Town**

"You look better" Raven commented as I made my way into the living room of my small house.

I did feel better. In fact I felt great. I'd had a really, really vivid sex dream last night, and for some reason this had helped me work out some of my problems. I was going to marry May for the long term security, and if my girlfriend couldn't accept my choices then well then she wouldn't be my girlfriend any more. Harsh, yes but I didn't love Nikita and I couldn't spend the rest of my life with her because I'd be around centuries from now. If she could deal with that then we could still be partners, if not well then this was the end of the line.

"And you look like you slept in that chair" I replied.

Raven had been going through her notes when I'd decided to call it a night. I should have put her back in her pokeball, but she'd been determined spend time doing her spell research. Plus she'd spent some of yesterday discussing May's offer with me. Raven approved the match for the long term security it offered, if nothing else she liked the idea of me settling down to run a Magic Pokegirl Gym. Which made sense as then other Tamers with magic types would come to use to trade enchanted items and to learn new spells.

However she did think that in the short term it might led to trouble, and given the way Nikita had acted I had to agree that Raven's predication had been right.

Still I didn't accept any blame for the way my girlfriend had gotten upset. I had made no commitment to her or May. All I had promised to do was to think things over and give an answer. If Nikita had asked me not to marry May I'd would have been happy to say no. But rather than offer me advice or even just tell me that she wanted a commitment she'd stormed out.

"I was going to join you in bed" my sorceress explained "but I fell asleep down here. Which is weird because I wasn't even that tired".

The poor pokegirl had clearly been working herself to hard, and she didn't look as if she had gotten restful sleep. In fact she seemed rather uncomfortable as if her muscles were aching. Which wasn't surprising considering she'd slept in a chair.

With that in mind I started to give her a back rub hoping to make her feel better. It worked very well.

"Oh that's good" Raven said "I've never been touched like this before".

I was only rubbing her shoulders. I hadn't even started on her neck which looked to be the main source of her discomfort.

"That feels so good" the magic user told me when I touched her neck "keep going, please. Oh Master".

Anyone listening in would think I was giving her a good Taming, and given that Taming was more psychological than anything else, this might even count as one.

"Please do my back" Raven then requested "Please, Master. Please".

I might have rubbed her more, but someone rung the door bell and it took me a moment to realise what that meant because I hadn't even known I had a doorbell. Everyone else had just knocked on my front door.

"Back in a moment" I said.

On the way to the door I spied a black envelope on the floor. There was no stamp which meant it hadn't been delivered by what past for the post office in this universe.

I picked the letter up and then answer the door. I then closed it again, before reopening it as I wasn't quite sure what I'd just seen. However when I looked again the scene hadn't changed. It was Sam and Dean Winchester at the door.

They looked younger than I remembered, but it was them and they looked ready to go on a hunt judging by the shotguns they had casually resting on their shoulders.

"Are you Gothic?" Dean asked me "we need your help".

"Yeah just give me a second" I replied "I need to get dressed".

I was wearing only wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt so it was a good excuse. However that wasn't why I wanted a few moments alone.

The Winchesters, or at least their counterparts in this reality, were at my door and they wanted my help! OMG. I was living the dream of a million fan girls right now.

"Who was at the door?" Raven asked "is it Nikita, is she back?".

My spell casting pokegirl sounded rather hopeful. But I hadn't realised that Raven even cared about my possibly now Ex-girlfriend.

"No it's the Winchester" I said with a grin "and they want my help".

"Who?" she asked.

"They're Hunters" I explained "from the guild I joined".

"Oh" she replied looking as if she didn't care "can you ball me I need to get some rest".

Raven actually liked being in her pokeball. She'd learned to sleep when inside one and she'd told me that it could even be relaxing despite the Taming Cycle the balls put the pokegirl through. Or maybe that was what she found so enjoyable.

I didn't have her pokeball on me so I raced into my room to get dressed. I put on my Tamer's outfit and grabbed the belt with my pokeballs on it. I might need all my girls.

"Okay in you go" I said as I took out Raven's pokeball "I might need you for a fight so try to rest up".

Not wanting to delay any further I headed back for the front door, but before I opened it I spent a few moments sniggering to myself. I didn't want to embarrass myself by acting like a total fanboy so I had to get any juvenile behaviour out of my system.

"Okay so what do you need?" I asked of the Winchesters after I opened the door once more.

"We're heading out to the grove you found" Sam said "the one with all the bugs. We need to find out if those Ferals killed the missing Tamers and we could use some backup. If you have the right pokegirl types".

If I remembered right, bug types like Butter-She and the more powerful Veno-Miss were vulnerable to Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Rock, and were strong against Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic. So Thundercat would be a good choice and so would Kara as while she was weak against poison, she also had electric attacks. Kira would be helpful too as she had great resistance against poisons and unlike Drow-Zee she wasn't paralysed by Lust Dust she might be able to withstand its effects completely.

"I've got a Peekabu, a Gardenelfwhore, a Dark Elf, a Sorceress, and an Ivywhore" I told the Winchesters "and they can all fight".

"You don't have a full harem" Dean asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"I do but my Ponytaur isn't much good in a fight" I explained.

Having a pokegirl who acted purely in a support role might seem foolish to some as many novice Tamers simply wanted the best fighters they could get but being able to travel long distances was also important. You could always rely on the trains and walking to far off places could be quiet dangerous due to predators however few things could out run a fleeing ponytaur, even when she was carrying someone.

"Well he's just backup" Sam said to Dean "and a Gardenelfwhore could be a big help in the wilds".

Elves had a strong connection to nature, so he was right about that.

"Your girls ever fight bug types?" Dean questioned of me.

"My Peekabu took on a Veno-miss and won" I said proudly.

Thundercat was most of the time rather timid, but she was in fact a very powerful pokegirl who had never let me down. The only time she'd ever truly been defeated was when she'd faced a much more powerful pokegirl in a match against a much more experienced Tamer.

"Do you at least know the area" Sam asked.

"Sure do" I replied "I camped out there for a few days".

Nikita knew it better, but she wasn't here.

"Well it won't take us too long to get there in baby" Dean commented "if everything goes to plan you'll be home by tonight".

Did he mean his car?

I soon found out that he didn't have an Impala, rather his baby was an off road Jeep of some make and that was disappointing, but it made sense as where we were going there were no roads of any sort.

"This is going to be very cool" I said to myself.

Hunting with the Winchesters. Awesome. It was so thrilling that I almost forgot that I had promised to give May an answer today.

"I need to drop by a friend's first" I said to the Winchesters "I only need a few moments".

"Is it important?" Dean inquired "we're kind of a job here".

"Well I'm going to accept an offer to get married so yeah"

Many cultures embraced the idea of arranged marriages, and this society did as well. Pureblood humans (people who had all human families going back generations) used arranged marriages to keep their bloodlines pure, their children were partnered with the children of other pureblood families.

Both May's father and mother had human parents so she was consider to be a pureblood, but she couldn't marry someone who wanted her to have lots of children because she no desire to have sex with a man. At least not beyond consummating the union.

"I promised I'd tell her my choice today" I told the two Hunters "but it won't take long and I can proper arrangements when I get".

Assuming May hadn't already taken care of that.

"Do you have a ring?" Dean asked "gonna get down on one knee?"

I hadn't thought of that. This might be a business deal, but May was still a girl she might want me to get her some bling.

"I'll get something from the Trader" I decided "he's bound to have something suitable".

"We can check out his stuff too" Sam said "the small time dealers have some good stuff. We can spare a half hour".

It was agreed upon quickly and I grabbed a ring, then raced off to May's to take up her offer the right way. Hopefully she'd at least appreciate the gesture even if she wasn't interested in romantic gestures.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note**

I haven't gotten stuck on this story. I just took a break so I could focus on something else for a bit.

Oh and I know that time travel can be confusing so try to bare with me. He won't be making a habit of it I promise.

**Reviews**

**goddragonking**

I'm glad you like it so much, your majesty.

**Dark0w1**

They have enchanted guns in the universe. They just some come on light, meduim and heavy versions. It's the bullets that matter anyway as they have the elemental charge.

**Joe Lawyer**

Like I said above they don't have that sort of thing in this world its all about elemental power not the model of guns.

The legendaries were made by someone who went to other universes so someone entering their universe from another is not going to that strange for them. But it's still novel enough to be worth checking out the guy who made the trip across realites.

Tamer Gothic does sort of embrace the life of a Tamer. He likes the adventure part and having a harem is always cool. But he is from another world so he's unlikely to take to the extremes others do even with the blood curse. Which is good as his harem doesn't really mind that as they do have more freedom that lots of pokegirls owned by Tamers get and they aren't being abused by him, so that does give them a sense of loyalty towards Gothic.

Egalitarianism doesn't exist in my view. We always had people richer and more powerful than others and there always will be. It would nice if it did exist but alas I don't think it ever will.

As I said before Tamer Gothic does treat this girls more as people than tools to be used. I mean they are people after all, they just enjoy being sex slaves but that doesn't mean they don't want to be valued.

May and Gothic are already friends so its not totally a business arragement anyway.

**Selias**

I have tried to write a Game of Thrones story but I'm struggling with it. Even the TV show is a complex weave of characters and plots. I find it hard to imagine how things might be deralied if you introduced someone with knowledge of the future. Plus we really know so little of the larger background threats. What are the Others. Who or what is the Lord of Fire. Will those dragons ever get to Westros?

It's a great setting but I simply can't keep track of it all. So unless I write a story about some Gothic invading the world and killing them all I don't see myself making a story.

**Tamer Gothic**

**The Buggy Woods**

We were still some distance away from the grove when the jeep stopped. The Winchesters wanted to make the rest of the way on foot as the jeep's engine was loud. We couldn't drive straight in anyway as there were trees in the way and we would lose the element of suprise anyway.

With that in mind we got out of the transport and brought out our alphas. Sam had a Witch called Ruby which amused me no end, but what really tickled me pink was that Dean's alpha was a Celestial type pokegirl called Cassie, and as I soon found out that was indeed short for Castiel which got me giggling so hard that I could no longer hide my mirth.

"Gothic, are you okay?" asked Sam.

"She has a little tie and everything" I replied between fits of laughter.

Cassie didn't have the coat on because she had actual wings sticking out of her back, but she wore a short seelved white shirt complete with tie.

"It's like you've lost it and we haven't even started to the mission yet".

I took a few deep breathes and found myself glad that no one from my universe would ever find out about this. The fangirls would have a field day.

"I'm okay" I told the Winchesters "just nerves".

It was a while before I could convince them that I was fine and even longer for them to be sure that I'd be okay with a gun, that debate came to an end when we heard a scream.

(Line Break)

I'd expected to find a horrible thing inside the grove. A dangerous Feral, like say a widow picking her teeth with the already gnawed upon bones of a few Tamers. However what I didn't expect to find was a short girl, she only around 4'4", who had light green skin, blue eyes with black rings around them, short green hair that curled up into a crest, two small antennae on her brow and fairy-like wings that allowed her to take flight sticking out of her back. She also wore no clothing on her slender, petite body.

"Hello Gothic" said the absolutely adorable pokewoman "It's nice to see you again"

She was so cute and harmless looking that I felt guilty for pointing a gun at her. So I lowered the light elemental pistol, and I didn't think that it would have done me any good anyway. This pokewomen was surrounded by dozens of plant type pokegirls, and she had been able to freeze Sam and Dean Winchester, along with all our pokegirls. They looked as if time had stopped for them.

"Have we met?" I asked "I'm pretty sure I'd remember meeting you".

Unless she'd somehow erased my memory of meeting her. Which wasn't impossible as magic could do some impressive and scary things.

"Hey, I am the mistress of time, you know" the pokewoman said "I've met you before, but this our first meeting".

Mistress of time? That sounded familiar.

"You're Sexibi" I realised.

Sexibi was one of the Legendaries. I never would have imagined that I'd get to meet one of the Legendary pokegirls. Plus from what I had read about Sexibi was peaceful so I doubted I was an danger right now.

"Yes I am" Sexibi said as she moved closer to me "and it's good to see you again. I've missed you".

I'd have to take her word for that. Because I had next to no idea of what she was talking about.

"Missed me?" was all I could say.

"Oh I have some found memories of the future" Sexibi explained "that thing with the wooden spoons was so much fun".

"Huh" was eloquent reply.

The Legendary giggled in a way that was so adorable sweet that it the air itself smell a little like honey. Although that may have had something to do with all the Buzz-Breasts flying above our heads.

"Don't worry, Gothic. You'll enjoy it too".

Her uses of tenses was making my head hurt.

"What happened to the Winchesters" I asked next.

I'd never imagined I'd be the one to rescue them, but judging by the fact that they hadn't made it into this clearing I guessed they were in danger, and I at least had to try to do something about it.

"I just froze then in time" the pokewoman said "they won't be harmed and the Tamers you're looking for will turn up in a few weeks. I sent them ahead in time along with your girlfriend to lure you here".

Nikita had come here? Oh that foolish fool.

"Why?" I questioned.

"That doesn't matter right now" Sexibi told me "first you need to see the future before you can live it".

Yeah my head was really aching now.

"I hate time travel" I muttered.

I'd heard a lot about Sexibi. There were loads of stories about her taking Tamers and their harems along with her as she explored time itself. I'd just thought them fanciful tales, guess I was wrong about that.

"Well you won't hate it when it helps you save the world".

"What!" I called out.

Rather than answer me Sexibi took my hand and I felt a strange tugging sensation, and then I saw one hell of a light show.

(Line Break)

**Battle Arena**

"Is that me?" I asked the legendary pokegirl as we took our seats amoung the thousands in attendence.

Sexibi was disguising herself as human girl using some sort of magic I guessed. She was now wearing jeans and a hoodie, that covered her green hair and her wings were gone. And while she had promised to explain things dhe didn't have a chance to answer as the announcer started talking.

"Welcome Fans and Tamers. If you turn your attention to the large board you will she who will be fighting who over the course of the next few days. As you can see there are thirty-two Tamers ready to battle. The first and second rounds will be fought today narrowing the field down to sixteen, then eight and so on a so fourth. Now the prizes the Tamers will be competing for is the Vermillion City Championship Badge. This badge is special because it allows a Tamer to compete in any ofour regional tournaments at any time without having to obtain a certain number of Gym Badges before hand"

Hearing that the crowd began to murmur amongst to each other. I didn't know if this was normal or not but it certainly impressed everyone. However what I did know was that many official tournaments did require you to have a certain number of Gym Badges before you entered their League sponsored events.

Some of the really elite battle tournaments required you to have a set number of Championship badges before they'd even consider your entry.

"Also they will be allowed to choose a pokegirl from the city's collection and finally they will receive 200,000 SLC now lets get the tournament started!"

Once the announcer was finished certain spots flipped over on the board revealing the names and opponents, looking the board future me, assuming that was me, was fighting someone who called themselves the Dark King.

The matches started as nothing special. Clearly the novices were being weeded out early on. Most of them were worse than me.

Finally after a couple of long matches and a good matches between talented Tamers, it was time for my match. Well not my mine, but he was me so it was sort of mine too.

"This is so weird" I said to Sexibi "I'm down there, but I'm here too".

The disguised Legendary smiled at me and said.

"It's important that you see this. Look at the Dark King".

After shaking my head in an effort to clear my thoughts. I studied the jumbo screen and saw that the Dark King was someone who I'd met before. In fact I knew exactly who he was.

"That's Nikita's brother... Jayden".

"So, Gothic are you ready to lose" I could hear Jayden say over the arena's sound system.

"Why do you think I'm going to lose?" future me asked as his opponent.

At first I'd assumed that this was some sort of very polite trash talk, but there was something personal about all of this, and my voice was a deeper than it had used to be. Did I sound like that too?

"Why is Jayden wearing that armour?" I inquired of Sexibi

Nikita's big brother had never been what I'd called fashionable, but he looked like a guy who took his Cosplaying way too seriously. That or he'd someone gotten real armour made for him. If so he must have spent a fortune on it.

"It's enchanted with dark magic" the Legendary explained "but that's not the source of his power or why he is so evil".

"He's evil?" I asked.

Well he did look a bit menacing, but I'd though it to a gimmick or maybe an effort to intimidate people.

"Yes" confirmed Sexibi "two years from now Jayden and his friends will help uncover one of Sukebe's treasure troves. Most of it will be harmless. Odd bits of technology, some works of art. But there's something in there that isn't harmless".

Sexibi lost her happy demeanour and explained further in a depressed tone of voice.

"When my creator went to war he spilt himself into different parts. Sukebe needed to be in four different places at once so he spilt himself into four people. Sort of like clones only not because there was no original".

So far I was keeping up. He'd not duplicated himself so must as he had spread himself out. Weird, but given that else the guy had done it wasn't that hard to believe. After all he'd made a plant girl who had control over time. Compared to that not much was hard to accept.

"One of him just wanted to destroy the world for the sake of vengeance. The second was evil too, but he wanted to rule the world not destroy it. The third just wanted to make a world that had to accept his creations. The destructive part of Sukebe died first, for which we should all be glad, but the megalomaniac Sukebe was just as insane as the destructive one. So the last part of my Master, the good one sealed the spirit of the bad version of him inside an artefact that Jayden will soon uncover".

That took a moment to process, but I was smart so I got there.

"So Jayden is possessed by the spirit of Sukebe's darkside" I summarised.

Sexibi nodded before saying.

"The part of Sukebe that wanted a world that accepts his creations is still out there somewhere. He's not good or evil. He's the version you hear about. The one that stays asleep and only wakes to check up on the world every few decades".

I'd heard that story as well, and I had no trouble imagining it to be true.

"The good part is dead now. He was killed trying to end the war, by humans and only he knew how the artefact worked. Without him there's no chance of reversing the creation of the Dark King. Jayden will work his way to the top of this League by winning every tournament he can, then when he's part of the League's leadership he will make his move. He'll take over the government and use it's resources to try and take over the whole world. But this world won't survive another war".

That last part I agreed with. Another war would destroy what was left of humanity. The species had only just survived the last one.

"Can't someone just kill him?" I asked.

Murder was never a good thing, but it certainly sounded better than the alternative and I did have a gun now so I could shoot him.

"The spirit would just find another host" Sexibi told me "but it can't leave a living host and Jayden is still in there too and Jayden wants to be a Harem-Master so he won't abandoned his plans. So if someone stops him from becoming a champion then the course of the future will change for the better".

I watched then as future me did just that. I was still battling with some of the same girls, but not all the same so I must have a Storage Licence by this point as I'd never give up the girls I had. Well I was giving away Chestnut but we weren't that close, but I was very attached to the others.

Also I was really good. Future me made present me look like such an amateur. I hadn't even know that Raven could learn to fly.

"So why do I have to stop him?" I inquired "I'm not exactly qualified to save the world".

Didn't they have heroes for this sort of thing.

"No one ever is" Sexibi replied "but we can cheat if you like".

"Cheat?" I asked.

I liked cheating.

"Well if you don't mind I could arrange for to be part to be at the storehouse when it's opened. That way you could try to stop anyone from taking the artefact in the first place. The spirit can only possess a human male, so if a pokegirl takes it then nothing bad will happen. Maybe you could throw into the sea or something".

That did seem like the easiest solution. Why go to all the trouble of defeating a powerful bad guy when you could just depose of the evil plot device before anything bad happened.

"Let's do that" I said "no need to risk the world if we don't have to".

Doing it any other way was just silly. Why decide the fate of mankind on battles between pokegirls. That was just damn stupid.

"But just in case you don't mange to stop Jayden from being an idiot, you should try to become a better Tamer so you can stop him" Sexibi advised "or I'll have to get my sisters involved and they'd make a mess".

I could well imagine that a few Legendaries could destroy even an evil spirit but the collateral damage would be excessive.

"So Plan A is to find evil plot device and get rid of it" I summarised "Plan B is to spend the rest of my life foiling the plans of an arch-villain. Let's hope that Plan A works because I am not spending the rest of my life being a hero. It's a sucky job".

Sexibi wasn't surprised to hear me say that and given that she'd met a future version of me already then why would she be.

"Wait why don't you just get the artefact?" I asked of the Legendary "if the spirit can't posses you then you can just drop into the deepest part of the ocean. Then problem solved".

Sexibi sighed a little before saying.

"It sounds simple, but I can't do that. I'm not able to alter the past".

Wait that made no sense.

"But you met me in the past" I pointed out "and then brought me here. Isn't that changing things?"

"No I'm changing the future" Sexibi tried to explain "this hasn't happened yet so it doesn't have to happen".

I was very confused. Where was Time Lord when you needed one.

"Let me give you an example" the Legendary then said "I can't go back and prevent the Revenge War because to do that I'd have to erase my own existence as I was created to fight in that war. If I don't exist then I can't travel back in time so I can't prevent the war by going back in time".

That I did sort of understand. It was a variation on the Hitler's murder paradox. Basically the idea was that someone could invent time travel in order to travel back in time to murder Adolf Hitler before he could start World War II. However if some one did travel in time to do that it wouldn't work because if Hitler was dead then he never would have started WWII so there'd be no motivation to go back and kill him.

In short you couldn't travel in time with the intention of changing the past.

"But you can change the future" I reasoned "because even if you do change things you won't forgot what you saw in that future, so you'll still be motivated to make those changes".

I think I understood things now.

"More or less" Sexibi said "I'm changing the future by changing the present by showing you the future. It's enough to make even me dizzy and I actually understand half of what I'm saying".

Yeah my head was swimming a bit as well.

"The important thing for you to know is that it might happen so you should be prepared just in case it does. That's why I brought you here".

"You could have just told me" I pointed out "I didn't need to see it".

Sexibi giggled and then said.

"Everyone who Tames me gets a free trip through time. I know a lovely beach in the Caribbean. No one in that time period even knows it exists".

Getting to Tame a Legendary, that was something most Tamers could only dream about. It was a honour to actually do it.

"Led on" I said.

(Line Break)

**Caribbean Island.**

After a little kissing and touching I pushed Sexibi flat onto her stomach on the sand and then penetrated her from behind. She gasped and ground her hips back into mine. I began to thrust into her with abandon and she gasped at each thrust. Then she started to really push back and I was doing all I could to just remain dominant. She wanted to control the pace of this Taming, but that wasn't going to happen.

I spanked her a few times and she went rigid. So I kept thrusting and I spanked a few more times and she moaned, ground back and hissed as I ravaged her pussy and slapped her ass with all my strength. Once her usually green ass was a nice cherry red, I let up and soon after that she came and screamed out my name. It hadn't take long to make her cum so we must been going at the foreplay for longer than it seemed.

She moaned and rolled her hips back as I slowly worked my way in. As I did this, she clawed into the sand, and screamed louder than ever. I noticed she was crying, and I thrusted in and she moaned.

"Imma slut!" she called out. "Oh gawd, harder, please, I want it more than you know, feels so good"

I grinned upon hearing that and slapped her ass again, then she arched her back and the back of her head touched my chest. With some effort I was able to start to biting her earlobes and she gasped. I pinched and twisted her nipples as well. She was pretty tough compared to a human woman so I play with her breasts as hard as I wanted,

Somehow she got her hands over her shoulders and tangled her fingers in my hair. She was even able to turn her head enough to kiss me. I kissed her hard and she returned the kiss. I then let go of her nipples and slapped her right tit, which slapped into her left and into my other hand, and I played metronome with her large assets.

But not for long as she was soon on her hands and knees again. She groaned, moaned and fought back onto my cock through tightening onto me. She wanted me to cum inside her, I could tell. I started to thrust harder and faster into her and she screamed out again and again, and eventually fell off me and onto the sand.

Wanting more I slapped her ass again and told her to get up, but she only moved enough to wiggle her cute butt at me. Clearly she was inviting me to try one of her other holes and I saw no reason to say no.

"Oh fuuuuck... fuck me, Baby. Fuck my tight asshole"

It really was tight, and she was moving her hips as she said that so I knew for sure that she had indeed wanted me to do this. I felt her shudder and tense, crying out against my slamming dick as it went in deeper, and she still pushed back while sucking in her breath and trying to relax around my penetration.

"Cum inside me please" the Legendary begged.

I was ready to do just and she knew it to. The pokewoman tensed up, crying out, orgasming due to the cock in her butt. I was right with her, slamming my length into her bowels and ejaculating as she screamed my name again, my semen was soon splashing into her guts, filling her tight hole with sperm.

When we were done we both ended up lying on the warm sand. I needed time to recover, however Sexibi didn't.

"Once I get you back I'm going to visit future you" she told "I so want you to do that a few times today".

The seemed odd to me but I was too sexually satisfied to care that she was going to abuse her time travel powers just to get more anal sex.

"I'm already looking to it" I told Sexibi as the pokewomen stood up.

"I bet you are" she replied with a wink.

That was when she threw some powder on me and I started to fall asleep. I tried to resist but I was already tired and Sleep Powder had as much effect on men as it did on women. So my eyes grew heavy and then I entered the land of dreams.


	22. Chapter 22

**Reviews **

**Jow Lawyer**

It's not so much what he did see as what he didn't see.

**Tamer Gothic **

**Pallet Town**

Once he had his morning coffee in hand Professor Oak sat down at his desk and switched on the computer, by the standards of the twenty first century it was an old and clunky machine, but despite appearances it was a sophisticated bit of technology. The computers in the lab had been built by Oak's Data Dog lab assistant.

Professor Oak liked everyone think that he'd given away all his pokegirls by now. However, anyone with any brains would realize that while Professor Oak was old, he was not yet dead. He could still thrill a pokegirl or two, but nothing like that was on the agenda for this morning.

The canine type pokegirl had a knack for building computer systems and often stayed up night in order to make small improvements. Sometimes this involved taking half the lab apart, but she always backed everything up and remembered to reinstall the operating system so Oak never had any reason to complain.

In fact his Data Dog was a big asset. She was no scientist, at least not like Oak was, but she was a great engineer and very inventive. She was the one who had taken apart a device called a mobile phone, and then had used it to create advanced version of the pokedex.

After taking a few sips of his drink Professor Oak organized his thoughts, and then tapped a control on his desk. He selected the folder that held the information relating to one of his latest projects. Oak normally studied pokegirls and in fact he still was, however he had expanded his research into Tamers as well. Something he was more than qualified to do as he had been a Tamer himself in his younger days.

"Computer open a new file" he ordered using the audio control system his Data Dog had recently added.

When that was done the Professor leaned back in his chair and started to make the entry starting were he left off last night.

"Each of the Tamers has a different approach to achieving their goals of becoming Harem Masters. While only two of the Tamers I am keeping tabs on actually come from Pallet Town, the others have all visited my lab during their travels, and thanks to the information I obtained from Professors Yew and Willow I now have at least a basic understanding of each Tamers personality and their methods. This combined with my own observations has given me some insight into what makes a good Tamer and what does not".

Oak smiled to himself as he mulled over the notes he had taken down just yesterday. His research was going well. He, along with Yew and Willow, were gathering as much data on as many Tamers as possible to see how the next generation were coming along. But there was more to it than that.

Using their own experiences the three professors, and perhaps in time more academics would aid them, hoped to able to discover why some Tamers were more successful than others.

Entire generations of scientists had dedicated themselves to the study of pokegirls, but not much effort had been made to understand the men and women who Tamed them. In theory any sexually active human being could be a Tamer, or at least a pet owner, and while the history books were full of information on the most successful Tamers no one really understood what it was that made them special.

There were lots of theories, entire books full in fact. Many scholars thought that some Tamers were more successful than other because they had Blood Gifts while others didn't, yet those with Blood Gifts weren't always the most successful. So it wasn't something purely biological that much at least was known. Other researchers put it down to the pokegirls and not the Tamers. Pokegirls were not all equal. Therefore a Tamer with the strongest pokes were the most successful. Accept that this also wasn't always the case. Oak knew this personally as he had beaten powerful 'girls using his own less powerful pokes a few times The answer could therefore be psychological. That was the current theory, likely it had been before and would be again. But the science of psychological had mostly been lost to time, along with many other branches of human knowledge. Still Oak was confident that his work would one day led to a better understanding of Tamers and perhaps also the poke they Tamed.

With that in mind he continued making his log entry.

"Subject 1: Kabuto , still has an approach that is about as 'By The Book' as you can get. He feels the need to consult his 'dex constantly. Yet despite his caution he has already met with disaster. He is currently recovering in Coast City Hospital after he and his pokegirls were badly injured by a rather dangerous Dark Lady".

Kabuto would fully recover, but it was unlikely that he'd continue to be a Tamer due to horror he'd been subjected to.

"As Professor Willow has already stated 'A By The Book' approach to Taming will not led to success. Tamers need more than that".

That much had been obvious to Oak from the start, but it was important to verify such assumptions.

"Subject 2: My grandson Gary, has a different approach he is focusing on feral pokegirls for the most part. They are more powerful than domesticated pokegirls, but Taming them is more dangerous. He's reckless but also brave. In fact he has just won his first badge after visiting Pewter City's Gym. Which suggests that his approach is far more successful than Kabuto's chosen methods".

Oak was proud of his grandson, but also concerned. Gary tended to rush into things without thinking them through. He also wasn't one for following the rules. He was very different from Subject 1.

"I have extensive notes on Gary, and have made them available to my fellow professors" the scientist then added.

Being related to Gary meant that Oak would be bias and therefore unsuited to fully analysing the Tamer's methods.

"Subject 3: Alexis, still seems to be seeking out attractive pokegirls without any regard for the fighting skills of those girls. Why she is doing this I can't begin to guess.

Well actually he could but not with any certainty. Alexis was a rather shallow girl, but that was merely Oak's opinion. He had no way of finding out for sure so he kept his views to himself.

"Subject 4: Jayden, now has six pokegirls and seems to be spending much of his time training them. This is counter to my own projections as I had expected him to attempt to gain more badges. Now he seems to be preparing for something".

Oak suspected that Jayden had been invited the upcoming tournament, but he had no proof.

"Subject 5: Gothic, had a full harem but has given one of his girls to his new wife. Not an odd thing for a newly married Tamer to do. Judging by the rest of his girls, he seems to drawn to magic using pokegirls for the most part but does have two strong elemental pokes. Gothic won his first badge several weeks ago making him arguably the most successful of the Tamers we are studying. I suspect that this might have something to do with his unknown Blood Gift, but as of yet I still have no idea what that Gift could be".

Oak could of said a lot more but it was only updating the file. Speculation could wait until more data was gathered.

"Close file. End session"

Oak then opened up a new folder and began recording again, this time opening a new file. When he spoke his voice took on an excited tone.

"Good news. Gothic just approved my request to examine Kara his Gardelfwhor. The breed is still quite rare is this part of the world. I'd never even seen a Gardelfwhore until I met Kara at her Tamer's wedding. Just having a chance to talk with her will be a privilege, and I hope that she will consent to a few harmless tests as well. My passion for rare pokegirls had not diminished with age it seems. End Log".

Oak then lifted the coffee cup to his lips and realised that his drink had already gone cold. So he decided to get a refill before carrying on with his work.

(Line Break)

**Pallet Town**

I'd often wondered if I would ever get married. I'd never had any real desire to, but now and again I'd spent a little time thinking about what sort of wedding I might have one day. I'd also imagined I might go somewhere exotic for a honeymoon although a nice bed and breakfast in the countryside would be more to my liking.

What I'd never imagined was that I'd spend my honeymoon (if this counted as one) studying. Being a Tamer isn't all about doing super sexy girls and exploring a strange world. There's study as well, and for the odd case of time travel.

But not today. Currently I was sitting alone in my house trying to revise for the Storage License test. Obtaining a Storage License not only required the Tamer to pay up to 10,000 SLC he or she also had to take a test which was a lot harder than the Tamer test.

In recent years he test had changed to allow more people to pass it. There were now two types of Storage Licenses. Standard and Elite. The one I was applying for allowed a Tamer to have twenty pokegirls. Six on hand and fourteen in storage. More than enough girls for anyone man.

The Elite test was for Harem-Masters. It allowed you to have up to one hundred pokegirls. It would take a Team to look after that many girls and the test cost twice as much as the lesser exam, and according to rumour it was twice as hard as the standard one. I wouldn't even consider taking that test until I became a Gym Leader.

So for now I was focused on the standard test. If the Tamer in question passed that exam, then they don't need to reapply and if they failed, then they could retry as often as they wanted, but it would cost them 10,000 SLC for each attempt. Which meant my taking of the test could be a big waste of money.

It wasn't my money however. My new wife May was paying for the test, and had even arranged for the equipment needed to store the extra pokegirls to be sent to the professor's lab.

Normally pokegirls were stored in a pokecenter however Pallet Town had no pokecenter but Oak's lab did serve as one. The prof funded the lab himself, so I could well imagine that the promise of new equipment, and perhaps a little money, had secured that agreement.

She also had a plan for keeping any future 'girls I claimed very happy. By law pokegirls had to be let out of storage for exercise and be fed. May had a pet licence that allowed her to have three pokegirls. So she had the idea of having two full time pets while the third slot would be taken up by taking one of my pokes out of storage.

So even if I had fourteen girls kept here in Pallet Town they'd get one day out and about every fortnight. She didn't have to Tame one every day either as her pets could keep my stored pokegirls from going feral. But she was going to try to anyway. Most likely because she wanted to have hot lesbian sex.

I didn't approve of sharing my girls with anyone, but this idea was the most practical one as I also didn't approve of sticking pokegirls into long term storage like they were criminals of some sort. Besides May was not only my wife she was my business partner, so this was an investment for her and she should get something out of it and I did want all my pokegirls to get proper care.

_Only six pokégirls are allowed in a Tamer's harem; a pet license owner is allowed three pokégirls in their harem. A non-combatant slot can be purchased for 500,000 SLC. The non-combatant pokégirl cannot be used in any pokébattles. Should the pokégirl be used, the owner will forfeit his/her non-combatant slot and the pokégirl will confiscated by the league. The only time a non-combatant can be used in a combat situation is when her owner is in imminent danger. Non-combatants cannot be rotated in and out of storage; they are a bought slot and are an addition to the pokégirl license. (Example: If a NurseJoy is selected as the non-combatant, she will remain the owner's non-combatant until she is either sold, traded, or dies)_

I'd read that section of the document a few times now. It was important to know because one day I might buy a non-combatant slot for myself as it would allow me to have a steed without it counting as one of my six fighting pokegirls. However 500,000 SLC was a lot of money, even for May so I hadn't even asked her if she be willing to buy me on. Besides if I got the Storage Licence I could just buy another Ponytaur and put her into storage when I wasn't going on a long trip.

_The storage device itself keeps track of how long each Pokégirl has been there and who owns her, via the information in the Pokeball. Pokégirls left in storage too long become property of the Leagues. What is done with them varies on the league in question; some turn them over to Breeders, some use them as free "starting" Pokégirls for new Tamers, some release them into the wild, and some even euthanize them. Whatever the method, it's embarrassing to a Tamer to lose Pokégirls via staying in storage too long, since it reflects badly on their ability to manage their Pokégirls._

Actually I was going on a long trip I'd been invited to compete in a tournament meant for Tamers that didn't have that much experience, but did show promise. That wasn't how the invite phrased it, however it wasn't hard to read between the lines. The tournament had been what Misty had wanted to talk to me about. She'd been asked to help select novice Tamers who would be invited to the event and she'd selected me. She hadn't said why so I assumed that I'd impressed her at some point possible either in a pokegirl battle or with my penis. From what I knew of the Water Gym leader it could be either or both.

It would be nice to see Misty again, and perhaps to shag her again as well. She was going to the tournament on Shadow Island too. Apparently she was going to one of the gym leaders running special events. However it wasn't the possibility of getting to do it again with the nymphomaniac that made going to the tournament so appealing.

What interested was the fact that the event was being hosted by the mysterious Traveller Also it was taking place on his private island which meant that unlike other the other big tournaments, this one would have audience and it might not follow the standard League practices for such events either. Which was exciting, but it was also curious as most competitions wanted big crowds as they brought in money yet this event still had substantial cash prize but it was free to enter. This raised the question: Were was the profit?

This Traveller would be spending a fortune on just getting the Tamers and Gym Leaders to his island as there was cruise ship ready to take us. Yet our invites were the tickets, so that was free. Then there was the room and board to consider. Our host would have to feed all his guests and make sure they had a place to sleep. That cost money too, yet this was an all expenses paid event.

To me the whole things smelled fishy. Rich people don't throw their money around like this, not unless they are extremely wealthy, otherwise they'd lose all their money pretty quickly.

The owner of the island had to be planning something, and I intending to find out what he was up to.

That was when I noticed just how quiet my house was. I'd left all my pokegirls at May's house so that I could study in peace, and so they could enjoy her extensive gardens. May lived in what I'd call a manor house. Her home wasn't that big actually, but it had huge front and back gardens. She even had her own duck pond.

My 'girls loved the place, even Kira and she'd lived most of her life underground. Raven hadn't wanted to spend the whole relaxing, but she been working too hard so I'd ordered her to take some time off.

Plus May liked having my Harem at her house as they never wore much clothing when not in public. It wouldn't surprise me to find them all naked when I went back later. Not that this would bother me in anyway. My spouse/business partner shouldn't at least be allowed to look at my pokegirls all she wanted. I might even let her do more than watch.

A knock at the door made me jump and I reached for the gun the Winchesters had left with. I shouldn't still haven't as while the Hunters Guild had already sent off the paperwork for my licence, so if I did get caught with it I'd most likely just have to pay a fine.

Moving to the door I checked my pistol to make sure it was loaded. It was doubtful that anyone or anything that wanted to attack me would bother to politely knock, but I was felling a little paranoid what with the mysterious tournament and that trip to the future and seeing yourself battle someone possessed by the darkside of a megalomaniac super-genius would make a person feel more cautious than is normal.

"Gothic" I heard a familiar voice say after another knock at the door.

I need not have feared as it was no attacker at the door, rather it was someone I knew very well.

"Nikita" I said as I put my gun away and then opened the door.

The next thing I knew I was being tackled by a crying woman who was mumbling something about something into my chest. I had no idea what she was actually saying because her voice was all muffled, so when she stopped and looked at me I had no idea what to say.

"What matters is that your safe" was by best guess.

When she started crying I assumed I'd said the wrong thing but as it turned it was the right thing as these were tears of joy. How someone could go from extreme sadness to extreme happiness so quickly was beyond my understanding so all I could do was rub her back and make soothing noises. Which did seem to be right thing to do.

"But I'm not sorry I missed the wedding" Nikita said.

So she'd been apologizing before. That was nice to know.

"You didn't miss much" I told her as we moved into the living room "it was a simple registry office things in the town hall".

That said the wedding had been a big event for the people of this town at least, everyone local had turned up. Which meant the average guest had been over sixty as there were a lot of elderly people in Pallet Town. So it had been rather dull for me, but at least it had been over quickly.

"So where does that leave us?" Nikita asked.

While I'd told her that May was a lesbian that didn't really make the situation any easier to deal with. Although you'd think your girlfriend would be happy that you weren't sleeping with another woman. Which showed just how messed up this world could be at times.

"I don't know" I replied "Sexibi...".

That was when I realised something. During my trip to future I hadn't gotten to see much, but it wasn't the little I had seen that really mattered. It was what I hadn't seen that was important or to be more precise: it was who I hadn't seen that mattered.

Nikita hadn't been there. Her boyfriend duelling her brother in a championship match was something she should have been there for. Either to help stop Jayden or to even support him if that was how things worked out. I had to wonder of Sexibi taken me to that point in time in hopes I'd notice Nikita's absence.

"I have to stay for here for another week or so" I said "but after that I'm leaving and I might not come back for months. So there's no reason you can't come with me. We are a team".

Nikita tackled me with another hug, a hug so hard that I dropped to the ground and before I could get up I was being kissed.

"I need to.." I started to say.

More kissing prevented me from speaking, but I tried to ask about her time with Sexibi just in case I wasn't the only one to see the future. But that would have to wait as my mouth was a little busy right now.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tamer Gothic **

**Viridian City **

The hostess led us inside and took us to our table and not for the first time tonight my curiosity was peaked. May had promised me a reward for gaining my Storage Licence, and while a meal out was nice I couldn't help but feel that my wife had something else planned. She had a smile on her face that promised mischief rather than something peaceful.

Another thing that clued me into the fact this meal was going to be something special was the interior of the restaurant. Restaurants that cater for couples wanting a romantic evening don't tend to be very well lit, as bright lights didn't make for a cosy setting, however this place was boarding on being on dark. Not in a spooky way it felt more like everyone had gone to bed early.

What little there was light came out of the booths that filled the place. Which was another oddity. Instead of having tables in the middle of the place and booths lining the walls whoever had designed the place had put in nothing but booths, and strange ones at that. Each of them was completely enclosed entryways were covered with a curtain. The booths was high enough that even if you stood up in it he doubted that you'd be able to see over the top and they were all placed on raised platforms a good half meter above the walk space between them.

"What is this place?" I asked.

I hadn't seen a single waiter or waitress and I couldn't hear anything over the sound of the relaxing music being played. But some of the booths had to be in use so I could only assume that sound was being dampend or blocked. Maybe by some sort of spell rather than technology. But that was only guesswork.

"Just be patient," May told me.

The hostess (who was a human girl as far as I could tell) led us to one of the back corner booths and pulled the curtain aside for us. Inside the space was low table that had soft cushions scattered all around it. The table was bare aside from a bottle of wine two glasses.

"Your serving pokegirl will be with you soon so unless you need me to explain the rules..."

"Rules?" I question a little suspiciously.

What kind of restaurant needed rules that weren't already known to everyone?

"Nothing to worry about Sir" assured the hostess "we just like to make sure that people understand that _prostitution_ is illegal even for pokegirls. So while you server will go all the way if your okay with that it's not part of the service you paid for. We don't accept tips either everything is paid for in advance and our girls won't do anything they don't want to do. No means no".

It took a few moments for me to process everything I'd just been told. By the time I had the hostess was talking again.

"Your wife called and ordered the meal and selected a server whose completable with your tastes".

I wondered for a second how May would know that sort of thing given our one night together had involved us fucking like mad due to Lust Dust, but I quickly figured out that she must have spoke to Raven about it. My alpha knew everything I liked to do and had it written down so any pokes I added to my harem later could simply read it or have it read to her if she'd been Feral and therefore couldn't read.

"Is this an anniversary" the hostess asked "Because we have a special desert for just that occasion".

"We're going to the Tame Exchange later" May asked "so I don't want him tired out".

"Someone's been a good boy" the hostess said with a smile.

I must have been very good at some point. Maybe even in past life I'd been done right heroic. A Karmic reward would explain a lot about my current life.

"He just got his Storage Licence" my wife replied sounding very proud.

I couldn't help but feel proud of myself as well. That taste had been hard, but with some study and perhaps even a little guesswork, I had past the test and now the right to own twenty pokegirls.

"Wow congratulations, Tamer" the uniformed girl said to me before asking "is anything I can get you sir?".

I didn't even known this young woman's name, but I did now know that she was impressed by successful sounding Tamers. Which wasn't as odd as it sounded as the best of us become really wealthy and famous. The bad ones quit early if they are lucky or they aren't lucky they die. So getting far in my chosen profession was impressive to opposite sex.

"No thank you," May then said, making it clear that this was the end of the conversation.

The hostess smiled at the both of us before saying.

"In that case your server should be along in a moment with your meal, enjoy,"

And with that she left pulling the curtain across the entrance.

"So I get to have sex with a pokegirl who serves the meal?" I asked as May sat down and leaned on a pile of pillows "that's legal?"

This world kept surprising me. This could be in a nice way, but I was still a bit overwhelmed.

"Yeah" May replied "but it's not what you think".

Well I was thinking a lot right now, most of it involved getting even more sex.

"The pokegirls working here need to get Tamed but they don't always have Tamers or they might be pets who have a high libido and an old owner. So they get part time jobs working here and when they need Taming they work as serving girls. But they don't want Taming then they work in the kitchens, or they just clean the place. The girls get the same wages no matter what they do, so its legal because no one gets paid for sex".

To me that sounded like they were obeying the letter of the law while ignoring its real meaning, but this wasn't my world so I had to force myself not to judge and it wasn't if the civilization I came from was above prostitution anyway. It was the oldest profession as the saying went.

"Now don't worry about it" May told me as I took of my suit jacket and loosened my tie "I took care of everything now let me pour you a glass of wine so you can relax. This is my gift to you".

The drinking age was sixteen in this League and people didn't get drunk often but May enjoyed her wine and seemed to be the under the impression that I should as well. I tried to appear at ease while she filled up a fine glass goblet with the red wine. That was when curtain rustled and someone asked permission to join us. A female someone.

"Come in" my wife called.

The pokegirl was wearing a white bathrobe that only covered her from the thigh on up and she was carrying a tray piled high with food. All kinds of fruits, and nuts covered the tray, as well as some bread and what I guessed to be a small bowl that was full of honey.

With what I considered to be a graceful movement the pokegirl put the heavy tray down and then carefully place everything upon the flat surface with practised ease Once everything had been set in place the girl knelt down at the head of the table. Which gave me a chance to look her over.

She had dark hair, blue eyes that told me she was a kind person and a rack that looked ready to burst out of her robe. E-cup if I was any judge.

"Hello, Master my name is Daphne," she said. "Your wife arranged this evening so please sit back and relax, feel free to ask me for anything and do mean anything. I'm very happy to serve"

I'm Damsel, so if you want to give me pet name for this evening, I will gladly accept it." she then got up to give a little bow, revealing some of her cleavage in the process. "Feel free to be as rough with me as you like".

I'd read about Damsels they weren't fighters so I'd never seek one out for my harem, but I knew that they were very eager to please and pretty much incapable of feeling pain. Which made her a good choice for me as I could be as rough as I wanted without doing her any harm. In fact she'd enjoy it.

May just grinned at me as she took another sip from her wine glass so it became clear to me that my wife had purposely selected this pokegirl, because she knew I liked to inflict a little pain.

Daphne then shrugged her robe off of her shoulders and flung it over into the corner. Having dinner out had just become an erotic spectacle with a naked pokegirl sitting half a meter from me while my wife just smiled at me. If all my blood hadn't been rushing somewhere else then my brain might have been able to process all this more quickly.

"Your wife picked me out specifically; she said you would enjoy me" the pokegirl informed me

Well that confirmed the idea of how staged this all was. May must be very happy to have landed me as husband.

"Mistress, would you like me to freshen up your drink?" Daphne asked of May as my spouse had nearly finished her first glass.

Thankfully May hadn't filled the goblet otherwise at this rate she'd be drunk before we even started eating.

"Please" replied.

The naked girl fetched the open bottle of wine off the table and gingerly refilled the glass. Which involved her bending over, so I spent the entire time admiring the pokegirl's backside.

Her task complete the girl set the bottle back down within easy reach and returned to kneeling at the head of the table. She was waiting for an order but I didn't know what to say.

"Go on, eat up" May encouraged me with a wink.

I really had no idea what to here. I guessed that I was suppose to eat with my hands, but there were no plates. My confusion made my partner giggle, but I was spared any teasing.

"Daphne" said May "would you show my husband how to eat his food".

"With pleasure, Mistress" the pokegirl replied.

The pokegirl carefully picked up a small piece of fruit out of its bowl and brought it to my lips and waited for him to open up. Which made me feel a bit like a kid. I wondered if Daphne had taken the command a little too literally, and was going to try and feed me like a baby.

"Hurry up," May insisted. "I'm hungry too."

Not knowing what else to do I opened his mouth and Daphne popped the cherry into my mouth.

"An apple for me," May instructed.

I sat there and watched the beautiful pokegirl feed my wife an apple wedge and I started to understand that this was not so much about sex as it was all about decadence.

"A grape please" I politely requested.

Daphne smiled when I spoke and I could see the eagerness in her eyes. She wanted to serve me.

"Yes, Master. Anything you want".

Damsels had a reputation for being very submissive. That combined with their extreme toughness and inability to feel pain made them very good slaves for men who liked to abuse women. Not that I had any intention of being cruel it was just interesting to see a Damsel in action, so to speak.

"I was wondering when you'd get into it. Do you like it?" May asked me as she ordered a cherry "I wanted tonight to be special for you"

While the pokegirl held onto a cherry stem with her teeth May took the fruit into her mouth and then kissed the pokegirl.

"It's very nice".

May pouted cutely. I wasn't sure why she was really doing of this and I could ask without ruining the married couple act we had going. It was possible that she was doing this to be nice, but I couldn't help but wonder if this treat had something to do with the fact that Nikita was back in my life. My wife and I weren't lovers, but I could understand why May might get jealous of my girlfriend as if nothing else it would be natural for my spouse to feel territorial. But while some girls might be catty towards each other or go out of their way to fake being nice May and Nikita were not, but it wouldn't surprise me if they started to compete for my affections. Plus she had to enjoying the naked girl part of the evening as much as me.

"Awww, after all the trouble I went too, finding this place, picking a Damsel out for, planning all this and it's just nice?"

May didn't sound upset but I felt an urge to express myself more clearly.

"Well I mean... I'm enjoying myself"

What were you suppose to say when your wife buys you dinner that's served by a naked girl your going to fuck while your wife watches? I didn't think there were words for that sort of thing.

"I think poor little Daphne is going to feel very bad if she doesn't show you a good time" teased May.

Damsels were eager to please and it might upset Daphne if she felt she'd failed at making this meal a very enjoyable one.

"I like it a lot."

"Only like" May mock complained "Daphne why don't you show him why this is done in private".

The pokegirl smiled a lot as she reached for another piece of fruit but this time she didn't bring it to my lips. Instead the big breasted pokegirl moved so that her legs apart. Then she made sure she had my attention and before she she slid her empty hand down her belly. The Damsel moaned as one digit tickled her belly button and soon her hand was between her legs, and then she spread her fingers.

I watched transfixed as the hand that had a piece of fruit in it disappeared between her legs as well, and the she started pumping. Once, twice, five times, eight times the hand with the orange slice in it slid between her legs, with each insertion she moaned a little, and then she stopped, and offered the fruit to me.

The act shut down the part of my brain that let me move my body so the pokegirl put the piece of fruit in my mouth and I had to admit that it tasted really good.

"Now some for me" May ordered.

The pokegirl didn't hesitate and after rubbed her cunt with piece of apple before offering it to the red head.

"Look no hands" May joked.

Daphne put the bit apple in her mouth and then leaned in close and then fed my partner with kiss.

"Now how about some honey for my honey?" May said next.

Apparently my new wife had a sense of humour, but it was far more sexy than funny when the pokegirl took a bite sized piece of bread, lathered it with honey and then fed it to me in two halves between kisses. Then things got even sexier when Daphne put honey on her nipples and begged me to lick them clean.

As I did jus that the pokegirl undid my belt and started to rub me. She was very skilled with her hands. They were wet from fruit juices and her own wetness but that didn't bother me at all.

"My turn" May declared "I want to some honey".

Without even needing to be asked Daphne turned over so she was on her back and then parted her legs for May, who poured the entire bowl of honey on to the pokegirl's pussy. As she sucked and licked it off, Daphne closed her eyes and moaned softly.

"Want to taste?" May offered.

Moving over so I could do just that I kissed the pokegirls legs as I went up, being gentle with her in the hopes that this would get her excited. Damsels had a heightened sense of pleasure, so each little kiss was simply better to them than it would have been to some other 'girls. Listening to her soft moaning was enough to tell me I was right.

Rather than go right to her pussy I went to kiss her stomach, she began to giggle, showing that she was a bit ticklish here as many pokegirls could be I planted a few more kisses here and I soon made it to her breasts and she moaned happily as I gave them the attention they deserved.

She already wet from the foreplay and happy to spread her legs for me. I could tell that as soon as I touched her pussy. It was a little sticky to, but not to much as May had licked her good.

"My pussy...it feels..." Daphne said in a whisper

"You'll have to speak up. We can barely hear you" May teased.

"It feels good" the pokegirl said with more confidence "I'm ready for you Master. Use me for your pleasure".

Hearing that made me reconsider getting a Damsel of my own or maybe May would like one to help her around the house and with other things.

Picturing May with another girls made me want to fuck even more badly than before so I flipped Daphne around, and took a moment to admire her ass before I spanked her. Because it didn't hurt her, I could do it as much as I wanted and she was only going to enjoy it. I didn't even make her flawless skin red and I was not one to spank gently.

Daphne groaned loudly as she felt my cock beginning to penetrate her. I worked the head into her cunt and she let out a moan of ecstasy. Then turned her head and stared at me with those big blue eyes of hers.

"Put it all in. Put your whole cock inside me. Promise me you'll put your whole shaft in there. Fill my cunt use me for your pleasure" Daphne begged of me.

"I will" I promised.

"Oh thank you, Master!" she called out.

I slowly pushed into her, just as she wanted me to and Daphne began moaning for another reason as May had gone around the other side. I watched as my wife urged the pokegirl to lick her out while I fucked the Damsel from behind.

Given that I was already pounding her this was tricky as Daphne was finding it hard to focus, but my wife wasn't wearing any underwear so it was just a matter of getting our bodies into a comfortable potions, and it was worth the effort as watching May get some oral sex was really sexy.

"Mmm, master...more please" Daphne managed to say as she caught her breathe.

Between May's eagerness to be licked and me fucking her from behind the Damsel was finding it hard to catch her breathe so I slowed down. She might not feel pain and she was a lot more durable than a human, but she still needed to inhale. And as I added bonus I slowing down stopped me from coming too soon.

Which meant I got to spend some more time watching some girl on girl action. May didn't seem to mind me watching, that or she didn't even care I was there any more as she moaning and groaning as the pokegirl worked hard to please my spouse.

When I got the impression that May was getting close to an orgasm as I sped up and shot my load into Daphne without warning, but rather than be shocked the pokegirl was pleased. In fact she took the time to thank me for cumming inside her and somehow she made her words sound very sincere.

Which they were as that was how Damsels acted. But she couldn't say much as May hadn't finished yet, so I took the chance to rest for a little while and to feed myself something while checking out the live porn.

Once my wife was done she straightened herself up, and tried to hide the fact that she was blushing like crazy.

"I can't believe I did that" May said once Daphne was gone "I shouldn't of drunk so much wine, this was suppose to be all for you".

Well I had no complaints and I expressed as much.

"It's fine. I enjoyed the show".

That made May giggle hide her face, but she soon got herself under control.

"Well we've done it so I guess there's no harm done. Maybe we could come here again".

Oh hell yeah. Although next time I'd order a bigger meal and take my time I was still hungry and the food had been yummy.

"Let's go for a walk" May then decided "I need to clear my head and you need to recover your stamina. I'm getting you laid twice tonight. Your going to love the Tame Exchange".


	24. Chapter 24

**Tamer Gothic **

**Viridian City **

According to a messages I'd gotten from Sam and Dean Winchester there was a place I needed to visit. At the shopping district of Viridian City, there was one store that stocked up on everything a Tamer could ever want. However it wasn't just another PokeStore it was the Viridian City PokéMart, and it was huge.

Like Costco the PokeMart based on the idea of people buying things in bulk at low prices. However, this branch of Pokemart was pretty empty most of the time. It was true that it had the best prices and best variety of stock in the city however its customer base was pretty small.

This was because of the store's manager. Calling him 'paranoid' wasn't an insult because they were really were out to get him. The man who ran the store had been Tamer once and a Hunter. He was called Dash J. Williams and he'd had more trouble with Infernal type pokégirls during his career than ever other Hunter in the guild combined. He was a living legend and he offered discounts to other Hunters.

Because of his bad experiences that Dash Williams knew exactly what a Tamer needed. By remembering everything that had wrong during his adventures Dash had figured out exactly what other Tamers needed and then had set to make sure that these things could be brought at low prices by Tamers and Hunters alike.

There was no PokéMart in the world quite like the one in Viridian City The

problem was, that while Dash was a nice guy and a hero a really, he was 'also a bit of an egotistic asshole' according to Dean Winchesters email.

However despite the man's personalty Dash still got enough business thanks to people visiting his store. The locals stayed away but many Tamers visited Viridian City because aside from the pokeball shortage it shops did have plentiful merchandise and it had a great pokecentre.

Another email, this one from Sam Winchester, had advised me to visit the Pokemart anyway, to get myself a sawn off shotgun, as apparently members of the guild were allowed to own one as long as they only used it outside of the cities. Also according to Sam the Pokemart was the best place to get a shotgun due to the discount Hunters got.

Upon reading this May had insisted that we come all the way back to Viridian City, so she could take me shopping for the equipment I needed. I suspected she felt a little guilty for not taking me to the Tame Exchange as planned. She gotten a little light headed and we'd ended up getting a lift back to Pallet Town by making use of a sort of taxi service. Since travel was dangerous the 'taxis' had been an armoured Jeeps driven by a man and his fighting type pokegirl, and the expense had shocked but we'd gotten home safe and sound.

"So this is the place?" May asked.

I turned back to look back at my female companions, (human and pokégirls) and then led them into the store.

"Yes it is" I said as we got inside.

I examined the very large building, and rows upon rows of tall aisles that looked to overflowing with merchandise. Near the door was a customer service counter.

"Hello!" I called out. "Anyone here?"

Before the echo of my call a man leapt over the counter and rushed over to us. I almost reached for a pokegirl as the guy moved with the speed of an attacking Feral.

"WELCOME TO POKEMART!" The tall man, who had a metallic prosthetic hand and scar on his face, chimed out.

"Gah!" Raven yelped out at the surprise.

For some reason he looked oddly familiar, but for the life of me I couldn't

quite place where I'd seen him before. Also I wasn't remotely surprised to see that he was carrying a sawn-off double barrel shotgun. Hunters seemed to favour them and I got the oddest impression that he was suppose to be carrying one. Like it was ionic or something.

"Um...okay, thanks?" May said as she moved behind me.

The retired Tamer and Hunter clapped his hands together and then said.

"Name's Dash Williams! What can I and my PokeMart do for you?"

I took a half step forward in order to shield my shopping companions and then said.

"The Winchesters told me to come here and take a look around".

"You'll want aisle nine" Dash J Williams told me "weapons and ammo. Hunters get a good discount on Boomsticks".

Boomsticks. Where had I heard someone like him say that before?

"I'd like to pick up some clothing" May added "I'll need a lot for the pokegirls I'm going to help take care of. So I'll want clothes in all different sizes but all in black".

"Aisle 4, 5, and 6" the owner helpfully informed.

Since my wife was going to take care of the 'girls I caught in the future she needed to have things ready for them in advance. If I Tamed a Feral and then balled her she'd wake up at Professor Oak's lab, naked and confused so it was important for May to have plenty of clothing for the poke and food as well.

"Raven you know the sizes of all the girls in Goth's harem, right?"

"Yes, Mistress May" the robed Sorceress replied.

Naturally she would as that part of an alpha's job. Raven had to know their sizes and such in order to help me care for my pokes.

"What are you looking for specifically in clothing?" Williams inquired.

For a pokegirl, Raven dressed modestly and the rest of my pokes were in their balls so the theme my harem dressed for would not be known to Dash. Although he might have already guessed, as fetish wear was popular with pokegirls.

"Well," May said with a big smile that reminded me that she was here to shop like mad. "I want to dress my husband's girls in something suitable for dark types. That means studded collars, bracelets for ankles and wrists, maybe nice belts too. Oh and body harnesses for sex battles".

Clearly my spouse had given today's shopping trip some thought. It wouldn't surprise me if she had a list tucked away in her handbag.

"Doll, I pride myself on a wide stock of everything" Dash said as he stood back a little and waved his arm out "If a Tamer needs it I have it".

While I hadn't seen much yet I could well believe that claim

"Come, come! I'll show you the stuff plus we got an on-site Seamstress for adjustments."

He continued to wave, motioning for everyone to follow him as he started to walk deeper into the store. The place was big but well laid out so getting back to the main door wouldn't be tricky even without the helpful arrows painted on the floor.

Once they reached the clothing section, he turned to the potential customers and spread his arms in a wide gesture to everything.

"From battle suits to casual-wear, I got it all! I've even got collars with tracking chips".

"Tracking chips?" I asked.

"They're collars with computer chips in them" Dash explained "The collar links her with your Pokedex. You can monitor her vitals from your 'dex and even use it to locate her if she goes missing".

That sounded extremely useful.

"Why don't they all do that?" I asked next.

"A lot of people still don't trust technology" the retired hunter explained "they blame it for the war. Which is stupid because people start wars not machines".

That was true. Plus the leagues didn't have the industrial base the nations of my world did which would make it hard to mass manufacturer thing.

"Oh, those technophobes" Dash said with a sigh "anyway there's not much demand so I can sell them cheap and I know how to repair them too, but they're hard to damage so I'll give you a two year warranty".

May was already checking out the collars.

"There only worth buying in bulk so we'll take twenty if you deliver everything we buy to Pallet Town".

"Not a problem" Dash assured "I know Professor Oak, he buys a lot of hi-tech stuff from me so I can have everything shipped to his lab".

I was getting the impression that May had decided to make herself the quartermaster for Team Gothic.

"If you want something sexy and practical I have some gauntlets that lace up. There light but do offer some protection".

May got twenty of those as they were one size fits all.

"What about outfits?"my spouse then asked "His girls are going to need something sexy to wear that can take some ruff and tumble".

"Ah... well, I have a line of outfits for just that" Williams told us.

The retail clerk walked over to a rack showing off what looked like sexy cosplay outfits.

"Don't let the cuteness fool you: the fabrics hard to damage. Functional but also appeasing to the eye and great for role-play Taming!"

I saw cheerleader outfits, school girl clothing, nurse outfits and..

"Sailor Suits?" I asked.

They were for girls and short of sexy, but a little too frilly for my tastes.

"They used to be very popular," Dash stated seriously. "We can also customize them in case you want to add your own touch"

He motioned to the back by thumbing over his shoulder.

"Having an on-site Seamstress does have its advantages" Williams then said "I own three warehouses so a lot of things I have here were put together on sight. My pokes are the best at what they do".

"Ah, so you got Seamstress pokégirl and not just a woman working as a seamstress" May said.

Those pokégirls could be so useful. I knew that from experience. My Tamer outfit had been made by a very talented Seamstress pokegirl and though all my adventures it had served me well.

"I'm not wearing a sailor suit" Raven almost growled out.

Yeah that was never going to happen. For the sake of my sanity it must never happen. Even picturing it in my mind made me want to cry.

"That's not up to you" May reminded, sounding rather cross "it's up to your Tamer what you wear. Remember he's in charge".

"I know he's one in charge!" my alpha said sharply.

"I am" I said before realising that actually I was and I could indeed make Raven wear anything I wanted to "oh hell yeah!"

"Please, no sailor suits" my alpha pleaded "or cheerleader outfits".

She gave me a look that made me want to give in. I couldn't resist those sad looking eyes.

"I was thinking a school girl uniform for you any way" I told the magic user "and just for fun. I like your outfit the way it is so well keep the uniforms at home".

It was the legs that made it work. Raven had the legs of a ballet dancer, and she knew how to use them. She could wrap them right around me when we had sex.

"That's a good Tamer" the pokegirl said as if speaking to a child.

It was times like this that I had to wonder who actual things. Raven seemed to have taken over at some point. I'd have to assert my authority and make her go over my lap when I got back home.

"Hey Raven, you know everyone's tastes" May said getting back to the shopping "What do you think they would want?"

My alpha only needed a moment consider things.

"Well, Kara. Would like something revealing like a short skirt. Kira is a bit more moderate but still likes her curves to be hugged...".

No straight guy liked clothing shopping so I struggled to pay attention.

"As for Thundercat," the magic user continued, "She enjoys wearing tight shorts and tank tops. She has a preference for black. Sunny needs tops that do up with a strap and she likes skirts also in black".

"Actually I think she wants to go naked" May said "and that's okay in my garden, but maybe a nice skirt would be good. Something transparent enough that it lets her feel the sun on her body without exposing everything".

I had no idea what material would do that.

"Mr Williams" my wife said polity "Do you think you can help us out with that?"

Nodding his head, the sales clerk beat on his chest with his metallic fist.

"Of course! Trust me, Miss! We've got the various styles you need for your girls! All I need is some sizes and I'll get to it!"

"Raven" May said attempting to get my alpha's attention.

"Yes, Mistress May" the pokegirl replied.

"Whose got a good eye for fashion in the harem?"

"Kira" Raven replied at once.

Without needing to be asked I freed the Dark Elf, and May explained what was going on.

"Please go with Mr. Williams here and help him find some clothing for the group in the proper sizes. And while you do that, the rest of us will be looking for supplies you need for your trip" May finished.

"Yes ma'am!" Kira replied in an almost military fashion " I'll make sure that everyone get a nice outfit"

I was more than a little surprised by her sudden enthusiasm. As far as I knew Kira didn't approve of May, not because of her sexuality but because the Dark Elf viewed me as her Coven's patron which in her view meant I already had a family.

"Yes... you do that" I muttered.

Females of any race were so weird sometimes.

"Come on, Goth! We don't have all day!" May shouted

My wife then grabbed a trolley and started leading me around the store like she was a woman on a mission.

The women in my life seemed to take shopping very seriously and I realised that Kara might be upset at being left out so I let her lose as well. Sunny and Thundercat were at May's house so they would just have to miss out.

"Oh he has salves" Raven commented.

"You make your own" I reminded my alpha.

She was very good at it too. She might have lots the ability to enchant things but she could brew potions and make salves, she was very good at too. Recently she made a salve that numbed whatever part of the body it was rubbed into. It's main ingredient was Sleep Powder, which Sunny could produce in large amounts so Raven had made quite a lot.

"There's lots of different kinds of salves" my magic using pokegirl told me

"Burn Salves, Antidote Salve, Frostite Salve, Quick-Heal and... that one I've heard it's really good".

"Fruit-Scented Salve" May read out

"Fruit-Scented?" I asked "what's the big deal about that.

Raven seemed embarrassed but she was able to explain the products purpose.

"If you rub into your... errm cock... every night it changes the taste of your cum. It will taste like whatever flavour the salve is".

"You're serious?" I questioned.

They could do that here. Will wonders never cease.

"Yeah" said Raven "I could do the rubbing for you... if you wanted me to. It only makes you cum taste fruity it doesn't do anything else and it has to be applied once a day so I could do that".

It was not possible to miss her enthusiasm for the job.

"This stuff also works to flavour breast milk if its applied to the breasts of lactating pokégirls" my alpha then said "and they have pills to make any poke lactate. Works on human women too, but not as well I think it because all pokegirls are a little magical".

"Really?" was all I could say.

Magic was so cool. I wasn't able to use it directly, but the art was advancing in this world and already there were so many enchanted items around that made a Tamer's life so much easier.

"Mmmhmm... so, you like that idea?" Kara asked.

"Who wouldn't!" I admitted rather bluntly,

Flavoured breast milk. Why wouldn't I like that? And all the milk I drank these days was breast milk anyway so drinking from the source wouldn't weird me out. Plus Nikita had always enjoyed it and she had suggested that I might find it relaxing.

"You're really into this magic stuff" May commented.

This was a world were both magic and technology were around, but not completely trusted by people. May was one of those people, although she didn't hate people who did embrace those things she just wasn't as accepting because she hadn't been exposed to them very much.

"I could lactate for you" Kara blurted out "I'm magical so I could even make my own creams. That way I could change the flavour for you every few weeks. You'd never get bored of the taste.

All elf types could use magic as well, it was just that Raven could do it better and was a more powerful spell caster. However Kira and Kara could both learn to make salves and potions, and Kira was even now learning to enchant objects. Kara's magic was suited to combat so she was focusing more on that then making things with magic.

"You only need about ten pills to make it work" my alpha told me "they're are magic too so once she starts producing she'll just keep going as long as you drink it from the source or milk her".

May put the tablets, which I guessed to be laced with the hormone produced by Milktits (as their milk when untreated could make other females lactate) into the trolley.

"What do you think, dear" May said Do I need a bullwhip?. Chestnuts very well behaved, but your other girls might not be so docile".

I'd never whipped my girls. I spanked, paddled and I'd even utilized a hair brush to redden a few backsides. But whips had always seemed to be a bit evil to me. Mostly because they were used to hurt slaves in that not kinky way thought out history.

"I'd go with a nice paddle" I suggested "the wooden ones work best".

Having used both I had come to conclusion that a firm wooden paddle was best for punishing pokegirls. All my girls had great butts so it was a genuine pleasure to whack their backsides.

"Hmm... clothespins." May said thinking out loud "how do you use them?"

'For hanging up laundry' was what I almost said, but I stopped myself when I realised that May had actually clean my clothes so making that joke might make me sound ungrateful.

"I'll show you" Kara offered.

With that the elf lifted her top up revealing her massive mammaries. She then took a clothespin and attached it to her nipple.

"You put them anywhere sensitive, and it's so much fun" she informed.

She then removed the pin and put it back into the box. Closing the lid, she tossed the small box into the cart before moving her hands to her chest, and bringing her black t-shirt back down. Which was sad I so hated it when Kara covered her boobs up, it didn't matter that I play with them whenever I wanted it just felt so wrong to cover up her breasts. It was a crime on par with painting a moustache on the Mona Lisa.

May then placed a case of Evermelt Wax candles and a large red rubber ball-gag into the cart as well,

"What are these?" Raven asked me as we got to the end of the sex toy section.

"Breast pumps" I explained "They're machines that extract the milk out of a woman's breasts. Back home there used by breast feeding mothers to fill bottles as not all babies will suck on nipple and it means that someone else can feed a baby if the mother can't".

"I'll need some" Kara added "and maybe for Kira too she'll want to feed you if I'm doing it. She never lets me have anything just for myself".

"Well she will this time" I assured the elf "I don't want two of you lactating".

Even with breast pumps that could be carried in their expanded pouches it would still take time to express all that milk, and we would be on the move and camping again soon so it just wasn't practical to have more than one girl producing milk.

"What if I don't make enough to feed you" Kara said, sounding really worried about it "you won't be happy then".

"Somehow I'll survive" I replied "and I can buy the stuff fresh from a ranch if I want more".

There were Dairy ranches all over the place and they wanted Tamers to visit to help with the breeding so I could just go and Tame a Milktit if I wanted to suckle.

"Besides you should have something that makes you more special to me. Sunny has her powders. Raven does magic and you can be milk girl".

Kara reacted rather well to my worlds and started hugging me. She didn't let go until it was time to go to the next aisle. Which was between the sex toys and the clothes we'd already seen and it was a lingerie section.

Eyeing a lingerie rack, May raced over and soon she held up a set.

"Think this will suit me?" she asked, as she held it over her clothes

"Can't tell really" I replied "I've never seen you in lingerie".

May wore summer dresses and very little else, but her choice of clothing did cover up enough that it was hard to imagine her in things like lingerie.

"Hold that thought" May said as she grabbed the trolley "I'm going to change".

We found the Dressing Rooms near the back of the store. She then walked away, vanishing behind some curtains. After a few minutes of standing in the aisle I heard a voice call from behind me.

"Well?" a voice asked.

Turning around I felt my jaw drop as I saw May in black garter stocks, red lacy panties with black trimming and bows, and a bra was mainly black with red lace.

"It's very nice" I commented before telling the truth "Okay it's super hot".

Not that she was wearing it for me, but getting to see her like this was fun.

"I'd never dare by anything like this when my grandmother was alive" May told me "and I really appreciate the honesty. Can I try on more things and get your opinion. I want lots of lingerie to wear for when I'm Taming and I kinda like feeling so sexy".

It was going to be a looong shopping trip I just knew it. We hadn't gotten past aisle three yet, and there were nine more to go.

"This is going to be a long day" I muttered.


	25. Chapter 25

**Tamer Gothic **

**Viridian City **

"I am so loving this place" I commented as the topless Milktit served me my drink "how did I not know it existed?".

The place was called Milkshakes, and it was well named since it served milky drinks and had waitresses who walked around shaking their tits at the customers.

"You never asked" Nikita remarked "these places don't advertise. They don't need to people just sort of find them and then tell their friends".

Much like the restaurant I had been to the day before yesterday this establishment was not open to everyone, and it was shielded from public view for the most part. It's windows were covered in some sort of thick paper that let in some light but prevented anyone from looking inside. This was done because all the pokegirls on staff were topless.

It wasn't that odd for a Milktit to be topless even out on the streets as their breasts expanded it size as they filled with milk, and they were employed to take care of children whom they breastfed. So this meant wearing any sort of top was a bit of a problem. However they weren't well known for rubbing ice cubs on their nipples or for making shakes out of milk they just expressed while people watched them giggle about.

"How do you find it?" I asked of my girlfriend.

Nikita looked up from the map she'd been going over and gave me a wistful smile.

"Milky worked at one of these places before she started looking after me" she explained "they've been around for decades".

This world was so weird and wonderful at the same time. It so many interesting places to explore and fascinating people to met, and despite everything I'd experienced so far I'd not seen much of it at all.

For the first time I was actually glad I had centuries of life ahead of me because it was going to take more years than mortal men was given to see all this world had to offer.

The downside to that would be watching everyone I cared about growing older while I aged much more slowly, but there wasn't anything I could do about that other than try to savour the time I did have with them.

"So any ideas on where we should go next?" I asked my partner in Taming.

Nikita didn't answer right away she was rather engrossed by the map she had laid on the counter before us.

"There's a Sex League Gym in Thrill Town. It was closed down a few years back because of some deaths, but I heard it's reopened with new people running it and it's not that far on foot. Not if we take a train to the nearest city".

I'd avoided the Sex Leagues because until I'd Tamed Kara I'd lacked a pokegirl suited for those kinds of battles. Now things were different Kara was actually eager for sex battles.

"I thought only cities had gyms" I commented.

There weren't that many gyms in this part of the League, but I did know that only the big settlements had them. There weren't that many Harem-Master in this region either. Which might be why so many new Tamers were being encouraged to become Masters. This region supported itself mostly on ranches, farms and trade. It didn't have much to encourage tourism. Some new gyms could change that.

"Thrill Town is a city really" Nikita "it's got lots of tall buildings that I've heard are really impressive, but it's a bit cut off because of the forest".

What forest this was I hadn't a clue and she didn't bother to explain.

"Then we could go to Dogpatch" my girlfriend then suggested "it's Sadie Poken's Day, next week and it's not far from Thrill Town we could make it with time to spare.

Rather than ask her about it I flicked open my 'dex and looked the place up.

_In the quaint little village of Dogpatch there is an irregular festival known as Sadie Poken's Day. This one day is of fierce trading, not *of* pokegirls but *by* pokegirls. At the end of the day is a flurry of catching and the next day is usually spent either getting acquainted or Taming. The rules are quite simple: run free through the day and let yourself go wild within reason. Any pokegirl or Threshold girl or unlucky bystander with pokegirl genes can be caught at the end of the day. Usually the pokegirls run around until they find a Tamer they like and then manage to arrange their own capture _

So it's was like a Sadie Pokins dance, in that the girls and boys reversed roles. The pokes sought out Tamers and then let the Tamers 'catch' them. It sounded like fun so I clicked on a link to get more information.

_Though called Sadie Poken's Day, as of 301 AS, it has been extended to last an entire week. The festival is now broken up into four parts:_

_The Challenge Area - A civilian Pokegirl can request a 'defender', who will put forth onto any tamer seeking to claim the pokegirl a challenge worthy of the pokegirl, or may act as their own defender. If the assigned defender does an inadequate job (this is judged by special judges provided by Jahana Corporation, who oversee the challenge area), they may be blacklisted from entire cities. On the other hand, if they succeed in defending the pokegirl from all comers for the entire length of Sadie Poken's Day, they get a free meal at a restaurant of their choice. Some people sign up to be Defenders simply for the promised rewards._

_The Challenge Area is open from 10 AM - 10 PM._

_2) The Marathon. Pokegirls who can't find a 'defender' or are more confident about their speed can choose the races. Tamers and pokegirls alike are forced to wear thin neck collars to prevent cheating, but tamers must also carry special recording batons that allow them to 'tag' a pokegirl. If a pokegirl finishes the race without being tagged, she is free until the next year. However, the faster the pokegirl (they are classified by species), the more races she must run before she is declared free. Every non-tagged pokegirl at the end of the minor races must participate in the final Great Race._

_The Marathon lasts from Noon to 5 PM every day, save for the last day, when the Great Marathon takes place. It starts at Noon and ends whenever the last runner quits._

_The Ring. For those tamers who aren't fast, there's an alternative to the races. The Ring allows any tamer to show their own physical power in a contest against a pokegirl. If the Pokegirl is either impressed or her challenge is met (she must first prove that she is able to meet the challenge herself). Against dangerously powerful pokegirls, the tamer can abdicate to one of his pokegirls._

_The Ring is open from Noon to 8 PM every day._

_The Banquet. For the tamers who think they are more suave or those who simply don't think they can meet the other challenges, there is the Banquet, where tamers can ply their charms on the pokegirls directly. However, like the Challenge Area, the pokegirls may have a chaperone, family or friend, who is looking out in the best interest of the pokegirl. Like the challenge area, the chaperone must defend the pokegirl against unfit tamers or face the consequences. If they succeed in defending the pokegirl for the entire length of Sadie Poken' Day, they get similar rewards. As the name implies, food and drinks are available, but Snorlasses and other heavy eaters are limited to three plates a day._

_The Banquest is open from 4 PM to 2 AM everyday._

_5) The Merchant Zone_

_Though not officially part of the festivities, many ranchers will opt to set up a booth for promotional reasons, and sell pokegirls to whomever will buy them. Unlike the other areas, these aren't as heavily regulated, as ranchers are allowed to do as they see fit, so long as it doesn't involve anything illegal. Sale booths are monitored to make certain that a tamer gets what they paid for and that no one tries to steal a pokegirl, but any additional security measures must be made by the vendor._

Clearly something that had started as a quaint village tradition had grown into a full blow festival. It had become overly complicated and had gotten some sort of corporate sponsorship. Still it might be fun just to go and enjoy the food. May had given me an monthly allow so I could just buy pokegirls and I had the Psychic Charm Bloodgift so I might have some luck convincing a girl to join my harem.

"I like..." I started to say.

There was a polite cough behind me I turned to see my alpha.

"It's done" Raven said as she sat down next to me "didn't hurt much either"

Sorceresses often marked themselves with magical runes as a sign of their mastery over magic. They could only be seen by others possessing magical talent so I was unable to make them out, as was not at all magical, but I knew that she had spent the last two hours or so getting marked with mystic symbols.

"What colour did you get?" Nikita asked.

My girlfriend had been thinking about getting a tattoo to go with her new self image. Personal I thought getting inked was silly, but I wisely kept my opinions to myself.

"Red" Raven replied "they're all down my arms and legs".

It was a shame I could see them, they might be sexy.

"I heard some Tamers like to brand their girls" my girlfriend commented.

"Sounds painful" I remarked "and cruel".

Pokegirls weren't animals after all even if a lot of them did look like one. Well Ferals could be counted as animals as they were wild, but I wouldn't brand them either and not just because it would piss off a dangerous creature.

"It's not that painful really, or so I've heard" Raven said "and it does make it harder for someone to steal your pokegirls".

That didn't sound like a strong enough justification to me.

"You have chips in your collars" I pointed out.

All my girls loved their new collars, they seemed to be a source of pride for my harem.

"Collars can be taken off" my alpha counted "Not that I ever would and it's a big gesture to brand your harem it's like saying you'll never abandon us".

Her tone of voice told me that Raven actually thought it to a gesture of love. Women found the oddest things romantic.

"I might get my 'girls branded" Nikita said "It would teach Naamah a lesson about whose the Mistress".

As Infernal types went a succubus wasn't that dangerous, but until you brought them completely under control they could a real pain in the neck for a Tamer. Naamah was just rude to everyone I was so glad she wasn't my girl.

"And it would be good for when we go to the Sadie Poken's Day festival" my partner in adventuring added "some people have had 'girls stolen from them while there and don't forgot you've got a rare pokegirl".

I sometimes forgot that Kara was rather unique in this part of the world. Professor Oak had never even seen one of her kind before and he'd spent years of his studying rare pokegirls. Still that was no reason to let someone brand my 'girls. On the other hand if they wanted to be branded then why not.

"If they want to be branded I'll let them" I decided.

"Me first, Master" pleaded Raven "I can design a team symbol and then we just have to get a branding iron made. There are some great enchanted ones that only work for the Tamer who owns them".

Which suggested they were a bit like Spirit Blades. I had a dagger that couldn't be used against me so the branding iron must be enchanted to achieve a similar effect.

"Hope it comes with a manual because I've never branded anything or anyone before I make a habit of not pressing hot metal on people's skin".

Which was very kind of me in my opinion.

"It's easy" Raven said "you just place the part with the symbol where you want it to appear and then wait a few seconds. Then you stop".

Finally I gave in.

"Okay fine I'll brand you right on your ass. How about that?"

My words did not have the desired effect.

"That will be fine" she replied "I have plenty of numbing crème so it won't hurt for every long and then we all have a mark that'll remind us that we belong only to you, Master".

Now even I thought it sounded a little sweet. I was being corrupted I just knew it.

"I'll need one to, but with a slightly different symbol" Nikita said.

Well I wasn't going to start questioning her methods, not now she'd grown more confident. She was only just starting to get over being sent forward in time by Sexibi.

"Might be easier to use them same symbol and then have the name branded on the other buttock" Raven said, perhaps thinking out loud "We'd only need one more branding iron that way, and we can leave them all in Pallet Town. Anyone new will have to earn their brand".

She really did like to organise things.

"I was hoping we could go to a gym" Nikita then said, finally changing the subject "we could take a train to Pewter City, there's one tomorrow, and go to the Boulder Gym. The Gym Leader Brock's got some powerful rock types but you've go an Ivywhore so you could beat him".

Most Rock types were weak against plant types, however they were strong against Electric types which meant Thundercat would be at a major disadvantage, and Kara only had ranged electric attacks, but she did have spells and fighting skills too so she might do alright. Sadly I didn't have any Dark, Ghost, or Water types, but even if I got one today it would be a while before she was ready for a gym match. So getting one wouldn't help me now.

"Any other gyms" I asked "if we can't find one suitable for us we can go to that Love Gym and get me another badge".

That was when I recalled that Nikita didn't have any badges.

"Unless you want to go for it" I said to my girlfriend.

She shook her head before saying.

"No I need more pokegirls. I think we could both do with getting a water type. So maybe we could take the train to Pewter City, then walk to Thrill Town, then Dogspatch and afterward we could hit the coast and go for some Feral water types. Your ship sets sail from Coast City in about six weeks so we have loads of time to get there".

"Sounds like a plan" I agreed "we spend the rest of the day training and then get an early night so we can head out tomorrow well rested".

With that we finished our drinks and headed back to Pallet Town to spend the afternoon training with our pokegirls.

(Line Break)

**Pallet Town**

Things were not going so well.

"Kara hit the target with your electric attack!" I ordered.

Rather than obey the command my elf pokegirl just stood stock still and refused to even look at me. All I'd wanted her to do was to strike the scarecrow that was sitting in this empty field, with an electric attack.

"No" she said.

"No" I mimicked.

This had never happened before. Normally Kara was eager to please, but somehow that had changed.

"Did I do something to upset you?" I inquired.

As it turned out that had been the wrong thing to say. Kara started talking in what I guessed was some form of elvish, and while I didn't understand what she was saying it wasn't hard go guess that it was something bad.

"Oh just ignore her" Kira advised "she's always been a total brat. She once tried to kill me just because I stole her favourite toy".

"It wasn't a toy it was a magic sword" Kara protested "and I needed it. I wasn't a Gardelfwhor back then and those fucking spider types pokegirls were everywhere".

Sometimes it was easy to forget that these two had been doing the whole sibling rivalry thing for decades now.

"Enough" I said calmly "no more arguing you two or you'll spend the rest of the day in your pokeballs".

That at least shut Kira up.

"I'm still mad at you" my Gardelfwhor declared.

"Why?" I asked to know "what could I have possibly done to offend you since this morning?".

This time she did answer.

"You've been drinking other 'girl's milk" she told me while giving me glare "you said that me lactating for you was special, but you'll just suck on anyone's nipples".

This made Nikita laugh for some reason, which was no help at all but at least Raven was on my side.

"We just went to Milkshakes" my alpha explained in a soothing tone of voice "they serve drinks there made by Milktits, he didn't suckle on any nipples and he only went there to wait for me while I got my runes done".

I had the sinking feeling that Kara's bad mood was a side effect of the pills she'd been taking. It made sense they were concentrated hormones after all they were bound to make her a bit emotional until her body chemistry calmed down.

"Yeah but I'm flavouring my milk" Kara argued "you don't need to go to those sort of places any more".

Oh so this was a territorial thing. She didn't want to share the one thing she did just for me. The thing she could do that no one else in the harem was allowed to do for me.

"I'm sorry" I apologized "I won't go there again. But I can't promise not to drink milk form other girls cause they put it in food and I need to eat".

Kara looked like she might cry for a second but she managed to stop herself.

"Promise me you won't drink from other girls" my Gardelfwhor pleaded.

I thought about that for a moment and realised that I could keep that promise as long as didn't get the stuff directly, and it wasn't as if I'd need it in bottles if Kara was giving me the fresh stuff.

"And that only you will drink mine" she added "all of it, please".

I couldn't resist her sad eyes.

"Yes, I promise" I assured her.

"You know she could make a couple of gallons worth a day" Nikita told me "that's a lot of milk for one person. You could take a bath in what Milky used to make in a day".

I got the feeling she had actually tested this out and it wasn't as unlikely as it sounded as when Milktits were relaxed and well fed they could make between ten and twenty-five galleons in a day. That was between eighty and two hundred pints of milk.

Since I knew how much liquid you could hold in a pint glass it would be pretty easy to fill a bathtub with what a single Milktit could make in day.

"Two gallons?" I questioned.

"She's been taking the pills" Raven told me "Breast size doesn't actually matter that much what does make a difference is how much she gets milked. If you drink it all she'll make more. She's an elf so it won't be more than a couple of galleons, but as long as she eats and drinks enough then it won't stop ever".

Kara would only make sixteen pints in a day which wouldn't fill a tub well, but still it was a lot for one man to drink, and she could keep doing for centuries as she wouldn't mature into a pokewomen for a good long time.

"Is it going to be enough?" my Gardelfwhor asked "I wanna do this right. I rubbed in the crème and took the pills".

Rather than answer I moved away so I could take to Nikita.

"How did you drink so much?" I asked.

I'd been peeing loads if I had to drink sixteen pints of milk everyday. I pitied my bladder and kidneys.

"Milky didn't make that much" my girlfriend told me "and I was sharing it with everyone. It was only about three galleons a day and you drank loads of the stuff".

Might work if I spaced it out. Sixteen pints spread over twenty-four hours. Was less than a pint per hour. I could get Kara to express the stuff as they really good breast pumps here, and then just drink it on the move.

"If you don't drink it she'll get upset, but she won't make two galleon worth when we're on the move. Just make her walk with us and train some that will cut it down to about a third"

I could handle five pints easy enough.

"Most people only have a lactating pokegirl as a pet" Nikita went on to say "when you have a big family it doesn't seem like a lot".

Upon reflection this hadn't been my smartest move. But if things could really bad Kara could stop lactating because it would stop if the right potion was used. I'd seen it at the pokemart.

"If it's too much I'll just have to convince her to share" I whispered.

I'd have to wait until she was a good mood and maybe get her a nice gift to help soften the blow. But that would have to wait we still had training.

"Right!" I said loudly "I want all of you to line up and to strike the target with a ranged attack when I order you to".

With Kara's emotional issue dealt with, at least for now, my harem leapt into action.

"Three, two, one. Attack!" I shouted.

All five of my pokegirls used a ranged attack. Kara used thunderbolt as did Thundercat. Kira fired her poison tipped crossbow and Sunny used Razorleaf. Raven used Mystic Bolt. What was left of the scarecrow could only be called splinters.

"Well if we ever get attacked by a powerful Feral I feel sorry for her" I remarked "good work girls".

"Again, again!" Thundercat called out.

That could be a problem.

"I don't have another scarecrow" I told them.

In hindsight I should have paced things better. Now I'd have to find another way of giving my girls some exercise.

"Let's go for a run" I decided "around the town".

Before we'd gotten ten meters somebody cheated. At some point Raven that taught Kara and Kira how to levitate. It was pretty basic magic from what I understood, but still I was impressed that they'd picked it up so quickly. However it was cheating, and every unfair to the rest of us.

"No levitating!" I scolded.

For the entire run around the town they all tried to cheat even more, but I had my eye on them. They weren't getting away with disobeying me again.

At least not today, anyway.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Note.**

This was going to be two chapters, but I figured that you guys deserved a long chapter with not one, but two gym battles in it. I haven't done many pokebattles in this story that needs to be corrected.

goddragonking

Don't worry more of the story is on the way.

**Joe Lawyer**

Harems of super powered girls sound great until you remember that these girls could break you in half if they wanted to and might kill each other over petty jealousies. Thankfully the jockeying is only a issue for Kira and Kara. Sunny doesn't care as she happy fighting, screwing and sunbathing. Thundercat is Tamer Gothic's first pokegirl and that can never be take from her so she's content, at least for now. Raven is alpha she had stay at the top, but that's easy for her as she's smarter than the rest of the harem, and she's too useful not to be alpha.

Raven is next up for her sex scene. However they will be camping again soon and Nikita likes being dominated in a tent, cause she's strange that way. So lemon ahoy.

**Tamer Gothic **

**Pewter City**

"So this is Pewter City, huh?" I muttered as he took in the sight of the stone city around me "it's very rocky".

I stepped onto a nearby bolder in order to get a better look, and again I noted that the place was well named. The buildings were a pewter colour and the place had a productive tin mine, and tin, when mixed with small amounts of other metals, was what made pewter. Rather than use clay to make plates and cups many people in this part of the world used pewter instead and this city was its main source.

At least that was what my 'dex told me and also according to the hand held computer there many rock type pokegirls employed in the mines as well. They even offered tours of the place, but viewing such a place didn't interest me as we were on a schedule. Maybe one day I'd come back to see more of the city, but for now I more interested in the Gym.

"Not as big as Viridian," Nikita told me. "But still _way _bigger than Pallet Town. That place was so boring",

She was about to step onto the bolder as well, when…

"Do you mind?" an aggravated voice asked, startling us

We glanced around to find the source of the voice, but we couldn't see anybody around.

"Down here!" the voice said

I looked down and saw an older man sitting in front of the boulder I was currently standing on.

"You're standing on my merchandise," the man grumbled.

"Huh?" Nikita asked in confusion.

"The rock!"

After stepping down off said rock I inspected the boulder and did a double take. Slapped on top of the boulder was a tag that read _10,000 SLC_.

"Err, sorry?" I apologised

What else could say when stand on something worth 10,000 SLC just to get a better view?

"Wait, you mean you sell… rocks?" Nikita asked incredulously.

It did seem silly, but I remembered that back in my world there'd been a craze for pet rocks, so I didn't judge the guy as he was no more silly than anyone who had sold pet rock in my dimension.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," the rock seller told my girlfriend "Pewter City has always been known for its metals and rocks. Souvenirs, wanna buy some?"

He did have lumps of metal too.

"Err, no thanks," I muttered. "We're trying to travel light. We have lots of hiking planned".

To me that sounded like a very polite refusal, and I managed to resit the urge to make a joke about picking our own free range rocks out in the wilderness.

"So I take it you two just came out of the Viridian Forest?" he asked me

Pewter City wasn't that far from Viridian City, but the most direct route was through the Virdian Forest which was far more dangerous than the Buggy Woods or the forest that contained Kara's Elf Court.

"Actually we took the train" I answered "and we're Tamers here to visit the Pewter City Gym".

Why I was telling some random old man about all this escaped me, but he seemed harmless so I didn't worry about it. Plus he wore a cowboy which was always cool

"I'll take you to the Pokemon Center" the elderly gent offered.

"Thank you".

"Oh, by the way," the man added. "There's a _50 SLC _charge for tour guides

"Fine, fine" I said.

I had the cash these days might as well put it to use and it would save Nikita and I from wandering around a strange city.

(Line Break)

**Pewter City**

"Welcome to the Pewter City Pokemon Center!" the Nurse Joy greeted as we walked through the front door.

"Would you like me to clean and heal your Pokegirls?" the pink haired woman asked us.

They didn't really need it, but the service was free for Tamers and it did refresh the girls so it was worth waiting for the producer to finish.

"Yes, please," I said as we both handed over our PokeBalls.

As the Nurse Joy took the containers I inquired about something.

"Can we register for the Pokegirl Sex Leagues here?"

"Why, yes, you can," The Nurse Joy said. "I'll just need to see your Pokedexs so I can register you."

The two of us quickly did so and she inserted them inside a large computer behind the counter.

"Let's see now. You are rookie trainers. Gothic of Pallet Town and Nikita of Saffron City".

I dimly recalled Nikita mentioning that she was from Saffron City. Apparently it had a Psychic Gym run by a teenage girl called Ace who was rumoured to have mental powers of her own. Sounded silly to me as no one that young could become a Harem-Master, and girls didn't get Blood Gifts. But Nikita thought the stories to be true so I said nothing on the matter.

"There you are, you're all set up to gather badges and to compete in the Sex Leagues".

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." The two of us said in unison

"And your still both registered for the Fighting Leagues so I'll just update the gym information for you".

I checked the list over as the Fighting Leagues were more important to me than the sex ones. However I only viewed the basic information as there was no point filling my head with data on Gym Leaders who might not even be running the gyms by the time I got to them.

The Pewter City Gym Leader – Brock, who specializes in Rock-type Pokgirls.

Which was the one we were going to head to soon.

The Cerulean City Gym Leaders – the Sensational Sisters, who specialize in Water-type Pokegirls.

Misty was the youngest of the Sensational Sister if I remembered correctly. I'd already gotten that badge so there was no need to learn more about that gym.

The Vermillion City Gym Leader – Lt. Surge, who specializes in Electric-type Pokegirls.

The Celadon City Gym Leader – Erika, who specializes in Grass-type Pokegirls.

The Fuchsia City Gym Leader – Koga, who specializes in Poison-type Pokegirls.

The Saffron City Gym Leader – Ace, who specializes in Psychic-type Pokegirls.

The Cinnabar Island Gym Leader – Blaine, who specializes in Fire-type Pokegirls.

The Kappa City Gym - Closed

I remembered that the Kappa City Gym had been closed while I'd been there due to the Gym Leader being away, but the looks of things he wasn't coming back.

The Viridian City Gym – Closed

There should have been eight gyms in the region and once I became a Harem-Master there would be again. The Virdian City Gym had been a Fighting Type Gym, but my plan was to have a Magic Type Gym. From what May had told me the current mayor of the city was happy to hear of my plan and had hold the building that had been the gym to May rather cheaply.

However while obtaining all the badges one could get in this region, at least in the combat leagues, would help me in my quest to become a Harem-Master it wouldn't guarantee me the title even if I went on to win championship matches. What would help more was offering to open a gym if I got the title as it would improve the tourist industry in this region, but just offering to pay for it might not be enough.

I also had to do something that benefited the League. It didn't have to be something heroic, it might be something as simple as doing lots of little things that got me a good reputation with the people and got the notice of League Officials or I might become famous in any number of ways. It wasn't really something you could plan out you just had to keep an eye for opportunities and work hard on being a Tamer.

"Any plan for taking on Brock?" Nikita asked me.

"So you're planning to take on Brock?" a female voice interrupted. "Please, you don't stand a chance."

I turned around to see a schoolgirl who couldn't be more than twelve was glaring at us.

"We'll see about that," my girlfriend replied "my boyfriend's a great Tamer".

For a second I thought Nikita was going to get into a hair pulling match with a child, but it didn't get that far. The young girl made a face and then turned around, as she walked away I noticed that she had backpack which had the words 'I heart Brock' written on it. That explained a lot. We'd just encountered the most female of all: The Fan Girl.

"Thank you for waiting!" The Nurse Joy called out

We turned to see her holding a tray of Poke Balls. "

Your Pokegirls are ready to go. Please, feel free to come back again at any time!"

I really liked Nurse Joy pokegirls. They really made the world seem like brighter place.

"Thanks again," I said as I clipped my Poke Balls to my belt.

"Brock is going to be pretty tough," Nikita said to me "We should spend a the rest of the day training before we face him".

I had six weeks to get to coast city, as the Shadow Island Tournament was going to be held in the summer, and it was late spring now, so I still had some time to kill.

"Agreed," I said.

Every city had a battle arena, which was a lot a sports stadium. This region hadn't hosted any championships for a good long while, which was in my view another good reason to get another Gym open as that might make the League decide to have another regional championship here, however despite the lack of use in that way the arenas were still open as they were sometimes used for special events and even for other sports. However on weekdays they were mostly used my Tamers

"As we know Brock is a Rock-type specialist," I said as Nikita and I made our way into empty arena. "Rock-type Pokegirl are tough, but not always very fast and they are weak against plant types and sometimes poison".

Although this wasn't always the case, but it could be important as Sunny had plenty of powders and dusts to use.

"The fact that I have a girl with a type advantage will help me out a lot," I mused. "But I shouldn't just rely on that."

Nikita agreed with me and advised me that speedy attacks might be my best bet. Also she reminded me that Raven's magical attack could mimic elemental ones. Which was another reason why Sorceress was so valuable to a Tamer even though she could longer enchant items. Her wide range of powerful magical attacks made her a great fighter in a pokebattle.

"I won't send Thundercat into a fight with rock types unless I have to" I said "but just in case I have to I'm going to try and see if she can learn Iron Tail without buying the T2".

Iron Tail was an attack that electric-types loved because it was effective against rock types were as most of their attacks weren't. Iron Tail counted as as Steel Type attack and it worked by having the pokegirl hardened her tail so it was like a sword. If Thundercat could figure out how to use it then she'd have a chance in the coming battle. She might need that attack if Brock chose a six on six battle.

"Let's get to work" I declared as I sent out my girls "we've got a lot of work to do before we can rest tonight".

And an even bigger day, tomorrow.

(Line Break)

**Pewter City**

"So this is it?" I asked rhetorically as I stared at the stone-grey building in front of us.

"The Pewter Gym," Nikita confirmed while brushing strands of her dyed hair out of her eyes "go get em big boy".

Not exactly the most inspiring words she could have used. But I was nervous anyway so she didn't make me feel any worse.

Moving forward I swung open the double doors, revealing a pitch black room. The only light came from the sun and it didn't do much to help me see this place.

"Hello?" I called as we stepped inside.

"Who goes there?" a voiced called out as a light suddenly turned on.

We both turned to see a man in this mid-twenties sitting upon a stone pedestal. He skin was darker than was normal and he had spiky brown hair. His eyes were very narrow, making it difficult to tell if he was actually looking at us or not. He was noticeable Japanese, very much so in fact as he'd have to be for me to observe his looks as I didn't normally care about minor things like people's skin colour. Well not unless they were green or blue. Some pokegirls were and that still freaked me out.

"So you're Brock?" I asked.

Really it was more of a statement than a question as it wasn't hard to guess as he did look like what I'd expect a real life version of the anime character would look like. More so than Misty had in fact.

"That I am," the man nodded. "I take it you two are challengers?"

"That we are" I replied "I'm Gothic from Pallet Town, and this is Nikita of Saffron City".

"Is this your first Gym battle?" the spiky-haired man questioned.

"It is for me" my girlfriend said.

"Very well, then," Brock said as he stood from his pedestal. "Who will face me first?"

"I will," Nikita answered.

Brock nodded and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the Gym lit up with dozens of lights, illuminating the entire room. The walls of the room slid upwards as a rocky field slid into place in the centre of the room. I could hear the machinery at work and realised that Brock was clearly not as technophobic as some people. It was an impressive set up he had here

The I noticed a stairway leading up to a viewing balcony and made my way over. Once I was up there I waved at Nikita and she blew me a kiss in reply. She was either putting on a brave face or she'd grown a lot more sure of herself recently. I hoped it was the latter.

"We will use two Pokgirls each," Brock announced.

Terms for a pokebattle were decided by the Tamers. Gym Leaders were kings of their own little kingdoms, but even they couldn't force anyone to battle them. They both had to agree.

Which Nikita did as she nodded and unclipped a Poke Ball from her belt.

"This is a battle between Nikita of Saffron City and Gym Leader Brock of Pewter City" someone said over a sound system . "The challenger may substitute her Pokgirls at any time, the Gym Leader may not. Trainers, release your Pokes"

Brock released a girl and then said.

"Feel free to scan".

Since I wouldn't be facing this pokegirl myself there was no harm in me scanning to. I hadn't forgotten my promise to Professor Oak either, he wanted to me to scan as many pokes as I could?

_GRAVELGAL, the Rock-Solid Pokégirl  
>Type: Near Human<br>Element: Rock  
>Frequency: Common<br>Diet: some human foods, Pokéchow, rocks & pebbles with high mineral content  
>Role: mining<br>Libido: Low initially, but can be higher with a tough Tamer  
>Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock<br>Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water  
>Attacks: Harden, Takedown, Stone Punch, Seismic Smash, Quake, Stone Spray, Rock Slide, Tackle<br>Enhancements: High Density and Toughness (x10), Earth Affinity, Mineral Finding, Enhanced Strength (x8),  
>Evolves: Galem (battle stress)<br>Evolves From: Geogal (normal)  
>Geogal is one of those types that doesn't change a whole when it evolves. When she becomes Gravelgal with enough battle experience, she becomes tougher and stronger, gaining access to a few more techniques. She also loses all of the pink tint of her normal skin, becoming completely covered in the camouflage-like patterns of tan, brown, andor gray. In this way, her type is easily identifiable by sight alone.  
>The most notable change after their skin color, is that she becomes a bit larger. While Geogals top out at about 5'5" Gravelgal can gain anywhere from 3-8 inches in height, though Gravelgals above 5'10" are quite unusual. Gravelgal is also even weaker against water depending on the mineral concentrations of her body, unsurprisingly she doesn't swim very well. Her increased mass also leads to a general reduction in speed though Gravelgal can move quickly in short bursts when she needs to.<br>One of the more potent techniques she gains is Stone Spray, in which she fires off different size pieces of her hardened skin. This can be shot off in a concentrated spray, or in all directions at once. However, this uses up her internal mineral supply at a much quicker rate, and when it is depleted, her skin reverts to it's normal state, leaving her without her greatest advantage. While this also reduces the mass of her body making a depleted Stone Spray Gravelgal a little bit more nimble, the speed increase is slight, on the low end of average at best. Because they are more dependant on their skin, Gravelgals usually fight naked, as clothing merely hinders them-but as their skins are quite tough even "soft" a Gravelgal does not worry about getting cut outside of battle.  
>A Gravelgal's primary use is in mining. While they have a general Earth Affinity, most Gravelgals also are able to have a vague sense of where concentrations of minerals are when those minerals are present in enough quantities in their bodies. While this usually manifests as shards, or more conventional minerals like those in the sulfate and silicate families, in theory if you feed a Gravelgal enough evolutionary stones they would be able to find an area where the same stones are located. However the imprecise nature of the ability, combined with the value of the stones makes such a use wasteful. They can however, prove useful to mining companies in a dowser-type capacity.<br>Because of their experience mining, most Gravelgals also learn the Rock Slide move fairly quickly as they learn to judge which rocks are likely to come loose with enough force. While in certain areas this is used as an avalanche against a Gravelgal's enemies, a Gravelgal can also "slide" over the falling rocks to achieve fairly high speeds in limited situations. Feral Gravelgal usually do not have this move unless they were once domesticated as it requires an energy and precision they often lack-something that like Geogal, Gravelgal does not have, being just as rock-like in her feral mode as her more base form.  
>Like Geogal before her, Gravelgal generally has a lower-level libido but a tough tamer (meaning physical endurance as opposed to attitude) can often bring out Gravelgal's more earthy instincts especially after her skin is softened after depleting Stone Spray. This comes into play when encountering feral Gravelgals who often use the move as a defense mechanism triggered by proximity. A Tamer will use this behavior to exhaust and weaken the Gravelgal making them more easy to tame and dominate though care should be taken due to their great strength and density regardless.<br>During the War, Gravelgals lacking the power of later evolutions were used mainly in mining, or defensive and tactical roles. They were often deployed in groups at key points on the battlefield to create obstacles for enemy infantry most likely as battlefield obstructions (boulders) forcing enemy forces to go around them and straight into the teeth of a Pokégirl onslaught. With their tough skin, and ability to stand still even shooting at them didn't give them away. After enemy forces had been defeated or demoralized, the Gravelgals would move in from the flanks cutting off escape themselves or by creating more rugged terrain.  
>While less common than Thresholding into a Geogal, Thresholding into a Gravelgal is not considered unusual, especially in towns located near large mineral deposits such as those found in mountains or quarries. While only a few of these girls ever ate dirt while growing up, prevailing theory indicates that the minerals are ingested via their presence in the local water supply. Most threshold girls who do become Gravelgals initially show a marked preference for hanging around areas with large amounts of exposed gravel, sand and rocks, claiming it makes them feel peaceful and they often experience a reduction in the intensity of emotional responses becoming naturally stoic.<br>_

"Alright, then," Nikita said after scanning "I chose Tigress".

A good choice as Tigress pokegirls were strong against rock types and Brock's girl was weak against fighting types.

"Three, Two, One. Go" the hidden speaker said.

Brock took the first move.

"Geo, Tackle her!" the Gym Leader ordered.

"Slash attack!" Nikita commanded.

The Rock Pokegirl was surprising fast I noted. But Nikita's girl was even faster. The tiger like girl slashed the rock type. The hit created sparks and even from this distance I could see that the pokegirls tough skin had been damaged by the claws of her foe.

"Geo use Harden" Brock ordered.

The Gravelgirl wrapped her arms around her as began glowing. I knew she was making her touch skin even denser right now, and should she do that even the Tigress's claws might not be able to harm the rock-type.

"Quick, use Growl" Nikita ordered.

Growl was a cool attack which did no physical damage but it did scare a Tigress's enemy. The Gravelgal lost her focus and that was when my girlfriend made her next move.

"Now, use Pummel"

The fur covered pokegirl did not strike with her claws, instead she used her powerful arms to pummel the gravelgirl before that pokegirl could recover. Nikita was doing very well. The extra day of training had really paid off.

Brock's Rock-type made panicked motions as the fighting-type appeared right in front of her. The tigress drove the Gym Leader's pokegirl to the ground and if my team mate was smart she go for a finishing move.

"Now finish her off with bite" my girlfriend ordered.

The tigress opened her jaws and bite down at the same spot she had weakened earlier with her claws. The Gravelgal screamed in pain and then called for her Tamer.

"No, Geo!" Brock shouted, as the Rock Pokegirl shouted his name.

The Gym Leader raised his Poke Ball.

"Return!" he said as he recalled his Pokemon.

"Good job, Tiger!" Nikita cheered as she hugged her fighting type pokegirl.

"Not bad!" Brock praised "But the real battle starts here!".

The Gym Leader sent his next girl and again I scanned.

**_GALEM, the "Tough As A Mountain" Pokégirl  
>Type: Near Human<br>Element: Rock  
>Frequency: Uncommon<br>Diet: Pokéchow, rocks & pebbles with high mineral content  
>Role: mining<br>Libido: Low initially, but can be higher with a tough Tamer  
>Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock<br>Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water  
>Attacks: Harden, Takedown, Body Slam, Heavy Punch, Roll Out, Seismic Smash, Earthquake, Stone SpraySpike, Stone Shield  
>Enhancements: High Density and Toughness (x15), Earth Affinity, Enhanced Strength (x12)<br>Evolves: Golina (Water Stone)  
>Evolves From: Gravelgal (battle stress)<br>This form of Geogal is quite a force to be reckoned with. With a much greater capacity to store minerals, and more efficient use, the Galem can last much longer in combat. Her skin is naturally tougher, resistant to most small attacks, and she follows the Gravelgal's example by fighting naked.  
>In addition, she gains the use of her most powerful techniques. Creating enough stone skin to form a more rounded shape, the Galem uses Roll Out becomes a giant rolling boulder. The souped up earthquake destabilizes any ground-based Pokégirl, leaving them open to a flying Body Slam. For defense, the Galem can generate a slab of stone skin to use as a barrier, to shield both her, her Tamer, and the girls of her Tamer's Harem from harm. It is said that the most skilled Galems can create an empty-shell replica of themselves with their skin, using it to deceive opponents. Though this requires much practice and concentration, and is a very rare skill.<br>There is a infamous story about Galem's, that during the Great War, a force of these rock Pokégirl's ambushed the American 38th armored tank division by rolling downhill, smashing through machinery and men alike. Bullets merely bounced off their thick shells, and segments of rock that were blown away by heavy shells and bazookas, were quickly healed. In a matter of minutes, the 38th division was completely wiped out.  
><em>**

**Interesting choice. Sending out the more evolved form of the last girl was not something I'd expected him to do. **

**"Three, Two, One. Go" the hidden speaker said again**

"Let's win this!" Nikita said to her tigress "Use Super Claw"

"Geon dodge it!" Brock ordered.

The Rock type moved with remarkable speed, and dodged the attack.

"That's fast," Nikita remarked "but my girl's faster".

The Trigeress began to chase after the Rock-type, and it looked as if the cat girl would quickly catch up.

"Use Body Slam" the Harem-Master commanded.

"Dodge!" Nikita shouted out frantically.

It was close. The tiger girl just made it far enough that she avoided damage. Yet the shock wave generated still knocked the pokegirl over.

"Now use Seismic Smash!".

The rock type punched the ground so hard it shattered and my partners pokegirl was sent tumbling so far she left the battlefield which disqualified the tigress.

"Return," Nikita said sadly, before turning her frown upside down. "Naamah it's show time!"

In a flash, the Succubus appeared. For once the Infernal made no remark, and while the demonic girl was a better choice for a sex battle she could fly which would help a lot right now.

"Three, Two, One Begin!" the hidden speaker said.

"Geon use **Heavy Punch, on** her!" Brock commanded.

"Take to the skies!" Nikita ordered.

The Rock-type flung itself at the Infernal at frightening speed, but Naamah took to the air.

"Now use, Wing Buffet" Nikita commanded.

The Infernal flapped her wings as hard as she could which forced the rock type to shield her eyes from all the grit that was being thrown into the air. Goen might be as tough as the stone but she still needed to see what she was doing in order to fight.

"Energy drain!" Nikita shouted.

The Rock-type let out a roar of pain, but held strong as her energy was sucked out of her. Yet she remained standing.

"Stone Spray!" the Gym Leader called out.

Bits of rock flew at the Infernal, but somehow she was able to stay in the air. Brock was not happy about that I could see it in his face.

"Now's your chance, Naamah!" Julia shouted. "she weak so use dive".

The Infernal swooped down from the air with such force that the impact knocked the stone-grey skinned girl to the ground. I could only assume that the pokegirl still had grit her eyes because she didn't seem to even known from direction the attack came from.

"Yes" I muttered "your gonna win this, babe".

Before the rock type had even a chance to recover. Nikita ordered another attack.

"Now Energy Drain again!"

The attack had the desired effort. The Gym Leaders pokegirl stood up only to collapse to the ground once more.

"Geon is unable to battle!" the unseen ref shouted, "the winner of this match is Nikita of Saffron City !"

Brock recalled his girl before walking over to my girlfriend

"That was an amazing battle," he said with a smile.

"I can tell you're a very talented trainer. You've more than earned this: the Boulder Badge!" he said as he presented her with what I guessed to be the badge,

"Thanks," she said, taking the offered badge. "You're really are as tough they say, and your girls were really fast for rock types".

Brock chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, I try" he said.

When I rejoined Nikita it was the Gym Leader who actually spoke to me. My girlfriend was too engrossed with her new accessory to pay me any attention.

"You also wanted a battle right?" he asked

Once I had confirmed that, he continued by saying.

"Well, I need to get my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center, do you mind waiting for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah, of course," I replied

His pokegirls well being was more important that me trying to get another badge. I could wait.

"Well, while we're waiting, why don't we go grab a late lunch?" I offered "My treat, we can celebrate your victory."

Neither of the 'girls she had used had been hurt, so we didn't need to go the pokecenter.

"Your treat, huh?" she replied as she looped her arm around mine and dragged me out of the door "I so deserve some chocolate cake with whipped cream, and a hot make out session with my boyfriend".

Sounded like a fun way to spend the the next hour or two.

(Line Break)

**Pewter City Pokegirl Gym**

"If you're ready, then let's battle!"

I entered the trainer's box opposite of Brock, while Nikita went and sat in the spectator's area like had before. However unlike before some of the Gym Leader's fangirls had turned up. Schoolgirls all of them, and they were all wearing their uniforms despite the fact it was the weekend.

"This is a battle between Gothic of Pallet Town and Gym Leader Brock of Pewter City"

"Same as before, but I'll be using more powerful pokegirls since your a more talented Tamer".

Which was fair as while I wasn't actually more experienced than Nikita even she admitted I was more skilled. Although after her battle earlier I had to admit that perhaps I wasn't so far ahead of her any more.

"I choose you, Onix!"

_ONYX, the Rock Giantess Pokégirl  
>Type: Humanoid<br>Element: Rock  
>Frequency: Extremely Rare<br>Diet: omnivore  
>Role: found in a variety of jobs where high strength is needed such as construction<br>Libido: Average  
>Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock<br>Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water  
>Attacks: Bind, Throw, Pummel, Slam, Rock Throw, Harden<br>Enhancements: high density (x4); size increase (x2); armored skin  
>Evolution: None<br>Evolves From: Glass (normal)  
>Onyxes generally stand between 8' and 14'8" feet tall. Most look like very tall grey stone statues of women. Most have a set hair style that is literally set in stone. She cannot change it without a skilled sculptor, but she CAN regrow it back to its original form by consuming some rock. Her skin is generally light to medium gray, but it can change, based on what she eats.<br>Because of their density, some domesticates become quite irate when comments about their weight are made, even in the most gentle and subtle of fashions. However, only a very small number will ever remain so for more than a few months.  
>Some might assume her to be simply a larger version of the Marble, and they'd be partly right. Onyxes don't have the same level of regenerative abilities that Marbles do, but they do have the natural hard bodies and can repair fractures and broken digits (i.e. toes and fingers) easily. In fact, their skin density is much greater than that of the Marbles, but their skin still becomes sensitive when in water or when touched by plants, though some fighting type Pokégirls can trigger this sensitivity as well. Unfortunately, their skin is only pliable enough for penetration when they're bodies are wet, forcing most tamers with an Onyx to stay near bodies of water or have a water Pokégirl on hand.<br>Onyxes have a unique constitution. Most can absorb moisture throughout the day, but in arid areas, they must drink water regularly. Unlike most other Pokégirls, an Onyx literally cannot reach orgasm without having drinking at least 1 gallon of water prior (she doesn't need to drink it all at once, she has to have drink at LEAST that much prior to sex).  
>Because of their large size, they can aid in construction rather well, moving heavy materials up without requiring the use of a crane, which may otherwise slow production, or elevators, which require a lot of set up. This means that many buildings get off to a faster start and can be completed much faster. They can also be useful for firefighting alongside Cuntnaws and Feraligarters, as they too can enter burning buildings and move support beams.<br>_

I skimmed most the information and was able to pick out the most important parts. The only girl I had that had any clear elemental advantage was my Ivywhore.

"Sunny, it's time to shine!" I shouted as I let my plant pokegirl out.

"Three. Two. One: Begin!" the announcer called.

"Onix, use Harden!" the Gym Leader ordered.

Given that his girl was facing a plant type that was smart opening move. Hardening her skin would lessen the effects of my attacks and thus naturalise my advantage.

"Sunny, Razor Leaf now" I calmly commanded.

Just as they had when she'd faced the water-type with the corral body armour: Sunny's Razor-sharp leaves cut the giant pokegirl. Her hardening hadn't kicked in yet so she was already bleeding. However they were small cuts given that she was ten feet tall.

"Rock Throw!" Brock ordered.

"Dodge and then use Petal Kick!" I countered

The rock type used her powerful arms to hurl a fairly large sized rock at my girl, but she just stepped out of the way and began charging her foe at breakneck speed.

"Use Slam!" the Gym Leader suddenly called out.

"Fuck!" I swore.

Fate smiled upon me. Sunny ended going to far and actually ended up on the other side of the field so the slam didn't even phase her. On the down side her attack had done nothing.

"What will you do now, Gothic?" Brock inquired.

Gym Battles were not like normal pokebattles. Gym Leaders were more about testing a Tamer than anything else and this was not my first Gym Battle and he knew that so I had to prove myself.

His girl was strong against poisons, which meant I couldn't hit the giant with Sleep Powder and Leech Seed was no good because Sunny hadn't take any damage yet.

"Shame" Brock sighed before saying "Finish this. Use Pummel"

"Sunny use your vines on her legs" I said with a smile.

Vine Bondage was a sex battle move, however it could be use to restrain another pokegirl as a combat move, and it worked now as when his giant rock type charged Sunny bound her feet together so that when the big pokegirl lurched forward she tripped. The giantess fell forward and to my surprise she knocked herself out. Her head whacked into one the rock piles littering the floor of the battlefield.

The crowd went silent when they realised what had happened. Even the Gym Leader was shocked.

"Bigger they are, the harder they fall" I said,

No one responded.

" Onix is unable to battle! Sunny wins!" the unseen ref called out as the Gym Leader recalled his 'girl.

Brock unclipped his other Poke Ball and nodded to me as a sign of respect no doubt.

_GIRLRILLA, the Great Ape Pokégirl  
>Type: Near Human<br>Element: Rock/Plant  
>Frequency: Uncommon<br>Diet: Minerals, Rocks, Bananas, some plants  
>Role: Construction, Environmental restoration<br>Libido: Low  
>Strong Vs: Electric, Rock<br>Weak Vs: Fighting, Steel  
>Attacks: Harden, Sonic Wave, DynaWave, Mega Wave, Shock Spike, Go Down, Command Plants, Flower Kick, Lance, Banana Penetration*, Breast Drum*, Wind up Punch*<br>Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x5), Endurance (x5), Enhanced Durability x5, Enhanced Senses x2, Instinctive knowledge of nature  
>Evolves: None<br>Evolves From: None  
>Officially listed in the Pokédex in 30AS, not much is recorded about this Pokégirl during the Revenge War other than the Girlrilla worked with construction of the various Pokégirl forts and facilities. It is easy to say that given their demeanor, they weren't used in the war front in any large number at all. Girlrillas are normally gentle overall, and their personalities vary from carefree to laid back, making them a pleasant Pokégirl. Physically, the Girlrilla looks close to human, but very apelike in appearance. She stands on average at an even 6' with a decent C to D cup bust, but her muscle mass makes her body twice as heavy as a regular human of the same size. Her body is sometimes covered in fur ranging from browns to blacks, with the occasional blond mixed in, though more human looking individuals are noted especially during threshold cases. She has prominent ears, and feet that are built like a second pair of hands that are very dexterous, able to pick up an manipulate objects with ease. The hair that sometimes partially or completely covers their body is soft and short, making a nice cushion for their rock hard muscles, otherwise her skin is soft and ranges in the human norm of colors.<br>While Girlrillas may not seem too eager to battle, they can hold their own in either poke or sex battles, and usually are favored in a Tamer's Harem in lieu of the more rocky looking Rock type Pokégirls. A Girlrilla will only take a battle seriously when angered, which includes having her master or harem sisters in danger. Otherwise, she tends to tease her opponent and laugh at her own mistakes. While a Girlrilla is a secondary plant type, she has an oddity of being unable to produce vines. This sometimes puts her at a disadvantage when facing opponents, though Girlrillas in general don't seem to mind. Due to their duel nature, this breed has no particular difficulty facing water or fire types, unlike most rock or plant types. Some tamers choose this breed for that very reason, as being both a rock and plant type helps give tamers a balanced harem in terms of elements.  
>Feral Girlrillas are known to inhabit mountainous regions, and what an elf is to a forest, a Girlrilla is to a mountain range. It seems that these Pokégirls instinctively know how to make hilly and mountainous terrain thrive, and they do their best work cleaning up after natural or man made disasters. These girls work with other ground, rock, and plant types, to help heal the land after earthquakes, floods, tornadoes and even strip mining. It has even been documented that they assist other plant types with reseeding the local flora in the cases of forest Girlrillas roam in family groups, usually with a head Girlrilla and several of her parthogenic daughters. The head Girlrilla's hair often gains a streak of gray or the fur on her back turning gray should she have any. These 'Silverbacks' are very protective of their other charges, and normally are the first to be captured should a tamer go hunting for the breed. Generally, however, Girlrillas are peaceful if left alone, making their way through the hills foraging for rocks and sweet berries or bananas, while occasionally planting trees. Occasionally, Girlrillas will be found tamed alongside Elf Queendoms, their strength and plant affinity making them good honor guards for the Elf Queen.<br>The breed's ability to reforest areas doesn't only extend to ferals, domestics and thresholders have something of a 'green thumb' when it comes to mountainous terrain as well, being able to point out where the best places for plants to grow. Thanks to their duel element, Girlrillas are hardy to the cold, unlike most other plant types. Ice attacks only affect them normally, and some of the early researchers were surprised to find Girlrillas romping in snow filled forests. Farmers in Mountainous terrain will sometimes choose Girlrillas over other types because of their hardy to cold nature and their ability to help keep a hilltop farm in working condition.  
>Girlrillas are enthusiastic about taming despite their low libido, and will try anything once, even the more risqué BDSM type bedroom games that Domina love so much. She will, however, let those involved know if she enjoys it or not. It is not wise to press the issue either, as Girlrillas will resist with as much enthusiasm as she tried the act with. It is not wise to allow a Domina to try and 'break' a resistant Girlrilla either, as they become listless in everything they do, and either evolve into a Penance or suicide. When in sex battles, Girlrillas tend to have a playful teasing attitude and due to their low libido they are quite the contenders.<br>Thresholding into a Girlrilla is rare, but not unheard of. Mostly coming from a family line of Girlrillas or other rock types. The most startling clue for some thresholders is that their hair will start growing rapidly and spreading from their armpits and lower legs. Often though, a thresholder will only experience foot cramps and slight headaches as their ears and feet realign, followed by incessant hunger and cravings for minerals as their body changes in composition and increases in mass.__**  
><strong>_

After scanning his next girl I had to praise his choice. Using a Girlrillas removed my elemental advantage as this poke was both a rock and a planet type. The poke had a weakness to fighting types and Kara was a fighter so I could just send her out, however she'd been moody for the last couple of days due to the pills she been taking. So I wasn't going to send her into battle if I did decide to substitute.

"Grodd vs. Sunny: Begin!" The hidden ref shouted.

"Sleep Dust!" I commanded.

I was hoping for a quick win with that dust as Girlrillas did not have a poison resistance.

"Sonic Wave!" the Gym Leader countered.

The sonic attack sent the dust Sunny had just fired back at her, but thankfully she was immune to her own powders.

"Razor Leaf" I ordered.

"Plant Command" was Brock's order.

Somehow the ape girl sent the Razor Leaf back at Sunny as she did not expect that any more than I did.

"Sunny!" I shouted in concern.

But it was too late. The leaves cut her skin. Thankfully she was bleeding to be bad, but I recalled her anyway as I knew the pain would be too distracting if she kept going.

"Sunny is unable to battle!" the ref behind the scenes declared "Grodd wins!"

"You did great" I said as I recalled her "Thank you"

Thinking fast I decided to send out Raven, her magic was powerful and it was about time my alpha won me a battle.

"Raven. Fly" I called out.

That battle cry needed work.

"Grodd vs. Raven: Begin!"

"Mystic Bolt" I ordered.

"Dodge".

The damn dirty ape side stepped the attack and Raven's bolt only ended up damaging the

"Now Wind Up Punch!" Brock ordered.

It was almost comical to see the ape spinning her arms like they were wheels, but I wasn't foolish enough to be distracted by the display. Neither was Raven and to my amazement she teleported away and quickly reappeared behind her foe. This once more brought silence to the entire gym as Sorceresses rarely learned that spell and some didn't at all until they became Arch-Mages.

"Finish it!" I shouted knowing that Raven could end this.

Raven used Power Bolt, her strongest magical attack and just for a second I saw the runes on her skin. It seemed that they became visible when she challenged great amounts of magic through her body. However they didn't glow long enough for me to see any details.

The Power Bolt knock the ape girl out before the pokegirl could attack. Which was good because Grodd hadn't been as shocked as the Harem-Master had been, she been in the process of speeding up for another punch.

"Grodd is unable to battle!" The referee shouted. "Raven wins and the winner of this match is Gothic of Pallet Town!"

"Yes!" I cheered as Raven came up to me to get a hug "Great job, babes!"

Rather than reply her stomach rumbled.

"After we drop Sunny off at the centre I'm taking you out for pizza" I promised my Sorceress

"I hope that's not my only reward" she replied.

Before I could respond to that the Gym Leader was addressing me.

"Great battle, Gothic," Brock praised "Your clever use of Vine Bondage surprised me. I'll have to watch out for that one. And none of use saw that teleporting move coming. You've got some powerful girls in your harem and you know how to command them as strong Tamer should".

He let be bask in the praise for a moment before going on to say.

"I'm happy to present you the Boulder Badge!"

"Thanks, Brock" I said as I took the small token from Brock's outstretched hand.

The badge was made of pewter, which wasn't surprising, and it was shaped like a gem stone that had been cut into a rectangle. It reminded me of some of the enchanted stones I'd seen while living with the Drow.

Nikita was then by my side.

"We can celebrate again" she said "any ideas?"

I had a few. Food being on top of the list.

"First we'll hit the pokecenter and we can all go out for a pizza".

Raven's stomach rumbled again, much to her embarrassment so I amended my statement.

"A lot of pizza".

All the way to the center I held on to the badge and smiled as I realised that I only needed five more before I moved on from this region. My careerer plan was finally progressing. I was going to be a Harem-Master.

That thought made me smile even more.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Note.**

A short chapter, but you got a long one last time. This chapter is based upon one of the early pokemon episodes. Fans of the show might be able to guess which one.

**Tamer Gothic **

**Pewter City **

I had planned to spend the day exploring what Pewter City had to offer before moving on tomorrow, but by the looks of things I would not be taking the day off from Taming.

A young man who looked to be my physical age, who dressed in full samurai garb held a deadly sword in this hands and he looked ready to use it.

"Are you the Tamer from the town of Pallet?" the samurai asked.

While I didn't know this from experience I felt it wise not to lie to a guy who could cut me in half with a blade if I annoyed him. It just seemed like common sense.

"I am from Pallet Town" I said.

Well my home was there at least, so it wasn't a lie per say.

"Then I have found you at last". the warrior said.

"Are we being robbed?" Nikita asked.

This did feel somewhat like a mugging only without so much fear. There was however a sharp thing being pointed at us.

"I am no thief!" the samurai replied as he sheathed his katana. "I am a Tamer such as yourselves. I was recently defeated by a Tamer from Pallet. He told me that there was another from Pallet that would be a worthy opponent and by the looks of things, it appears he was right"

So Gary had set this guy on me. No surprise really he'd had a thing for May. He would be upset that I'd gone and married her.

"How did you find us?" Nikita inquired.

Was that really important right now?

"The other Tamer from Pallet told me that the other Tamper from Pallet would come here to win the Boulder Badge" the Samurai replied simply.

Gary must of thought that I'd go for the Boulder Badge because he had won it a few weeks back. That hadn't been a motivation at all as coming here hadn't even been my idea.

"Okay fine we can battle" I said "but at the arena, no need to risk hurting anyone else".

Or to get arrested for disturbing the peace by pokebattling in the middle of the street.

"Very well then," the Samurai agreed. "I shall face each of you individually in a one on one battle. I shall battle the girl first while you act as referee. We can also scan each others 'girls".

After nodding to signal our agreements to his termswe all marched to the arena and the warrior dude took his place while Nikita and I headed over to the other side of the battlefield.

The Samurai quickly chose his Pokégirl, and I took a scan.

_**Cutiepie**_

**_Type_**_: Near Human - Not Very Near Human (Caterpillar Animorph)_

**_Element_**_: Bug_

**_Frequency_**_: Common_

**_Diet_**_: Herbivore_

**_Role_**_: Farm worker_

**_Libido_**_: Low_

**_Strong Vs_**_: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic_

**_Weak Vs_**_: Fire, Flying, Rock, Bird Pokégirls_

**_Attacks_**_: Quick Attack, String Shot, Saw Strike, Cry Wolf_

**_Enhancements_**_: Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x3), Recovery  
><em>**_Evolves_**_: Tomboy (battle stress), Titapod (normal), Applepie (Strong diet of apples + Orgasm), Sylph (Battle Stress + Sky Crystal)_

**_Evolves From_**_: None_

_A Cutiepie looks like a waif-like human in some ways. General they have wavy or curly hair of very bright colors. Their skin is a pale green with darker spots. The exoskeleton is easily overlooked as it is very smooth, appearing like normal skin for the most part except for around the joints, which have the typical hinge like appearance of most arthropods. Their antennae are very sensitive and can be damaged easily, as well as their large, multifaceted eyes. _

_Cutiepies are usually very polite and well-mannered and love to be helpful. They are shy around new people, but once they come to trust someone, they are very open with them. They tend to be very respectful, even of people they don't care for._

_Cutiepies only evolves into Tomboys on rare occasions, and then only because many Cutiepie are descended in part from Tomboy ancestors. Cutiepie normally evolve to the Titapod stage and then eventually to the Buttitsfree stage._

_Cutiepie are much more capable in combat then their small size would lead one to believe. They can be fairly quick on their feet, and being as small as they are, can be rather hard to hit. With proper use, String Shot can severely entangle an opposing Pokégirl. Cutiepie are best used as support fighters, slowing down potentially troublesome Pokégirls for the rest of her Harem to finish off._

_Feral Cutiepies are easily spooked. They tend to spray anyone they see as a threat with String Shot and then run off. Bird Pokégirls are recommended for chasing down a fleeing Cutiepie._

_Cutiepie is a fairly common outcome for Threshold girls, something that does not sit well with a large portion of the female population. The size change alone takes a lot of getting used to, and many girls feel very uncomfortable having a bug-like anatomy._

"All right then," Nikita said "Naamah you're up!"

A flying type was a good choice here.

"This is a match between Nikita of Saffron City and..."

Since I didn't know who he was I let thw warrior type guy introduce himself.

"The Samurai Warrior of the Buggy Woods" I was told.

He lived in the Buggy Woods? How had we not run into him there?

" Naamah verses..."

"Cutiepie"

Not every Tamer gave his pokegirls names. Most had one anyway unless they had been born Ferals most Tamers named the Ferals they caught. Warrior dude had not.

"Three, two, one: Begin" I said next.

Without being ordered to the Infernal took to the sky.

"Cutepie, use String Shot!" the Samurai Warrior ordered.

"Blow it away," commanded Nikita

A white substance flew out of Cutepie's mouth, only for it to be easily blown away by Naamah's flapping wings. The buffeting also knocked the bug type pokegirl down.

"You'll have to try better than that," Nikita said with a smile.

I had to admit that my girlfriend's growing confidence was very sexy.

"Use String Shot again!" the warrior ordered.

His pokegirl couldn't fly and only had one ranged attack. So there wasn't much else the bug type could do.

"Energy drain!" Nikita shouted.

The Cutiepie let out a cry as she dropped the ground. The poor bug type was no match for the powerful Succubus.

"Cutiepie!" the Samurai shouted worriedly.

Suddenly the Bug-type began glowing a blinding white that illuminated the entire arena. I scanned again as what I was looking at now was not a bug type.

_Type: Very Near Human  
>Element: Normal<br>Frequency: Uncommon_  
><em>Diet: Human Norm<br>Role: Physical Labor  
>Libido: Average<br>Strong Vs: Ghost  
>Weak Vs: Fighting<br>Attacks: Megaton Punch, Yell, Smirk, Takedown, Counter, Headbutt, Body Slam, Legsweep  
>Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Durability (x3),<br>Evolves: Oni (Thunder Stone), Ogress (Round Stone), Love Dove (Bird E-Medal), Drag King (Dream Stone), Duelette (Mana Crystal), Pirouette (Water Stone)  
>Evolves From: Cutiepie (battle stress)<em>

_The Tomboy wasn't a pokegirl that was seen much during the Revenge War, really the only time the breed was encountered in large numbers was when human forces finally started to counter attack some of the pokegirl encampments at the very end. Records show they fought hard but not particularly well, and soon were brought in under human rule. To this day Sukebe's purpose for creating this breed is a mystery. The breed did show some popularity during the first few years after the war because of their very human appearance but then saw a steady decline in demand for the breed._

_A Tomboy could look just like an Ingenue, if she chose to, but they tend to have rather specific preferences. Boyish, as some have described them, they're a little less curvy and a little more flat chested than the average pokegirl. Many say the breed makes up for this with 'spunk'. These proponents of the breed will still argue that they can be just as beautiful as other breeds, the phrase 'She cleans up nicely,' is often used. The problem is getting them to clean up. They show a strong preference to loose fitting clothing, practical shoes, and baggy pants. You're much more likely to find one with dirt smudged on her face than make-up, and they almost universally keep their hair cut short._

_And they have a behavior to match their typical appearance. The breed as a whole seems more interested in male interests than traditionally female ones, earning them the breed name back before humanity had quite realized how obsolete traditional gender roles were going to become. It's rather interesting to note how well a Tomboy can get along with beginning tamers, since it's highly likely they'll share a number of interests. It's well documented that the breed often forms something akin to a friendship with their tamer, a relationship that is only disrupted by a single quirk._

_Because the Tomboy sees herself more as 'one of the guys,' to use her own moniker, some of them develop the mindset that taming between the tamer and pokegirl isn't an appropriate part of the relationship. This puts her at odds with her nature as a pokegirl and can be the source of a great deal of internal conflict. Although the vast majority of the breed will have hardly any problem over coming this, a few notorious examples can be thanked for the constant downward trend in their popularity. Now the breed has something of a reputation to be completely against anything 'perverted' in nature, and reacting to these perversions in violent or aggressive manners. Again, among the breed as a whole this is a very rare situation to encounter._

_Although she may be reluctant to show her feeling towards her tamer intimately, one place they always shine through is in combat. Psychic scans have confirmed that a Tomboy will fight with more confidence and gusto should she have a strong admiration for her tamer. They will do well in beginning matches if their tamer allows or even encourages them to learn a martial art where they can bring their enhanced strength to play._

_The breed is known for its reservations against taming, exaggerated as the reputation may be. Entering one into a Sex Battle will most definitely put a typical Tomboy in a very awkward spot, and it'll take most a while to adjust to the idea. For those that do have the aversion to taming, there are a wide variety of reactions. Some will be very shy and embarrassed at the idea, similar to the Seraph breed. Others will argue against the idea for as long as their libido will allow them, and then sulk for a little while after. Very few are known to get violent, but if a tamer starts to notice aggressive behavior at the idea of taming, they're advised to invest in restraints or trade / sell away the 'girl._

_Unlike many very near human breeds, the Tomboy is not fortunate enough to have a reduced feral state. They lose much of their ability for abstract thinking and problem solving, along with the ability to speak. This leads many that go feral to being preyed upon by the more predatory ferals._

_Threshold into a Tomboy is common and also hard to notice the early signs of. It isn't until the increased strength starts to be developed that family and friends are given their first hint that the girl is changing. All Tomboy pokewomen mellow out dramatically from before their second puberty, although many will still wear pants over a skirt on most days of the week._

"This is not the evolutionary path I wished for you" the sword carrying Tamer remarked before turned to address Nikita "I forfeit the battle, and surrender this pokegirl to you".

That not only surprised me, it offended me. The warrior had been the one to put the Cutiepie into a situation to stressful for her to handle. She'd only evolved into a Tomboy because of him.

"I am a Tamer of Bug Pokegirls" the Samurai said "I wished for her to become a Titapod not a Tomboy, and I forfeited the battle. However as the referee it is your choice. I will sell her if I can not give her as a prize to my worthy foe".

"Do you want her?" I asked of my girlfriend".

That Nikita said yes did not surprise me. Turing into a bug type into normal type with a different body had destroyed the clothes the pokegirl had been wearing as bug types had natural body armour so they didn't wear much. The poor poke was in a pitiful state, and rather upset to. The sight was enough to make anyone with a heart want to help.

"I'll take her to the pokecenter" my girlfriend said after she had the other Tamer used their 'dexs to register the change in ownership "we can go clothes shopping after".

Why I was being punished? I hated clothes shopping. Well I'd just have to endure that torment, for now I had a battle to win.

"Then I guess it's my turn" I said once Nikita was gone.

"Yes," the Samurai nodded. "But I warn you, I have a powerful pokegirl ready to battle".

**_Type: Near Human (Hymenoptera Animorph)_**

**_Element_**_: Bug/Poison_

**_Frequency_**_: Common_

**_Diet_**_: Vegetarian_

**_Role_**_: Fodder Soldiers_

**_Libido_**_: Average_

**_Strong Vs_**_: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison_

**_Weak Vs_**_: Fire, Flying, Rock_

**_Attacks_**_: Sting, Double Sting, TriSting, Rapid Sting, Air Recovery, Honey, Sweet Honey, Syrup, Stun Venom, Bitch Slap, Enervating Venom, Intellect Poison, Blur, Quickturn, Quick Attack_

**_Enhancements_**_: Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced Durability (x4), Flight (Wings), Natural Weapons (Stinger Tail, Breast-Stingers), Construction Material Creation (Wax), Hive Mind (Drone)_

**_Evolves_**_: Buzzqueen (mechanism unknown), Killerbreast (special ceremony from queen), Assasara (Heavy Metal)_

**_Evolves From_**_: None_

_Buzzbreasts were one of the soldier Pokégirls Sukebe created during the Revenge War. Easy to make and considered expendable, they became one of the most commonplace Pokégirls in existence upon War's end. Once the War was over, Buzzbreasts took to the wild and became known as the first Pokégirl pests, due to their tendency to swarm people and other Pokégirls invading their territory, carrying them off to be converted into new swarm mates. They were fairly easy to drive off with various bug sprays, however, so their threat level was never upgraded to beyond 'pesky.' They also became a mostly favored prey animal for more powerful Feral Pokégirls, as they were fairly easy to catch. _

_Buzzbreasts are a bit more attractive than their rarer cousins, the Wasps, having very feminine faces, curvaceous bodies with C-Cup breasts, and hair that's usually striped black and yellow, or in some cases, lavender. They have light chitinous armor on their arms, legs, and torsos, mainly around the underside of their breasts. They have long, gossamer wings that are surprisingly durable, and have a stinger tail on their backs, the stinger a hollow pointed tip that cannot be retracted. Unlike the stinger of a normal bee, the tail stinger of a Buzzbreast can be used repeatedly without being fatal. A Buzzbreast's internal structure is more insectile, and her major organs are protected by a thick chitinous shell that protects her from most normal blade or bullet damage. Their eyes are compound, and they have stingers mounted in their breasts in a hollow, flexible tube just above their nipples. This makes any sexplay involving their breasts risky, but some Tamers enjoy the challenge. Buzzbreasts are generally favored by beginning Tamers as they are easy to catch and train (provided one can get away from the swarm after catching one). Their threat level upgrades somewhat when the Buzzqueen enters her 'heat,' signifying the beginning of her Mating Season, as they become more ferocious in battle, and more inclined to attack. _

_Buzzbreasts have no sense of individuality, their mind little more than a drone for their hive. Their will is that of their 'Queen,' be it a Tamer and an Alpha Pokégirl or a Buzzqueen. However due to this lack of will, they are easy to gain the loyalty of once Tamed. When solidly bonded to a 'Queen' and 'hive,' however, they become ferociously loyal and are hard to turn. During Mao Shin Mao's attacks, several Buzzbreasts that could not be turned back towards loyalty from Pokégirls only were assassinated. Some Buzzbreasts, if separated from the hive long enough, do begin to grow in intelligence and gain a will and personality of their own. _

_In the wild, Buzzbreasts reproduce by finding a Pokégirl or human that is alone or has come too close to the hive, using their Stop Sting to immobilize them or, failing that, entice them back with their Honey, and then bringing him/her back to the hive. The Buzzqueen then forms a cocoon around the victim and places it in her chamber, the chemicals inside the cocoon turning the victim into a Buzzbreast drone within a few weeks time. Buzzbreast Pokégirls or Pokéwomen cannot have kits of their own unless they evolve to Buzzqueen. _

_Buzzbreasts have a small variety of abilities. While not inherently poisonous, like their species-cousins, the Wasps, they do have the ability to emit venoms of varying status effects, such as Silence or Berserk. They also can generate the various 'Honey' techniques, although these aren't used as much by Ferals. They can also, after collecting enough pollen, generate a sticky wax on their limbs, which they use to maintain and build their hives, as well as trap potential victims for their 'Queen.'_

_Thresholding into a Buzzbreast is extremely rare, due to the nature of how they are formed, but not unheard of. The first sign that a girl is Thresholding into a Buzzbreast is that they stop questioning anything they are told to do._

I had no Fire, Flying, Rock types. Kira was a poison type. Kara was a fighting type so wouldn't be much help here. I'd have to use Raven again as she could at least levitate. I wasn't to worried anyway as this Tamer was clearly not as experienced as myself and the way he treated his pokes told me that they wouldn't fight very well for him.

"Raven: Time To Fly!" I called out.

My alpha appeared and then looked around before saying.

"This isn't the museum. I wanted to check out the exhibits. You said we could go as a treat for me".

To be fair that had been the plan.

"We will" I said "and we are going. I just got a little sidetracked".

"Typical man" Raven complained "I suppose you want me to win this battle tool".

"Hah. You a weak Tamer" mocked the Samurai "you allow your pokegirls to argue with you".

Oh that had been a bad thing for him to say.

"Just because he's not a jerk, like you" Raven said "that doesn't mean he's a weak Tamer".

The warrior said nothing to my pokegirls and instead began the battle.

"Let us begin" my foe said "Buzzbreast use sting attack".

Raven just teleported away and then soon reappeared in far corner of the battlefield.

"Ha your pokegirl flees like a coward!" the Samurai shouted.

"And you act like a fool by not examining your surroundings" I countered.

Raven actually waved at the sword carrying Tamer as I spoke. He couldn't see her because of the silly helmet he wore.

"Finish this!" I ordered "Power Bolt".

Dark energy slammed into bug type. Buzzbreasts never acted without orders so the pokegirl just accepted the blow rather than try to dodge or make an attack of her own.

"Great job, Raven!" I praised seconds before recalling her "you are so getting a yummy treat for this".

It would involve cheese of some sort.

"Alas, again I have been defeated a Tamer from the town of Pallet," Samurai said with a sigh "it is a good thing that I have so many swords".

What he meant by that remark eluded me until the young man removed the scabbard that held his sword and handed it to me.

"I may not be a Tamer of great skill" the Samurai remarked "but none can say my swords are second rate".

It was a real sword, not a fake meant for decoration I could easily kill someone with this blade. Possibly myself as I didn't know how to use it, but still having one was really cool.

"Thank you".

The warrior then gave me short bow, which I returned, and then he walked off without another word.

"What a strange person" I muttered to myself as I headed for the pokecenter "and yet somehow he was kinda cool too".

I didn't think he was going to become a great Tamer, but he might make a decent smith if they sword he'd given me was anything to go by. Perhaps one day I would seek him out and see what had become of him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Tamer Gothic **

**Hotel. Pewter City.**

Since my girlfriend was off Taming her new pokegirl we had rented separate rooms for the night. Nikita normally liked me to watch her Tame and her girls rather liked that as all pokegirls enjoyed getting attention. They wanted to be thought of as sexy, so putting on a bit of a show for the person watching was fun for them.

But Tomboys were a bit different. They saw themselves as 'one of the lads' and while they desired to be bounded with a human they were a bit shy about actually doing it. Plus since they liked to be treated as a guy so it was embarrassing for them to be seen naked as they were biologically female of that there was no doubt.

With their mindset a person could be forgive for thinking they'd be sexually attracted to girls, but while they were bisexual getting Tamed by a girl was just as awkward for them as with a guy. Which made me wonder who exactly the strap-on was for. Nikita was a switch so she like to be dominated and to dominate. She liked me to the top and she got off on making pokegirls submit. But given that she was with a Tomboy it could go either way.

Although I doubted Nikita would be one to get fucked as I was her master, so I concluded that my girlfriend was going to be as aggressive with her new pokegirl as she was with her Infernal one. Pokegirls, even a Tomboy liked to submit, there were exceptions of course, so all Nikita had to do was to get the Tomboy to relax and then arouse her enough that she would submit to her Tamer.

As for me I was going to spend some time with my girls. First of all I was going to play with Kara as her hormones had calmed down and she was lactating now, and she needed her breasts drained of milk.

I wasn't that much in the mood for sex as I'd already Tamed Sunny. Most Pokecenters had a nice backyard for planet types I'd let my Ivywhore sunbath for a while, and then I'd done her doggy style as that was her favourite.

Thus I was little worn out as aside from winning a pokebattle I'd also spent a few wandering around the city, but I figured that I could get away with fingering those who needed Taming, as while the most effective way to Tame it would do the job and they could always Tame each other while I watched, and if that got me going then I'd have a number of 'girls ready to please me. A genius plan.

I let Kara lose and without delay she took her top off and put me into a mesmerized daze thanks her breasts which were even bigger than normal. For a while I just stared at her tits, but ended suddenly as she leaned forward and used both of her hands to point her breasts at my face. She squeezed her breast and before I could react some of her milk was all over my face, and she sprayed me again using the other tit. She then stepped back and looked down at me as her milk dripped from my face.

"Sorry" she apologised, looking really upset "I was aiming for your mouth. I just wanted you to taste it. I'm full already. I need milking so bad, Master. It hurts. Please".

That hadn't been the most subtle way of showing me that she needed me to drink from her. But it was kinda funny so I forgave her.

"Okay" I said while moving to lie on the double bed "I'll try it".

She stepped closer to me, breasts still exposed, and moved so her nipples were right in front of my face. I eagerly took her nipple in my mouth and began to suckle. Drinking the milk straight from her breast. It wasn't as creamy as what a Milktit produced, but it was still good and it was strawberry flavoured because of the salve she'd been rubbing into her tits.

When I'd sucked for only a moment she pulled her tit away from me.

"Is it good enough?" she asked.

"It's great" I assured her "and I won't more"

Rather than get right back to it Kara decided to undress first. I watched as she pulled off her top completely off and then she pulled down the leather trouser Kira had brought for her at the pokemart. Kara looked super hot in them so she wore them a lot.

Kara pulled down her lacy panties and kicked them aside. As ever I was awed by her sheer sexiness and her appearance was enhanced by her huge milk filled breasts. Which were soon all I could see as my elf pokegirl threw herself at me.

"Oh, Master please" Kara begged "drink it all. It's all for you".

I began to suckle her breast, gently squeezing it in my hand to increase the flow of milk just like my 'dex had suggested. The milk began to come slowly. her milk began to really flow now and before I knew it my mouth was almost overflowing. I had to force myself to stop sucking and to swallow.

Then I thought about the taste - it was thinner than regular

Miktit milk that for sure, and because of the flavouring it was much sweeter, but what really struck me was how warm it was. It wasn't at all unpleasant, so I continued

Once I got really into it the seal of my lips around her breast broke and I made a squealing sort of sound. This caused me to become very self-conscious about what I was doing, but that stopped when I realised that Kara was now moaning quite loud.

I didn't know how long I'd suckled and in fact I didn't notice much of anything until it started to become harder to get the milk out. I figured that I'd emptied her and this that was good enough.

Now I had to do the other breasts sp I released her left nipple from my mouth and as I was moving to her right breast I saw Kara's face Her head was tipped back slightly, her lips were parted, her eyes barely open - just enough so I could tell her eyes were sort of rolled back in her

head. She seemed kind of delirious, but it a happy way. Clearly she was enjoying this more than I was.

I then took her right breast into my mouth while also moving my hands down so I could grab her butt cheeks. Kara had a bottom that called out to be touched, and spanked of course.

"Oh Master!" she called out as I gave her a few soft slaps "it all belongs to you. I'm your slave"

I loved hearing that and I got to work on her other nipple as my hands rubbed her cunt, or at least as much of it as I reached.

As I did I noticed I was definitely getting more skilled at this and that time was flying by. It must have been more than 30 minutes since I started. In fact I soon lost all track of time after a while I didn't even notice that I had suckled her dry until she finally pulled back.

"You need to do that everyday" she requested "a few times a day. It feels so good to serve you like that".

Before I could reply to that I saw her expression change. She wanted sex and wasn't going to be shy about getting it. I could tell because she was purposely moving about so that my hard dick stayed very hard.

"There's another way I can serve you" she said slyly as she started to remove the denim jeans I was wearing "May I please my Master?".

"Do it," I said. "Start riding my cock, honey".

I didn't have to check to tell that my elf was soaked between her legs. I could tell as soon as my dick inside Kara. She shuddered, then placed her hands on my shoulders and ground her hips a little. Then she started to move up and down so that her tight pussy was squeezing and manhood.

Getting a nice pace going she moved up, then down again, slowly she built up speed riding my cock until she couldn't control her self any more. She cried out, and went still, trembling, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Then she slid slowly up, just a bit, before sliding down. All the way down so that my entire dick was inside her.

My cock was deep inside her soft, her and her pussy was squeezing me, it was all I could do to keep from blowing too early. I had to ask her to slow down as I wanted this to last.

"MASTER!" she gasped. "Ohhh. Ohhh!"

She wasn't listening, she was too busy having her own orgasm, so I dug my fingers into her soft, round ass as her strong thighs lifted her up once more. Then she slid her juicy snatch down again. almost immediately she was up again, and then down again, and then was riding my cock for all she was worth. She was so good at this, too good\.

I tried to hold back, but once she started riding my boner like that I was helpless. I blasted off inside her like I hadn't come in months. My steamy jism shot deep into her belly as she whined and yelped and bounced up and down on my lap.

As I did she mashing her tits into my face as she humped madly on my cock. She cried out in pleasure, a long series of yelps more than anything else. Then she collapsed and laid her head on shoulder, panting for breath as I held her.

"Did I please you, Master?" Kara asked we cuddled "I wanted you to cum so good".

It had been over a little too fast for my liking. My elf seemed to delight in getting me off as quickly as possible.

"Just take it slower next time" I said "I like to last a little longer".

"But I love making you cum" Kara told me "I've been with girls for so long that I can't even remember what it was like with my first Tamer, but I know I love making you cum and I love how it feels inside of me even more. It's all warm and sticky. I want it inside me all the time".

To demonstrate this she fingered herself and then licked her fingers clean.

"And how it tastes even without the flavouring, but it's good with it too".

I had no desire to taste it myself, but it was good to know the salve was working. Raven was very good at applying the stuff and was the only female I'd ever known to thank a guy after giving a handjob.

"We've got loads of time for that" I reminded the elf "centuries even".

That made her smile at least until I started to close my eyes.

"I'm going to shower" Kara said "I'll snuggle up with you if that's okay. I don't need to sleep so I can wake you up".

I did need to Tame Raven as well. As she'd been rather grouchy all day, which with her kind of pokegirl was a sign that she wasn't getting Tamed enough. I should have done it last night, but we'd all stayed out late to celebrate getting the badges.

"Wake me up in a few hours" I ordered Kara as I felt the urge to sleep.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. Pewter City.**

I'd slept for a few hours and had taken the chance to shower as well. I'd had to ball Kara as she wanted to clean me. A nice offer but it would of led to more sex, and I needed to Tame Raven.

When I set her free I noticed that she was a little upset with me.

"Is it my turn to please the master?" she asked, not sounding at all into the idea.

Thankfully for me I knew that she really did want to be Tamed, she was just grumpy and I knew how to get her into the mood. There were two things that always made Raven feel good. Getting a massage and junk food. The tickling wasn't as effective as it use to be but her skin was still as sensitive so a nice back rub would cheer up and get her into the mood.

"I have cheese" I told her.

Sorceresses required lots of calories, and Raven liked pizza, but we'd had that last night so I decided that plain cheese would do for tonight. She was more into savoury foods then sweet stuff so it was a good choice.

"Any crackers" she inquired.

That question was almost offensive. Like I'd buy her cheese and not provide crackers. What sort of monster would do such a thing.

"Of course" I told her "and your getting a back rub".

"Oh" she said sounding surprised "I guess I've been a good girl for my wonderful Master".

Her mood had gone from sour to sweet in heartbeats. Witches and Sorceresses were well known for mood shifts, but it was always a strange thing to witness.

Raven need more time to undress as the outfit she wore wasn't so easy to take off, but that just gave me time to put a towel down and to warm up my hands. I was applying the massage oil to my hands as she laid down on the bad. Before she was munching away on crackers and cheese. I started to gently tickle, massage and even scratch her back. Then I briefly

tickled her arms which did result in crumbs going everywhere, but she loved it too much for me to stop.

After that I calmed things down and spent a long time spreading the oil over Raven's back; it was a sensuous massage that was for sure and I enjoyed sliding my hands over her flesh, feeling her soft contours under my fingers. My alpha seemed almost to fall asleep as I massaged her. She made no noise at all, except for a few tiny luxurious groans when I made her feel extra good.

Finally she let out a small sigh, turned her head and opened her eyes so that she could look at me.

"Ummmm" she said. "That feels good!"

She then rolled over until she was on her back, and stared up at me as I straddled her.

"Now do my front!" she grinned.

She reached out and grabbed both of my hands, guiding them to her breasts. Raven wasn't as well endowed as Kira or Kara, but she was hardly flat chested, and she didn't mind me playing with them even when I pinched her nipples a little too hard.

"Mmmmmm!" she sighed.

I looked down at my m pokegirl, who was lying on her back between my knees and watched as my oil-coated hands kneaded her breasts.

"Ohhhh." she moaned before saying "do you like my breasts?"

"Yes," I said, wondering were this was going.

"They like you too" she told me "Come on, master! Squeeze my breasts, be rough with me. I want you to!"

I stared down into the lust-filled eyes of my alpha as she looked up at me, savoring the way her facial expression became so wanton as I slid my slippery hands over her chest.

"Oh, that's nice," she sighed. "I love what you do to me".

"I do too." I said.

It seemed like an eternity passed as I toyed with hwe mammaries, arousing her, massaging them. Raven writhed under me, guiding my hands, twisting her body gently as pinched, twisted, squeezed and even bit her breasts.

"Mmmmm, my master" my alpha sighed." Rub them like that, and squeeze them too".

I began pinching her nipples even harder, keeping them trapped between my thumbs and forefingers. Raven as I did that and arched her back slowly. At one point I thought I might end up pulling her nipples right off/

"Ummmmm," she said as I pretty much tortured her chest. "Now … let me see it.

"Huh?" I asked, not really paying attention "see what?"

"Show it to me, Master!" she pleaded "I wanna see your cock!"

Before I could do anything, Raven reached up and grasped the waistband of my boxers and tugged, using both her hands to slide them down off me until they were at my thighs. My dick sprang out hard and erect in front of me, and Raven soon had it in her hands.

"Oh Master it' so big and hard!"

She really did know how to make a guy feel sexy, and it helped that her hands began sliding up and down the length of my rock-hard cock slowly jacking me off.

"It feels so nice to do it, too!"

I groaned in pleasure as her hands worked their usual magic.

"It would feel soooo nice in my pussy!" Raven said

Hell of a hint if I ever heard one. Not that I needed one as she was spread her legs wider, showing off her sweet pussy.

"Tame me, Master" my pokegirl begged.

She spread her legs wide under me as her hand gently fitted my cock into the wet slit between her legs.

"Ohh Master, Tame me," she rasped. "Tame me right now!"

I thrusted slowly into her vagina, she was so warm and wet. Her pussy clenched tightly around my cock. Making it a snug fit.

"Ohhh" Raven groaned.

I realized I was groaning in pleasure too as the first long stroke of my prick slid me deep into Raven's wet pussy. I just lay over her with my cock buried deep in her, savoring the feeling of her cunt around my shaft, and loving the dark sensual expression on her face as I began fucking her.

"_YESS!_" she cried.

Her legs wrapped around my waist as they often did when I Tamed her, but not too tightly as I needed a little room to move.

I pulled back, withdrawing my cock as far as I could, and then slammed it deep down into her. She grunted, then cried out in pleasure, locked her thighs tighter around me. Which stopped me from moving for a while as she rather strong legs.

When finally she did ease up I began sliding my prick in and out of her in a steady rhythm. She grunted as my cock stabbed into her wet pussy again and again. I loved the feeling of her thighs tightening around my waist. I knew from experience that she held on as tightly with arms, it would mean that she was getting close to cumming.

"Ooooooooooo," she whispered as I felt her arms move to embrace me. "Ooooo, oooooo, ooooooo!"

I knew then that my thrusting cock was getting her close to an orgasm. It didn't take much to make a pokegirl climax once you got to know her body and her kinks.

"Yess, Master oh yes!"

Raven then used her legs to drive my cock deep down into her hot cunt

"Ohhhh, I gotta cummm!"

I didn't have much room to work with but I managed to move around enough to drive her over the edge for an orgasm.

"Ooooo, ohh Master, I'm cumming!" Raven cried out as her finger nails dug into my back I'm cumming so good! Thank you thank you".

She let go off me once she had cum, but I wasn't done with her yet I kept thrusting into her until my I shot a hot jet of semen into my alpha's waiting pussy.

"YESS, Oh Master YESSS!" Raven cried out. "CUM in me! Cum in my pussy. It's your fuck hole use it".

We groaned and writhed in each other's arms as I emptied my load into my sexy pokegirl. Her body was locked intimately against mine as I let her have every drop of cum.

Then I felt Raven roll me over. I complied with her efforts as was rewarded by the feeling of her mouth taking in my dick. She was cleaning any remaining cum and her juices off me before I went soft.

When she done with that she snuggled up with me just in time to join me in the land of sleep.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. Pewter City.**

"You're in a good mood this morning" I said to Raven as I got out of bed.

My alpha was smiling at me as she sorted through my things. She wasn't being nosy, she was packing my things into the pouch rather than let me do. She liked to organise things for me so I let her do it.

"I am" she replied "and I'm really looking forward to helping you win more battles. I think we could really win a championship match".

As far as I knew my alpha didn't care much for badges and prizes, so she had to have another reason for her enthusiasm.

"Eager to help me start up that Magic Gym are we?" I asked.

"Yes" she admitted "but I also want to increase my magical powers. I can teleport now and the more I do the better I'll be able to control it. If I keep getting stronger it won't be lone before I'll be able to teleport anywhere I can picture clearly in mind rather just by line of sight. Then we won't have to hike around so much".

That sounded awesome.

"You could really do that?" I said.

"Sure" Raven replied "I could even take you with me, if I gain enough control. But we could only go to places I can remember clearly. If I wanted to I might even be able to teleport us both to Pallet Town now, but if it went wrong we could end up lost on the other side of the world so it's too dangerous to try".

"Best to wait until you've practised some more" I agreed.

"You should go shower" Raven then said, changing the subject "Kira wants to wash you".

That took a moment to process, but not too long. My alpha was in a very good mood today and had arranged something to tell me how happy she was without using words.

Since I was already naked there was no reason to wait. I got up and crossed the floor and then entered the bathroom. I then stepped into the shower drew the smoky glass door closed behind me.

"Would my master please sit down so I may wash him?"

I'd never gotten used to sitting in the shower. The stool was comfortable enough it just very strange to me, but it was the custom in this world or maybe just this part of it. Normally I just removed the seat, but this time I'd actually made use of it.

"You may" I said to Kira.

Her soft smile expressed her eagerness even before she said.

"Thank you Master.

I waited under the warm spray as she moved around behind me and reaching up she gently eased my head back against her bosom as she took the hand held sprayer in hand and wet down my thick dark hair.

Her fingers expertly worked across my scalp making sure it was thoroughly soaked. Then she shut off the water and taking the shampoo she poured some of it into her hands and got to work washing my hair.

There were times that I really loved this whole Master/slave thing. Having a nude, big- breasted Dark Elf shampooing your hair is such a turn on. I was hooked on pokegirls, no doubt about it.

I turned and smiled at Kira as she moved the hand sprayer across my shoulders and chest. She was going far beyond what I had expected of her when she had agreed to join my harem. I figured that there was a reason. Perhaps it was just because I was her coven's patron. But I wasn't going to think on that more right now, not now she was using her hands to clean my entire body. Which took a while when she got to my groin as I was incredibly turned on by this point. Thankfully for me she took care of that without a word and when she done she went and got a towel.

The next several minutes was also very nice for me as she dried me off then after grabbing my shaving gel she asked if she could shave me. I trusted her but letting someone near me neck with a knife was a little unsettling so I did it myself. I did let her trim my head hair a little, but only because she looked so cute when she begged and because it was getting a little long.

"Kara gets to feed you. I get to bathe you" Kira said when she done "it's only fair".

That didn't sound very sexy, anyone listening would think I was infant or a helpless adult, but it this was all very fun that was for sure and at least she didn't insist on brushing my teeth for me. That would have been taking things a little too far.


	29. Chapter 29

**Tamer Gothic**

**Camp Site**

"Where are you going?" Thundercat asked me as I got up to go take a leak.

After a day's worth of hiking we'd made good progress on our trip to Thrill Town. The weather had been good and my girls were all getting along, even Kira and Kara, and they all seemed to happy with me too which was nice. Everything seemed to be going well.

"I'm going to water the lilies" I told my starter pokegirl.

It only took her a second to figure out what I meant, and when she did she got a little embarrassed. Which only made her look even cuter than she normally did.

"Don't let Slendergirl get you" said Nikita.

That made me stop and turn around.

"Slendergirl" I inquired "who or what is a Slendergirl".

The name rang a bell somewhere in the vast mess that was my mind. I must have heard this story before.

"She's this creepy poke who grabs people that go into forests alone, and when she does get them they are never seen again".

Well that made no sense.

"If they were by themselves and are never seen again then how do you know they were grabbed my this Slendergirl?" I questioned.

Nikita just grinned at me, but Kara at least had an answer.

"It's just a silly story. I lived in a forest all my life and never saw Slendergirl, and no other elf has either. If some creepy pokegirl was kidnapping people in the woods then she would go after elves and there would be lots of elves missing, but they're aren't".

Silly camp fire stories.

"Oh Slendergirl only goes after humans" Nikita countered "and people have seen her. In their nightmares".

I turned and walked away just as my girlfriend said.

"Just watch out for pale skinned pokegirls who wear black and don't make any noise when they stalk you".

Which was actually sound advice really. There could Feral pokes around and they could be near human ones who had clothes to wear.

"I have my sword" I assured her.

My sword was indeed at my side, but not because of Slendergirl, but because of Feral pokes. The more animal likes ones stayed away from fire, and only the more dangerous one would ever attack a group of people, but wandering off from the others made me easier prey so I was glad for the sword. I was even more glad I had a gun as well.

Still even with the weapons at hand I didn't waste any time. I did my business quickly and as I zipped up I scanned the area around me. It was then that I noticed a female figure, who was pale skinned and dressed in black. She had a hood up but I could see enough of her face to tell that she hadn't seen enough sunlight recently.

"Oh crud" I muttered.

I didn't move and neither did she, and as my eyes got use to the darkness I realised that she could be human. She was too far away for me to see the colour of her eyes, and her body was covered but she was humanoid that was for sure. Also I got the impression that she was as scared of me as I was of her, which a dangerous Feral wouldn't be.

"Hello" I said.

She didn't reply, but as I spoke she took a step away from me. Which wasn't an action someone who wished me harm would make. Not unless she was going to keep moving away slowly enough for me to follow her into an ambush. If that was the case then she was going to be disappointed as there was no way I was going deeper into the woods.

Slowly, as not to startle her, I took out my 'dex and scanned the female figure. If she was human the 'dex would tell me that, if she a pokegirl it would tell me what kind.

_SLICER, the Swordswoman Pokégirl_

_Type: Very Near Human  
>Element:NormalFighting  
>Frequency: Uncommon<br>Diet: human diet  
>Role: fencers, frontline fighters<br>Libido: Average  
>Strong Vs: Normal, Magic<br>Weak Vs: Ghost, Psychic  
>Attacks: Slash, Swordwave, Deflect, Counter<br>Enhancements: Proficiency with any bladed weapon  
>Evolves:Gladiatrix (Round Stone),Valkyrie (battle stress),Ronin (normal) Piratit (Water Stone) Headless Whoresgirl (Decapitation plus necromantic E-Stone<em>_ Ceremony)_

_Evolves From:None_

_Slicers appear to be like normal women with some small deviations. Their average height is between 4'8" and 6'1". Their hair colours are random but generally within the primary, secondary or tertiary colours. More common human hair colors like silver, grey, brown and black are actually quite rare among Slicers. Their irises are generally a solid colour with the pupils being a slightly darker variant of the iris colour. This may throw people off at first, as most people are used to seeking black pupils in eyes._

_Slicers are adept at using any weapon that can be wielded with one or two hands, but most prefer using light-weight swords, such as rapiers, short swords or even daggers. When it comes to sword mastery, they are second to few, save their evolutionary sisters, Herowu and Armsmistresses. Unlike Amazonwus or Herowus, though, they do not lose their fighting skill while feral. Instead, they lose confidence. A Feral Slicer is more likely to run if disarmed or caught off guard._

_The difference between the Feralborn and domesticate born is that the Feralborn usually have to find a weapon. Most wind up with a branch, but some have been known to steal weapons from towns. Tamers can sometimes get a feralborn Slicer to join them by offering a sword as a gift. Domesticates generally save up money and buy their own sword, but getting the weapon enchanted can be quite the turn-on for any Slicer.  
><em>

_If a Slicer's weapon of choice breaks, she usually mourns it as most people mourn friends. Most ferals and quite a few domesticates will insist on a proper burial for the weapon. The only times when she does not request a burial is if she believed the weapon to be inferior (i.e. a branch she grabbed simply because it was close, but it only blocked a single attack before breaking)._

_Once a Slicer achieves a certain level of mastery or skill, they can use a Swordwave. This technique is similar to a vacuum cut. In layman's terms, it's a force that can cut or tear without the need of contact between solid matter. Swordwaves can also be used to knock people out. Swordwaves can be used with any weapon the user can swing, even if it is not a sword or even a traditional weapon._

I read the entry bit by bit always glancing at the possibly Feral pokegirl. She was unarmed, and timid which suggested that she might not be interested in harming me. But if that wasn't the case: then they was she looking at me so intently.

That was when I remembered that I had a sword strapped to my waist. It wasn't me she was looking at, she wanted the blade.

'_Tamers can sometimes get a feralborn Slicer to join them by offering a sword as a gift'_

She wanted me to give her the sword but was simply lacking the confidence to approach me and ask. Or she might not be able to ask as feralborn pokegirls couldn't talk, that didn't mean that she couldn't think and clearly she had a sense of modesty considering how she was dressed, so she be able to understand me if she couldn't say anything to me.

Slowly I placed the katana I'd won in a duel on the ground and took a few steps back. The Slicer began to walk towards me only to stop when I did.

"It's okay" I said softly "you can take it. I won't hurt you".

Of course once she had to sword she could hurt me, but I doubted she would as she wouldn't stop being Feral until I Tamed her and a Feral Slicer should accept the sword as a sort offer an alliance. Unless she wasn't Feral at all and her lack of confidence was all an act. Still I did have a loaded gun on me so I hardly helpless.

The Slicer came closer and by now I could see that she had brown eyes with pupils that were a darker shade of brown rather than black. A little odd but not as freaky looking as the text on my pokedex had suggested.

I took another step back as the pokegirl picked up the weapon, when she did I held my breathe, and I almost reached for my gun. The blade was in its scabbard so if she would have draw to attack so I'd have a moments warning at least. But rather than do anything aggressive she simply held the sword close, almost as if it was her newborn child.

"Slicer" the pokegirl muttered.

Feral pokes sometimes did say the name of their race, no one knew why as often they didn't know any other words. Sunny had rarely done that, so I wasn't use it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

It was hard tell due to ninja style outfit she was wearing if she was injured, and asking was rather pointless if she couldn't reply, but I'd felt compelled to inquire.

"Slicer" she said with a slight nod.

I didn't know if I should try to Tame her right now or not. It might be a little tricky given how tightly she was holding the sword.

"Are you hungry?" was my next question.

Rather than answer she lowered her hood and showed me that she had rather nice black hair. It was a bit matted but still it was appealing the way it covered one her eyes when it was let lose.

"Slicer" she said.

Not very helpful, but it did seem that she warming up to me.

"I can take you to my camp" I offered "I have food and my girls can take care of you".

It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if Raven had a spell that allowed her understand what a Feral was trying to say.

The Slicer nodded and then shifted the sword so she could carry it under one arm which left a hand free. She used that free hand to grasp one of mine. Rather tightly in fact, not enough to hurt but enough to let me know that letting go would really upset her.

"Slicer" she said again.

"Okay" I replied "let's get back before the others start to worry".

Since Kara, who had the woodcraft skills natural to all surface elves, hadn't tracked me down yet this meant I hadn't been gone as long it felt. Otherwise they would have started looking for me. That or they hadn't noticed I'd gone, but I doubted this was so.

When we got back I was given some odd looks.

"Who is she?" Nikita asked.

"Slendergirl" I answered "I met her in the woods and I asked her to come and say hi to you, since you're such a fan".

That made my girlfriend's eye widened and I thought she might have a panic attack, but it didn't happen as Slicer declared what type of pokegirl she was to the entire group".

"Slicer".

"You're a jerk" Nikita grumbled.

She'd been trying to freak me out first. I'd just been getting my own back.

"Guess I'm going to be your Sex League champion" Kara commented.

I didn't need to ask, my look of confusion was enough.

"Slicers are fighters" the elf said "you don't need two pokegirls who use weapons so I can focus on the sex battles while she fights in the regular battles".

"I hadn't planned that far ahead" I said to Kara "she might not want to stay with me. I just didn't want to leave her in the woods. She found me so I think she wants a Tamer".

"Slicer" the pokegirl said "Slicer, slicer".

The tone of her voice suggested that she agreed with me, but what really clued me in was when pointed to one of the pokeballs on belt and then at her self. That clearly meant she wanted to be in my harem.

"I didn't know Feral Slicers were so smart" Nikita remarked.

Me neither.

"My 'dex said they lose confidence not intelligence. She didn't get to close until I offered her my sword" I explained.

Thinking on it I had to wonder how lucky I was, because if I hadn't had that sword on me I wouldn't have been able to offer it to her. I had my Spirit Blade which could be gifted to another person, but a dagger might not have been enough.

In fact I did seem to enjoy a lot of luck, a little too much actually. But there was no such thing as a luck enchantment or Blood Gift as far I knew. I'd have to research the possibility at some point.

"Are you Feralborn?" Nikita then asked.

"Slicer" was the answer.

Which didn't help at all.

"You should Tame her" Raven advised "if she was domesticated then forming a bond might allow her to talk again".

"If she Feralborn then where did she get the clothes?" I asked Raven "she must have been domesticated".

My alpha shook her head.

"Slicers do steal stuff from people. Even when Feral they're pretty smart. But we won't know for sure until you've Tamed her a few times".

I often wondered if Sunny, my Ivywhore, had ever been domesticated, as she had started talking without me having ever used a T2 to teach her. If she had domesticated then she didn't remember it, and didn't seem to care either. She was happy to just fight, sunbath and fuck.

"Slicer!" the Feral pokegirl said to me "Slicer".

She then mimicked eating.

"I should at least buy her dinner first" I said to Raven.

Slicers ate human food so feeding her was no trouble, at least not until I realised that we might run out of food before we reached Thrill Town, but that wasn't a big concern as Kara was good at finding food in the wild and there were ranches scattered about the area that would sell to us.

When I mentioned the idea of hitting a ranch in order to resupply Raven commented on the branding idea. I was still a bit against it, but my harem was actually eager.

"Slicer" the very hungry pokegirl said.

"Does that mean you want to be branded too?" I inquired.

The Slicer nodded.

"Maybe she was abandoned" Nikita reasoned "I've heard of Tamers that just leave their pokes in the wilderness if they don't like them".

"That's horrible" I said.

Even imaging myself doing something like that made me feel upset. Pokegirls weren't tools to be used and then thrown away when you didn't want them any more. They might not be human, but they were people.

"Branding a girl with your name means that if you just leave them behind then they still have your mark. You can get in a lot of trouble for letting your pokegirl go Feral and if they have a collar or a brand then anyone who finds them can report it".

Which I guessed was part of the reason why pokegirls liked wearing collars. You don't buy one for a 'girl you have any plans to get rid of and my harem had collars with chips in them. Of course a collar can be taken away a branding mark is much harder to remove.

"Oh I can enchant her sword" Kira said suddenly "Slicers love it when their Tamer has her weapon enchanted".

"Slicer!" came an excited shout.

Apparently this was true.

"Would you like a collar?" Raven asked Slicer "I packed a couple of extra ones in case Master got a new girl for his harem. If you want to stay you can have chipped one".

Which would register her as my poke without me having to ball her as the collars were linked to my 'dex.

Slicer nodded and Raven put the collar on her. My new pokegirl was very happy with the collar, and seemed to growing more confident even without being Tamed. However she was still sticking rather close to me, so she wasn't totally relaxed around the rest of the group just yet.

"Errr, master" Raven said in a somewhat embarrassed tone "I forgot to tell you about the spell I had put on the tents".

"What spell?" I asked.

"I did the enchantments" Kira said proudly "when were staying in Pallet Town "I made them bigger on the inside, and Raven can cast this spell on them that means Ferals can't... oh".

"Ferals can't enter the tent" Raven added "it's a new spell meant to keep Tamers safe in the wild. I have to cast it every night and I did it when we were setting up, so that means Slicer can go inside the tent until she recovers from the Taming shock".

That had been a smart thing to do, but it did have a down side.

"So I have to Tame before she can go into the tent".

"It was suppose to make us safer" Raven explained "Kira even did an enchantment to make the tent harder to damage as well in case we ever got attacked by a Feral. I didn't think you'd ever need to bring a Feral pokegirl into the tent".

Slicer proved her intelligence once again by coming to the same conclusion I had. Which was to Tame her right here and now.

"Oh we can watch" Kara said, sounding delighted "or have an orgy".

Nikita had her girls inside her own tent so she decided to go inside if only to hide the fact that she was giggling quite a lot.

"Sis, you're a total slut" commented Kira.

"So what if I like sex you big prude" Kara replied "you're just frigid".

No she really wasn't. Kira really did like sex. I was a witness to this fact.

"I'm not a prude" the Dark Elf said "I'll have sex with anyone Master wants me to. Even you".

"Yeah well so will I if that's what he wants" was Kara's response "And I'll win every sex battle I can for him. But I bet you couldn't even make another girl cum".

She could I'd seen her do it. Her coven had daily orgies.

"You're only good at that stuff because you like girls so much" Kira said "I bet you're just pretending to love having sex with our master".

That I didn't agree with. I was pretty sure she wasn't faking it. Kara wouldn't go to all the trouble of lactating for me if she didn't want to please me as much as her sister did.

"I hate you" Kara told her sister before another fight started.

As ever it involved hair pulling and name calling.

"I swear you two will kill each other one day" I said sadly.

It had gotten to the point were I'd rather have them fucking than fighting even if they were sisters. Incest might be wrong in my view but it was better than fratricide. Kira's mother had warned me that her daughter might actually try to murder Kara, but sometimes I found that hard to believe and at other times I could picture it in my mind.

"Everyone inside the tent" I commanded "Raven, you have permission to punish them in any way you see fit if they start fighting again".

Kira, Kara, Raven, Thundercat, and Sunny got into the tent I looked at the Slicer who was by now standing behind me. Clearly the fight between Kara and Kira had upset her.

"Hey it's okay" I said to the pokegirl "they just need to sort their issues out. If your up for it I'll Tame you now".

Not very romantic, but she until she was Tamed she wouldn't be able to fully function. Slicers were warriors, but right now this one didn't look like she be willing to take on Titmouse.

And she seemed to know that too and displayed her eagerness by very slowly undressing. It was warm due to the fire so it wasn't cold that made her want to keep her clothes on. She wanted to be Tamed by me, if she hadn't been she wouldn't have taken the sword, but that didn't mean she couldn't be nervous. With this in mind I took charge.

Soon we were kissing. Then I had Slicer lay on her back and I moved down her, kissing her neck, her shoulders, and then her tits. I sucked on each nipple in turn, Slicer was soon stroking my hair and sighing with pleasure. No doubt my Psychic Charm Blood Gift was working its wonders once more.

Shortly, I was on the move again, kissing her flat belly and swirling my tongue round her naval. Finally, I knelt up and removed her panties which was the only thing she'd left on, she must of stolen them too, as they didn't fit her very well.

I slid them down her legs and tossed them aside. I could get her something nicer to wear so she wouldn't need them any more. I then stroked her cunt with my hand, running my fingers through her dark pubic hair, which I would make her remove once we were bonded. I also noticed that she very, very wet despite how shy she looked right now.

She was ready for me so with some effort I managed to get my cock inside the pokegirl. I could feel my dick pressing against her hymen. I had expected her to be virgin and I started to withdraw, only as I did the Slicer grabbed me and said.

"Slicer, Slicer".

It was clear then that she wanted this, perhaps only because she didn't want to be Feral any more. Still it was a big deal she would only be a virgin for a couple of more seconds.

As I prepared to drive it all of the way up inside of her little body I lunged forward and felt her hymen tear and my stiff cock plunge all of the way up inside her now longer virgin cunt. She gasped and then gave out a short scream of pain even she had she held onto even tighter.

I forced my way up inside of her tight no longer virginal cunt, pressing hard into her. I then held it deep inside of her until I felt her relax somewhat.

The painful part was now over. I knew this from experience, and I also knew that it would remain uncomfortable for a little while longer, but it would get better. To help with this I slowly fucked her and after a while her cunt juices began to flow and with that I was able to start shagging her at a pace that would allow me to cum sometime soon.

I fucked my new pokegirl for quite awhile before I felt her body begin to react. When she got use to it, and even began to enjoy the activity I could feel her legs like try to wrap around me. She was very nimble and had legs like Ravens in that I suspected they were going to be wrapped around me quite a lot in the future.

Finally after fucking her for what felt like a long time, driving my cock in and out of her, she began to moan in pleasure. I increased my pace them knowing that she was starting to understand that Taming was not an unpleasant thing for the pokegirl involved. Then suddenly she cried out and her body stiffened as she orgasmed. This sent me past the point of no return and I ejaculated inside her, and I knew that this must have made one hell of a mess what with the blood and all. I rolled off the pokegirl and took a moment to look at her and realised that she was in Tamer's shock.

However rather than ball her as I with Sunny I picked Slicer up and carried her into the tent, which was indeed much bigger on the inside than it looked, and I put her down on a sleeping bag and covered her up. Tamer's shock was a mild thing, not upsetting but a pokegirl's mind needed time to adjust to the changes that bonding with a human caused. She'd be a different person in the morning.

As for me I decided to sleep and wished my 'girls sweet dreams as I laid between Kira and Kara, and ended up using the Dark Elf's boobs as pillows. Which had been her idea.

They were very nice pillows.


	30. Chapter 30

**For chapter thirty I decided to do something different. Pokegirl sex battles. Hopefully it's readable. **

**Reviews**

The Hero named Villan

Neither she's going to be a swashbuckler. I am gonna base her somewhat on Isabella from Dragon Age II. Likes to fight, drinks, keeps spending the money she earns from finding treasure and so on.

Joe Lawyer

I assume it's a shout out to the headless horsemen of Sleepy Hollow. My character will not be making anyone headless.

The Luck Bloodgift is indeed working very well. Oh and the Slicer won't be round for very long.

Takao-kun

I thought it more amusing the way I did it. I knew people would expect me to have an otherworldy horror in this story as I am a fan of them. But I decided to do something else.

**Tamer Gothic**

**Wilderness**

I was starting to wonder why I had agreed to this. It was my first Sex battle so understandably I was feeling a little nervous, especially considering he that I was going up against a Tamer with more experience. He was a bit of an arrogant prick in my view.

He had good reasons to be. The guy had three human girls following him around. I only had one. He had three badges from sex gyms and I had none. He even had four badges from regular gyms as well, and was on his way to Pewter City to get the badge I had just won.

To make things worse we had a wager going. Jason, which was the Tamer's name, had promised me an evolution stone if I won the fight. However if I lost I wouldn't get anything other humiliation. I also wouldn't lose anything as I had nothing he wanted. Which was a little embarrassing.

I'd almost said no to the match, but Kara had begged me to let her perform in this battle as she hadn't been a sex battle for months, and as she had pointed out she did need the practice. As an added bonus my other pokes would get to see the match and might learn a few things too.

So I'd agreed and now we were standing in a field, in the middle of nowhere and I was about to watch my elf fuck some pokegirl. It was kinda hot to imagine this sort of thing but the reality was a bit stressful really.

"This is a Sex League match!" my opponent called out, "The rules are as follows: Each tamer will be allowed to use two pokegirls, however neither tamer is allowed to recall their girls until they have either three orgasms or they pass out! The first tamer without any usable pokegirls will be deemed the loser!"

With that said, one of Jason's followers, a dark haired teenage girl, with an impressive cleavage for a human, started playing the part of referee.

"This is a battle between Jason from Mauville _City_ and Gothic from Pallet Town"

I'd never even heard of Mauville _City. _

"Three, Two, One Begin!" the girl then shouted.

"All right, time for some girl on girl action!" Jason cried, grasping a pokeball from his belt and tossing it into the air. "Lara, go fuck them!"

With the customary burst of bright light, a tall, rather busty bunny girl dressed in a two piece bikini formed into view. Since she was in swim wear that was too tight for her I knew her to be a Beach Bunny.

While not the greatest Sex battlers in the world, they could hold their own if well trained and most Tamers were too distracted by her big tits to concentrate on what their own pokegirls were doing, and many pokes suffered from a bad case breast envy when facing a poke with a bigger bust so the Bunny could have a psychological advantage.

"Ok Kara" I said to the Elf standing next to me "go get em girl".

Due to her big boobs Kara was not intimated by the Beach Bunny. My Gardelfwhor looked very confident as she walked towards her foe. She to wore a bikini only hers was made of leather.

"Butt Wiggle!" Jason commanded.

His pokegirl compled with his order by turning around and shaking her round ass at Kara. The erotic display did not impress my elf and she even turned away to look at me. Kara's smile was far more sexy than any Beach Bunny's butt.

I gave her a smile and nodded, knowing that she had something wicked in mind. Kara walked towards the bunny, and while ignoring the moving ass, she grabbed the pokegirl, pulled her across her knee, and started slapping the buttocks with her open palm.

Somewhere between the tenth and twelfth slap of the Spank Attack, the Bunny girl started to cry, and no command of her master would make her fight. Even after Jason reminded his 'girl that she was fighting a pansy tree-hugging elf.

At this I could only assume that Jason hadn't realised that Kara was more than an ordinary elf. Which wouldn't be surprising as she was the only one her kind in the region, and they were rare in this part of the world.

"Fight back with Slick Stroke!" was Jason next order.

Despite being distracted by pain caused by Kara's powerful Spank Attack the Beach Bunny found the will to form some water in her hand which she then placed onto Kara's breasts, not only running the water over them, but also grabbing and fondling my 'girls tits. Kara's breasts were very sensitive these days due to lactating and I knew from experience that just playing with her boobs got her close to an orgasm.

"Use Sexy Hug" I commanded

Rather than do as she was told Kara only moaned in pleasure as the Beach Bunny carried on with her Slick Stroke attack. For a moment or two I thought I'd already lost. But Kara was somehow able to take control and soon the rabbit girl was moaning with pleasure as Kara hugged and kissed the other pokegirl.

Also I discovered why Jason was now sitting. I was pitching a tent and I couldn't afford to be distracted right now, so I sat down on the grass and tried to watch the action without forgetting why these two pokegirls were going at it.

When Kara reached the other 'girls breasts, which involved her removing the bunnies girl's bikini top. Jason's poke got weak at the knees. Kara was supporting the bunny's weight while also sucking on her nipples.

Using the hand she had free my Gardelfwhor slipped her hand into the bunny's bikini bottom and inserted her fingers into the 'girl's pussy while continuing to work on her breasts by sucking on them. The pleasure was too much for the Bunny girl and she orgasmed.

"Yeah cum for my Master" I heard my sexy elf say, as she momentarily stopped kissing and licking the bunny girl's nipples "I'm doing this for him. I'm gonna make him so proud".

I already was proud, and aroused.

"I'm gonna cum again!" the Beach Bunny admitted loudly.

It was usually a poor idea to send a Beach Bunny into a sex match against a Pokégirl known for being a strong sexual fighter, and this was why. Beach Bunnies had lots of sex attacks, they made great swimming instructors and they were adorable in the extreme. But none of that mattered as Kara was a Sexlestial. Plus Kara was really good at getting anyone to cum, and I was starting to see why. She treated sex like it was fight, and she was very good at winning fights.

"Master!" the Bunny called "please call me back".

Sadly for the big eared pokegirl she had to cum three times or pass out. She passed out first.

"The Beach Bunny is unable to continue!" The ref called "Gothic is the winner!"

I gave Kara a big smiled as Jason returned his defeated rabbit to her pokeball. I could tell that Kara was really horny now, so I thought it unlikely that she would be able to make it through the next Pokegirl without at least cumming once.

Jason brought out another pokegirl. This 'girl's breasts were even bigger then the Beach Bunnies with nipples that were already hard and erect. That much I could see. Also I got the sense that this pokegirl was extremely randy, and perhaps hadn't been Tamed recently. Also I no idea what kind of cat girls she was so I scanned her.

_BOOBCAT, the Agile Cat Pokégirl  
>Type: Near Human<br>Element: Normal  
>Frequency: Rare<br>Diet: omnivore, preference for fish, eggs, milk, and similar products.  
>Role: acrobats, scouts<br>Libido: Average, seasonally can be Extreme  
>Strong Vs: Ghost, mouse Pokégirls, bird Pokégirls<br>Weak Vs: Fighting. Magic, canine Pokégirls  
>Attacks: Scratch, Bite, Slash Leap, Tackle, Quick Attack, Pounce, Fury Swipes, Quickturn<br>Enhancements: Night Vision, Enhanced Reflexes (x5), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x9), Enhanced Senses (Visual, Auditory, and Olfactory) (x4)  
>Evolves: None<br>Evolves From: Wildcat (normal)_

_The Boobcat is the "standard" evolution of the Wildcat, requiring only the further experience to evolve. The physical differences between the Boobcat and its pre-evolved form are significant. The Wildcat always has a coat of fur, and most other cat-types can have fur, or only a tail and ears depending on whether they are Feralborn or Domesticated. The Boobcat, however, can have fur or the "Catgirl configuration" seemingly at random, with no regards to their origins. Those that have fur can have any pattern found among pre-Sukebe housecats._

_The increase in height often associated with an evolution is notably absent. They do get an increase in bust, however, with few Boobcats having less than D-cup breasts (and many are even larger). Despite the rather large size of these breasts, they rarely interfere with combat; being much firmer than a human's of similar size, they don't flop about throughout the Boobcat's acrobatics._

_On the subject of acrobatics, Boobcats are both fast and agile, relying on superior mobility to overwhelm their opponent in combat. To this end, Boobcats prefer to take advantage of natural obstacles and other deleterious terrain whenever possible, relying on their own maneuverability to prevent said terrain from negatively affecting them. Unlike most Normal-type or cat Pokégirls, many Boobcats show an interest in learning martial arts, leading them to often be more capable combatants than most would expect them to be._

_Their speed and mobility also makes them excellent scouts, especially in forested terrain, which was their primary purpose (on both sides, eventually) during Sukebe's War. Like the other Wildcat evolutions, Boobcats remember the sexual exploits and experimentations they engaged in as a Wildcat, and may develop individual preferences based on that. Every three months, for roughly one week, a Boobcat will go into "heat", during which time they are nearly insatiable, and lack of Taming will result in them turning Feral. It is ill-advised to plan any gym battles during that time, as both harem and tamer will be too exhausted to put up much of a fight. It is, however, an ideal time for Sex League battles, or for capturing Feral Boobcats._

_Displaying more intelligence than their Wildcat cousins, feral Boobcats tend to stay in forests, or other terrain that gives them an advantage. Some Boobcats have even been known to make "nests" high in trees to avoid more aggressive predators (and tamers), especially when about to have kits. These nests are also used as platforms for ambushes, diving down to pounce on unwary prey (both for food and for Tamings)._

_Threshold into a Boobcat, while hardly common, is more likely than the other two Wildcat evolutions. For about a week before fully Thresholding, the Boobcat-to-be will experiences muscle changes, an increase in bust size, and the movement of internal organs as their body prepares itself for the moment when they will fully form into a Boobcat. During this period, they will be very ungainly, twitchy, and sore, as they are unused to the movements of their muscles in such a manner. Many accidental injuries may occur before they fully Threshold. Although painful, it is not nearly as agonizing as some other Thresholds._

"Kitty, she's all yours!" Jason called out.

The furry cat girl, who must be in heat, yowled when her master gave the go ahead, literally pouncing on poor Kara. My elf struggled but she wasn't able to keep her underwear on for long.

Then the catgirl gleefully attacked my elf's breasts, as soon as the bikini armour top was gone. The furry pokegirl was licking Kara's nipples with her tongue and playing with Kara's pussy using a free hand. Even the catgirl's tail got involved.

As much as Kara tried to resist, she was soon moaning in pleasure, her body pressing into the cats to get more of it, completely ignoring my attempts to focus her back to the battle.

Her fate was sealed as the cat suddenly changed positions and stuck her tongue deep into Kara's cunt. It wasn't long before my Gardelfwhor gave out a shriek and she pressed the cats head into her pussy.

I knew that sound well. She was having an orgasm, and was ready for another. Clearly she was very rusty at this sort of thing, as she was completely ignoring my orders. That or she simply wasn't used to subduing one opponent right after the other.

When Kitty finally got up, all my elf pokegirl could do was moan in pleasure. She had cum twice now and I was getting ready to recall her when I sensed that something had changed. I couldn't see Kara's face, but somehow I knew that she wasn't ready to give up.

Before anyone could react the cat like pokegirl fell onto her back, and was moaning from the pleasure she was getting as Kara's licked her most private parts. Her Tamer starting shouting orders, but Kitty's only reaction was to began to pay attention to her own breasts, pinching her nipples as Kara brought her to orgasm. How Kara had gotten the feline so worked up was a mystery to me, her breed wasn't fully understood so perhaps Gardelfwhor's had powers even they didn't know about. Or it could be because the Boobcat was in heat. I simply didn't know.

I then heard Kitty scream in pleasure as Kara's fingers invaded the pussy's pussy. Soon she humping my elf's hand, unable to control herself at all. The catgirl just cried out over and over again. It wasn't long before the furry pokegirl experienced multipliable orgasms, almost passing out from the sheer pleasure she was feeling.

"Rapid Stroke!" I ordered when I realised that the cat type pokegirl might turn the tables on my elf if she had time to recover her wits "make her cum for me Kara".

My sexy elf did just that. She was stroking the Boobcat's pussy so fast her hand seemed to blur.

"You're going to cum because my Master commands it" Kara promised her foe "now cum you whore".

This was getting nasty. Kara exchanged a lot of dirty words with her half-sister and she seemed to enjoy using them.

"I'm gonna cum!" the Boobcat shouted out.

This time Kara's opponent actually made it to three orgasms before passing out, and the ref declared the battle to be over.

Amazingly my elf was able to stand up, and even cast the spell which dismissed her armour and dressed her in her normal clothes. Kara then stumbled over to me and embraced me with a big hug.

"I did it for you, Master" she whispered.

"I know" I told her "you were great. Lie down and rest for a bit".

Which she did. She hit the ground and smiled up at me.

"I should have scanned her first" said Jason as he walked over to me "I've never seen a Gardelfwhor before. If I'd known what she was I would have used a more powerful girl".

No doubt he had a more powerful 'girl, and had gone easy on me. His mistake, but I didn't mentioned that as there was no need to be rude.

"She's one of a kind" I replied.

Jason then took out a blue coloured rock and handed it too me.

"It's a Water Stone" he explained "not very rare but still valuable".

He wasn't lying. Evolution Stones were expensive. I'd never even seen one I could afford to buy.

"Thanks" I said.

I had no water types right now. However that wouldn't always be the case. I'd find a good use for this item.

"Well I better get going" Jason said "Pewter City isn't getting any closer. Any advice for handling Brock".

I gave it a moment's thought before answering.

"You've got experience so it won't be a straightforward brute force battle. Try to be creative with your tactics. Think outside the box. He respects Tamers who do".

With that the other Tamer left, and Nikita rushed over to me.

"That was so hot" she said "I love it when you win battles".

So did I, and this was expressed by some quick kissing. It would have been a lot of kissing but my alpha wanted my attention.

"I've decided that Kara will be Beta" the spell caster told everyone "she's earned it".

That she had. It was a good choice. Kira was awesome, but Kara was willing to work for the job were as her half-sister hadn't really tried to earn it.

"You could use that on your Slicer" Raven then said while gesturing at the blue stone in my hand "you could evolve her into a Piratit".

Rather than ask her to explained I just look the pokegirl up on my 'dex

_PIRATIT, the Swashbuckling Pokégirl  
>Type: Very Near Human<br>Element: Fighting  
>Frequency: Uncommon<br>Diet: Human style  
>Role: Ship's crew, Warriors, Treasure hunters<br>Libido: Average  
>Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Normal, Rock, Steel, Water<br>Weak Vs: Electric, Flying, Psychic  
>Attacks: Various sword and gun techniques<br>Enhancements: Weapons Summon/Replicate (x1), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Dexterity (x3), Enhanced Agility (x2), sword proficiency and knowledge of sword techniques, Double wield, Specialized olfactory senses  
>Evolves: She-Captain (normal, high level), Tavernmaid (Ice Crystal + Drunk)<br>Evolves From: Slicer (Water Stone)_

_Piratits are one of the four breeds generally called 'pirate' Pokégirls. They are more human in appearance than their 'cousins,' the Buttaneer, but despite that they work well together. It was a surprise to many researchers when it was discovered that Piratits, who had been around for years, were actually an evolutionary form of the Slicer. This was a minor note, however, as Piratits had been around for years beforehand.  
><em>

_They are better suited to land-based combat than Buttaneers, being more humanoid in appearance and more agile besides. While Buttaneers in combat are best suited as the first wave of attack, meant to break the enemy's front line, Piratits are best suited to making sure the line stays broken, using skill and finesse to keep the enemy from regrouping. They are skilled in both swordfighting and gunfighting, and can use two weapons at once, either double of one weapon or a gun and a sword, all with equal amounts of skill._

_On a completely bizarre note, Piratits have the ability to 'sniff out' treasure, their noses capable of finding any gold or jewels they catch the scent of. This is an ability which carries over to their evolved form, She-Captain. Sukebe made use of this ability to acquire precious metals and stones for various metaphysical projects and deals.  
><em>

_Piratits are totally human in appearance, with any regional variations appropriate for whatever region they initially hailed from. Like all Very Near Human types, they can come in any body type and size, the only real sign that they are different being that they have a slight 'piratey' accent in their voice. This can range from being slight to a full on pirate dialect. It was later found that this 'twinge' to their voice is something genetic. It's their own choice, however, if they go for the full pirate dialect, as the accent is naturally slight, credited to an error in their vocal cords during the initial creation of the breed. _

_In terms of abilities, they are far more elegant than their bestial counterparts, the Buttaneer. They are more limited in full-out assault, being more focused on one-on-one fighting rather than the crowd clearing abilities of the Buttaneer, but they nevertheless are dangerous opponents to fight, being naturally capable of using two weapons at once where for many Pokégirls it takes a great deal of training. _

_They also have the ability to magically manifest their weapons in singular or double forms, so long as it bears their 'mark.' Piratits have the ability to leave a small 'rune' of sorts on any three weapons they chose to master, giving them the ability to summon that weapon from anywhere in the world and replicate it once if they so choose. If the weapon is destroyed, they have to find a new one. If the replica is destroyed, it can be replicated again, however it just vanishes if the original is destroyed. This has led some Piratits to stockpile weapons and keep the hidden in case of emergencies, complete with a 'treasure map' of sorts so that they always know where their weapons cache is hidden. Enchanted weapons, strangely enough, cannot be marked. However marked weapons can be enchanted at a later time.  
><em>

_Piratits are social creatures, similar to their 'cousins' the Buttaneer, but they don't relate as well to 'land-lovers' while on shore, which leads a great many Piratits feeling alienated in crowds when far ashore. They can handle it better if a Buttaneer is with them, as the beast pirates get along with everybody. They aren't a very good choice for Alphas, as while they are good team players, they are horrid team leaders. They're follows, cogs in the machine that keeps the 'ship' working properly. _

_Feral Piratits are like most very near human types in their feral temperament, only more vicious and prone to attacking without reason. They love the sea, and love being on the sea, but they don't get as depressed as Buttaneers while away from the sea. They can develop leadership skill if need be, however, and as the Piratit becomes more experienced and more people look up to her, their evolution to She-Captain can accelerate. _

_Thresholding into a Piratit is fairly uncommon, and usually only happens in families with both fighting and water typing in their ancestry. The process is fairly painless, barring headaches as the new abilities take hold. The evolution from Slicer was actually discovered several years after their first appearance, coming as a complete and total surprise to researchers. This discovery made researchers believe that Sukebe used a general template for some girls, which allowed for evolution to occur from these breeds. _

A pirate girl who could sniff out treasure. That sounded very cool. And Slicer might want to evolve as that would make her stronger, she wouldn't have to give up her sword either as Piratits could use one.

"I'll wait until we reach Thrill City" I decided "I want Slicer checked out by a Nurse Joy before I try to evolve her".

"And that means more walking" Kara moaned, this time not in pleasure.

"You can go in your ball" I said to my elf "I think you've earn a rest".

Once I balled her the group set off towards Thrill Town. If we made good time we'd get there by nightfall. Then there would be another sex battle for Kara. One I just knew she was going to win.


	31. Chapter 31

Reviews

The Hero named Villan

I'll try and work some pirate jokes into the story.

Joe Lawyer

Tell me about it. I've read a few pokegirls stories and I still have no clue what a sex match would be like. I just so I went with the idea that it's like other pokegirl battles but with girl on girl action of a different kind. Tamers give orders and the pokes try to win the match. Hopefully it was sexy.

Treasure hunting can lead to new adventures so that's why I went with a Piratit. Plus Tamer G is heading for the cost soon so having a Pirate Pokegirl will be handy.

ews1

What evolution were you hoping for?

**Tamer Gothic**

**Thrill Town**

When Nikita had told me about Thrill Town and it's tall buildings I had pictured many things, but nothing as impressivee this. The buildings here were really tall. Not like Canary Wharf tall, but still they were still large in scale and I could see how this town could have the population of city even if it wasn't large enough to be considered one. It was because everyone was living either above or below each one another.

The buildings didn't vary in colour much, or even in size, although there were a few small constructions around, however they didn't make them any less pleasing to the eye. They were all testaments to humanity's ability to build. That was what made them worth coming to see.

I also soon discovered why it was called Thrill Town, this seemed to be where most of the young adults in this region lived and as such the city's business catered to those who liked to get a little wild. There were nightclubs and a place that openly declared itself to be a Tame Exchange.

"We should go there tonight" Nikita suggested as we headed to the pokecenter "would you like a threesome with me and a pokegirl?".

That sounded super hot, but there was a slight problem with that plan.

"I promised May that I wouldn't visit one until she got to take me" I told my girlfriend.

Me saying that made Nikita stop speaking, and I knew from experience that she wouldn't want to talk again for a while, so I decided not to say anything.

Despite all the sights, and my partner's now foul mood, my attention was focused on getting my Slicer to a Nurse Joy ASAP. My new pokegirl needed a good healing/clean session and a level two Taming session before I'd let her out to explore this town. The same went for the rest of my girls, as after a few days hiking they were all tired, smelly and a bit grumpy. So were Nikita and I but we'd have to refresh ourselves the old fashioned way. Which finding a hotel room to stay in and a nice hot shower.

Then we'd sort out food before hitting the town. Tomorrow we would head for the gym so that I could have Kara fight in another sex battle. Sex Gym battles were one on one, even if Tamer verses Tamers ones didn't have to be, so I didn't need another sex battler as long as Kara was up for a match. However getting another girl to train for such things might not be such a bad idea, and Love Gym should be able to help me with that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I nearly bumped into some sort of plant type pokegirls. I smiled politely as I passed her by, and the short pokegirl smiled at me and handed me a flyer for a casino. Then, she was gone as she in vanquished into thin air.

"Sexibi" I whispered.

It had to have been the Legendary Pokegirl, and if she wanted me to this casino tonight then I would go, as it would be important somehow.

"Let's go gambling tonight" I said to Nikita.

We'd gotten here a lot quicker than I'd thought we would so it was only late afternoon. Which meant we still had a few hours before the casino's show evening show started. Given that the flyer was mostly about the show I figured that was where Sexibi wanted to be tonight.

"Gambling?" she inquired.

I handed her the flyer and she examined it.

"Gothic, why would you want to waste money?" she then asked of me.

Well for one think I thought I was a little too lucky. Games of chance would test that theory nicely. Of course I wouldn't try to win to much, as that might draw the notice of bad people, but I could win a few thousand SLC without getting myself into trouble.

"I won't bet much" I assured my team mate "I just want to check the place out, they do shows there too and they have restaurant".

All in all it sounded like a pleasant evening to me.

"Dinner and a show" Nikita remarked "you do know how to show a girl a good time".

Her mood had gone back to being a good one so I assumed that I'd been forgiven for mentioning May's existence. Which made me glad that I hadn't mentioned the message my wife had sent me. Apparently she was very happy that I'd gotten myself another Gym Badge, and she had sent some photos of her and Chestnut having some fun. Also she had told me that she was having a room of her house refurnished to help with the Taming. I didn't know what that meant, but I suspected that it would involve chains of some sort and maybe a rack.

Thinking about my wife dominating my sexy pokegirls distracted me so much that I was inside the pokecenter before I knew it.

"Hi there" said the Nursejoy behind the counter "how can we help you today?".

Who was we? She the only member of staff in the place.

"I want a Healing/Cleaning Cycle and a Level Two Taming Cycle for my pokes, please" I said to the Nurse Joy "oh and I need to know if my Slicer is fit to be evolved. I have a Water Stone so I was thinking of turning her into Piratit".

The Nurse Joy's eye seemed to shine a little when I said the words 'Water Stone' and I soon found out why.

"Would you mind evolving her in the center?" the pokewoman asked "Professor Pine wants to get a record of every evolution he can. I know he would cherish being able to see Slicer evolve into a Piratit. It's not a very common occurrence".

I thought it over for a second and saw no harm in letting an egg head watch the pretty light show that came with a pokegirl's evolution.

"Anything for the cause of science" I said

Slicers had a few different evolutionary paths open to them. However while some of the others did look appealing the pirate one seemed like a good idea as I would in the weeks to come be heading for the cost, and after that I would be going on a cruise ship so having a swashbuckling pokegirl seemed liked a good idea to me.

"Great" beamed the NurseJoy just come back in a couple of hours and I'll have everything set up".

Nikita asked for her 'girls to be clean/healed and then be put through a Taming Cycle as well. When that was done we decided to find a room to rent, so that we could get some time alone. Which we needed as we hadn't been granted many chances for intimacy for a while now.

However before that could happen two pokegirls entered the center, and walked up to me. I didn't know what kind they were, but they didn't very threatening what with the maid's outfits they wore. But looks could be deceiving I knew that from experience.

"Mr House would like to see you at the Lucky 38" the two maids said at the same time "please come with us, Sir".

I knew that Lucky 38 was the name of Thrill Town's Casino thanks to the flyer I was still holding on to, but I had no idea who this Mr House was. Although there was something about that name. Something that made me want to met this man. I had heard that name before.

"Who wants to see me?" I asked, hoping to get more information.

"Mr House" the two maids said "he's our Master".

Oh so he was a Tamer then, or more likely a Harem-Master given that he had two of the same kind of pokegirls working for him, and since they were dressed in kinky outfits it was unlikely that his pokes did any hiking.

"And why does he want to see me?" was my next question.

The two pokegirls looked at each other and then at me before saying.

"We don't know".

They just had to be biological siblings as well as Harem-Sisters, there was no other way that they could talk in unison so easily.

"We didn't ask" they then added.

I felt my eyes narrow as I studied the two pokegirls. If this Mr House wanted me to come for a visit without leaving me with a choice then he might of chosen to send fighter types. True all pokegirls could be dangerous, but not all would harm people. These two seemed more like the carrot than the stick. They were sexy, and acted dumb. Lots of guys went for that sort of thing and would lower their guard around such females. I wasn't one of those kinds of guys.

"I'm gonna go with them" I whispered to Nikita "if I'm not back in a couple of hours...".

Actually I had no idea what she should do. Not that I was worried as I didn't think this Mr House meant me harm. If he did he wouldn't be foolish enough to invite me to met with him with witnesses about. No something else was going on here, and I wanted to know what.

Besides Sexibi wouldn't have given me the flyer if she hadn't been trying to give me a heads up about what was about to happen. It was highly unlikely that she wanted me hurt in anyway and she would have warned me about the danger, if there was any, rather than just make me more curious about the casino.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours" I assured my girlfriend, who looked rather worried "then tonight I'll take you on a nice date".

My offer didn't cheer her up, however she didn't try to stop me from going. I felt a bit rotten for just leaving her, but I had a good feeling about the purposed meeting.

"Okay led the way" I told the maid outfit wearing pokegirls.

(Line Break)

**The Lucky 38**

Like all the buildings in Thrill Town the Lucky 38 was a big buildings, and it had elevators. According to the maid girls, Mr House was up in the penthouse suite. Which was at the top of the very tall building, so it took us while to get all the way up there.

When the doors opened I found myself in a series of rooms that would have been spacious even if a few families lived here. As it was the half a dozen pokegirls, all wearing maid outfits, barely took up any room at all.

However I didn't have time to notice much more as I was escorted to a what seemed to a huge entertainment system. It was only when it activated that I understood what it was for, and why all of this had started to seem more than just a little familiar.

"Fallout: New Vegas" I muttered to myself.

The face on the screen was not a picture. I was looking at a real man. Not a young man, as he had grey hair both on his head on his face, but he didn't look like he needed life support of any kind.

"You must be Mr. House. I thought we'd be meeting in person?" I asked.

In truth, I'd figured someone as powerful as House would communicate with me from a place of strength. Like say from behind a big desk with armed guards around him. I just hadn't thought it would be this impersonal. Although the sex slaves in maid outfits had been very predictable given the two of them had led me here.

"I am pleased you agreed to met with me" Mr House said "I've had my eye on you ever since you married my many times great niece".

Now that surprised me. I didn't know May even had any living relatives, well she had some distant cousins but no great uncles.

"She is not aware that I am related to her" the man on the screen explained "Mayflower and I have never even met".

May hated it when anyone called by her real name. Even I wasn't allowed to use it and I was her husband.

"However she is a concern of mine" Mr. House then said

The screens switched to show images and videos of May. Including the wedding although the footage played only showed my wife.

"That's a little creepy" I whispered.

"Hardly" Mr House remarked "I am not keeping tabs on Mayflower for any reasons that are perverted. I have watched over my extended family for over two hundred years, and as you can imagine it saddens me to know that this branch of the family tree will end with my many times great-niece".

I did a quick visual scan and found the hoped for snow globes. He bad quite the collection stashed away up here. But that didn't matter right now as I was in a meeting.

"She's got cousins" I pointed out.

Surely one of them had children, or could have some.

"Both of which are sterile women" House informed me "and they are in their late sixties"

I was starting to get the picture here. This Mr House was worried about his genetic legacy.

"She took my name you know" I said.

May felt no connection to her relatives at all as far as I knew. Mostly because they were nearly all dead. So she'd ended up taking my name, quite recently actually.

She'd had to think it over for a while, and I hadn't cared at all since I didn't use it. Although anyone with the name Mayflower Pot should be allowed to change it to anything they damn well pleased

"The name is unimportant" the owner of the casino assured me "I have many direct descendants".

Okay so I'd been wrong about that then, and that made me wonder about where all of this was going.

"Being her husband you have access to her fiancés and therefore should know that Mayflower owns Pallet Town".

Well she owned most of the houses and all the land, most of it was underdeveloped but she also owned properties in a few nearby cities, and they were all rented out, so she had quite a bit of income for someone who spent most of her gardening and painting.

"Just as I own Thrill Town" he then added.

His town was a lot more impressive than Pallet, so I couldn't blame him for bragging.

Then it started to click. May didn't want children and I would out live her, this meant I would end owning Pallet Town. Mr House might not want that. The question now was: what was he going to do about it?

"So you want May to have children?" I questioned.

May's lack of desire to breed aside I didn't want to do that as raising a child in what was pretty much a fake marriage was wrong in my opinion. It was bad enough I had kids I wouldn't even get to see on a regular bases.

On the other hand May and I having children wasn't impossible. Women were known for getting broody, and with enough Lust Dust she'd want to have sex with me again. Plus I'd only need her to do it with me once thanks to the magical cock ring I owned. But it would take a lot of convincing to make me agree to doing that and I couldn't see her asking.

"That would be agreeable" Mr House stated "However I realise that Mayflower's 'preferences' make this unlikely".

So he knew she was gay then. He must have spied on her directly at some point or possibly he had just come to that conclusion based upon the evidence he had been able to gather. I should have been able to figure it out myself and there were people a lot smarter than me in this world.

"Then what?" I prompted.

Mr House didn't say anything for about twenty seconds. Then he spoke.

"Mayflower might change her mind. If so I want you to agree to having children with her. However I have no desire for her to be pressured into becoming a mother. I simply wish for you to grant her desire should she ever wish to procreate".

That wasn't too unreasonable. If May ever wanted a baby that badly then I could see myself agreeing. My wife and I might not love each other in a romantic sense, but we did get on well. Plus the kid would be loved by their mother I was sure of that as May was an affectionate person even if she didn't make friends easily.

"You don't want me to…. encourage her?" I inquired.

What I did next would depend on his answer. If he wanted to me to put pressure on May to have children, then I might have a problem.

"Of course not" replied the man who was now back on the screen "I want only happiness for many times great-niece. Married to you she is free to live the life she wants. Any changes to this arrangement must be on her terms, not on mine or yours".

I found it interesting that he didn't seem to care much about what I wanted out of my marriage. But that wasn't my concern right now. May's welfare was my priority, and perhaps we had that in common.

"Should that not happen then you will inherit everything she owns upon her passing. Therefore I wish to purpose an alliance" House then added.

Well that was a big change of subject. I had been thinking about how to protect myself and my wife from this Mr House if it came to that. Now it seemed that this might not be an issue.

"In the years to come I foresee that you might become an important person" House went on to say "Harem-Masters can obtain large amounts of wealth and political influence if they wish to. I can tell by your records and my own observations, that you have the drive and perhaps even the skill to succeed. Mayflower wishes for to become a Gym Leader, and I too support this goal. But even a Gym Leader has to look beyond testing other Tamers, giving out badges and looking after his pokegirls".

To be fair there was a gap in my life plan between the parts 'become Harem-Master and Gym Leader' and 'become Patron of Kira's Drow Coven' a gap of more than a century in fact. I had no real idea what I would do for all that time. Perhaps Mr House might be able to help there. Assuming he wasn't an enemy.

"The exactly details of my plan can be explained in full when you are ready to commit yourself" House told me "For now all you need to know is that I have plans for this region".

Everyone had plans. This was no surprise to me. I had plans of my own.

"No doubt you have noticed the lack of tourism in this part of the League" House then said.

From what I had observed most people were worked either in the retail sector and service industries, or they had some connection to the ranches and farms. Despite the lack of carrer choices unemployment was low and the population was slowly increasing, so it wasn't hard to see that in a matter of years there would be a strong demand for more leisure activities.

If this was true elsewhere then I could also see that there was going to be an opportunity to make money from tourists.

So there would a bigger demand for entertainments by the locals. Like say pokegirl tournaments and other pokegirl events that Tamers like me could profit from. May knew this, she saw it well enough to take the risk in financing a Pokegirl Gym in a few years time.

"I have" I replied "There are no regional pokegirl battle tournaments. No hotels I've been to has ever required me to book in advance. There's no fun fairs or circuses either, but people have free time and money to spend. So sooner or later this demand will have to be met. They will want something to amuse them and people will be willing to take trips in order to see these amusements".

Not exactly an insightful look at the current and future Socio-economic situation of this region, but it always paid to let people think you weren't as smart as you actually were so I had purposely dumbed my wordsdown.

"My projections shows that this demand, as you call it, will peek within the next five years. Slow, but steady, population increase and low employment levels suggests that there will be a renewed interest in what some might call 'entertainment for the masses' this includes pokegirl tournaments".

I'd suspected that myself. It was hard to miss actually. There was huge gap in the market and it looked like Mr House was ready to exploit it.

"This was by design" the man behind the monitor then said "Myself, along with other leaders in this region, created the situation".

At first that sounded a little far fetched, but then I remembered that House had been around for a while, assuming he wasn't lying about that, and other leaders of the League could have been as well or their plans could have been passed down the generations. That would explain why House cared so much about the continuation of his extended family. He wanted to shape the future.

"The standard of living has been improving decades" the owner of the casino was now saying "for centuries men like me have been trying to not only recover what was lost, but to improve upon it. You've seen the results of our work for yourself. We have next to no pollution. We use renewable energy sources, we have an efficient and safe rail network, and we went to great effort to lower the threat of Feral pokegirls. All of which has led to the creation of a society you see around you".

It was far from perfect. Lots of people were technophobic, homophobic, they mistrusted, but tolerated magic, and they had organised crime. Still it was a lot better than it could have been given what had happen thanks to a certain insane pervert.

"However the work is not yet finished" Mr House then said to me "it may never been finished. But for now at least that does not concern you".

At some point one of the maids brought me an unasked for cup of coffee, but I drank it anyway so as not to offend my powerful host.

"So what does this have to do with me?" I wished to know "do I need to do something?".

House again paused before answering. Maybe he had lots of screens too and was looking over some information.

"In the short term you need not do anything at all" I was told " You are already on the path you need to be".

That sounded almost like some sort of approval. No doubt the chessmaster was pleased when the pawns did what he wanted without him having to make it happen.

"I might require you to perform a few tasks in the future. Nothing illegal I assure you and I will of course compensate you for your efforts" the owner of the casino then said.

Wait so all this had been a job interview? If I'd know I would have worn a tie.

"I also wish to invite you to join my club"

A raised eyebrow was my only reaction to that statement, and it was all that was needed as the screens changed to show blueprints and floor plans of the casino I was currently in. This plans showed me that there were entire floors open only to VIPs.

"I have many associates, and they all keep apartments within my casino" House explained "my partners get a better view".

After quickly studying the plans I could see what he meant. The building was larger at the bottom and got 'thinner' as it got higher with this wheel shaped penthouse at the top. The closer the top you were the less space there was but these floors had far less apartments, so they actually got more room to themselves even if the floors they were on were smaller than the others.

"My associates pay no rent and get to enjoy the casino's many pleasures without so many of those pesky rules getting in the way. Membership in this VIP club is free... to my associates".

It wasn't hard to miss that hint.

"You want me to work for you" I said bluntly "Fine I accept".

If nothing else accepting this 'alliance' would buy me time to figure out more about the political situation within the League. Also I suspected that saying no might be bad for my health as if everything Mr House did was legal I'd eat my non-existent hat. Plus I was a sort of in-law to Mr House so it made sense for me to extend the owner of this place a little trust. Not a lot of course I wasn't stupid, but if this bloke had plans I wanted to know them and that meant playing along. At least for the time being.

"Very good" said House "Now I'm sure I don't need to say it but I will for the record. Mayflower must not be told my existence. She desires a peaceful life and I would very much like to give her that".

"So would I" was my reply.

And it was true. I did want May to live the way she wished to without being judged simply for being herself.

"I took the liberty of preparing an apartment for you to use when you are in town".

The screen changed again and a floor of this building was highlighted. This made it clear that he wanted to leave him alone and go check the place out. So I got up and headed for the lift as I did I was intersected by one of House's sex slaves.

"Your key, Sir" said one of the maids as she handed me an old fashioned metal key "You're in room four of floor six. Which is just above the cocktail lounge".

So pretty low down. Which meant I wasn't very important in the grand scheme of things or so it seemed. I hoped this was the case as being crucial to anyone's plots would no doubt be very stressful.

"Mr House will call for you if he needs you, and you are not permitted to bring anyone else to this floor. You do have complete run of our own apartment naturally and membership allows you to bring in pokegirls normally forbidden to customers".

Which meant magic and psychic types as they weren't allowed in casino.

I felt sure that the casino made use of their own magic and psychic pokegirls if only to make no one else was cheating. But knowing I could bring my spell caster in here made me feel better. Half my harem would have been forbidden to even enter the place otherwise.

"Floor six, seven and eight are for VIP members only" the maid wearing poke went on to say "although you can bring a guest as long as they follow the rules".

Which I would learn soon enough I guessed, and I could bring Nikita in here with me. That was nice to know as I needed to make up for abandoning her at the pokecenter.

"I'll see the place later" I told the maid "I need to get back to the pokecenter"

I also needed to talk to Raven, and get her advice on all of this. My alpha was a smart cookie I really needed to pick someone's brain.

"Ground floor it is" the maid said, as she pressed the button for ground floor.

With the elevator headed all the way down, and when it got to the bottom I was escorted out through the private door, the ones the customers didn't use, and was soon heading for the pokecenter.


	32. Chapter 32

**Reviews**

**Joe Lawyer **

Do you lie to your girlfriend a lot?

I did explain why House was doing that. He's trying to create a barrier between himself and the people who work for him.

Since he knows where the person he's talking to is while they don't where he is that is a position of strength. Also it helps with assassins. Everyone always imagines the big boss to be in his office near or at the top of the building. But House is in the basement. No one looks for powerful men in the basement.

No you are right he could be lying. But since he is protecting May then it seems likely he is telling the truth.

It might not cost Tamer G anything. May isn't going to die for another fifty years, so that's plenty of time for Tamer Gothic to obtain his own wealth and it wouldn't end the finical support she's giving him but she's not going to change her mind any time soon or at all. Mr House isn't going to force the issue as that might lose him a useful ally.

Plus House is going to pay Tamer G to do work for him, and given they are both going to be around for the next centuruy at least Tamer G could earn a lot of money doing favours for the man.

****Dark0w1****

This has nothing to do with Fallout this Mr House is  
>the dimensonal counterpart of the other one.<br>They are alike, but not exactly the same person.

**Tamer Gothic**

**Thrill Town – Pokecenter **

She had been watching him talking to a human girl for less than five minutes, and she could feel her knickers already soaked. He wasn't that handsome, but he was hardly ugly. However it wasn't his looks that had the Pumara so interested. Neither was it how he smelled, although he did smell good, it was something her senses couldn't figure out yet somehow he was just so sexy. Perhaps it was because he was older than the other males she'd seen. He was more mature, and no doubt more experienced.

A man like that was _exactly_ what she needed, what she had hoped and wished for ever since her owner had left her here at the pokecenter. She didn't like other females, they did nothing for her and the boys who visited this center also failed to get her juices flowing.

Just thinking about getting Tamed by a real man made her pulse run and her hands wander into her knickers. She was warm, slick and incredibly sensitive right now.

She released a gasp and mewed a little, as she studied the humans who were inspecting the pokegirls that were kept here. She knew the others had their eyes on the man too. Most of pokes here them Tamed each other, or got their needs satisfied by the Nurse Joy, but they all wanted what only a man could give them, and they'd fight each other to get it.

Her fingers found her most sensitive spot while the man inspected one of the weaker girls. He began speaking to the Mousewife , asking her why she was here. The Pumara was not happy about that she wanted the human male to pay attention to her.

"Master" she moaned under her breath,

The Pumara was close to becoming Feral, but she still understood everything being said around her even if she couldn't reply very well. The human male was now asking the Mousewife about cleaning and getting Tamed by another female. He then asked the timid poke if she'd like to live in a big house with his wife.

The Pumara cared nothing about any of that as she was now focused fingering herself. Trying to be as subtle about it as the cage she was in offered her no privacy. But at least it wasn't a small cage so she did have room to move about.

"Mmmmmaster!" she said again.

Already she was nearing the point of no return. The fingers inside her panties moved furiously so she could reach orgasm. That was when she realised that the human was watching her. He was watching her fingers go crazy inside her; he saw her knickers soaked; he saw her big tits swaying at the rhythm her fingers moved in and out of her.

Rather than leave, he actually watched the Pumara for a few seconds and being looked at was enough to drive the pokegirl over the edge. She screamed into her closed fist

When she finally regained her senses, some minutes later, the man was nowhere to be seen. Bending her head she looked towards the main entrance, but all she could see was the Mousewife who seemed very happy. Which meant that the Tamer was going to adopt her, perhaps even send to the house he'd mentioned.

The near Feral pokegirl was unable to discover where the man had gone. She felt her chest tighten in apprehension. She would have liked nothing less than to get out of that place and search for his scent… to chase after him. It didn't matter to her where he went, she would follow him, and she would beg for a Taming and do anything he asked until her insides were full of his cream and her scent was all over him.

Sadly she couldn't. She was caged for a reason. She was close to going Feral and should she slip she would nothing more than an animal, far too dangerous to be allow to roam free.

Just then a green light went on above her, signalling that everyone in the room were to prepare themselves to parade in front of a Tamer. The pokegirls stood at the doors of their cages, all expect the Mousewife who wouldn't need to show off for anyone now.

No she was lucky. Soon she'd have a collar and a human to Tame her, so she wouldn't have to worry about going Feral. She'd have proper clothes and be able to walk around without anyone being scared of her. She'd been somebody's pet and perhaps in time that fortunate Mousewife would even be considered to be a member of a family.

However she would have none of that. No she would be displayed to children who didn't have their Tamer's Licence yet. The Pumara hated doing that if she had to put up with the leers of one more of those snotty boys she'd welcome going Feral as at least then they put her down rather than just keep her locked up.

Thankfully for her, and those boys, the Nursejoy did not take her to be shown off. Instead she was left in her cage. For that small mercy she was very grateful. But not as grateful as she would be later.

(Line Break)

**Thrill Town – Pokecenter **

This world and the people who lived in never ceased to amuse and amaze me, or upon occasion scare me. Here there were people so technophobic that they lived like Amish. Then were people like Professor Pine who had access to technology that not only equalled that seen on my world, but also surpassed it.

The professor had set up a lot of equipment in one the back rooms of the pokecenter and I could only guess at what some of it did. A few things looked familiar. A machine that measured my Slicer's heat beat wasn't strange to me you could see them any hospital on my world, but a machine that project a hologram of my newest pokegirl's brain for every one to see really impressed me. I was pretty sure that no hospital I'd ever been to had one of those.

Nikita was not that technophobic, Tamers couldn't be really as we used advanced tech all the time like say our pokeballs, but she had no interest in science unless it involved pokegirls. So she was busy looking over some pamphlets while I admired the future tech and thought about how much the egg head would later thank me for this opportunity.

This was important because one of the ways to become a Harem-Master was to be nominated for the honour. It was a bit like getting an OBE (Order of the British Empire) you had to do a lot to be made a Harem-Master, and it was easier if you had the right connections, but it helped if you did favours for people as they might recommend you to the League's ruling body. I knew Professor Oak, who was himself a Harem-Master, had in the past been asked to recommend people. Which was another good reason for me to let Professor Pine study the evolution of my Slicer into a Piratit.

"Oh they do classes" my girlfriend said to me "they're all about about pleasing men. I should take one before we go. I have to keep you happy".

I had a whole harem to keep me sexually satisfied so she didn't need to worry about that. Although I could see why she might worry. Successful Tamers could have their pick of the ladies, and from what I'd seen a few of them had entire entourages following them around. Nikita might be worried that I'd want that.

To be fair she wasn't being paranoid. I was planning to formally register Team Gothic, but that would require me to have more than one other Tamer working with me. Which actually wouldn't be too hard to arrange as other Tamers wanting to set up a Team could advertise at pokecenters, and the more successful Tamers who led those Teams would attract newer Tamers as the newbies would naturally want to learn from those more experienced than them. If this happened it could led to other female Tamers wanting to be the girlfriend.

There was nothing to worry about now. I had only had two badges, so unless a complete novice wanted to join up then it was unlikely that anyone would threaten Nikita's relationship with me. Besides I had a wife, so only a girl who didn't want to settle down with a guy would ever want to hook up with me.

The only reason why my current girlfriend was still with me, was because she knew my marriage was just a business partnership. Well that and Nikita hadn't enjoyed much success by herself. She needed to have someone to help her, and I was very fond of her. I liked having a human girl to share my life with. Hopefully that would be enough to keep us together in the long run.

"So are you going to adopt that Mousewife ?" Raven asked me.

Since she was my alpha I'd decided to let Raven watch the science, she didn't care much for technology either, as she was a magic user, but the welfare of my harem was her concern. Which was also why she liked to talk me about things like adopting a pokegirl

"Yeah I think May would like her" I said to Raven.

A Mousewife was the most common evolution of a Titmouse. They were more intelligent but also more docile than before they evolved, and they were very good at house work. The one being kept here at the pokecenter had a bit of flaw: Enochlophobia. According to the Nurse Joy the Mousewife hadn't feared crowds when she'd been a Titmouse, but she did now and she hated being surrounded by people. Which was a problem when you lived in a city and were the pet of a sociable man who spent a lot of his time with his large group of friends.

May on the other hand liked spending time by herself, and even when she did spend time with other people it was never anywhere near a crowd. In fact Pallet Town didn't have the population to even make one. So sending the Mousewife to live with my wife was a kindness, and it wouldn't cost me anything.

As an added bonus looking at the 'girls kept here had distracted me from worrying about the meeting I'd just had with Mr House. I didn't want to stress myself out about him when there might not be anything to concern myself over. I needed to research him and to listen to Raven's advice before I took any action.

Thinking that made me realise that I always wanted to talk to my alpha about this sort of thing, but I hadn't even considered finding out what Nikita might think.

"Gothic!" called out the Nurse Joy "I need your help with something".

Without even thinking about it I said.

"What do you need?"

"One of our 'girls has taken an interest in you" the medical pokewoman explained "Which is wonderful, because she's been refusing to let anyone Tame her and she's close to going Feral".

As a Tamer it was my duty to protect people from Feral pokegirls, so preventing a poke from going Feral was also my part of my responsibility.

"She's a Pumara" the Nurse Joy told me "and strictly heterosexual so she needs a male Tamer, but she won't even let the boys looking for a starter girl get anywhere near her".

Rather than ask any of the questions I wanted to. I just looked the breed up on my 'dex, as this would save a lot of time, and cut down on the number of inquires I would be making.

_PUMARA (aka CATAMOUNT, aka COUGROWL), the Mountain Lioness Pokégirl  
>Type: Near Human to Not Very Near Human Animorph (Feline)<br>Element: Fighting/Ground  
>Frequency: Uncommon<br>Diet: carnivorous  
>Role: Mobile warriors, trackers, hunters, mountain warriors<br>Libido: Average  
>Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Electric, Rock<br>Weak Vs: Flying, Ice, Plant, Psychic, Water  
>Attacks: Quick Attack, Sand Attack, Snarl, Pounce, Fury Swipes, Sabre Claw, Quickturn, Mach Punch, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Legsweep, Flying Kick, Stone Palm, Stomp, Earthquake, Tectonic Slam, Gut Punch, Timid Stroke, Go Down, Butt Wiggle<br>Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Agility (x5), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Senses (x5), Rock Affinity, Greater Leap, Gentle Touchdown, Wallclimbing  
>Evolves: None<br>Evolves From: Kitten (Diamond Stone) _

_One of the primary forces for combat in the mountains and canyons, the Pumara (known also as the Cougrowl in the Indigo and Johto Leagues, and as the Catamount in Crescent) was responsible for many a defeat on the part of the human forces. An extremely mobile Pokégirl with several powerful attacks, she was capable of crossing great distances quite swiftly, allowing her to attack enemies where another Pokégirl would be unable to. Beyond that, the senses of a Pumara are quite refined, allowing the Mountain Lioness to track down her prey with ease, an ability that was put to use in the war hunting down those humans that escaped from the battle._

_The evolution into a Pumara grants the Pokégirl a lithe and athletic body. Their muscles become far more defined than anything a Kitten could possess. They grow in height, with average range being between six and seven feet, and their breasts grow a full cup size. Accompanying these changes is the delectable ass this breed has, which combined with the rest of their appearance tends to place the Pumara firmly in the category of "damn sexy". In regards to the feline aspects of the appearance, Pumaras range from Near Human (with furry ears and a tail) to Not Very Near Human (where their entire body is covered in fur), although Not Very Near Human are far more common. Regardless of how human they look, all Pumaras have sharp, retractable claws in their hands and feet._

_Tamers with Pumaras are suggested to not use her for combat in a flat area. The method by which most Pumaras fight is reliant upon their mobility, which is much reduced when they lack the ability to use the terrain to their advantage. The leg muscles of the Cougrowl are very well developed; however, that isn't quite capable of explaining the truly incredible jumps this breed is capable of making. The vast majority of Pumaras can leap upwards of fifty feet with a standing jump, allowing them to quickly cover great distances for sudden attacks. That is not the limit to their ability to maneuver about the battlefield, however. The claws of the Pumara are sharp enough to pierce through stone, also she can cling to and climb up sheer rockfaces._

_While putting these abilities to good use, a Pumara will be able to attack from unusual directions, and add the force of gravity to her attacks. Because so many of their attacks involving leaping down from heights that would normally cause injury, they have developed a special method of surviving such falls. So long as they land on a surface of some sort of rock or on the ground, they can use their abilities in those elements to prevent themselves from taking damage (an ability unseen in virtually any Ground or Rock Pokégirl). Many use the force from the fall to increase the damage done by her attacks, allowing her blows to have more force than one would think a Pokégirl of her size and strength would have. Most of her attacks are focused on knocking their foe over, pushing them back, or at least knocking her off her balance; they were designed to fight in mountains, cliffs, and canyons, and a fall there would be deadly._

_The Catamount is generally a rather staid and serious Pokégirl. While a few Pumaras may be rather playful and easygoing, most of the breed tries to keep up a stoic front. Although they can be as talkative as any other Pokégirl, they generally don't speak just to fill up the silence, and indeed they much prefer the quiet, if given a chance. While they may open up somewhat under an attentive Tamer, they are hardly ever so excitable as many other feline Pokégirls can be. However, this serious attitude means that they will devote their entire focus to the task at hand, which is very useful, given that the Cougrowl is often used by Tamers for their keen senses and tracking ability._

_Because of their method of combat (and indeed, everyday movement; they generally much prefer to move in leaps and bounds than by merely walking), soreness in their legs and hips is a common complaint for this breed. As such, Tamer's who will take the time to massage their thighs and ass are much appreciated. And considering how sensitive these areas (and their bottom in particular) are, they tend to show their thanks in a rather physical manner, often before the massage is even completed. Many people find them to be wonderful at oral sex; their tongue is somewhat rough, but the combined roughness and soft moisture from their saliva to be an extraordinary sensation. Catamounts particularly enjoy anal, as their ass (widely agreed to be one of their most attractive features) is particularly sensitive. Indeed, just playing with it may be enough to bring them to the cusp of orgasm._

_Feral Pumaras descend into an almost animalistic state of mind. They are predators, pure and simple. Their superb senses allow them to hunt down their prey, and their ability to move in the mountains means that even a faster Pokégirl would have difficulty escaping them. Although Beshemoths are not considered prey by this breed, virtually anything else that enters their range (which is generally half the mountain or more) falls under the "prey" category. Two Feral Pumaras may team together for hunting, allowing them to take down enemies they would otherwise be unable to; although that they never form larger groups, two of these mobile and cunning Pokégirls will make for difficult enemies in the wild._

_Those that would Threshold into a Pumara are generally very antsy for the first few weeks, as they get used to the muscles they possess. It is otherwise not a difficult Threshold, although some may find the ears and tail uncomfortable. Because they are more sociable, these are amongst the most desired of Pumaras. _

"Do you want me to just Tame her?" I inquired, after reading the entry.

I didn't have room for another poke in my harem, as I didn't want to put any of them into storage and May couldn't Tame a pokegirl who was completely heterosexual, so I couldn't send her to Pallet Town.

"Just Taming her isn't enough" the pink haired nurse said "it would stop her from going Feral for a while, but she'd lose her mind anyway and then I'd have to put her down".

That was upsetting to her. I knew that some pokegirls when Feral were simply too dangerous to be around humans. But I couldn't send one of my girls away.

"She needs a master who will Tame her and get her out of this city" the Nurse Joy went on to say "Pumaras aren't meant to live in cooped up. She needs to run and climb".

As ever I looked to my alpha for some council.

"You could put Kara into a non-combat slot" Raven advised "she can still do sex battles then, and she likes those more than regular fights".

That was true, and with the lactating Kara was more horny than ever, and her sensitive breasts could be a liability outside a sex battle that could led to her getting hurt by a pokegirl who hit in the chest. Her boobs were a big tempting target even when not full of milk. Even in sex battles they seemed to be a weakness but at least then it was hot to watch.

Raven knew all of this as well as I did and it would help her to have a Beta who focused on the sex stuff could help organise the Taming and train new girls in how to please me.

"Then I can work out a Taming schedule" my alpha said "your 'girls need to learn to Tame each other while your Taming them. That way you can satisfy most of them at one time".

Her use of them word 'theme' implied that she would want to be Tamed by herself, but I would always allow her that privilege as she was the most hard working poke in my harem.

Now there was just one last problem left to deal with.

"I can't afford to buy a slot" I reminded my alpha.

"You could take out a loan" said the Nurse Joy as she handed me a leaflet.

I scanned the small document, and was surprised by what I read. I hadn't known this but the League did offer loans to Tamers so they could buy non-combat slots. The APR was one percent, and you only had to pay the money back if you had a certain level of income or you could tithe your winnings, bounties, and other rewards by giving ten percent of the earnings to the League.

However since the League was the one you had to pay for the slot in the first place it struck me as nothing more than a way for them to tax us. Tamers didn't pay taxes on their earnings because we didn't have regular income nor did they tend to own property until they settled down.

I didn't May would want to help me pay of this debt, but I could make my own money. Now that I had a harem of powerful girls it was about time that I started entering some highstakes battles.

"Why did I not know about this?" I questioned myself.

The Nurse Joy answered me even though I hadn't been looking at her when I'd spoken.

"The League doesn't like Tamers to know about the loans until they've been at the job for a while. They don't want Tamers who quit early running up massive debts. But you have a full harem and are older so they won't refuse you. I'll call our local official in the morning and then we can fill out the paperwork tomorrow afternoon. It only takes a couple of days to process everything. So as long as you stay in town I can release the Pumara into your care by the weekend".

"That could work" I said "I can Tame her then".

Which would give me enough time to strengthen by bound with my new Piratit, before I starting focusing on a new girl.

"I would really like for you to Tame her now" the nurse urged "she's losing her mind and suffering. You have to help her".

Hearing that made me look over at my Slicer who was not looking so relaxed right now. Not that anyone could blame her as she had wires stuck her head. No one could relax while their brain waves were being studied.

"Slicer!" she called out.

Two females were giving me sad eyes right now. The Nurse Joy looked like she might cry, and Slicer looked scared.

"I'll take care of her" Raven offered "Slicer knows me, and the evolution's being recorded so you can watch it. She'll be okay with me I promise".

I did want to be there to see her turn into a Piratit, but if another poke was suffering then I had to do something now. Plus the Nurse Joy could get me a non-combat slot by the weekend that was a big deal. Kara would be happier as well I was sure of that.

"If you like I could run some tests on your Gardelfwhor" offered the professor, who seemed to pity me "then we can watch the evolution of your Slicer once your ready".

I let Kara out of her pokeball and asked her if she was consent to some tests, she was fine with that so soon I was following the Nurse Joy to the Taming room were the cat pokegirl was waiting.

"She thresholded into a Kitten a few years ago" the nurse explained once I we outside the door "then she was given to a nice boy as a pet. Sadly he somehow got his hands on Diamond Stone and this evolved her into Pumara who don't make good pets".

My theory was that the git must have gotten bored with his Kitten, and then had decided to evolve her into something new. If he'd done his research he would have known that a Pumara was not a house cat.

She'd want to run in the wild and hunt, for that she'd need a Tamer who wandered the world seeking excitement, not a Pet Owner who just wanted a 'girl to Tame.

"So she's a near-human then?" I asked.

The nurse type pokegirl nodded before saying.

"Black ears and a tail, but otherwise human in apperence".

That was good as fur didn't do anything for me. However I was use to tails as Thundercat had one, and she had ears that weren't human but were rather cute.

"Remember to watch out for the retractable claws" the pokewoman advised.

Both human women and pokes sometimes dug their nails into a guy's back when he was on top. So it would be best to take the cat from behind as her type had claws that cut through rock. My skin was a lot softer than stone.

"Oh and she likes anal" the Nurse Joy then told me "her butt is her best feature so tell her that, and touch it a lot. That will help her relax and make her more eager to be Tamed".

That sounded simple enough.

"She might just want regular intercourse for the first time but don't be afraid to cum inside her ass. Her desires are important but you must control the Taming" the Nurse Joy reminded me.

That was important to remember. I wouldn't ask her if was okay to fuck her ass I'd tell her I was going to do it, but I wouldn't if she then asked me not in a respectful way.

"Should I spank her?" I asked "if her backside is best feature and sensitive she might enjoy a mild spanking".

The Nurse Joy thought it over before answering.

"I wouldn't for this Taming" was her advice "she's very horny right now and a little Feral. I'm sure she wouldn't hurt you, if I did think that I wouldn't send you in there, however I don't think any sort of foreplay beyond touching is a good idea. She needs Taming badly and might get upset if she thinks you don't want her as badly as she wants you or that she has done something wrong.

No doubt this was all a result my psychic charm. That Blood Gift was not that powerful in my case, which was actually a good thing as there were stories about men with Blood Gift being being stalked by their neighbours pokegirls, and some people thought they could cause a girl to threshold, I also knew that some pokegirls had less of a defence against it. This was clearly one of those times, so I should be able to get her to submit rather easily as long as it got her what she wanted.

Still I was nervous, a boarder line Feral might not want to eat me but she might be a little rough and I was not that much tougher than the average human male.

"I made sure she ate something before I brought in here" the Nurse said to assure me "and she's told me she wants you so she's not Feral".

"Okay wish me luck" I said "I'm going in".

Feeling braver than I had a right to be I went into the Taming Room and heard the door lock behind me.


	33. Chapter 33

**Takao-kun**

Uniforms. I hadn't thought about that. Kira will design something for the pokegirls to wear. Shorts skirts, skimpy tops and things with studs. Something practical but still a bit kinky.

The League has free health care.

To be fair to the Romans they were defeated mostly due to the corruption of their leaders, and the fact that they were trying to hold onto a large empire without the resources to do so.

They were the world's first super power and their empire lasted for centuries. So emulating them isn't such a bad idea. After all they did conquer a good chunk of the planet. All empires have their day.

Interesting historical fact **Hugo Boss** designed some of the uniforms the Nazis wore.

**Author Note**

In this chapter you will get to read about what a harem does when their master isn't around to pay them attention.

**Tamer Gothic**

**The Lucky 38 Casino **

Considering the fact that I already owned a house, or at the very least my wife had let me keep it, getting an apartment here in Thrill Town had never been part of my plan. But if I'd known how nice it was I might have tried to rent one even if it was only for a few days. Not that I needed to now.

The place had three bedrooms, a master bedroom with a really big bed in it, and two other bedrooms that had clearly been furnished for a Tamer's harem. As they each contained six single beds that were paired with a small set of draws. Pokegirls didn't tend to own a lot of clothing, and what did own never took much space, plus pokes rarely had much in the way of personal effects anyway. They didn't need bags full of feminine things so those small draws were perfect for their storage needs.

Not that any of us intended to leave anything here as we weren't staying, and smartly we didn't trust that anything we left behind wouldn't be tampered with, or at the very least examined. On the other hand if we didn't at least store a few things it might look a little odd. Mr House struck me as being more than a little paranoid, so doing anything suspicious might be unwise. Which led to me throwing a few things I didn't really need into the large wardrobe in the master bedroom.

Aside from the bedrooms, there was also a living room of sorts full of comfortable sofas, stuffed chairs and a big coffee table. A kitchen/dining area and of course a bathroom. It was a big one too, it had a tub and shower which was good as I had a lot of girls around me who wanted to get cleaned up.

Despite the fact that they would have to share their bedroom, and that there weren't even beds for all of them, my 'girls loved that they got their own room. They normally slept in their pokeballs, but only afyer they got use to the Taming cycles, and when they didn't we were often in the wilderness, which meant sleeping bags at best. So even regular beds were a well come change for my harem.

"Oh we have a balcony" I heard Kara remark.

I'd have to check that out later.

"What's this do?" a voice asked of someone.

I walked into the living room and saw that my Piratit, who I had named Isabella, was intently studying what I guessed to be a old model radio. She was bent over, and given that she now wore tight trousers made of something that was soft to the touch, the view was distracting, but I was able to focus and answer her query.

"It's picks up radio stations" I told her "I guess that big antenna on top of this building is for sending out the signal".

From what I had been told there were no satellites in orbit any more. They'd long since broken down, and even if they hadn't no one knew how to make use of them. However people still knew how to broadcast information. Which was what allowed my 'dex to keep connected to the rest of the world, at least when I was within range of the towers.

"Radio stations?" the dark hair swashbuckler inquired.

Perhaps because she changed so much in such a short time I had forgotten that Isabella had spent most of her life in the wild. She had studied humans from distance, even going as far as to steal things from them, so she had a good understanding of human civilization but now and again she was going to come across things she didn't understand.

As her Tamer I had to teach her how things worked, and more than that I had to help her to understand how to live in the human world. With that in mind I did my best to explain how the old fashioned radio worked.

"You have tune the radio to pick up signals" I explained "every station transmits radio signals on a different frequency..."

I stopped there when I realised that she had no idea what I was talking about, and to be fair I didn't really understand exactly how it worked.

"A radio station is a place were people play music " I said trying to keep it simple "if you have a radio like this one you can listen to the music they play, or if they have something important to say you hear them talk".

I turned on the radio and twirled the dial so that Isabella could hear some different stations.

"If you turn the dial you'll pick up the music the stations are transmitting".

I let her play with the dial and was about to leave the room when she discovered the volume control. Which nearly shattered everyone's ear drums before she figured out what she did wrong.

She may have apologised for doing that but if she I missed as it took a moment for my hearing to recover.

"You don't really know it works" Raven stated.

Sometimes I got the impression that my alpha, and possible a couple of other pokegirls who could cast spells, thought I was a bit of an idiot. However I was no fool I knew that Raven, Kara and Kira manipulated me in order to get what they wanted, and that they were also competing against each other for my attention and affections. Then they had their agendas for promotion. Now that Kara was the beta she wanted to be the alpha. Kira wanted to overthrow her sister, and then later she'd want Raven's job. As for my sexy Sorceress, she had the top job the one they all wanted and she wanted to keep it.

Also I often thought that she thought she was in fact the one if charge, and that she was trying to keep me in my place without being too obvious about it.

"Radio is a way to send different wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation over long distances. This is easily done because radio signals travel at the speed of light, which is pretty darn fast. A machine that sends out radio signals is called a transmitter, like the one on top of this building" I said before pointing to the radio Isabella was still playing with "while a machine that gets the signals is called a receiver. Just like that one there".

I smiled at Raven before saying.

"Any questions or did you comprehend everything I just told you?".

I really hoped because that was about all I knew, or at least it was all I could remember on the subject.

"Yeah, well you can't do magic!" was Raven's reply.

She then stormed out, went into the guest bedroom and then slammed the door.

"Very mature" I muttered.

Sorceress were powerful magic users, and if you knew how to make them happy they would make you very happy, but now and again their feelings got the better of them. Overall it was worth it as I did know to get her into a good mood. The best way was to feed her, and then massage her.

However cheering Raven up would have to wait. I'd had a busy day, and it wasn't over yet. Thankfully the night would be enjoyable. I had booked a table in the casino's VIP restaurant, which was a much more cosy setting than the public one as it was on a higher floor. The restaurant was also small, as it only served the people who had apartments here and their guests.

Which was good because I was hungry. I'd already be on my way to satisfying my hunger if Nikita hadn't spent the last half an hour in the bathroom. No doubt she was getting ready, for what she saw as a date. Which it kinda was.

When she finally was prepared I thought the effort well worth it as she had slipped into a little black dress that was far less modest that anything else I'd ever seen her in.

"Going to buy me dinner?" she asked.

It took a few seconds for my brain to reset, as the sight before me had shut down most of my mind.

"Yeah let's go eat I said".

(Line Break)

**The Lucky 38 Casino **

Kira giggled as she stepped out of the shower in her room grabbing the towel to dry herself off. The fluffy towel felt very good on her skin, and she considered just wearing it and nothing else, but that wouldn't do. She had to look extra sexy this evening.

_'Oh, tonights gonna to be a _good _night' _she sang gently as she got herself ready for the evenings fun.

Picking up her violet coloured sleeveless silk robe that only covered her up to her waist and exposed a good portion of her cleavage, the Dark Elf put it on and admired herself in the full sized mirror.

She grinned at the prospect of the coming night, and that made her wet with desire, and she spent a few moments touching her eager cunt. She wanted to get Tamed so bad.

Even though she was not a Sex Battler, like her half-sister she was by no means frigid, she was a bisexual pokegirl who enjoyed Taming with both men and woman, sometimes both at the same if master fancied it.

A knock on the bath door then caught her attention, which stopped her from masturbating.

"I'll be out in just a minute!" Kira called out.

She ran a quick hand through her quickly drying hair trussing it up a bit before applying a bit of lip gloss and smirked at her reflection. Then she left the bathroom and entered the bedroom the harem shared.

"So are we going to start?" she asked the rest of the 'girls.

There's was an old expression 'while master's away his harem will play'. This 'play' could be rather fun. Sometimes pokegirls liked to put aside their differences and enjoy each other when their Tamer wasn't looking. Not that they'd get into much trouble if they were caught, but they weren't really meant to Tame each other without their master's permission, and they all like it more if he watched.

Kira quickly stripped out of her clothing and was soon jumped on by Sunny who had also ditched her own outfit.

A pair of vines sprouted from her bulb and started to gently caress both of their moistening pussy causing Kira to moan loudly in appreciation. The Ivywhore was equipped to pleasure many people at once, but right now all those tendrils were focused on just the two of them.

Kara feeling a bit left out approached Kira from behind and slid her hands between her half-sister big breasts and started playing with their nipples getting a squeak of surprise from Kira. Normally they didn't get along very well, but tonight was going to be an expection.

Sunny sprouted another pair of vines that began to tease Kara pussy as Kira started to finger the Ivywhore's entrance making the plant-type moan in pleasure.

The two pokegirls then pulled Thundercat over to them and pushed her down gently onto the floor with the two of them on top of her. The threesome was now a full blown orgy, and the fun was only just starting.

Raven normally liked to be Tamed by her just her master as that one on one time was very dear to her, but even she wasn't totally heterosexual. Few of her kind ever were, and while she preferred men, namely ones who massaged her, she was incredibly aroused by the site before her.

With a clever spell Raven made her clothes vanish. This wasn't like magic Kara used the alpha of the harem had just teleported her clothing onto a nearby bed. The magic user then summoned a seven inch long dildo that was two inches in diameter and was verywell lubricated. It wasn't even real in fact, it was a clever illusion, but if you didn't know that then it felt real enough.

Raven smiled in an evil way and then issued an order. Being the alpha meant that Sunny followed her command with delay. The Ivywhores vines wrapped themselves around Kira's limbs holding her in place. Without delay Kara began teasing Kira's moist entrance with the dildo Raven had just summoned. This action making her half-sister squirm and buck her hips as a slight whimper escaped her throat.

"Please don't tease me like that!" Kira cried out in frustration

She jerked her hips again trying to get the dildo to penetrate, but she had no luck in that endeavour.

"Oh when I get free you are _so_ in for it!" the Dark Elf warned the others.

Kara giggled, her sibling would make good on that threat, and the elf looked forward to it, as it most likely would involve even more Taming. But Kira would wait for her payback Kara knew that.

"Very well" the Gardelfwhor said "I'll give you what you want you slut"

Just as she said that she pushed the dildo in drawing out a long, moan of pleasure from her half-sister as she began pumping it in out of Kira's dripping wet pussy. Meanwhile Raven started playing with Kira's massive breasts.

"Uhn, oh that feel so-o-o go-o-ood," Kira moaned.

She was bucking her hips against the dildo as Raven's skilled hands got to work on her breasts the two Pokegirls didn't stop what they were doing until they made Kira orgasm very loudly.

Next it was Thundercat's turn to be pleasured. She was soon being ganged up on as the four other pokegirls stripped her of what little clothing she had on and then started to touch her all over. At the same time they all exchanged kisses, and a few free hands found their way to places that very badly needed to be touched.

"Kara" she Peekabu moaned "My pussy is aching so bad, please make it feel better?"

As the master's sex battler, and Beta, it was now Kara's duty to ensure that the entire harem was satisfied. Isabella had gone with their Tamer, as even inside a settlement it was unwise for him not to have at least one pokegirls around to protect him, and Kara herself was Tamed in some way every day when feeding Gothic so she didn't need to cum. However the rest of the harem did a need good orgasm or three.

Raven had said that they would all get Tamed less now that the master had so many girls, so it only made sense for them to help him by Taming each other as much as possible. They might all be rivals for their master's affections, but they all also wanted to avoid going Feral.

To this end Kara placed her hands around Thundercat's thighs and teasingly licked the outer edge of the electric types labia making Gothic's starter pokegirl's ears and tail twitch, as the pokegirl whimpered.

"What's the matter Thunder?" Kira asked, using the name the electric type went by within the harem "is my bitch of a sister being mean to you?".

Thundercat only moaned in frustration as she tried to move her hips enough so that the elf's teasing tongue would enter her warm, wet hole. However Kara was for once not trying to make another person cum as quickly as possible. She was enjoying the power she had over the other pokegirl, and wanted to her Thunder beg

"Please let me cum! I want to cum so bad!" the Peekabu pleaded.

By now Kira had gotten into a sixty-nine position with Raven, so only Sunny was not doing anything other than touching herself. Seeing that made Kara stop and think for a minute about how to make this even more fun.

"She'll have to earn it" Kara decided, now looking at Sunny "if she makes you cum I'll let her cum. Maybe".

Without delay Thundercat got to work on Sunny's cunt. The electric type's tongue didn't torment the plant-type, she did to the Ivywhore what she wished Kara would do to her. The peekabu hadn't been blessed with much sexually experience before meeting Gothic, however she had spent more than one afternoon performing oral on Professor Oak's Byte Bitch. So she was no novice at pleasing other females. Plus she and Sunny had been playing with each other the longest, not counting Kara and Kira's sexed up hair pulling contests, so Thundercat knew exactly how to make her Harem-Sister climax.

"What do you think Sunny should we let her cum?" the elf asked of the plant-type pokgirl once the Ivywhore's breathing had settled.

While she waited for an Kara kissed Thunder's pussy and the Pokegirl's hips bucked trying to get the sweet nirvana of climax that she craved.

Sunny seemed to think about it for a couple of minutes as the Kara continued their teasing the Peekabu getting her more and more frustrated by the minute

"I think we tortured her enough sister," Sunny said, addressing Kara as pokegirls within the same harem were suppose to "let her cum now".

"Hmm, I think you're right," Kara said knowing that while Thunder was very sexually submissive that was no reason to leave her frustrated for too long "Alright, we'll let you cum since you did such a good job".

With that Kara gave Thundercat pussy a long and slow lick savoring the flavour of the Peekabu's pussy juices as Sunny pinched and pulled upon Thunder's nipples making the electric type let out a loud cry of absolute pleasure as she finally got to cum.

Kara and Sunny didn't relent however as they continued attacking Thundercat's pleasure points. A little drool escaped from the Peekabu's lips and her eyes rolled back into her head before falling unconscious. Which made Kara and Sunny giggle.

The elf was a veteran sex battler, so she knew that pokegirls passed out if they had a certain amount of orgasms in a row. If that limit wasn't met the poke didn't care much, but once in a while it was nice to Tamed enough that you passed out.

Sunny, who wasn't remotely tired, also wanted more and when she looked over to the elf she saw a smirking Kara who held thick and long, double ended dildo in her hands. The elf had gotten the toy at the Pokemark run by a semi-retired hunter and to Sunny was it almost as scary to see again as all those chainsaws had been.

In order to calm her Harem-Sister Kara began kissing her deeply their tongues entwining as they rubbed their chests against the other. Once they done doing that Kara pushed the Ivywhore down onto the bed straddling her waist as she held the dildo up

"Mmm, this should be fun," the said seductively

While giving Sunny her most sexy look she slowly licked the dildo's length before prodding it against the plant-types wet and tight entrance.

"Do you want to cum?" Kara then asked.

"O-o-o-oh yes-s-s." Sunny stammered as her arousal overrode her concern "make me cum"

Kara grinned as she positioned herself at the other end of the dildo and slowly pushed herself onto one end as the other end was pushed into Sunny's now welcoming pussy.

The two of them ground against each other their hands roaming the others bodies when possible, finding their sweet spots pushing the dildo as far into each other as possible. Had they been human women, they would have done some damage to themselves by now, but pokegirls had been built for sex so once they got used to the toy they were able to reach a climax.

However they didn't stop there. Kara was going to keep going until one of them reached their limits.

Kara smiled when Sunny finally passed out. The elf had been worried that she'd gotten rusty at the sex battle stuff. But she hadn't really forgotten any of her old tricks. If this had been any sort of match she would be the victor now.

She might have gone on, but she was getting sleepy as were the other two spell casting pokegirls. They were just enough beds to go around but despite that they all ended up sleeping on the floor in one big pile.

There was nothing like an orgy to bring people together.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author Note**

This chapter is a little short, but it's just filler I wanted to put in between the parts of the story that took place in Thrill Town and the ones that will take place during Sadie Pokens. The plot will progress I promise.

**Reviews **

**Behemot **

I didn't plan for this story to get so big. It is going somewhere I promise. It might be best to wait a while rather than to read every chapter I upload one at a time.

**Joe Lawyer**

Plus a lesbian orgy is something I haven't written before. I wanted to give it a try.

**Tamer Gothic **

**Pallet Town**

Professor Oak heard the signal go off that indicated that a Tamer's

Pokéball was being routed to storage equipment he kept here. After checking the monitor, he was unsurprised to see that it was from Gothic. The young man had passed his storage licence some weeks ago, so it had only been a matter before he would make use of the equipment that May, his wife, had kindly donated to the lab.

Using one of those machines the scientist discovered what sort of pokegirl the man from an alternate universe had sent here. The poke was just a Mousewife, they were nothing special, however they were useful in domesticate roles such as childcare and household keeping. May had a big house, so it made sense for her husband to send someone to help keep the place clean and tidy.

Then he read the pokegirl's file and discovered that this Mousewife had a strange fear of crowds that had only manifested once she had evolved from a Titmouse. This wasn't totally unheard of as evolutions did change pokes, but it was still odd for any poke to have such phobias. It also made more sense about Gothic's decision to transfer this crowd-fearing pokegirl to May's care. Pallet had a small population so the Mousewife would feel more comfortable here.

As soon the filled Pokéball entered the storage area, an empty one was teleported to replace it. The ball just sent was a recent upgrade that the Professor had thought would make things just a little easier for this generation of Tamers. It had been produced in the Crescent League, which had once been known as North American. The improvement was minor one, it only increased the chance of capture by about two percent, but even such a small upgrade could make a difference should Gothic, and other Tamers like him, encounter a dangerous feral.

Professor Oak then looked over another display. This chart allowed him to keep track of how many pokegirls each Tamer had. Gothic would soon have a harem of seven girls, since he had taken loan out to pay for a non-combat slot. Normally only more experienced Tamers, ones who had figured out how to make money utilizing the talents of their pokes, ever borrowed that kind of money, but that didn't mean it was a bad move.

Checking a display, Professor Oak checked Gothic's pokegirl list and saw that the Tamer was not collecting magic types as the scientist had hoped he would. If the Tamer was going to run a Magic Pokegirl Gym one day then he would need to show now that he was skilled at handling magic types. True he had two very different kind of elves and a sorceress, which was very good, however his latest additions to his harem, a Piratit and Pumara were not magic types.

After a moments consideration the professor sent out two electronic mails. One went to May advising her to tell her husband to focus on magic types, and from himself that also advised Gothic to concentrate more on spell casting pokegirls. He also added that while it wasn't a bad idea to have a fighting type with him as a bodyguard, he did need the majority of his harem to be magic types if he ever wanted to run the planned for gym.

After that he sent out more messages, these sent updated information to his fellow researchers. They needed to know that Oak had offered advice to one of the subjects as part of their project did involve studying how the young Tamers responded to the wisdom of their elders.

Once he'd done that the retired Tamer took a chance to examine all the information that had been collected on the subjects. His grandson Gary had now filled his six slots, and judging by what he had been looking up in his 'dex the teenage boy was interested in taking the storage license test. This worried Oak as while all the information needed to pass the exam was available from the 'dex it would be better for Gary to return home so that he could study in peace.

With this in mind he sent yet another electronic message urging his grandson to return home so that the professor could help him revise for the test. Oak had more than enough equipment to store the pokegirls of both Tamers, and he knew that neither May or Gothic would mind the machines being used in this way as they were also friends of Gary.

Professor Oak then got to work. This new pokegirl would need to be put a cleaning/healing cycle and then a Level 4 Programming Taming Cycle to ensure that Mousewife would be on her best behaviour while she bonded with her new mistress. May was not a Tamer and therefore wouldn't know how to handle a pokegirl who had not been Tamed regularly, so Oak thought it wise to bring May to the lab so he could go over some instructions with the young woman before he gave her the Mousewife. Not that there was much danger with this breed, but one could never be too careful.

In a rare example of good timing someone rang Oak just as he had finished his work. The caller ID told the scientist that it was Professor Walnut, an expert on Blood Gifts, that was calling him.

Oak sat down and accepted the call.

"Professor Walnut, what can I do for you?" he said.

The man shown in the screen was about half Oak's age, but he was no less brilliant despite his youth.

"Professor Oak I was just reading through the updates you posted about one of your subjects, and I was reading about his visit to the Lucky 38 Casino. It led me to realise something that could be important".

Oak had no idea what that could be. Sure Gothic being invited to join Mr House's VIP club was odd given the man's age as House wasn't know for recruiting for his informal group until they'd been around for at least a couple of years, but Gothic was from an alternate version of Earth which always got some people's interest.

House had no known connections to organised crime, but he was known as a schemer so no doubt the long lived businessman had some use for the Tamer. Oak doubted it would harm Gothic in away, and he suspected it had something to do with the fact that Tamer had been invited to the Shadow Island Tournament. House would go to great lengths to get one of his people onto that island if only to find who was funding the event.

"Something to do with his unknown Blood Gift" Walnut added in a low tone of voice.

Oak knew that Gothic had some impressive Blood Gifts: Longevity, Psychic Charm and Durability.

What was most impressive about those gifts was that there was no Blood Curse to counter them, aside from a fetish which required the Tamer to dominate and punish his pokegirls which was an asset really as long as Gothic didn't go overboard with his desires, which could happen. Normally someone with three Blood Gifts would suffer from the effects of Blood Curse that actually hindered them, and that curse would grow in strength as the Gift did.

Another oddity was that these Blood Gifts had nothing to do with each other. The Durability gift cropped up in males who fighting pokegirls in their ancestry were as Psychic Charm came from psychic pokegirls, and last of all the Longevity Blood Gift came mostly from elves.

It wasn't impossible for someone to have all three of those Blood Gifts, as pokewomen had been breeding with human males for centuries now, it was just unlikely. However in Gothic's case ancestry had nothing to do with. That Tamers DNA had been altered by an unknown someone by methods Oak could only guess at.

Which was fantasising enough for Professor Walnut, but what really interested Oak's young peer was that Gothic had a completely unknown Blood Gift, or perhaps now it wasn't unknown.

"When I researched the casino" Walnut was now saying "I noticed that it employees a number of Lady Lucks, and they ensure that nearly everyone leaves that casino poorer than when they entered".

Oak had no idea where his collage was going with this.

"However Gothic's account shows that he actually made a profit during his visit to the Lucky 38".

That didn't really mean anything. People sometimes got very luck despite the odds being against them. One big win could net Gothic thousands of SLC if he was smart to quit while he was ahead.

"In fact he won small amounts both nights he stayed there".

Oak suddenly sat up a little straighter and said.

"He beat the Lady Lucks two nights in a row".

It wasn't a question, but Walnut answered anyway.

"That's not impossible, but it got me thinking so I ran his DNA and compared to a Lady Luck's. It's not a perfect match, so the search program wouldn't have spotted it. But if you look.."

Walnut stopped speaking in order to send a file to his fellow professor.

"If I'm right then Gothic's unregistered Blood Gift does come from a Lady Luck, however the DNA strand has been jheavily modified"

That made sense. Lady Lucks granted good fortune to their Tamers, and a lesser degree to those they were worked for which why they were often employeed in casinos, however they did not generate luck for themselves. This meant that whoever it was that had modified Gothic's DNA had also created a new Blood Gift, one would not occur naturally. This was bioengineering at a whole new level, well beyond anything the League's best minds could manage.

"What about this recent defeat at the Love Gym" the professor in Pallet Town pointed out "luck didn't seem to favour him there".

This was a flaw in the theory. Someone who always enjoyed good luck should succeed at his endeavours as long as it was possible for him to have done so. Gym battles were about skill as well as luck that was true,however Gothic had skill as well.

"Luck is hard to quantify" Walnut reasoned "your Tamer might simply be enjoying a low level enhancement rather than an extreme one. If there was very little chance of him winning the match then his Blood Gift might not have been strong enough".

"We can't tell him about this" Oak said, after considering what this revelation could mean "Luck is a powerful force, but not always reliable, if he started to depend on it he might become reckless. He could end even up facing disaster if the probability of success in a dangerous venture is too low for his gift to help him".

Also it would mess with Oak's Tamer project as it gave Gothic a big advantage he could exploit. Getting friendly advice was one thing, but this Blood Gift really stacked the odds in the young man's favour. If he found out then who knows what he might try to get away with. Aside from possibly harming himself he could end up doing something illegal. It wasn't likely but there was no need to take the risk.

"I imagine that the League might disqualify him from the tournaments as well" Walnut mused.

That could happen, but since there was no rule against it now neither professor felt inclined to report this new Blood Gift to any official. Not if damaged Gothic's chances to become a Harem-Master. Plus it would remove a subject from their study, neither of them wanted that,

"If he figures it out himself I am sure he will keep it quiet" Oak then said "he's a smart lad".

The only downside to this was that Oak's own grandson was a disadvantage should he face Gothic in a tournament. Which was likely to happen since Gary had been recently invited to the Shadow Island.

With that in mind Oak felt no guilt for his plan to help Gary study for his exam, perhaps he could offer the boy a few tips as well. After all it would only be fair.

(Line Break)

**Pallet Town**

Not far from the lab May was also at work. She was going over her finances and a few things had her concerned. Her husband had joined some sort of VIP club and then had spent two nights gambling. However May's concern lessened greatly when she realised that her spouse had in fact profited from those activities.

To some it might seem odd that the woman controlled all the money in a marriage, but it wasn't actually that strange when one considered the

Jahana Corporation, which was run by Miranda Jahana and her daughter pretty much ran the entire League. For the purpose of public relations the Jahana Corporation only advertised itself as the primary sponsor of the Crimson League's activities. However those that needed to knew that it was run by a by fertile Pureblood women who could trace their family lines back to before the Revenge War.

May couldn't make that claim, she was a Pureblood but she did have pokewomen ancestors, they were just distant enough that no one outside the family knew about them. Still she felt a connection to those powerful women, and she always kept a close eye on her investments.

One such investment was her husband, she had plans for him as such liked to keep track of his movements. She actually care for his welfare so when Professor Oak messaged her about not only the arrival of a new pokegirl, which thrilled her, but also on the fact that Gothic was not being a harem made up of magic type girls she felt compelled to take action.

There no need to do anything major. A simple message urging him to send his none magic users into long term storage would be enough, that way Gothic wouldn't be completely cutting himself off from the pokes he had grown attached to. He could visit whenever he wished. May would encourage that as it would seem odd to people if her husband never came home to see her.

According to his 'dex, which could be used to keep track of a Tamer if one knew how, Gothic was in Thrill Town and just challenge the local Gym Leader only he'd lost. This was easy to discover as when a Tamer got a new badge his profile was immediately updated.

May didn't to look anything up to were her business partner was off to next. He was going to Dogspatch for Sadie Pokens day. In her mind this was a good thing as it would give Gothic's pokegirls the chance to find a new Tamers if they weren't magic users rather than be put in storage, and her spouse might even acquire some spell casting pokegirls.

Happy with her husbands progress, at least for now, and having already dealt with other important matters. May decided to switch on her radio and listen to the news as she changed. What she wore around the house made her very sexy, and Chestnut her ponytaur agreed, but it wasn't suitable for a human woman to wear in public.

On the radio there was a report about the Limbec Pirates, but she paid it no mind as Pallet Town was far from the sea, and besides she rather aroused by the idea of getting a new pokegirl to play with. This led to her taking a long shower, and cleaning certain parts of the body took up her attention.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Notes.**

I know I promised that this story would contain a tournament, but this tale has grown, so I've decided to have the tournament be the start of book 2. Team Gothic will be formed in that story as well and Tamer Gothic will be moving to a different region. Also I have some ideas that involve Gothic meeting Raven's rather large magical family, and Gym Leader Misty will be in the story too.

**Tamer Gothic **

**Dogspatch **

"So let me get this straight" I said after Nikita had explained the finer points of what Sadie Pokins Day was all about "Everyone's pokegirls are released from their balls so that they can meet up with other pokegirls and talk with lots of tamers. When the event's over they can leave with one of the tamers they've met by arranging to be captured".

We'd arrived at the village of Dogspatch late last night, and had set up camp in a field outside of the settlement. There were a lot of other Tamers here as well, some in groups and some were alone. Which made it look as if a refugee camp had sprung up around the settlement.

"Yeah" my girlfriend replied as she we started to make our way into the village itself "that happens on Sadie Pokins day, which is tomorrow. On that day we let our pokes out and if they want to leave they find someone to take them, or you can arrange it if you don't think you can look after a 'girl. But unless your a really bad Tamer and don't Tame your harem often enough then your pokes they won't want to leave you".

The empathic bond between a pokegirl and her Tamer effected her more than her owner. It was possible for a poke to leave her Tamer despite the bond it just wasn't very likely. However sometimes a pokegirls ended up in a harem that she didn't fit into or she might not be able to bond with her Tamer very well. A Dildorina for example could never really bond with a male Tamer for example if she was a lesbian, and most were, so if a man caught one he could let her lose here to go find a suitable female Tamer rather than sell her like she was nothing more than property.

"So if Sunny, Isabella and Thundercat don't want to go live with May then they might ask me to let them get caught by another Tamer" I said, mostly thinking out loud.

The only reason why I was even considering letting my half my harem leave was because both May and Oak had sent me a message reminding me that I was suppose to be putting together a harem made up of magic using pokegirls, so that I could one day run a Magic Pokegirl Gym. When that day came any pokegirl who wasn't a magic users wouldn't have a place. I could just let them stay in May's care, but they might not want to go into long term storage and rarely ever see their Tamer.

With this in mind it seemed right to give them a chance to find someone who had use for their special talents. I would have liked to give my Pumara the same opportunity, but that might not work out as she was very picky about who got to Tame her. Plus she was completely heterosexual which meant that no female Tamer would want her and many men wouldn't either as she wouldn't do anything sexual with other pokegirls.

Still I'd at least let her try to met other Tamers, and if she didn't like anyone else then it wasn't a big deal as having at least one fighter type in my harem would be a wise move. If nothing else she could protect me from Ferals who were strong against magical attacks.

"Head to the Pokecenter first or look around?" I asked of my partner, once we had entered the village.

"Center first" she replied "because of all the trading we have to update our 'girl's status before we let them lose".

That made sense. If the pokecenter had a record of who owned which girl then they would help settle disputes between Tamers, should there be any.

The two of us headed towards the centre, and as we walked we took a quick look around. The festival had already started, as it was a week long event, but now that more people had turned up a lot of new stalls were opening, and some organised fun was being arranged.

Inside the pokecenter we found two Nurse Joys on hand behind the front desk being crowded by a group of tamers. Which meant that we'd be waiting in line for a while.

That was fine with me as I had a lot on my mind. Also I really didn't want to lose any of my 'girls so I was in no rush to get on with things. This meant that when the group dispersed rather quickly, I wasn't too happy about it.

"I assume you two are here for Sadie Pokens Day" said one of the overworked looking nurse pokegirls "I'll need your dexs to register you for the event and your pokegirls will need to be put through a Healing/Cleaning cycle before you can trade them".

It wasn't hard to miss the fact that extra equipment had been set up to met the demand. I could tell that the place wasn't normally so crowed either as lots of chairs had been put out in a rather haphazard fashion. There must be more Tamers here than normal.

Nikita and I both handed our dexs over. After a few minutes the Joy handed their dexs back and then asked for our pokeballs.

"The event starts at 8:30 in the morning. It's advise you to wake up early so you can make preparations and find a large area to release your pokegirls. I hope you enjoy your stay" the Nurse Joy said she took our pokeballs over to the machine that did the cleaning/healing

"So go over again what's going to be happening tomorrow" Nikita instructed me "just so I know you won't do something silly".

"Oh ye of little faith" I muttered before telling her what she wanted to hear

"In the morning tamers, barring gym leaders and those with league related jobs, will release their pokegirls from their pokeballs and they will be able to do as they wish with in reason. Tamers can talk with pokegirls and spend some of time getting to know them. Pokegirls who find tamers they like then arrange to be captured. Once night time falls any 'girl out of her ball is free game".

Which sounded like something that would result in total chaos, but from what my girlfriend had said it was only the pokes that didn't have a Tamer who would be running about in the dark.

The ones that had made arrangement would be out of the village waiting somewhere for their new Tamer to catch them once the sun went down, or they'd be inside one of the houses and someone would let that Tamer in. It was all a bit silly, but kinda fun sounding too.

"Today people will be trading and enjoying the festival" Nikita then said "there's a fun fair too. You can prove how much you love me by winning me a huge stuffed toy".

That was still a tradition here then. It was nice to know that some things stayed the same.

(Line Break)

**Dogspatch**

"Sadie Pokens Day will start in a few minutes. It's advised that tamers get to open spaces and start releasing their pokegirls" A voice said over a speaker system of some sort.

I looked over at Nikita who just nodded her head in reply. Then the two of us took out our pokeballs and released all of our girls.

There was no need to tell any of them why we were here. They all knew that they were free to find other Tamers, and my 'girls who didn't know any magic spell knew that they would be going into storage if they stayed with me. But that wasn't as bad as it sounded. May would take good care of them, and once Raven had mastered her ability to teleport I could visit them as often as I wished.

As for my magic users I doubted that any of them would leave me. Kira couldn't because she was part of them same coven as me. Kara needed to stick around so I would go back to her Elfcourt in twenty years. As for my alpha I'd seen her during my quick trip the future so it seemed very unlikely to me that she'd chose someone else.

When it came to my Pumara, who I had decided to name Guenhwyvar as the name she'd had as a Kitten did not suit her now, she was very picky for a pokegirl so unless someone even more suitable for her was around then I doubted she'd leave me either.

My girlfriend suspected that Jack, her Tomboy, might leave as she wasn't very happy in the harem due to her Nikita's Infernal type. I didn't want to get involved in the affairs of my partner's harem, as that would be like saying she was a bad Tamer, but I could help but wish that she'd never gotten that damn Succubus.

"Let's split here and meet at the benches by the Pokecentre at midday so we can have lunch" I said to everyone "and I want everyone who wants to stay with me to be inside their pokeball before dark. So be at the tent at sundown".

Since all of my 'girls had assured me that they would never leaveme they didn't feel the need to say goodbye, they just walked off in random directions and started to look around. Having given them pocket money (or to be more precise my wife had) I knew that the lure of the stalls was calling to them, and I would not have to shop with them so that was all good with me.

Nikita also wanted to be alone as it had to be clear that we weren't a couple looking for pets. I knew she wasn't in any sort of bad mood with me as I had won her a massive cuddly toy last night. How she planned to carry it around was a mystery to me, but it wasn't important if she did as winning the prize had been what mattered.

Soon enough I was wandering around by myself and as I walked I saw people setting up stalls and stands. However what caught my attention was a group of stone tables with some chess boards in them. I hadn't seen anyone play chess or even checkers since I'd come to this world so I went in for a closer look.

I watched as couple of pokegirls sat down, took out some chess pieces and started playing. None of them were very good in my opinion, and that surprised me as pokegirls were actually very intelligent beings.

That was when I noticed that other games were getting more attention. Four girls were playing this worlds version of Monopoly. Rather than have streets and facilitates, each side of the board had squares with the names of cities written on them. The green squares were for this region. I could tell as I recognised the names of the cities, I'd even been to a few of them. Another difference was that rather than build houses and then upgrade them to hotels you had to build a pokecenter and then add a gym before finally getting a battle arena.

I also saw some other games being play but the crowds were large so I went back to the chess games and a saw what I guessed to be a dark haired pokegirl perhaps a Damsel, judging by the fact that she had E cup breasts and was wearing a sexy schoolgirl outfit, her type liked to please and were very good at it but I'd never heard of them being good at things like chess.

I sat down for a game and discovered that while she had some skill, she was not good enough. She wasn't a fool, and she didn't rush her moves but she was rather predictable to me. Not that it mattered as the match wasn't important. This day was about meeting people and getting to know them.

Which I did. I discovered that her name was Susie, and that her owner was a retiring Tamer who couldn't satisfy her high libido since at least not since he'd gotten married, and had given his other girls away. He was the chess lover, she'd learn to play in order to please him.

Also his wife wasn't too happy about having a pokegirl around who took attention away from her. Damsels always knew how to get a man more interested in her than any other woman. If her now retired Tamer had wanted a girl to play chess between Taming then naturally a Damsel would learn to play. Just because they had incredibly submissive demeanors that did not make them idiots. They were very good at getting what they wanted, as that was to get Tamed. A lot.

However what really got my interest was that Susie knew healing magic. She was no good in a fight, but I had a non-combat slot now and Kara wouldn't mind being moved out of it as long as she got to do the sex battles and got enough attention from me. Also having a healer the harem could be beneficial to everyone. Raven would no doubt approve as she was trying to learn new spells and having another maguc users around would help her.

"I resign" the pokegirl said near the end of our second match "you're so much smarter than me".

Now that was flattery although using Scholars Mate had been a good idea. She hadn't seen the threat of my rook until it was too late.

"Are you after a new 'girl" she asked me as she got up from the table.

Susie leaned forward and her display of cleavage made her intentions quite clear to me, and her top was transparent enough to show me that she was in fact wearing a push up bra. Which only drew more attention to her massive tits.

"Magic users, yes" I answered "I have a non-combat slot for a healer".

Even I could read all the signs she was giving off. The way she twirled her black hair, the way her eyes never broke contact, and the cleavage thing was a big bouncy clue.

"I was just going to get someone to tie to me to a tree" the poke said "but if we want to capture me I could run through the woods. Your 'girls could hunt me down and then you can have your wicked way with me. I'd so like to be ravaged by a big, strong man like you".

Well I did have a Pumara, and while she might get carried away on a hunt Damsels were ridiculously hard to hurt. In fact she might be handy to keep around just so Raven had someone to practice spells on.

"That sounds like fun" I replied.

Without warning Susie lifted up her skirt just a little and pulled her knickers down. She did it so fast that I wasn't sure what she'd done until she tossed them over to me.

"So your girls can get my scent" she explained.

I nodded to display my understanding and Susie walked away. I assumed that she off to tell her retiring Tamer that someone had decided to take her off his hands. A chess playing damsel was an oddity and I looked forward to seeing what else she could do.

Once she had vanished into the crowd I got up and looked around some more. Playing another game didn't interest me, and since I didn't see any other magic types around I saw no reason to try my Psychic Charm Blood Gift on any of the other ladies. At least not yet anyway.

Then I got lost for about half and hour, which made me decide to head back to the pokecenter.

I wasn't the first to arrive, my alpha had been waiting for me. When she saw me she reached into one of the bags she carried and took out a few boxes of food, and also a box of what looked to be playing cards.

"It's a game I saw being played called Duel Monsters" Raven explained "there are even pokegirls who use them as spell cards".

I had no idea what she was on about, so I just started eating.

"Choose the starter deck you want and we'll start going through the booster packs" Raven then said.

I vaguely recalled that being a duellist had been very cool for a few many years, but these days no cared much for card games any more. Plus the rules made little sense and there were too many different cards to keep track off. Which put me off so much then when Nikita arrived I stopped even trying to indulge Raven and paid attention to my girlfriend.

"Any luck?" I asked.

As she sat down next to me she took her head.

"There was a psi-dyke, but she backed off when I mentioned I had a boyfriend".

Psi-dykes could be real men haters. Some weren't so bad and could even be friends with guys, but sadly there were some who couldn't even bring themselves to be civil towards a male.

"And the Growlies can all smell cat on me".

Dogspatch, as the name suggested, had a high population of canine like pokegirls and they wouldn't be interested in either of us as we both had then scent of a cat girl on us. Nikita had a Tigress and I had a Pumara.

Over the course of the next hour were then joined by everyone else, and judging by the bags they carried they'd all been shopping for clothes rather than for new Tamers, and also they all looked happy so that me feel good as well.

"Master, we spent all our pocket money" Kara informed me much like how a girl planning on getting more money out her Dad would.

"Sorry, dear" I replied "Mummy has all the money".

My elf looked at Nikita who smirked and said.

"He means May".

My wife might wear dresses, but she wore the trousers when it came to dishing out the money. Thankfully she was very generous.

"It's all about money now" Raven said "I remember hearing about how this festival was all about hooking up with a Tamer, but all I can see is stalls and people making themselves look like idiots".

I'd figured that just by reading the entry in my 'dex. However I had done alright for myself.

"I met a nice chess playing Damsel".

That got the expected reaction. Getting a Damsel to agree to joining a Tamer was easy, but what was surprising to them was that this pokegirl was into something that nothing to do with sex. Most pokes and humans thought Damsels to be a dumb as Bimbos. However they were wrong. True they were somewhat alike both types had high sex drives, open to experimentation and were eager to please, but Damsels were not mentally defiant. They were smart enough to figure out what their owners liked and worked at becoming better lovers. Bimbos didn't.

"She'll be the woods" I told my harem while displaying the underwear I'd been give "so I have to track her down once it gets dark".

While any 'girl out of her ball was far game once the sun was down it was unlikely that anyone would try to claim one of my pokes if I was right there with them and running through a forest. I'd only need one 'girl with me anyway.

Once I'd caught them Damsel I'd then have to register her and make room for her as well. She was a magic type so I planned to her with me and send Sunny and Thundercat into storage. Maybe Isabella too, at least until I got to the cruise ship.

"Wait where is Isabella anyway?" I suddenly asked, having only just noticed that she wasn't actually with us.

We all looked around for a moment before Kira said.

"She was with us when we hit the stores. Maybe she met someone".

I wasn't that close to the Piratit and she had gone through a lot of changes recently so it wouldn't surprise me if she'd found someone else. It hurt a bit to think of losing her, but it might be for the best.

"This is why you should brand us" Raven then said "she might have just wandered off, anyone could take her if they can get her collar off".

I had been putting that off for a while now.

"Okay we can do it tomorrow" I decided "I bet you already have the iron".

Indeed she did. No personalized symbol yet, but she had one that would burn the words 'Property of Gothic' into their skin and it would so very quickly. Magic was really useful sometimes.

"I wanna get branded on my butt" Kara declared.

That made me roll my eyes.

"Later" I said as I finished my food "you've still the whole afternoon free to enjoy yourselves".

With that we all headed out again to find some sort of fun.


	36. Chapter 36

**Tamer Gothic **

**Dogspatch **

**GROWLIE, the Puppy Pokegirl**

**Type**: Animorph (Canine)**  
>Element<strong>: Fire**  
>Frequency<strong>: Uncommon

**Diet**: near human diet (omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts)**  
>Role<strong>: originally tracking and frontline, make excellent pets or police Pokegirls**  
>Libido<strong>: High**  
>Strong Vs<strong>: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel**  
>Weak Vs<strong>: Ground, Rock, Water**  
>Attacks<strong>: Flamethrower, Ignite, Growl, Slash, Bite, Tackle, Takedown.**  
>Enhancements<strong>: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), High endurance and loyalty**  
>Evolves<strong>: Growltit (Normal, experience needed)**  
>Evolves From<strong>: None

_Loyalty, this is the first trait that comes into mind when one thinks about a Growlie and this reputation is well earned. Besides being extremely loyal, Growlie also has a brave and trustworthy nature, it will fearlessly stand up to bigger and stronger foes to protect its tamer from harm. Their loyalty to their owners is so strong that to break it leaves the Growlie crippled both physically and mentally. They simply do not betray their masters, being loyal to the end. _

_Growlies have a distinctive appearance; they have canine features. There bodies are covered in red fur and have black tiger stripes down her back, arms, legs and tail. This is complimented by blonde hair on the top of her head and a short soft blonde fur on her chest, stomach, groin and inner thighs. Growlies also have nose which grants them a greatly enhanced sense of smell allowing them to follow scent trails days old, making them excellent trackers. Their high endurance means they can track a target for days and even weeks and when they finally catch up their enhanced strength means they can quickly overpower and bring down the target. _

_This combination of traits not only makes a Growlie an excellent pet but also makes them one of the few Pokegirls ideally suited for police work Once a Growlie is selected for police duty they are assigned and bonded to a partner then both the Police officer and the Growlie go on an intensive training course that taxes both the Officer and the Growlie. By the end of the course both the Officer and Growlie forge a strong partnership allowing them to function better as a pair, instinctively understanding each others strengths and weaknesses. The Growlie will also learn methods of tracking and taking down criminals which makes it superior combatants to pet owned Growlies. _

_Growlie is a popular pet Pokegirl and often considered members of the family much like Kittens, Hounds, Bunnies and Titmice however they do not share quite the same level of popularity as the others because they require such large amounts of love and attention. Another Pokegirl is recommended as the Growlies can then occupy themselves by 'playing' with the other Pokegirls. They are very competitive with any and ALL amorous or lustful Pokegirls. _

_Growlies are often found in a large family with at least one other Pokegirl for this reason, their intelligence is such that they are quite capable of doing any job a human can do although their favorite job will be patrolling and protecting the family home which they consider to be their territory. _

_Unlike most canine types, Growlies get on well with cat type Pokegirls especially when both discover a mutual love of fish and love of play. On the opposite side of the spectrum, it's strongly suggested that you not have any of the Domina-type Pokegirls, though. Growlies and Domina-types do NOT like each other. _

_Feral Growlie are very protective of their territory, they will bark and bite fiercely to repel intruders from their territory; however they will not viciously maul or kill their opponent like some feral Pokegirls but instead aim to drive their opponent off. The favored territory of a Growlie would be near a river or large stream running through forest land, predominately because Growlie are omnivores like humans but particular like nuts and fish as their primary diet, nuts mostly only available in forest land whilst fish are obviously only available around large water sources. Growlie are excellent at foraging for food in the wild making them idea for tamers who will be spending large amounts of time in the wild, also due to their love of fish they are awesome fishers which is odd for a fire type! _

_One must be careful though, in the wild Growlie tend to form packs which have a similar intense loyalty to each other akin to that they develop with their tamers, any attempt to harm or Pokeball any member of the pack is likely to incite a violent response from the entire pack, worse yet the captured Growlie will refuse to bond to its owner and will attack once released from the Pokeball before attempting to return to its pack by backtracking the tamers scent unless heavy mental conditioning is applied. _

_If one wants to capture a feral Growlie without trouble then the entire pack must be caught together or the individual Growlie must be encouraged to come willingly with the tamer though whatever methods. _

I clicked close the 'dex and pondered the bit that said '_Unlike most canine types, Growlies get on well with cat type Pokegirls' _Nikita had told me not long ago that the dogs types were avoiding her because she had the scent of a cat type on her, and I had assumed that this was why they seemed to staying away from me as well. However according to the 'dex that shouldn't matter. So there had to be another reason why the Growlies around were avoiding me and my girlfriend.

To find this out I did something few men would do. I simply asked a Growlie why they were ignoring me. She explained that during a festival a few years back group of Infernal had types had attacked the village, and they could smell Nikita's Succubus all over her and Nikita all over me. They didn't really hate demonic pokegirls because of this, they just wanted to keep their distance from Tamers who hung around with Infernals in case there was another attack.

"So you don't have any Infernal in your harem?" the Growlie asked while her tail noticeably waged.

I so loved my Psychic Charm Blood Gift. If I wanted to I could get this canine girl eating my hands before long. Not that I would degrade another thinking being that way. Well maybe in private, and only if they enjoyed that sort of thing. Which I'd heard some canine types did.

"No" I replied "I specialise in magic types, but not demons".

"You wouldn't want a growlie then" the pokegirl said sadly.

This poke wasn't a near human type, she had a dog's face, a flat one but it wasn't a human face, and a furry body so she didn't really do anything for me. I wasn't aroused at all by her despite her attempts at flirtation. She didn't disgust me, she just wasn't sexy. However May, who had grown up in this world, might not mind not care if a pokegirl looked near human or not.

"Why are looking for a owner?" I inquired.

The dog girl moved over to lean on a wall. I suspected that this was an attempt to get me to look at her body.

"There's a lot of growlies in Dogpatch" she said "I was born here and I've lived here my whole life. I'd like to go somewhere new

When she said that I decided to make her an offer.

"My wife's looking for someone to keep her company" I said "she has a big house with a even bigger garden, and some other pokegirls you could play with. She's got her pet licence too so you could bond with her".

I'd feel better of May had someone to keep her safe too. Pallet Town was a not a city, it didn't even an Officer Jenny to watch over it.

"Will you be there?" the growlie asked.

"I'll visit" I promised "but you'll be her pet not part of my harem".

The dog type considered it, and decided that she was going to try for a Tamer as there were plenty around. That was a shame as I would like May to have some protection, but she might decided to keep Thundercat nearby as she was rather found of my Peekabu.

That was when I heard a scream and I rushed forward to see a Milktit lying on the floor. I quickly checked her over as she curled up and sobbed on the ground. She'd been beaten pretty badly, she had bruises and welts all over her body. Which meant she'd beaten and whipped if I was any judged.

I knew what to do here and the law was very clear on the matter of Tamers caring for wounded pokes they ran into. We were responsible for not only seeing that their injuries were healed, but also for taking them away from abusive owners. Which was why other Tamers had rushed over here I'd just been the closest.

Thanks to Raven's amazing salves, which worked even on humans, the pokegirl's injuries quickly mended, except for the bruises which only faded slightly but soon even they would be gone.

As I healed the Milktit I saw she was about halfway between the near human and a bovine type. She had a human face and small horns but she had a light coat of fur that was a chocolate brown and the tuft on her tail was black. As for clothes all she had were the ragged remnants of a cheap looking skirt which was ripped in several places. I also noticed that her feet were hooves.

"What happened to you?" I asked, while trying to sound

"M-m-master beat me and then abandoned me" the Milktit said between sobs "I-I-I came here to find a new Tamer, but my master found me again. I-I asked him to take me back".

I winced upon hearing that. Pokes could be too loyal to their masters, even when the human was abusive. Coming here had been a smart move by her, but she should have gone straight to the pokecenter.

"He hit you again didn't he?" I asked to know.

Some of the marks on her looked a little to fresh to be made any time before today.

"H-h-he beat me again and p-p-pushed me out the window".

The window must have been open because there was no glass anywhere to be seen and smashing class made a noise.

"Why are you still travelling? Pokewomen don't usually travel with Tamers and Milktits don't like to travel at all" someone questioned.

I turned to see that it was Gary, my old rival from Pallet Town who had asked that question, and it was a good one to ask. Milktits when they are pokegirls don't like to travel or fight and few pokewomen did either. At that phase of life Pokes wanted to settle down and have children.

"Make room!" a female voice shouted.

An Officer Jenny, one of three I'd seen so far today, made her way through the crowd and started asking the Milktit what had happened. That was when I noticed a teenage boy with blonde hair was looking out of the window. When our eyes met he ducked his head back into the building.

"I'm gonna get that punk" Gary said.

"Go..."

He didn't listen so I decided to go around the back rather then front as planned. As I moved I took out my elemental pistol, it wasn't loaded but that didn't really matter.

I got to the back door of the building I saw the abusive Tamer had just about made it the kitchens of what I guessed to be a bed and breakfast. He pulled a knife, and then saw my gun which made him drop the knife and run. However he didn't get far as Gary hit him so hard I heard the impact of his fist and the guy were after dropped to the ground.

"Hold it you two" a woman's voice ordered "and put that gun away".

She was another Officer Jenny and she was not happy to see what we'd taken the law into our own hands. Gary looked ready to hit the tamer on the ground, but he stopped himself when he saw that the police were here. I'd never seen him so mad before. He was normally a happy kid, even when battling pokegirls he smiled a lot. Now he was furious.

"I hope you have permit for that firearm" the law enforcement poke then said.

"I'm part of the Hunter's Guild" I explained as I put the gun away "I have my licences and he's an abusive Tamer...".

The Officer Jenny interrupted me.

"That doesn't give you the right to shoot anyone. This isn't the wilderness and he's not a feral".

"It's not loaded" I told the Officer Jenny as I let her inspect the firearm "I just wanted to make sure he didn't try anything".

"He pulled a knife on us" Gary added "I just hit him".

The law enforcement poke visible relaxed upon hearing that. Neither of us had anything illegal as Tamers were meant to deal with cases of abuse towards pokes and Officer Jenny's mostly dealt with human on human crimes. We hadn't really taken the law into our own hands either, and as member of the Hunter's Guild I had some authority here.

"Okay I'll take him from here, Tamers" the law enforcer said "I'll need you both to come to station to make a statement and then you can go".

Gary and I followed the Officer Jenny to the station, and we both kept an eye on the punk who had hurt his poke the entire trip.

(Line Break)

**Police Station. Dogspatch **

Being a village meant that Dogspatch didn't have much of a police station. The place had only one cell and I guessed only one Officer Jenny as there was only one desk in the building. It made sense that the people here would bring in extra security for the festival, and given what I'd seen today they had good reasons for doing so.

I'd just signed my statement, and had been told that the Tamer would be losing his licence at very least. He wouldn't be going to prison since the Milktit wasn't a human being, which totally unjust in my view, but he would never again be allowed to own a poke. Which was something at least even if it was nowhere near enough in my view.

Gary had been less passive about that, and had even asked if he could until to the cell to teach the guy a lesson. The young man in the cell didn't even look strong to have pushed the Milktit out the window, so he'd naturally been very against the idea.

Lucky for him Officer Jenny's always obey the law so she was unwilling to take a walk. Which meant Gary hadn't been able to meet out his own justice, and that had led to him storming off. Hopefully he'd gone to cool down. He'd always been rather emotional so I just hoped he didn't do anything stupid.

"If your friend's gone then I guess you will have to take to the pokewoman" the Officer Jenny said once Gary had left.

Hearing that surprised me. I had not seen it coming.

"What?" was my reply to that statement.

"If you don't take her I have to give her back to her owner" the law enforcement officer explained "his licence is still valid until he goes to court, and she's his property".

That was the law so there was no way around it for an Officer Jenny. A Tamer could confiscate a poke if he had valid reason to: such as witnessing abuse. It had to be proven however and it had as the Tamer in the cell had already confessed, and given a statement. I'd also made a statement that stated that the poke had been abused so I either had to take her or she'd have to go back to her abuser until his licence was taken away and I'd be neglecting my responsibility as a Tamer.

"She's at the Pokecenter" the Officer Jenny told me before saying "so do I approve the transfer or does she go back to the punk in the cell".

"I've got a full harem" I pointed out.

"You have a week's leeway to decide what to do with her" the officer of law said "and your file says you have a storage licence so you can keep her with you for seven days before she has to go into storage or you can sell her to a ranch. Just don't let her go anywhere that scum bag".

I'd have to take her until the court date, then I could send her to a ranch for proper care or even to May. I wasn't going to travel with a Milktit, but nor was I going to abandoned her.

"Okay I'll take her" I said.

"There's my hero" remarked the Officer Jenny.

I felt a little guilty at this point so I got up to go the Pokecenter to see if I could help the poor pokewoman.

(Line Break)

**Pokecenter. Dogspatch **

By the time I got to the pokecenter the Milktit had already gone through a healing/cleaning cycle and so looked a lot better. She even had clean clothes on although the top she was wearing did very little to hide the fact that she massive tits.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble" were the first words out of her mouth "I know that you have to take me now even if you don't want to".

That wasn't actually the case, but I wasn't going to hand her back to an abusive Tamer. My only concern was that I'd have to send another of my harem into storage until this pokewoman was settled somewhere. As a pokewoman she would want children so a ranch was for the best as she would get the chance. May didn't want children around so sending her off to live my wife wasn't such a good idea.

"Don't worry about that" I said in a comforting tone of voice "I can make arrangements for you. You'll never see your master again".

He was going to be locked up for at least two days as the festival wasn't over yet, and until it was the Officer Jenny's couldn't take him to the nearest city for trail. Someone could bail him out but even if they were willing I wasn't worried. If he followed me away from any settlements then I could deal with him myself.

"What's your name?" I inquired

"My name is Titty, Master" she told me "I'm sure you can guess why".

Yes I could.

"How did you end up with that guy?" I then asked of the poke "I know that Milktits are common here, but your not fighters and you like to settle down at your age".

Rather than be insulted by my mentioning of her age the pokewoman nodded her agreement and then said.

"Biff had to have a Milktit and I was the only one around. My owner traded me to Todd as his starter girl. I was the only poke on my ranch that wasn't pregnant".

He must have had a starter voucher. Breeders were required to give a Tamer a poke if they had such a voucher. Milktits weren't really suitable as starter girls unless they evolved into their tougher forms. Pokewomen were likely to do that as they desired to have children not to fight. She must have been the only one the breeder could give up. Most Tamers would of refused and then just gone to a Pokecenter and checked out the pound or headed for another ranch. Biff was clearly not a smart guy,

"Do you have any children?"

I doubted it as if she did the Breeder wouldn't have let her go.

"No" she told me "I didn't get pregnant and Biff was interested in kids. He Tamed me using anal or made me pleasure him with my breasts".

Well she did have huge boobs so I could understand that part at least. My cock would disappear between her tits.

"Do you want them?" I asked next.

"I do" she said after giving me a calculating look. "I understand that Tamers don't want to raise children, but if you got me pregnant and then sold me to a ranch you'd get a good price"

That didn't appeal to me but I knew that she was telling the truth. An already knocked up pokewoman was a good bargain for a Breeder as pregnant pokewomen didn't need much Taming and the Breeder would get another poke in a few months for free.

I also knew that lots of Tamers my age, and younger, liked to spread their wild oats, but getting a female pregnant to increase her resale value did not sit well with me. Besides this Milktits was in no shape to be Tamed any time soon.

"Having a baby would make going through all this worthwhile" the pokewoman than said.

That tugged on my heartstrings, she might have said to manipulate me, but it still worked. Although I did think the tears were what really sold it. Not that I'd blame her if she was trying to play me. If I were her I wouldn't trust any male right now. The fact that she was even talking to me was a testament to her character. She seemed to like me and had already accepted me as her master, perhaps she did because I'd been kind her. If so she was judging me on my actions, and not on my gender.

"Why don't you rest for a couple of days. Once you are all healed up we talk about getting you pregnant" I offered "and I'll ask around about ranches. I'm sure that someone here knows the where the best ranches are".

By best I meant the ones that took good care of the pokes, not the places that would give me the best prices. She hadn't cost me anything so anything I got for Titty would be profit anyway. Which meant I would give her away if it was best for the pokewoman.

"Thank you, Master" she said, while rubbing her eyes "I need to sleep. I can rest in my pokeball if that's okay with you?".

It was getting dark now so I had to get moving anyway. I balled Titty and headed away from the festival to see if all of my 'girls were going to stay with me or not. Also I had to talk to Nikita about taking care of Milktits. I needed away to milk Titty without actually drinking the stuff as I had promised Kara I would never suckle at anyone else's tits. I had no intention of breaking that promise.


	37. Chapter 37

**Tamer Gothic**

**Dogspatch**

When I got back to the camping site all I wanted to do was to put my pokegirls in their balls so that I could go and met Susie the Damsel. Then I was going to lie down and sleep while the other Tamers went about trying to catch the pokes who would be running wild this night.

This had not been a fun day for me, or at least it hadn't been much after lunch, as rather than get to enjoy the festival I'd spent most of that time in a police station all because of an abusive Tamer. Now I was saddled with an extra burden: that of finding a home for a pokewomen Milktit, who should be raising her children on ranch not travelling around with the likes of me.

On the plus side I'd make some money out of selling her. More that a little if she was pregnant when I sold her. But that was a complex issue as while the pokewoman badly wanted either a baby or a pokekit. I didn't really want yet another child I would never raise. However I did note that the idea wasn't as abhorrent to me as it use to be. Hopefully this was just sign that I was adapting further to life in this strange world rather than some radical shift in my morality.

As ever I wanted to seek out Raven's advice as while Nikita was my girlfriend it was my Sorceress who always helped me to decided what to do. It often made me wonder who exactly was in charge in our group, but having her around did make being the leader a lot easier.

When I finally made it to my tent I was pleased to see that all my pokes were inside waiting for me. Well nearly all of them Isabella was no where to be seen. Which didn't really surprise me as she disappeared around lunch time, and having gone through a lot of changes recently the Piratit might not have bonded with me very well. Plus her kind were drawn to a life at sea so if some Tamer here was planning on heading to the ocean, she would naturally feel the urge to go with that person.

"You're in trouble, Master's here" I heard Kara say to her half-sister.

Sometimes I felt like I was not so much a master running a harem made up of pokegirls as I was the father of misfit group of super powered teenagers, or perhaps I was something in between those two things.

"What did she do?" I asked of my alpha

It was Kara who answered.

"Kira wanted money for beer, so she entered a wet-shirt contest".

Well I could see why my pokes might think I'd be mad about that, as Kira was my pokegirl and shouldn't be exposing her body without my permission, but as the Dark Elf pointed out her half-sister did that when she sex battled, and that Kara did at lot more than make a t-shirt transparent. Kara argued that this was okay because she did that stuff for me and with my permission.

"And I won!" Kira told me "I was first place. I even got a nice rosette".

That explained the fancy decoration pinned to her denim jacket. She had indeed won first place, and with her awesome tits it was easy to see why.

"You told the people arranging the event that you had your master's permission" Raven reminded the naughty Dark Elf "You could be disqualified from other competitions if you lie like that".

Had Kira asked for my approval I would have let her do it even though I was territorial, as my Dark Elf rarely got to show off her skills and assets, but my alpha was correct: Kira could be disqualified for lying. It could even led to her being forbidden to even enter such contests in the future.

"You're right" Kira admitted while suggestively touching her breasts "I let my patron down, and I let other people see what belong to you. I should be punished. Master please paddle me. I deserve it".

Normally that would sound like fun, but I'd seen a darker side to Taming today and so I was in no way in the mood to inflict pain upon anyone, so I just took out her pokeball and put the Dark Elf into a time out.

"The rest of you are spending the night in your balls" I told my harem "I have something to do this evening, so I'll talk to Kira in the morning".

I actually wasn't that mad as I knew all pokegirls liked to get attention, it was part of their psychology, and if Kira had gone elsewhere to get it then that meant I wasn't meeting her needs. I'd have to punish her, but I wasn't going to be able to bring myself to whack anyone's backside any time soon Even if they begged me to.

Only Kara protested when I started to contain my harem, and only because I hadn't milked her all day so I promised to deal with her full breasts before I went to sleep.

When Raven realised that I wasn't going to ball her with the others she took a moment to study me, and then asked me what was wrong. We were empathetical linked after all as so she knew I was upset.

I explained what had happened today, and my alpha understood at once why I hadn't punished Kara.

"What gets me as that how could any guy be so stupid" I said "Milktits aren't dangerous, but if I ever did something like that to any of you then I'd deserve it when you broke me in half".

Raven wasn't that tough in body, however she had magical powers and could kill with her spells as easily as most pokegirls could rip a human apart.

"Submitting to a master is part of who we are" my alpha explained "and most of the time it's really nice. Getting Tamed by a human is just the best. And if we don't get Tamed we go crazy. I'd rather die than lose my mind, so I'd be willing to put up with a lot of abuse before I run away or tried to find a new Tamer. Besides it a lot easier to get around when you have a collar, and it's nice being a harem. And I get to be in charge when you're not around. And I've evolved since I met you. And I've gotten lots of new spells. And nicer clothes. And..".

"I get the idea" I said interrupting.

"What I mean is having a nice master like you is great, and just because we're more dangerous than you this doesn't mean we should be in charge. Might doesn't make right. And without you there would be no one to make us get along. Kira and Kara would try to kill each other if you weren't here".

When she put it that way I could again see why few pokegirls minded being sex slaves. When the alternative to is to live like an animal in the wild, an in some cases ending up with the mind of an animals, then calling a guy master really isn't really a big deal. At least no when it leads to getting Tamed often, and pokes love sex.

Raven also knew why I was hesitant to get the pokewoman pregnant despite the fact that most pokegirls who grew up on ranches didn't know who their biological father was unless he worked on or the owned the ranch the pokekit grew up on.

"You should knock her up" Raven advised "if nothing else it will prove that at least one Tamer in the world actually cares about what she wants, and you've got that cock ring so you can make sure she has a pokekit. That way your daughter will grow up with her mother".

While some men did settle down and raise children with pokewomen in the hopes of getting human children, sometimes while married to a human woman, most domesticated pokegirls came from ranches and they didn't seem to mind that all.

"I'll think it over" I said to my alpha

With that Raven moved in close, and gave me a hug.

"Feel better?" she asked.

I was sure that she knew that I was feeling better, but it was expected of her to ask as it was for me to answer.

"Yeah I feel better" I told her.

Before I even finished replying to her question I felt my hands being moved down, and I gave Raven's butt a gentle squeeze. Which she enjoyed very much.

"Sorry, sexy. I have to go met a damsel in the woods" I said apologising to my alpha "and I can't leave you unsupervised during Sadie Pokins".

Thinking that reminded me that I needed to let my Pumara out of her pokeball so that she could track the Damsel for me. It also hit me then I still had Isabella's pokeball. If she'd found a Tamer more suited to her then she should have come to me so that I could de-register here and hand over her ball. But she'd never asked for it.

"What's up, Master" Raven inquired.

"I just realised that I still have Isabella's pokeballl" I said to the purple haired pokegirl "and her collars chipped so she should have given me back if she's planning on leaving with someone else".

Raven gave me a look that said 'I told you so' before she reminded me verbally.

"I warned you that someone might steal one of us. This is why we need to be branded. A collar can be removed".

With some effort I resisted the urge to sigh

"I thought you liked your collars" I said.

Having a collar was a bit of status symbol with pokegirls these days. All my girls loved having matching studded collars with tracking chips.

"I love my collar" Raven replied, while touching hers "it's makes me feel sexy, but I want to get branded too. I don't want to be abandoned again".

One day I'd have to ask her about her past. However this wasn't that day.

"Well I have to take my new Milktits to a Ranch so I'll brand you all while we're there".

Ranches were equipped for that, and if I was going to sell the pokewomen I might as well take advantage of the visit to a ranch to get the branding over and done with.

I then balled Raven, while promising to let her out again later as she wanted a cuddle, and headed into the woods.

(Line Break)

**Dogspatch**

With Guenhwyvar besides me I headed into the woods to track down the damsel who wanted to join my harem. My Pumara had never been Feral so she was very human in appearance and didn't have a sense of smell as strong as the more animal like pumaras, and she was no hound either, however the Damsel's scent was according to her easy to track because of the pheromones she emitted. Normally this pheromones attracted Feral pokegirls for miles around however given the sheer amount of Tamers in the area I wasn't worried, as any wild pokegirls in the area would have long since been captured.

There were small flowers everywhere and the moon, which was low in the sky, shone through the trees giving me enough light to see by, and my pokegirl eyes were like a cats in the dark

Which I guessed was how she was able to find some tracks. I was no ranger, but I knew that the marks had been made by someone wearing high heel shoes. That meant Susie couldn't be too deep inside the woods as she wouldn't have been able to travel far in such unsuitable footwear.

This was confirmed when we came to a large rock and found Susie sitting on top on the pile of stone.

"Oh no you found me" the pokegirl said, rather dramatically in my view "I'm totally helpless. What will become of this poor poke?".

I could think of a dozen or so things that might be fun to do to her, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight was all about the hunt, the Taming was what tomorrow was for. And since this was a hunt I sent Guenhwyvar on the attack just like I would if I had run into a Feral.

"Take her down" I ordered.

Guenhwyvar moved so fast I struggled to process her movements. In no time at all she was climbing up the rock and then she knocked the Damsel off her perch. I winced upon hearing the impact, but reminded myself that Susie was not a human girl. She was far more durable than even other pokegirls, and also a little ticklish judging by the giggle noises she was now making.

I ran around the stones to see my cat pokegirl 'mauling' the Damsel. Her school outfit was being torn apart by Guenhwyvar's claws. It was just a little arousing despite how savage my cat pokegirl looked.

"I surrender" Susie called out "have mercy!".

"Bring her to me" was my next command.

Showing that she was stronger than she looked Guenhwyvar dragged the Damsel over to me. My pumara was heterosexual so it surprised me when she bite Susie and exposed the the Damsel's breasts. No doubt my cat girl was trying to please me by playing her role, perhaps a little too well but with Damsels you didn't have to worry much about being too rough.

"For you, Master" Guenhwyvar said proudly.

"Oh yes I'm yours" Susie agreed, still sounding like a day time soap opera actress "I can't resist you".

Playing my part I used an empty pokeball to capture the Damsel. I had a full harem already so Susie would be transferred to Professor Oak's lab. Tomorrow I would put Thundercat and Sunny into storage and de-register Isabella since she was clearly not coming back to me. Then I would have room for Susie in my harem and could Tame her to my heart's content. All I had to do tonight was to message Oak so that didn't let May remove Susie from storage and try to Tame the Damsel. I wanted a healer in my harem and so Susie would be staying with me.

"Tame?" Guenhwyvar requested as she nuzzled my leg.

She might look human, but my pumara did act a lot like a cat sometimes, and would rub her head against my chest or legs when she wanted my attention. Which was quite often.

"You did a very good job" I said praising Guenhwyvar.

I reached down and undid the studded belt she wore around her hips and then slid a finger inside the cat girls shorts. Guenhwyvar couldn't purr like an actual cat, but she did a good impression as my finger found its away into her already wet pussy. Clearly hunting got her worked up.

"Shhh," I commanded "don't make a sound or I'll stop".

I began rubbing her pussy, feeling her small, hairless lips against my fingers, her body trembled slightly as my hands weren't very warm however that soon stopped as her cunt was hot and my digits warmed up.

I then pushed my finger against her slit and felt her clench. I was trying to get inside her however she wasn't relaxing.

"It's okay" I assured her "I want to reward my good girl".

I hadn't done anything other than pound her cunt so far, and she liked that a lot, however this was different. She was a little shy and had needed me to say something comforting before she'd let me play with her.

It worked too I got a didgit inside her and felt her tight pussy squeezing my finger. When her arousal finally began to override her embrassement I began fingering her faster and harder.

She was breathing hard now, and clearly enjoying herself judging by her movements. She was on her hands and knees so I could see how she trying to help me get deeper inside her.

Once I had two fingers inside her cunt, she moaned, despite my orders, but rather than stop I fingered her harder, and I even shifted my weight so that I could free my left hand up to squeeze her breasts.

As fun as this was I wanted her to cum fast, so that I could go back to the tent, so I moved my hands. My left one took the job of fingering my cat girl while my right hand squeezed her ass, which was a big turn on for her, and I pinched her butt a few times as well. This was all made somewhat tricky due to her tail. But I was able to get her to climax quite quickly.

"Now let's go back to the tent" I said "led the way".

She'd have to since while my night vision was pretty good I was not totally confident that I knew the way back.

As we moved Guenhwyvar sniffed the air and then said.

"I can smell Isabella"

It took me a moment or two to decided what to do.

"Take me to her" I ordered.

If she had found someone else then I wanted to say goodbye, and if she had been stolen from me that I had to try to get her back.

Slowly we moved and soon came across an entire group of pokegirls. They were all standing around a fire. They all looked to be pirates judging by the way they dressed, and Isabella was with them. However before I could go over to the Piratit my pumara stopped me and then pointed out a pokegirl who looked out of place, so I scanned her.

**DARK LADY, the Seething Bitch Pokégirl**  
><strong>Type:<strong> Very Near Human  
><strong>Element:<strong> Magic (Infernal)  
><strong>Frequency:<strong> Very Rare  
><strong>Diet:<strong> human foods  
><strong>Role:<strong> Murderess, Arcane Powerhouse, Celestial-Killer  
><strong>Libido:<strong> Low  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Magic, Normal, Psychic, Poison, celestial Pokégirls (Angels, Megami, etc)  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Fighting, Dark, Dragon  
><strong>Attacks:<strong> Reflect, Absorb, Burst, Energy Blade, Aura Barrier, Power Bolt, Teleport, Bitch Slap, Dominate, Call Me Queen, Aura of Fear, L25 Force Bolt*, Rune Chain, L30 Agility, L40 Door to the Abyss*, L50 Void Aura*  
><strong>Enhancements:<strong> Magical Affinity, Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x6), Natural Levitation, Darkvision, Amplified Laughter  
><strong>Evolves:<strong> None (We hope!)  
><strong>Evolves From:<strong> Dark Elf (Moon Stone)  
><strong>Bounty (For Kill or Successful Capture):<strong> 100.000 SLC  
><strong>Bounty (For Successful Capture While Feral):<strong> 50.000 SLC  
><strong>Bounty (For reporting sighting &amp; getting out alive):<strong> 25.000 SLC  
><strong>Fine (For releasing Dark Lady under any circumstances):<strong> 200.000 SLC  
><strong>Recommendation when you see one:<strong> Bring out any Dark-Types if you have them, or if you must, a Pokégirl with elemental attacks. In an open area, ranged attack capabilities are a must! RELEASE ANY CELESTIAL POKEGIRLS AT YOUR OWN PERIL. If a Dark Lady is after you, do not simply run away, they have Teleport capabilities and will simply laugh as you wear yourself out!_  
>Dark Ladies are one of those evolutions that are almost universally reviled worldwide, usually used only by the most stubborn, self-centered, or spiteful of Tamers. To the Celestial-loving public, these Pokégirls are all but the embodiment of Sukebe's desire to steal away the happiness that the world stole from him.<br>_

_Dark Ladies are evolved from Dark Elves when brought into contact with a Moon Stone. They stand taller than their previous form, usually an inch or two over five and a half feet tall. Their breasts are generous but not huge, a modest C-cup, and are quite firm, with sensitive nipples. Their nails are always painted and well-manicured/pedicured, even after marching about the wilderness for days on end. Dark Ladies always prefer to have long hair, and will never cut it unless it's in danger of dragging on the ground. Even then, they'd rather braid it or style it to raise it just enough that it doesn't quite reach the ground. They are very vain about their hair and will go to great lengths to care for it and enhance it. A Dark Lady will always try to dress in an outfit that is provocative and arousing without looking slutty, such as dresses with long slits to show off her legs, or low-cut tops that show off the upper portions of her breasts.  
><em>

_Despite their allure, Dark Ladies are not often found in Harems, for several reasons. First is because, although they are very beautiful, they are consumed with intense rage. They seem to have nothing but fiery hatred for everyone and everything, with a special place being reserved in their dark hearts for Pokégirls of a celestial nature, such as Angels, Megamis, and Megami-samas. The best known example of this was when a kindly Angel rescued a Dark Lady, not knowing what type of Pokégirl she was, from drowning and took her back to her Tamer to nurse the half-dead Dark Lady back to health. When the Dark Lady awoke to seeing an Angel watching over her and tending to her, she immediately flew into a screaming fit of rage and attacked her rescuer, killing the poor Angel, who didn't even have a chance to defend herself. She then slaughtered a third of the Tamer's Harem, who were shocked into inaction, before being brought down. After another incident when a Dark Lady went berserk during a Sadie Poken's celebration at seeing so many Celestials about. The breed became the first to be universally banned from Sadie Poken's celebrations and denied the right to choose her own master (as they are not likely to pick any masters they would respect, but rather, ones that they can manipulate and control)._

_Dark Ladies are not subtle combatants. They while they have the capacity for patience and subterfuge, they consider most foes to be beneath them and much prefer to simply beat their foes into the ground with their tremendous arcane might. They typically open a fight with their Magical Levitation enhancement to remain away from any sort of physical fighting, and hide behind magical defenses such as Aura Barrier while they rain down Power Bolts and various spells, along with insults and taunts of great variety. _

_When the fighting does get physical, they use Energy Blade until they can get more distance between themselves and their opponent. And if worse comes to worst, they Teleport away, although they are loathe to quit a battle, and have an annoying tendency to return for rematches at the least convenient times. During battles, Dark Ladies verbally as well as magically assault their foes, mocking things they believe in, telling them how weak and pathetic they are, and how she will torment their surviving friends/lovers/Pokégirls. Above all, however, Dark Ladies laugh, be it sadistic giggles as they watch their foes squirm below them or peals of maniacal laughter as they rip their foes apart. Dark Ladies are not fools however, and their anger and zeal is calculated. They know when to retreat, and won't throw their lives away in an attack unless they perceive there to be no escape. _

_Against a foe that has proven themselves to be a worthy opponent, Dark Ladies will open up full force, attacking with every spell, dirty trick, and insult that they know, weaving together a pattern of attacks at which's end lies the inevitable defeat of their opponent. Dark Ladies are surprisingly durable, capable of laughing off hits that would incapacitate lesser Pokégirls, and countering the insult in kind.  
><em>

_Dark Ladies are dangerous spellcasters, capable of using many offensive, defensive, and boosting spells. They are masters of flashy, unsubtle offensive magic, and with time can create new offensive spells of their own. They are, however, completely unable to learn White Magic spells, though they possess enough skill in defensive arts and health draining techniques that they rarely need it.  
><em>

_No one is really sure why Dark Ladies are so sadistic. They seem driven to cause pain and anguish to anyone they can, for reasons even they don't seem to understand. They hate celestial Pokégirls, and those who would associate with them, above all else, and will target them in preference to others. Some have suggested that Dark Ladies are upset because they have lost their Longevity enhancement that they had as a Dark Elf, and feel cheated of their long lives. Other theories postulate that they hate Celestial Pokégirls because they seem to radiate the peace and serenity that Dark Ladies lack so much in their own lives. Or that they simply derive pleasure through the anguish of others and hate those that live a life so alien in thought to her own.  
><em>

_Despite all this, it is possible to Tame and control a Dark Lady, though difficult. Dark Ladies don't respond well to kindness, nor to appeals to reason. Raw power, however, and the willingness to use it, are some of the very few things that gets through to them. A Tamer who shows himself to be her skilled and strong of will can earn a begrudging acceptance, but to fully earn her respect and unflinching obedience, a tamer must force a harsh lesson upon her. Since a Dark Lady, given the opportunity, will naturally satisfy her carnal lusts on helpless victims, a Tamer who forces himself on her in such a manner can make her submit to him. Generally, this requires her to be heavily bound and gagged - to prevent her from casting spells - while the Tamer rapes her harshly, bragging about his ability to do so and her own weakness and inability to stop him. Simply restricting her movements during a normal taming is not enough – the taming must be done on the Tamer's terms alone, and against the Dark Lady's wishes. The more harshly she is taken, the quicker and better the results will be, and more exotic or degrading forms of intercourse, such as anally or tit-fucking, are known to work better.  
><em>

_After successfully Taming and subduing a Dark Lady, she will behave very differently towards her Tamer. She becomes completely obedient to him, and appears to revel in her new position. Her loyalty to her new Tamer is unshakable, and she would gladly die before abandoning or betraying him. She is almost obsessive in her desire to please her new owner, calling him "Master" whenever she can, whorishly servicing his every desire, volunteering to be the first to fight pokebattles, to run even the most menial of errands, etc. She regards her Tamer almost as a god, and will talk long and almost lovingly about him to anyone who is willing to listen. Such rants are hardly love-driven poems however. Dark Ladies that have been won over by their Master tend to view their Tamer almost as some sort of evil overlord, telling others things such as "my Master is more powerful than you can possibly imagine!" and "my Master finds you displeasing, begone!" A Dark Lady in a Harem will always work her hardest to be the Alpha, seeing as naturally the most worthy for the position. But ironically, they will accept and obey the orders of other Alphas without complaint, though she will still do her very best to prove herself worthy of the position.  
><em>

_Feral Dark Ladies are beings of pure rage and spite, attacking anything that moves with a mindless fury. They are too distracted to use their magic or their Magical Levitation ability, however, and always resort to just using their strength to tear their opponent limb from limb, laughing madly all the while. In this state they aren't much of a fight, and they know it, making sure to find some poor soul every few weeks to force themselves on. Such experiences are never pleasant memories for the one they use. However, it is because of this and their powerful magical capabilities that they are considered so dangerous, as Dark Ladies are almost NEVER found feral, and thus are mobile, dangerous opponents that will all but guarantee a painful and extended rape-fest if they prove the stronger.  
>No Threshold girl has ever been known to become a Dark Lady, for which everyone is thankful. <em>

I only skimmed the information, but even that was enough to tell me that it would be a really bad idea to go anywhere near that pokegirl and if a Dark Lady was leading that group then they were not nice pokegirls.

"So what be ye answer" I pirate pokegirl was now saying to my Piratit "Gunna ye join our gang"

"Aye" Isbella replied "I be needin' to be out on th' sea"

Her pirate accent was new. Not that I was surprised as I knew that Feralborn Slicers who evolved into Piratits took a while to start speaking like stereotypical sea loving scallywags since the T2s didn't teach them to talk that way. Being around She-Captains and Buttaneers would only have sped it up.

"We gunna be leavin' before sunrise" another pirate pokegirl said "So get some slumber"

Since she wasn't being dragged off against her will I decided to back off.

A Dark Lady was in the area. People had to be told. Lives could depend on it. At the very least the Hunter's Guild needed to know.


	38. Chapter 38

**Reviews**

**Joe Lawyer **

Well it gonna get darker

From my research it seems that only male humans get Blood Gifts and that they come from the mother not the father, so Tamer G's pokegenes shouldonly increase the chance of a human girl thresholding, and even then it seems unlikely that would become a pokegirl that's a different than her mother. At least that's how I think of it.

Not that it really matters at all as his pokekit daughters will be the same as their mothers as that was what he desired when he used the cockring. The same can't be said for any grandchildren, but that's not a concern for another thirty five or so years.

The only exception so far is Kira's yet unborn brother or sister or will be human. Should she get a brother he will get Dark Elf Blood Gifts and if she gets a baby sister then that girl will threshold into a Drow-Zee like Kira did because that is how it works down in the Underdark. Dark Elf Pokewomen always have Drow-Zee daughters in my story because I wanted it that way as it means there aren't too many Dark Elves in the city.

The Luck Blood Gift will not be passed on to any sons or grandsons it's artificial in nature and not transferable. It's a gift from a god not a true Blood Gift.

Kira's relationship with Tamer Gothic is different than what he has with the others. He's the patron of Kira's coven so he's also sort of married to Kira's mother, and will be married to Kira in the future, which in her view means he should be paying her the most attention.

He does plan to give her just that and more things to do so that she feels more valued as well. It's not an issue that's going to led to any sort of big drama. It's more part of Tamer G learning to be a better Tamer than anything else.

Again it's certain to say that Raven is the brains of the operation.

The branding is actually more to do with the pokegirls feeling that they won't be abandoned by the Tamer than anything to do with theft. The collars they wear are the visible symbol of ownership. The brand is more personal. It's on the ass just because that's what's fashionable at this time. Not that any of them admit it.

Your assuming that Isabella won't be back. Remember Tamer G is heading for the coast and so are the pirates. She didn't leave her collar behind which is symbolic of her not accepting a new master. Also she was pressured into making that choice by a scary Dark Lady.

**Tamer Gothic**

**Wilderness**

"You want me to do what?" I asked in shock, mixed in with a little anger and disgust.

Everything had happened so fast that I still hadn't caught up with events. Just last night I'd seen this Dark Lady from a distance, and now she was tied up and they wanted me to rape her.

I'd helped Sam and Dean Winchester, who had thankfully been on their way to the festival when I'd sent them a message, to track down the evil pokegirl. Which had been easy since Isabella had never taken her collar off. We'd been able to track her thanks to the embedded chip, and we'd found the Limbec Pirates hiding in a cave.

Since we had the harems of four Tamers it had been easy to overwhelm the pirates and only a few had escaped, including Isabella. Which confirmed that she had willingly left me. As sad as that was what really mattered was that Cassie, Dean's Angelic pokegirl, had been able to knock the Dark Lady out without slaying her. Celestial pokegirls despised killing, but Cassie didn't mind restraining a dangerous poke as that action protected people.

"It's the only way to control a Dark Lady" Sam reminded me "You either rape her or we have to kill her".

I didn't know which option made me feel more ill. Killing a prisoner was bad, but so was raping any female. Even evil women didn't deserve to be violated like that.

"She's a magic type and an Infernal" Raven added "so she fits in with your plan to battle using magic pokegirls".

"If it helps they are happier in a harem" Sam said to me "and I'd take her for mine, but they can't work with Celestial pokegirls, it's too dangerous, and I work cases with Dean all the time"

I started pacing the cavern, while also making a great effort not to thump someone or something.

"Dark Ladies rape humans for Taming all the time" Dean added "they don't think twice about it".

"That doesn't make it right" I argued "and if it did then why don't any of you do it?".

Nikita wasn't equipped for raping anyone, and as Sam pointed out the Dark Lady might not break to the will of a girl as neither of them had heard of a female Tamer ever successful dominating a Dark Lady unless they'd already bounded when she was a Dark Elf.

Hearing that made me realise something.

"I have a Dark Elf already" I pointed out to the group"so I can't have a Dark Lady as well".

Those were the rules.

"Actually you can" Raven unhelpfully supplied "there are always exceptions and a Dark Lady is one of those. Any Tamer who claims a Dark Lady can also have a Drow-Zee or a Dark Elf as a pokegirl as long as she was already part of the harem. I guess they wrote that in so Tamers wouldn't be tempted to set a Dark Lady free because they had a Drow-Zee or a Dark Elf in their harem".

I still wasn't convinced, and I had another idea.

"Can't we just keep her in a pokeball and take her to a prison" I suggested "there must be a place to keep dangerous pokes".

"Sure but they'll just break her there or keep in her ball until its time to drain her energy" Dean told me.

So if we locked her up the Dark Lady would get raped or killed anyway. They were simply too dangerous to let lose, and we could all lose our Tamer's licences if we set this one free. At the very least we'd have to pay a huge fine and I got the impression that I'd be kicked out of the Hunter's Guild as well.

"And we wouldn't get the 100,000 SLC reward" Nikita added "that's 25,000 each, and I need the money".

She didn't have a rich spouse backing her, and she had all the same expenses I did. Helping my girlfriend out was a pro in my mental debate.

"It is a nasty thing to do" I heard Kara say "but killing her would be worse, and she'll actually be grateful you did it. Once it's done you can even make it up to her. Just treat her as nicely as you do us. Only not too nice as they hate that".

Gardelfwhors were sort of celestial as well, only far less prudish, so Kara much preferred to defeat enemy pokegirls with sex rather than violence. She'd kick ass if she needed to, but if she was supporting this action then it might mean it was the more moral of the two choices.

"Taming her would be kinder" Cassie said directly to me "In a harem she could help save lives. You'd be helping her to find redemption. Dead she would always be a monster".

When an angel pokegirl thinks it's the moral choice then you can't go wrong. They always encouraged people to do good things thing, even if was just their view of what was good. I'd never even heard of an angel type doing otherwise. And she was right. I'd be removing a threat to people without killing her. She might even help me save lives later. So I had to consider that when making up my mind.

"Even if I agreed I'm not sure I actually could do it" I told everyone "I don't enjoy hurting and humiliating people, unless it's roleplay".

I did have a Blood Curse that made me want to inflict pain and humiliation upon my sexual partners, but it was satisfied by doing such things consensually. It was fun then, this was something else entirely.

"You could just use Lust Dust" Raven suggested "it's not that effective on guys, but it would make things a lot easier I'll be there to encourage you".

"Me too" Kara added.

"Me three" Kira finished.

"And you can mix Lust Dust with booze" Dean supplied "they work well together when you need help performing... don't ask me how I know that".

I really didn't want to know.

"And Ruby knows a lust spell" Sam offered.

"Maybe" was all I said.

Saving a person's life by raping them. Not a simple choice but I was leaning towards the rape since that could led to other people being saved.

"Do you want to erase the memory after?" Raven then asked me "I can do that. You'd still know that you did it, but you wouldn't remember actually doing the deed".

That was a nice gesture, but it was cowardly.

"If I do it I have to live with it" I replied.

I couldn't believe that I was considering this. Yesterday I'd helped arrest a Tamer for being abusive, and now I was going to do something arguable worse than what he'd done.

"Look if you cant' do it then I can gank her" Dean offered "she won't feel a thing, she's not even awake".

The hunter took out a machete which glowed with some sort of enchantment, and that made up my mind for me.

"No I'll do it. Just get me some booze and a lot of it, and Lust Dust too".

I was so going to hate myself for this.

(Line Break)

**Dogspatch**

One of the more important things a Tamer could do after capturing a pokegirls was to put her through a Taming Cycle. It was pretty much brainwashing, but without it some Ferals would continue being hostile towards humans.

Level 5 Taming cycles were the highest. These cycles completely wiped away a pokegirl's memory of herself, save for her name. Which was what I was now doing to my Dark Lady. Once it was done she would still understand that she as pokegirl, as well as other basic things such as me being her master, that she was in a harem, and her basic attacks But she would know next to nothing about herself, and would not much about it either. She'd be a blank state for the most part. She'd still be an evil bitch, that was hardwired in but she wouldn't rememeber doing anything evil to anyone.

This option was mostly used on Threshold girls who were so upset about losing their humanity that they couldn't stand it any more. Most Tamers never ran their pokegirls through a level 5 cycle, since it wiped out all their hard work in customizing their pokegirls and removed their knowledge about any special attacks they might have learned.

"You know she's going to want to be alpha" Kara was now saying to Raven".

My harem was still with me, they had been all day, only it was a different harem. I had six girls now. Raven, Kara, Kira, Guenhwyvar and Susie, who I was going to rename, and of course my Dark Lady. Since my Damsel was going to fill the non-combat slot that meant I one more place left for another magic type. However I was in no rush to fill that spot as I really didn't want to claim a new 'girl any time soon. Besides I had Titty to take care of, she wasn't part of the Harem. She didn't count as the seventh as I was only taking care of her temporarily. But still she needed to a new home found for her, and until she did I would make no plans to find another pokegirl.

"She won't be" was Raven's reply "Unless Master let's his guilt overrule his good sense".

Yeah well I did want to make amends. I'd just raped someone in order to save their life, which was something I wanted to make amends for despite the fact that it had been for the best.

"He's such a softy" my sex battler said "He didn't even spank me when he suckled this morning, or last night. Not even a little I had to smack my own ass. It's just not the same. I need my butt whooped darn it".

In my defence the idea of inflicting pain on anyone made me feel rather ill right now. I'd experienced the darker side of Taming and it was going to take me a while to deal with it.

"You know I can hear you" I said to my 'girls "I might only be human but my ears work just fine".

"Sorry" Kara apologised "I'm just worried that you'll go too easy on us from now on. I like you being rough with me. I'm your sexy sex slave and I love it when you remind me of who I am".

Sometimes pokegirls seemed to be nothing more than horny women with strange looks and super powers, and at other times they seemed to be a completely different species. I'd performed a necessary evil today, and I was going to need time to forgive myself before I could put it behind me. They just didn't get that, to them sex was never anything they'd feel guilty about, for them it was all fun.

"Don't be silly" Kira then said "Master will paddle our asses when he feels better. Until then we can spank each other for him, and when were done doing that we can pay attention to him. We get Tamed either way".

"Case in point" I muttered.

At least Nikita understood, and with my empathetic bound my harem did at least know I was feeling lousy about myself. Sadly their efforts to cheer me up all involved sex. My girlfriend's efforts, which involved lots of hugs, were far more effective.

"You know Dark Ladies are a pain in the ass to deal with unless you dominate them regularly" Nikita warned me "They are Inferals so its important for you to Tame yours the way you want, never how she wants. Make sure to tie her up as well, and you should whip if she ever does anything you don't approve off. As long as you keep her under your control she'll be totally devoted to you, but if you don't she'll try and control you and that's bad. Always remember that she needs to be controlled or people will get hurt, so whoop her ass".

Dark Ladies were human looking, but they were demonic in nature. You had to dominate an Infernal. They didn't enjoy affectionate things like most pokegirls did so playful Taming was out of the question. It had to involve pain and humiliation were possible. At least it would be easier from now on. My Dark Lady would want to be used sexually, in fact she'd enjoy it.

"I'm just grateful you're all okay" Susie said before walking over to me "You're such a hero for saving that Dark Lady's life. A bad Tamer would have killed her".

I so loved Damsels they were unselfish by nature, and always knew how to make a guy feel better. She made it seem so simple as well. I'd saved the life of thinking being, which was always a good thing unless it cost other people their lives.

Plus her new outfit was super hot. May had brought clothes for pokegirls in advance, and had dressed Susie for me before transferring the pokegirl back here.

She now wore a dark red and black corset, that laced up at the front and made her massive tits look even bigger, as well as a short leather skirt that was easy to lift up by the looks of it. The boots she wore wouldn't be pratical for being outdoors but I could keep her in her pokeball when on the move. She also wore the mandatory studded collars and bracelets, and was totally at ease in her new clothes. She even changed her style so that her bare shoulders were covered by her lovely dark hair.

"And you can dominate me all you want" Susie then added "Remember you can't hurt me, and I'll do anything for you".

That would make getting back into the swing of things much easier, and having a healer around was alwaya a good idea.

"Just don't forget about the rest of us" Kira said, while giving me a sexy look "We need dominating too. We're all such naughty pokegirls".

Their combined efforts to cheer up were working wonders. Still I'd be much happier when we got out of this town. Over all I'd not enjoyed my time here and I badly wanted to move on.

"Let's figure out where were going next" I said to everyone.

They all followed me to a table were I pulled out a paper map. I had better way of navigating thanks to my pokedex, but I still liked to use the map as it gave everyone in the group a chance to see the lay of the land.

"I think it's time we headed for the coast" Nikita said.

We'd planned this a while back, but now that we all new 'girls in our harems it was wise of us to let them know what was going on. My girlfriend had a new 'girl as well. Last night she'd 'captured' a a fire type known as Charamanda, so getting a water type as well would give Nikita two elemental pokegirls. A smart move in my view.

Sam and Dean were heading down to the coast because of the pirates, but they hadn't asked me to tag along because they understood that they weren't my favourite people these days. Plus brutally Taming a pokegirl was above and beyond the call of duty. I needed a break from the guild. However I fully intended to keep an eye out for a Isabella as something about her leaving was bothering me.

"There's a ranch here" Raven remarked, while pointing at the place "you could sell Titty there. Get her pregnant before we arrive, and you'll get paid more once its confirmed. She really wants you do it Master".

Given what I'd done it would feel good to make a poke happy. It was still a bit weird for me to not even get the chance to raise my children, but there was no way I would to settle down now. I had too much to do. I hadn't forgotten about the Dark King.

"Then we should all get branded" my alpha then said "if there are more pirates about I don't want them to just be able to remove my collar. A brand with your name on it helps keep us safe".

In my view it didn't think it wouldn't make much difference, as people wouldn't even be able to see their brands. But that wasn't really the point. The 'girls didn't want to be abandoned, and a mark assured them that this wouldn't happen as Tamers only branded the pokes they intended to keep for life.

Which I did since I planned to have them help me run my magic gym one day. My cat girl wasn't magical, but she could protect me. A Harem-Master should have a powerful bodyguard at his side.

"Okay" I said "I'll brand you all".

That was received rather well. Pokegirls were strangely kinky. Something that I'd been reminded off when brutally Taming my Dark Lady. They all enjoyed performing that act with me. Although to be fair Lust Dust had a much stronger effect om pokes than it did humans.

"Then we can all rest in this village" Raven went onto say "I've been there before. Sleepy Hollow is a peaceful place. We can have a nice rest and we can give a nice thank you for the branding".

That name rang alarm bells.

"Anything special about that place?" I inquired of my alpha.

Say like headless killers.

"Nothing I know about" Raven said "It's a little famous because a Headless Whoregirl, but she was defeated by Bellerophon Jones years ago so it's much safer now".

That was good to know. I didn't need more violence in my life right now.

"You know it's nearly Summer" Susie then said "there's lots of fun things going on in the coast towns when it gets warm. Volleyball matches. Bikini beauty contests. Surfing. Fishing. Lots of events that offer prize money".

Not a bad idea. I'd made over forty thousand credits in the last two days. If I got into the habit of making cash, and then put some of it into a savings account I could make myself a rich Tamer. Assuming my good luck kept going.

This last couple of days had sort of been lucky. I'd profited greatly, but it due to other people's misfortunes for the most part. Still I could try to balance out the karmic scales but helping people were possible and making sure my 'girls were happy with their lives.

"Oh I could do more wet t-shirt contests" Kara said with excitement in her voice "with my kind master's permission of course".

She'd get it. I wanted her to do something she could be proud of doing, and it wasn't like I'd be whoring her out to other guys. Showing off to get attention was part of what made pokegirls tick so denying her that would just make her more rebellious.

"And if we leave the region there's a few sex gyms we could visit that don't do normal sex battles" Kara said, adding her two cents.

I had heard of such places. There was a blowjob sex gym not that far from here and another than specialised in sexy dancing. I could see Kara or Kira enjoying getting to show off with a striptease.

"Can you dance?" I asked of my Dark Elf.

I recalled her mentioning that the Drow-Zee in her coven did dance at parties, and it could very sensual but the details escaped me.

"Sure" she told me "I can do a slow striptease, and I can pole dance. But I can't lapdance I've never had a guy to practice on".

I couldn't help but think that she'd be making a request to practice on me sometime soon, and it wouldn't just be her asking either.

"Master, I can do all sorts of dances " Susie informed me "I took classes at school, so I can please my Tamer, but it's been a while. I might need to practice on you".

Some forms of Pokegirl education came with a lot of Sex Ed, and parts of it had very little that was left to theory.

"I always heard that Damsels weren't good at sex battle stuff" my girlfriend then said.

My 'dex agreed with that.

"We aren't" Susie agreed "It doesn't take much to make us cum, but if its about performing to please our masters then we do better, and I can help train sex battlers because it takes a lot to make me pass out from sexual exhaustion".

For a few moments my head was filled with fun images.

"I do need help" Kara agreed "I should totally have won that gym battle. I won't lose again".

To be fair I didn't think anyone could have been prepared for a hentaicutie. Those things made a Boobcat in heat look positively frigid.

"Don't worry about it sweetie" I said to Kara "you did your best. That's all that matters".

"Gothic!" a Nurse Joy called out "Your pokegirl has completed her Taming Cycle and her Healing/Cleaning Cycle as well. She's ready to serve you".

That or she'd get free and kill us all. I'd leave her contained for now.

"Thanks" I said as I took the pokeball.

It felt heavier than the others for some reason.

"We'll get going in the morning" I told everyone "I've had enough of Sadie Pokeins. Let's go somewhere more fun".


	39. Chapter 39

**Author Note.**

This chapter is mostly filler. I didn't want to go from two darker chapters to another without something to lighten the mood first.

**Joe Lawyer **

It is leading somewhere I promise I just didn't want to spell it out, so I tried to be subtle with the clues.

Having a Dark Lady in a pokegirl harem can be well worth the trouble. Even their basic attacks are more powerful than anything Raven can do. Sadly they are completely psychotic. It's bit like a carrying explosives into battle, assuming you don't blow yourself up first your enemy is going to have a really bad day.

I don't plan for Tamer G to get into the extremes of sexually domination as I wouldn't even know how to write that. But he will get more comfortable with his Blood Curse and when it comes to Taming a Dark Lady then verbally degrading can be just as effective as whipping her. I think the real trick is not showing weakness in front of her. Long as the Dark Lady respects Tamer G she'll be completely loyal.

**Tamer Gothic **

**The Harris Family Ranch and Golf Course **

"Your chariot awaits, Tamers" said the friendly lambchop pokegirl who'd greeted us at the gates.

I looked over and saw the 'chariot' it was not an impressive sighy.

"It looks more like a golf cart" I commented

The lambchop who was acting as my groups guide was rather pretty considering she was covered mostly in wool, and she seemed to have a sense of humour too. I suspected that she had human once and had gone through the Threshold, and if she had then it would explain why she wasn't as subservient as the others of her breed that I had met.

"That's because it is a golf cart" the lampchop replied

"You play golf in this dimension?" I asked Nikita.

My girlfriend, who knew I was from a different world then her, nodded before saying anything.

"It's popular in some parts, not so much here though, this is the only course in the region. It's really exclusive, but we're Tamers so we're allowed to inspect ranches. The owner wouldn't mind because if they're doing a good job we tell everyone about it".

Tamers were in some respects self-employed government agents. Which didn't make much sense until you realised that it was true. We worked for the League, at least the real Tamers did. We enforced laws, protected people, and did our best to make sure things ran as they were suppose to. Which was what governments were for really. Sadly some Tamers abused the powers and the trust they were given by people.

"Do you play golf?" was my next question.

Nikita smiled sweetly at me and said.

"Of course I do. My Dad taught me".

Nikita was perhaps the only woman in my life who actually liked her father and had no issues about him. She disliked her brothers, but that only because they made her feel like she'd never grown up. Which had damaged her confidence somewhat, but now that she was away from them, and had a lover who was supporting her, she'd become a well rounded adult.

"I've never played" I told her before she could ask.

"Oh I see," she said in a lofty tone. "I always knew you were a barbarian, but I never suspected you were that uncivilized".

Normally I would object to her saying something like that, but she was only teasing and to be fair I had done a barbaric thing recently, so I had no right to dispute her words.

The man in the golf cart finally got to us and then exited his vehicle so that he could great us.

"Welcome to the Harris Pokegirl Ranch and Golf Course. I'm Breeder Jeff Harris, the owner of both the ranch and the course".

The brown haired man gave me a firm but not too firm handshake, and I noticed that his hands weren't that clean. He had some soil under his fingernails, which suggested me to that he was the kind of boss that didn't sit in a office. This was supported by the clothes he wore, they were clean but they work clothes not an outfit for attending meetings in.

"I'm Gothic and this is Nikita" I replied "We're Tamers. I'm here to sell a Milktit who might be pregnant".

It would be couple of weeks before that could be confirmed, so I wouldn't be paid the full amount until it was. However there was no need for me to worry about that. I'd used the cockring. Titty was pregnant and she was going to have a pokekit. Not that she knew this of course, as I couldn't tell people about the magical item I carried but she was happy enough with just the possibility.

"I'd like to check your pokes out" my girlfriend then said "I've come into some money, and I was thinking of adding to my harem".

Nikita had sold her ponytaur a while back and had, as she'd expected, lost her Tomboy, and while she gained a fire type recently she still a two slots to fill. One was reversed for a water type, but if ranches sometimes had plant types and one of those would fit nicely into her harem.

"Will both of you be inspecting my place?" the Breeder inquired.

Official inspections were few and far between, but most ranch owners liked showing off their operations to Tamers. They took pride in their work and wanted people to know they were doing a good job.

"Sure" I told Breeder Harries "and I want to make use of facilitates to brand my girls. They've been nagging me about it".

"I know what you mean" the breeder agreed "My pokes can't wait to have their collars, they're always eager to grow up and get their own Tamer. I only brand the pokewomen, as I don't sell them but when they finally get the mark they keep trying to find mirrors big enough to see themselves in".

It didn't take much imagination for me to picture my 'girls doing that. It seemed to be a sort of badge of honour.

"Will you be doing any battling?" the Breeder then asked us "I've got a small arena here if you want to see what my girls can do before you buy".

Unless he had magic types around I didn't think I'd be buying, however it wouldn't hurt to look.

"I guess we could" I said "We just got done with Sadie Pokins, so we've got pokes that need testing".

That seemed to please the Breeder.

"Would you mind if I let some of my kits watch? Most of them haven't seen a real battle before, much less gotten any training. I don't think they really understand what they'll be doing once they leave the ranch".

I looked at Nikita who just nodded. I didn't want to promise anything for her pokes as the running of her harem was not my business.

"Long as they don't get too close" I said

None of my 'pokes would ever harm any child, but with battles accidents could happen and with hyperactive children around the chances of someone on the sidelines getting hit were higher.

"Thank you sir, you are doing me a kindness" Breeder Harries said whiling gesturing the cart. "If you would, Barbara".

The lampchop had a bigger need for speed that her owner, and before long we had left the course. She took us to the ranch part of the place, and I saw a crowd of pokegirls heading our way.

A quick estimate put the number of pokegirls coming to met us somewhere between fifty and a hundred. They ranged in age from about five or six all the way to their teens. Some were old enough to be given to beginning Tamers.

A handful of older looking pokewomen were trying to ride herd on them and it appeared to my eyes that they were fighting a losing battle.

"We haven't gotten many visitors recently" the Breeder explained "Tamers don't buy or sell pokegirls around Sadie Pokeins Day".

That made sense as the festival was about setting pokegirls who wanted a new Tamer free while finding pokegirls for your harem. Some trading of girls took place but it was rare that money was exchanged as well. Mostly credits were spent on the stalls and stores. And if you could a 'girl or free then there was no reason to pay for one at a ranch.

"Looks like we're the day's entertainment" I commented.

I spent the next five minutes listening to the pokewomen apologize for the pokegirls, who were usually so well behaved I was assured. No doubt this was true but since Barbara the Lampchop had radioed ahead all these pokegirls and kits knew that a couple of Tamers had popped by for visit. A few of the pokegirls, who were old enough to be in a harem, were trying to get my attention but none of them interested me as they were all Milktits, Lamchops and other pokegirls who were better suited for farming than fighting, and I knew from experience that they wouldn't do so well in the harem's of either myself or Nikita.

Then I decided then to use my 'girls for some crowd control. Not my Dark Lady of course, she might traumatise the little pokekits, but the rest of my harem did a good job of calming things down by promising them an exciting pokegirl battle to watch.

The pokes of all ages were treated to displays of power that they could only dream of someday having. Sadly few of them would as pokes who lived their entire lives on ranches wouldn't learn many moves, however a few lucky ones would one day match my 'girls as long as they got good Tamers who encouraged them to improve and evolve.

Nikita and I used our pokes to show off these 'battles', were not full fights it quickly became more about using spells and impressive moves to make the pokekits cheer. At one point Raven even used her powers of levitation to life a kit into the air and make her somersault.

I was surprised at how involved the members of our harems quickly became, there were some silly speeches and posturing during the 'battles' and all in all I was very pleased at how the whole thing worked out

Eventually the 'kits got tired or hungry so we ended things with a fifteen minute question and answer session that went smoothly once I explained that I wasn't looking for any of them to join my harem.

It took a little skill to answer the questions about Taming as there were things five year old 'kits didn't need to know, but there was stuff I could tell them. Like what the cities I'd been to were like, and there was a lot of questions about gym battles which allowed Nikita and I to show off our Boulder Badges.

Once that was all done, and the Breeder had treated me to lunch while we discussed the sale of Titty. After all that I found myself alone and went in search of my 'girls.

"Hey Master. What are you doing here?" asked Raven when I found her.

Somehow my girls had ended up in a Breeders office, with his permission judging by the fact the Lampchop Barbara was in here as well, and they were all sitting around a computer. One that looked a lot like a regular PC. Which was a rare sight as there was little standardization with computers.

"Just wondering what you sexy 'girls were up to" I answered

"We're all updating your Tamerbook page" Raven told me.

"My what?" I asked

"Well that explains why you haven't set up a page" the magic user said "Don't worry, I took care of it. I know your licence number".

That didn't actually answer my question, and my alpha picked up on my confusion.

"There this database of Tamers and it's called the Tamerbook. It's a way for people you know to keep track of your victories, whose in your harem you know stuff like that. Pokegirls sometimes use it find out about their Tamers. It's new but getting really popular".

Oh so it was like facebook and a 'dex for pokegirls. They could see it and learn about us just as I scanned pokegirls to find out about them.

"So you set up an entry for me" I said.

That might be against the law, assuming they had laws like the data protection act here, but I didn't mind.

"Yeah and we're all commenting on you now" the spell caster went on to say "nothing too personal it just gives us a chance to brag about you to other pokegirls".

That was both flattering, and a little worrying. I'd have to read this page at some point.

"Okay then have fun" I said as I left the room "I'm going to do my inspection".

Judging by what I'd seen so far the only thing these pokes were suffering from was a case of boredom, and I'd supplied a temporary cure for that.

"Hey wait up!"

Rather than stay Raven followed me out of the room.

"You're not getting out branding us" she warned me

Soon my harem was following me around, and I knew where they really wanted to go. But I made them wait so it was clear that I wouldn't be pressured into doing things they wanted me to do too much of the time.

As I walked around I didn't really notice what I saw, as it all seemed very run of the mill so I ended up thinking that maybe I had made an error in building a harem mostly made up of magic types. They didn't seem as submissive as the elemental pokegirls I'd encountered during my admittedly limited time as a Tamer.

Well maybe submissive was the wrong word. Sunny had never been that, but she'd also never tried to manipulate me and Thundercat was the same only more timid. When she wanted something she just asked, but rarely did she want something that I wasn't happy to give her.

Then I wondered if it had something to do with that fact that Raven, Kara and Kira were, for all their oddness, rather human in some respects. They liked to shop, they argued with each other, and they were better educated than most pokegirls as well.

"Master" Raven said in a voice that made me tingle "pokegirls get branded here. Don't you want to mark as yours? We belong to you. We should get branded now so that every time we get naked you'll remember that our bodies belong to you, forever".

They also knew how to motivate and manipulate me. But at least they did it using sex.

"Okay fine I'll brand you" I said finally giving in.

Given the way they reacted a person could be forgiven for thinking that I'd just told them I was going buy them all sweets. Weird.

All ranches had a place for branding and for good reasons such things weren't done were the kits could see, as they might not understand what was happening and think they were in danger.

Most pokegirls were physically tougher than human males, but they did feel pain so they weren't just branded like cattle. They had to strapped down, and some sort of painkiller was used. In this case Raven used her numbing crème on herself and then administered it to her harem-sisters once they'd stripped, but not for Susie as it would take a lot to hurt her and Callisto my Dark Lady was staying inside her 'ball as much as possible.

Being a magical branding iron it didn't need fire to heat up it required a spell which did the job of hot coals, and since she was the one who did the magic Raven insisted on going first. The magical brand was also a lot easier to use as all I had to do was it in place for three to five seconds depending on the toughness of the pokegirl. Susie would need the longest.

Also rather than have to brand each letter individually the magical branding iron would stamp the words 'PROPERTY OF GOTHIC' all in one go with 'OF GOTHIC' part being underneath the word ' PROPERTY'

The writing wouldn't be very big, despite the bold letters, so I could brand my girls on one butt cheek.

"It won't hurt at all" Raven assured me "my butt's completely numb".

In order to calm myself I took a deep breathe and then placed the part of the branding iron with all the writing onto her right butt cheek for three whole seconds.

"One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi" I counted to ensure I didn't take the iron off too soon.

There was faint burning smell, but nothing as bad as I'd thought it might be. Raven didn't even move when I branded her, and until she examined herself in the mirrors that allowed her to see every part of her body at once she didn't even comment on what I'd just done.

"That is so sexy" she said.

I had to admit it was kind of hot to see 'PROPERTY OF GOTHIC' stamped on her ass like that.

"When I do a symbol it would look great on my shoulder" she added.

Well that could wait. I hadn't even formed Team Gothic yet as it wasn't free to do that I didn't have a big enough reputation to make it worth while.

"Me next" Kara demanded.

She actually ran over to the block of wood and bent over without delay. It had long been agreed that their brands should all be in the same place, so I knew where to brand her.

"One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. Four Mississippi. Five Mississippi"

Kara was tougher so she needed the iron touching her skin longer to ensure that it worked. If I messed up she'd have to have it removed, which was a much longer process.

Thankfully it went well as soon my sex battler was standing next to Raven so she could admire her brand. Which led to mutual admiration, and then for some reason kissing.

"What about Callisto?" Kira asked as she bent over the block "maybe you should brand her without the crème. It would remind her whose in charge".

Before I could think that over someone else spoke.

"No she has to earn that" Kara protested "We've all served master really well so he'd never give us up but Callisto might turn on us or she might be locked up, or she might runaway, and if she did that would make doing this totally meaningless".

She had a good point there, so I nodded my head in agreement.

"What about me?" asked Susie "I just joined too, but I don't want to be abandoned, and I want a new name. Even that Dark Lady got one".

Yeah the name Susie really didn't suit her now she'd changed her entire image. I had to think of something better.

"Branwen" I said out loud as it popped into my head.

Everyone looked at me as if I'd gone a bit mad so I explained.

"In Welsh mythology _Branwen_ was a _Goddess_ of Love and Beauty. I thought it would suit Susie as a new name".

No one would could deny that my Damsel was a beautiful pokegirl.

"I guess you can get branded too" Kara said "Yours will fade so he can just reapply as long as you stay, and your way cooler than Callisto".

Like scars and tattoos, branding marks faded over time and Damsels healed so well that her would disappear in a few months even I pressed down for a full ten seconds. So Kara was saying that Branwen was accepted as part of the harem, at least for now. Which wasn't odd at all as there was always a pecking order in a harem, and the Tamer could influence this ordering however he couldn't control it.

I quickly got in the with the branding and soon five of my six pokegirls had my name burned on their asses, which they were going to cherish having I could tell.

"The numbing crème will wear off, so I'll need to apply the healing salve before we go back into our pokeballs" Raven told the group before addressing me "We'll be staying in the guest house tonight. Barbara told me we could stay since the pokekits want us all to join them for dinner".

I could only assume that they must not get that many visitors this time of year. That or they really liked Tamers in these parts.

"Okay let's go have dinner" I said.

Branding pokegirls made a man hungry.


End file.
